Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 1: Dragon Blood
by Awakened Maverick
Summary: Corrin and Justin Pendragon are two idiots whose fates were intertwined by a common goal. Using Jojo's brains, and Corrin's... Plot importance? Character? No, that's not right. Corrin's something, I dunno. These two idiots will travel to Valla to kill Anankos. Along the way they will try to recruit as many royals as they can! (Because Hideo Kojima didn't want this to be a MGS plot)
1. Chapter 1 of the P1 Actually Ch 7

**MAXIMUM ENERGY, BABY! WHOOOOOO! Yes, after a long time planning, and a whole lot more stress, I finally have a plan to submit this mess I call a** **fan fiction. So let Papa JFSUS tell you the jist of things. I will post a new chapter biweekly and try to maintain a clean record. If I don't comply, then I'll try to warn readers about it and post as soon as possible. But with Pre-Cal and Chem. stalling the production of this since the beginning of this school year, I have had a hard time. Who cares about my troubles though? What you people need is some Jojo! So Jojo all day everyday, and without any more delays, JJBA Part 1: Dragon's Blood.**

* * *

 **Ch.7: The Path Is Not Really Yours...**

Corrin had never been so tired of running ever. 'How long have we been running?' He asked himself. He didn't know. The two kingdoms were trying to capture them for treason. Until finally, Azura stopped. Which made Corrin stop.

It's been a wild ride for our brave two heroes, yet somehow they made it out with their lives. And after a while, they deserved a water break.

"Whew. We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things are they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms." Azura said.

"..." Corrin stood silent.

"Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

"No. There's a third option. He can choose not to support either side." said Jojo

"But...how?"

"He's right. I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided."

"I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"Azura…"Corrin whispered. Thank you." Corrin and Azura locked eyes for a moment. They did not see the small fish growing nearer and nearer. It cleared it's throat.

"Oh! Lilith! What great timing."

Felicia looked at the fish for a moment "H-huh?!" She looked at the fish again. "Wait... That's OUR Lilith, is it?"

"Actually...it is."

"Oh! So, um, when did Lilith become...erm, an adorable creature thing?"

"No time to explain."

"Oh! WHOA! What is that light?!"

"OH GODS!. NO TIME TO EXPLAIN.."

"Um. What just happened?! And, um, where are we?"

"I'm so sorry for frightening you, Felicia!" The fish blushed a bit. "Please, allow me to explain…"

the screen cut to black.

"Oh, I see! My word, you two have been quite the busy bees."

"Yep, now Corrin. I think you left two other people outside."

"Oh, right. They must be confused, come on. Let's go see them. Goodbye, Lilith." Corrin waved to the dragon.

Back with Jojo, he knew exactly where they were. "Hey, Azura, where did Corrin go?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. I saw him just a second ago."

"How strange."

A burst of light was emitted. The two had to cover their eyes. "What the hell is that?!" Jojo asked. The two watched as Corrin and Felicia jumped out of a dimensional portal. "No, seriously, what is that?"

"Corrin! What was that?"

"I would explain it, Azura, but I can't really."

"Woah." Jojo said as he observed the light. "Amazing. It looks like a portal."

"Uh… I hate to intrude, but, um. What are you going to do, Lord Corrin." Felicia asked.

"Hm, she's right, what are you going to do." asked Jojo.

"H-huh?!"

"Yep, what's the plan, chief?"

"Now hold on, YOU'RE the tactician, why don't you think of something?"

"Well, YOU'RE the commander. I can't control an army, I just a child."

"How are you anyway?" Azura asked.

"Oh that? I'm 16 yrs. old."

"Wait," Corrin looked dazed. "You mean to say that you're a 16 year old, who fought my older sibling and lived."

"I assume you mean Xander. In that case yes."

"Azura, Felicia, follow me for a minute." Corrin motioned them to follow him.

"He said he bested Xander." Felicia repeated. "Prince Xander."

"Yes, we all saw it, though. His blade blocked an attack from him."

"Corrin," Azura looked seriously at Corrin. "He could really help us. That child said he could be your tactician. Let him join." They all looked at Jojo. He was eating a fruit.

Corrin sighed. He had to admit, Jojo looked like a valuable ally more than ever. "Fine, let's go. Justin! Come here, please." The tactician complied.

"So, um, I hate to bring this up now, but what are we going to do with both Nohr and Hoshido as our enemies?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan leader?" Jojo asked.

"Hm. Excellent question. Justin, any ideas?"

"Huh? I don't have any plan."

"You're the tactician, think of something."

"You know, you're the commander, I would have thought you planned this out yourself."

"I don't think I'm ready to plan stuff like that. I tried taking my own life about 2 hours ago."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, maybe Azura has an idea?" They looked at the songstress. "We should probably stay hidden for awhile, until the coast is clear."

"Well, I do have an idea." Azura said. "But it may be dangerous. I know of a place where no one could find us, but I need you all to trust me."

"Really?" Asked Corrin.

"Yes. When we get there, there will be many things I will tell about this world…, the truth…" her voice faded out.

"This is the Bottomless Canyon."

"Yes."

"You don't want us to hide out here, do you?"

"Yes, and by that I mean jumping in."

"What?!" Felicia's voice shook. "H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we will all die. I understand we should stay hidden, but dying isn't a good way to hide."

"Don't worry." Azura assured. "You won't die jumping in. Trust me."

"Azura, you know a lot of this, don't you?" Corrin asked. Azura nodded. "Alright, I will assume that you will tell us, so I'll jump."

"Wait hold on, Lord Corrin. Are you really going to jump?"

"Of course. I trust Azura. If she wants me to jump, I'll jump."

Azura put her hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Thank you, Corrin. I jump first to prove it's not a trick. Follow after me." Corrin nodded, and Azura jumped. Corrin followed shortly after. Felica on the other hand stuck around awhile, next to Jojo.

"This is crazy, don't you have any thoughts, Justin?" Jojo didn't answer. "Um? Justin? Hello?"

"You trust Corrin right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." Jojo said and he pushed Felicia into the canyon. Jojo laughed as he heard the girl's scream. "Ah, she's gonna kill me for that." He peered over the bridges ropes." I'll wait a bit longer before I fly after them." Jojo said as he looked at the sky.

"Ugh… my head…. it hurts." Corrin rubbed his head. "Is… is this the bottom of the canyon?"

"Thank goodness you're alright." Azura said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried since you were the last one to wake up." She lifted Corrin up.

"Felicia, are you alright as well?"

"I'm *hup* fine. My stomach just wants to *hugh* it's a bit upset." Felicia covered her mouth.

"Justin? Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to the restroom."

"Speaking of which, where are we?" Corrin looked around and saw floating islands.

"Ah, yes."

Jojo came back running. "Hey, um. I don't wanna intrude on anything, but I saw something in the distance."

"Oh no. We need to leave, now!" Azura said. "Quickly, we will surely be spotted if we linger around."

After awhile of running, they came across a cave.

"Oh, thank goodness we're safe." Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. "Now then. I'm going to kill you!" She yelled at Jojo.

Jojo smiled. "Is there a problem, Felicia?"

She hit Justin repeatedly. "Why did you push me?"

"Was a joke. Ow! Stop! It was a joke."

"Quit it you two." Snapped Corrin.

"Alright. We should be safe here." Azura said. "I will tell you the tell of this world."

"It all started long ago, when Valla was a peaceful country that existed within Nohr and Hoshido. The kingdom of Valla disappeared when an incident happened. This kingdom is responsible for the war between Nohr and Hoshido."

"Wait, what? Responsible? How?" Corrin asked.

"Well, the throne is now occupied by King Anankos. He took the throne by force and turned this land into a devastated country. Once the beautiful land was covered in green, lush, bountiful farmlands, but due to his arrival, it turned into a wasteland full of graves and corpses."

"He destroyed a kingdom?! For no reason at all? What kind of king is he?"

"A cruel one… he… he killed my mother and father…"

"He did that?" Corrin was horrified. "What kind of person would do that? And for no reason at all."

"...Yes. And he isn't finished yet. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world, maybe even the other realms. He uses Nohr and Hoshido as pawns. Even now, he sends invisible forces to provoke Nohr and Hoshido's conflict. King Garon's invasion is a result of that."

"That's messed up." Jojo said.

"That's horrible!" Corrin said. "But… if it's true, then maybe we can stop the war from happening if we defeat Anankos."

"Kill."

"Yes, Justin, but that's pretty direct way of saying it." Jojo shrugged. "Let's go after him!"

"Wait, Corrin. I don't think an army of 4 can stop a king like that. We should go back to the other world and recruit more allies."

"That's true. Hmm…"

"Well, we could try talking to your siblings and telling them the truth of Valla."

"You can't." Explained Azura. "Speaking of Valla outside of Valla itself, will cause a curse to show up that kills you."

"Wait, you serious?" Azura nodded her head. "Damn. That makes things harder."

"No, we could try." Corrin said. "They should believe me, I just refused to choose a side, that's all."

"Yeah, you're right, bud." Jojo rubbed his chin. "Hm. Complicated ain't it?" The cave rumbled. "Hell was that?"

"The cave, it's settling."

"No, Azura." Corrin unsheathed the Yato. "It's someone."

"Or something."

"I can hear them." Corrin said.

"Is it due to your dragon blood, as well as form?" asked Jojo quietly. Corrin nodded. Jojo put his hand Corrin's shoulder. "Hold on, Corrin. Azura. What is hunting us."

Azura looked frightened. "It's Anankos's army. He uses the curse to influence others as well as kill them."

"This curse you speak of, why does it exist?"

"It was to make sure no one knew. My father died trying to stop it, but…"

"Okay, I got. Thanks Azura. Now, you guys stay here, I'll scout ahead." Jojo said. "Stay behind, and if it's fine, I'll call you guys over." The three nodded at Jojo. "Alright, here I go." Jojo entered the darkness, leaving the other three behind.

"Hey Azura, can you tell me about your family?"

"Yes. My mother, the former queen of Valla, disappeared due to the curse in Nohr."

"Hold on. She was the former queen of Valla? That would make you a-"

"Yes… I'm a Vallite princess… my father was the former king, before…" Azura hid her face.

"I'm sorry." Corrin said.

"No. I should be sorry. The past has already happened, and my father died when I was young. We should worry about our tactician Justin for not coming back."

"Yo, guys!" They heard a yell. "There's nothing here." Jojo came back running. "All I found were weapons." Jojo came back with an armful of weapons. "Lookie lookie." He had 3 swords and 2 staves.

"Justin, was there anyone else nearby?"

"No, it's safe. Come on, let's go. There's still something hiding." The 4 walked through the cave. Listening closely to the noises made around them.

In the distance Corrin saw a familiar shape. "No, is that? My eyes are deceiving me." He looked closer. It was. ゴゴゴゴ "Gunter!"

"Mi-milord!"

"Gunter, you're alive?! How?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how I made it here, Lord Corrin. I lost consciousness and woke up here in this strange land. But I am alive, and I swear, I will protect you from these foes?"

"Hold on, foes? There's someone here?"

"Aye, Milord. There was a person who ran by me. I don't know his exact location, though."

"Alright. Well then, shall we go, Corrin?" Asked Jojo.

"Right." They kept walking till they reached a room with the only exit in sight. In the middle, the found a shady silhouette of a man. It said nothing as it approached the small group. Corrin went up and turned into a dragon. He obliterated the figure.

"Wow. Don't ya think that was too much?"

"I had to. It could have hurt you guys." Corrin replied.

"Now then. Azura, shall we get going?"

"Yes, we should get back before more of those things arrive." Jojo just rubbed his chin.

"Oh! Gunter." Felicia said.

"Hmm?"

"There's a curse that will kill you if you speak of Valla in the other world."

"A curse? Why, that is a problem. Thank you Felicia for warning me."

"Um, another thing." Corrin started. "I may or may not have made enemies of both Nohr and Hoshido. I didn't want anyone to have conflict with either side. So whatever happens, can I trust you to be by my side?"

Gunter bowed. "I am your knight. The one who trained you, so I must finish my job. I promise to stand by your side. No matter the cost."

"Thank you, Gunter."

"That's great and all." Jojo said. "But what the hell are we gonna do? This land is too bizarre to explore by ourselves." Jojo looked at the world, noticing the odd physics that exist here. "Almost like a Dreamland." He looked around. "I bet there is a Fountain of Dreams here." He looked up. "I swear to God if you fu* ing play that here I'm gonna-" the boy was cut off by some magical force known as The Writer.

Corrin ignored Jojo. "Anyway, it does feel like I'm in a dream." Gunter stated. Gunter rubbed his armor. It was dented. "Tch. That fall was too large, yet I barely show any damage. Though I will admit, the fall hurt me more that Hans ever did. He barely left a scratch."

"About that, when Hans attacked, he mentioned something about being under King Garon's orders. Do you have any idea about what that was?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid King Garon despises me."

"Huh? Why would he despise you?"

"After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage." Gunter looked at the sky, as if he remembered what had happened as if it was yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Corrin said.

A bolt of lightning hit Jojo. "Hell was that?"

A woman appeared, but only her silhouette was shown. "You there! Leave, now! You should not be here."

"What the- wh-who are you?" Corrin asked

"I am a mage of Valla… I gave you a warning."

"Corrin," Jojo grabbed his arm. "Run!"

They jumped over the cliff, falling down back into the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido.

"Azura, what exactly was that?" Jojo asked when they came back.

"Justin, I sincerely don't know. But we do have another important matter at hand."

"Phew…" Felicia said. "At least we made it alive, right?"

" ...When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"What is that?" Jojo asked.

"I think it was a poem." Corrin said.

"It is, my mother made it. Basically it means that the portal to the other realm will open and close when the clouds change between Nohr and Hoshido."

"That only happens every decade. It hasn't happened for about 9 yrs." Gunter stated.

"Yes, we don't have much time."

"How much time DO we have Azura?" Jojo asked.

"About 5 months. If we're to gather allies, we better hurry."

"Wait, what month is it now?" Jojo asked.

"It's mid February, didn't you know that?" Azura said.

"Aye, Princess Azura has a point, milord."

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Where to, Corrin?"

"I think Hoshido will be more compassionate than Nohr. Let's try there first."

"Lord Corrin, I must warn you." Gunter said. "You truly choose this path?" Corrin nodded. "Well then, you know we might fight with your siblings, correct?"

"Yes, Gunter, I understand, but with you guys trusting me, I know we can stop this."

"Yare yare. Gimme a break now, eh? You're not making this easy for your tactician." Jojo joked. "We should first rest up, no?"

"He's right." Felicia said. "We've been running all day."

"Hm, maybe some rest will do us some good. Alright, Lilith!" The fish appeared.

"IT'S A FISH!" Jojo yelled out. "FINALLY, A MEAL!" Jojo unsheathed the sword from the scabbard on his back. "TIME TO FEAST, BLADE!"

"Wait, no! She's not food!" Corrin yelled.

"Wat?"

"She's a friend, Justin."

"Oh." He looked at Lilith. "So I can't kill it?" As he raised EXCaliBurn.

"NO!" Corrin yelled. "DON'T HARM LILITH!"

The fish was shaking as Jojo got near it. "U-um. He's not going to kill me, right Lord Corrin?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't worry, Plishy. I'll not gonna kill you. Maybe."

"Just takes us out of here, Lilith."

"Soahc fo lennut!" Lilith said.

"Da fu-" Jojo was cut off as the portal teleported them to the Astral Plane.

* * *

 **A short and sweet chapter detailing the origin of Valla. Of course there had to be some gags and boy will there be more. But alas, I must bid everyone goodbye until two weeks. Also by biweekly I meant every two weeks, not every week there will be two chapters. I have to stress this enough since, well, you already know. Especially if you read the prologue. ;) "See y'all in two weeks!"**


	2. Chapter 8

**So, once again I post another chapter. But why? Hey, I just post this stuff. Don't shoot the messenger, baby. This is the plot, character-development, thinga-mabober. So we meet Mozu, I guess that's neat? Yet the thing still stands, I'll update every 2 weeks on Tuesday. See you in two Tuesdays!**

* * *

 **Ch.8: The Magic Tree House**

"What is this place?" Jojo asked.

"This is know as the Astral Plane."

"Interesting. I wonder how stuff works here."

"It's the same as Nohr." said Lilith. "Only that dragons used to roam here." Lilith looked down.

Jojo wrapped his arm around Lilith. "Hey, don't be down. It makes you seem... 'fishy'." Jojo laughed. "Oh, baby, I love this place!" He looked around. "Um, but where is the barracks, or kitchen, or things like that?"

Lilith's face dropped. "Um, I. We don't have those places ready yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, they don't exist exactly."

Jojo breathed in. "You mean to tell me that we came here to rest, but there is no where to rest?"

Lilith nodded. "Ya know, I might have to eat ya." Jojo face-palmed. How the hell can the have a place to rest with no place to rest. "Fine, I'll help build these facilities. It'll explain why the game build them so damn fast as well. Just gimme a sec. Tell the others to wait in Corrin's quarters."

Lilith flew to Corrin "Hey, your tactician told me to take everyone to the tree, or your private quarters to be exact."

"Why?"

"He said he would be building something."

"Guys! Look at this!" Jojo came running.

"DId you finish that quickly?"

"Um." Jojo stuck his head inside the room. "You could say that?" He gave a small pause before leaving and said. "Just get you ass over here."

"We don't have a donkey." Corrin replied, as he left his quarters. Corrin walked outside, but Jojo was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Justin! Where are you?" Jojo made a squeaky noisy to signal where he was. "Why is he outside the fort's walls?" Corrin asked himself. He looked past the walls to find…

"Tadah!" Jojo announced.

"What. Is. that?"

"It's my shack. The Nutshack it shall be called. I made it for me."

"Huh?"

"This is my quarters, and I put it outside so I don't get in anyone's way, but close enough to still contribute."

"But- It looks-"

"Beautiful, doesn't?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Um, that doesn't matter," Corrin looked at the mess Jojo called a shack. "What matters is that you build those facilities you promised to build."

"Ah, yes. I get right on it."

'With skills like that, he'll make them barely standing.' Corrin thought. Corrin left Jojo to work, but it seemed like he was laughing at something.

"I'll call you when I'm done, Boss!" Jojo said.

"You do that." Corrin said.

"What happened?" Azura asked Corrin, as he entered in the room.

"Oh, it was Justin. He built a shack for himself, but it looks, er, terrible frankly."

Azura looked at Corrin sternly. "Corrin, he's a child. It can't be helped."

"I know, but I can't help but to feel bad that he wants to live in it."

"Corrin, again. He's a tactician. He probably has a reason for it."

"So, you guys talkin' 'bout me, eh?" Jojo smirked.

Corrin looked at Jojo. "Wait, were you not building-?"

"I finished, if you must know."

"You're kidding." Jojo shook his head no. Corrin left his quarters. "How did-?!" He looked at the Mess Hall, and Barracks made. Stunning and looked perfect.

"Yeah, I know. Turns out Dragon Veins can be used freely here. And by regular people too. Hell, Gunter tried it."

"Yeah, um, it didn't work out well." Felicia said.

Corrin's face was agape.

"Now then, I'm hungry. Shall we eat?" And Jojo walked into his new Mess Hall.

Felicia went up to cook. "I'll make something, you guys just relax."

"Thank you, Felicia." Azura said. "You are quite helpful."

Jojo was busy writing something. Corrin noticed this and asked him what it was. "Oh, this is just a journal for my Tactician's Log and for strategy."

"Ah. That could be helpful."

"Yes, quite. We may need it." Jojo got up and excused himself to go to the restroom.

"Corrin, this building is spectacular, but can he really use a Dragon Vein?"

"I don't know, it does seem like it was made with it though."

"Hello everyone, I'm back."

"I finished the food!" Felicia cried out.

"Ah perfect, I washed up Justin time."

Everyone looked at him. "Did-did you just-?"

"Yep. Don't question it." Jojo sat down. "So, what's for dinner?"

Felicia pulled out a tray filled with…! Burned food…

"Um, Felicia." Corrin poked at his food. "What happened?"

Felicia just giggled nervously and looked down. "Well, I was cooking meat, but the fire wasn't hot enough, but then it got overheated and I tried to cool it down with my magic, but then the pan kinda fell and almost burned down the building. Then I had to put out a fire and left the meat in the pan. And that's how the meat got burned." She giggled again.

Corrin sighed. "The kitchen is alright, correct? Nothing other than that went wrong, right?" Felicia nodded weakly. "Well, at least you're alright."

"Um, Felicia." Jojo said. "So, is there anything else you can cook? Without singeing it?"

"U-uh."

"I'll just take that as a no." Jojo said. He grabbed the plate and excused himself. He took a bite as he left, gagging at the burnt flavor.

Jojo went into his shack. "Geez, she burned this baby real good." He examined the meat, well more like piece of charcoal. "Yare yare daze. Gimme a fu**ing break."

* * *

 **Project Mozu: Tragic Stuff**

"Hey, Corrin, where are we heading?" Jojo asked.

"Well, we're on our way to *insert plot point here*."

"Why the hell did that happen." Jojo said under his breath. "Ah. Well in any case, we should be fine. Especially since we didn't eat breakfast."

Corrin was reminded of the start of the day. Felicia burned cereal. Yes, cereal. "How do you even-? Never mind." Corrin shook his head.

"Look!" Azura said. "A village! We could get supplies here." The village was off in the distance.

"She's right," Corrin said. "We could use this to our advantage." The small squadron headed towards it.

As they reached the village Corrin heard a scream. "Hey, I heard a scream! Something's wrong!"

Felicia looked at the scene. "Goodness! We've got trouble! Look Faceless are attacking!"

Jojo stepped up. "Okay, look we need to devise a plan." Corrin and the others ran off, ignoring Jojo. "Wait! Guys! Argh!" He ran and stopped in front of them. "Listen to me. We need to think about this!"

"But there could be survivors." Corrin said. "Even if there's one survivor it would make a difference."

"You're right, so listen. Corrin, I want you to look for anyone who lived. Azura support him. Gunter, I want you to protect Corrin and attack the Faceless. Felicia make sure no one dies, so heal 'em."

"What about you, Justin?" Azura asked.

"I'll take the top part of the village and look for survivors, while being sneaky and making sure none of the Faceless spot me."

"Alright, but holler if you need healing." Felicia said.

"Okay everyone, let's hurry." Corrin said. "Good luck, Pendragon."

"Right." Jojo said as he ran towards the opposite side of the village. He finally arrived only to be greeted by ugly monsters.

Jojo laughed and looked at all the Faceless around him. "Ah… this is great." He said. "No, no more like exclaimed, sentence works better with exclaimed" They drew closer. "Listen to the main character when he's talking to you, Writer." Jojo heard a noise behind him. "Oh bother. There's one behind me isn't there?" A growl was heard, followed by a snap. The Faceless had didn't move. Jojo yawned. "Forêt Verte Overdriveu!" Green Hamon entered the monster's body. "Sheesh, thank God, I got that Hamon on my side. That was pretty rude, Narrator, now I gotta kill 'em all." Jojo pulled out EXCaliburn and faced the Faceless. "Now then, shall we? Also, why no battle music this time? Is it because this isn't important? It's probably that." Jojo looked around before Ascending and slashed at the Faceless. They were either chopped up into bits or blasted with PSI and ESP. Their Fate ended up the same, into puddles or smoke, depending on how the Hamon affected them. "I have to make sure no one finds out about my true strength," Jojo sheathed his blade. "That's why I won't leave any evidence of battle here." He looked to see his leader saving a girl. "Hmm. That should be Mozu, I believe." He was correct. "Hah! I knew it! I'm a genius!" He should probably go to Corrin. "Oh, yeah, right!" Jojo ran to Corrin. "Yo! There's nothing over here." Jojo looked down. "There was also no one else to be found…"

"N-no!" The new recruit said.

"What happened?" Jojo said.

"Well, the Faceless were here." Corrin looked down. "Her mother-"

"Stop." Jojo held his hand out front. He looked at Mozu. "Mozu, right?" The girl nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know. But know this, our army would be willing to help you in anyway possible."

Mozu dried her tears. "You're right, Corrin said I can join your group, so I'll help. My mother is watching over me and protect me."

"You know, I think you're right about that." Jojo smiled. "Now then, Corrin?"

"Right. Let's continue onward to Hoshido."

And thus, the new little recruit put on a brave face and headed with our heroes to Hoshido.

Yet, something bothered Jojo. He looked at the broken village and it reminded him of his Hamon training.

* * *

"Okay, listen up." The sendo master said. "We have a rare one with us. He can use the breathing technique of the Gods!"

"What?! He's a Hamon sensitive?!"

"Yes! I am!" Jojo said. "Well, apparently… I don't actually know how to control it."

"Only one in ten thousand can use it… He's merely a child… Can he really master it…?" The chatter flew across the room, dancing around in the wind and in the ears of others.

"Everyone shut up!" The instructor stated.

"Yes, Sensei!" Everyone got into position.

The instructor sighed. 'You, come with me. I have to teach you everything."

"U-uh, yeah…" Jojo followed the sendo master.

* * *

 _'Odd how my Hamon is green by default…'_ Jojo thought as he remembered his harsh training. _'Heh, how long was it when I was a novice? Even I cannot remember.'_ Jojo smiled as he walked with his new found army.

* * *

 **I think I did a good job explaining and adding some narrative to feed your Jojo** **necessities. Although, I think it's a problem when you should probably be schlepping instead of writing a fan fiction. Heck, I even have to write one for my English assignment. Don't ask about that one, it's... a bit odd.**


	3. Chapter 9

**And I'm back. Yeah, I've been pretty busy, writing a fanfiction for English class, test after test after test, and church. I'm sorry of any delays but I have to keep up my deadlines no matter what.**

* * *

 **Ch.9: Traitor's Idiot:**

Our two idiots, er, heroes finally arrived in Hoshido.

"Milord, Fort Jinya is up ahead. This fort is heavily defended, filled with with Hoshidan soldiers."

"Guess you could say the fort is *fortified*." Jojo laughed.

Everyone just stared at him and ignored him.

"Let's just try to reach out of them." Corrin said.

"Milord, pardon me, but didn't you say that you have been branded as a traitor to both Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Yes, but I feel like the Hoshidans will be more understanding than Nohrians."

"I see, in any case we should be ready for any conflict."

"The old man's right, Corrin." Jojo agreed

"Well, everyone be on guard then."

"Hello?" Corrin called out.

"Well," a voice called out. "You have some nerve showing up here, Lord Traitor." Silence… Yukimura looked at Azura. "The same goes for you Lady Azura. Everyone treated you like a true princess of Hoshido, yet you turned your back on all of us… Pains my heart, but I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home…"

"Hey, leave Corrin and Azura alone, they-" Corrin interrupted Jojo.

"What he means to say is that it was all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! First you betray Hoshido and then Prince Ryoma and Prince Takumi go missing. The fact that these two incidents happened around the same time is very concerning. The fact that the Nohrians have decided to attack without our current leader leads me to believe you had something to do with it. The fact that that child helpped you betray Hoshido is a problem!"

"What?! My brothers are missing?"

"Hmph, you dare call Prince Ryoma and Prince Takumi your siblings? You are truly something else." Yukimura shook his head.

"Listen if I could just-"

"Silence! I won't let you justify your betrayal."

"I'm sorry, but it seems like we may have to fight, Lord Corrin." Gunter said. "Everyone prepare for battle."

"Yukimura… please…"

Corrin felt a hand on his arm. "Corrin, he won't listen." Jojo said. "Come on, get ready."

"You're right." Corrin said. He looked back sadly.

"Corrin, beware he's Hoshido's tactician." Azura said.

"Thank you, Azura."

"The same goes for you, Justin. They have archers."

"Hmm… ranged units, huh?" Jojo pondered. "Corrin, how about we don't be careful?"

"What do you mean?"

Jojo face grew into a smile. "I have a plan."

"Um, Justin, I don't like this plan." Azura said.

"Trust me, he'll be fine." Jojo said proudly. "Easily my best plan yet."

"Justin, it's the first plan you have given us." Azura stated.

"You're right about the first," A smile grew on his face "For you." Jojo said and pulled out a tome. "Let's check up on our bait, shall we?"

Azura felt uncomfortable. "I suppose we should." This child was a strange one. "I just don't think-"

"Then don't. Don't think about it. I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong." Jojo smiled. "Trust me." He peered over the fort's front wall. He saw Corrin stand in the middle with the Yato in his hand.

"Uh, Justin? They seem like they aren't going to attack."

"They'll attack, remain calm." Jojo said. He looked up. The fort was silent all around. No noise other than the wind blew. And then, Corrin heard something. A woosh flew past him. Warning shot… The first shot. The arrows came at Corrin like a storm. His draconic powers arrived late, he couldn't defend himself. He braced for death, arrows were everywhere, he couldn't evade it.

His eyes were closed, but he heard a voice. "Corrin, get back." It was Jojo! "I told ya it would work!" Corrin saw a the arrows stop in midair. "Heh, this worked!" Jojo gloated.

"H-huh?! What?! How?"

"A tome. Stops things. Pretty cool, huh?" Jojo looked up. "And if you apply this, you can… PK Fire!" Jojo's palm turned into a burning ball of crimson as it was launched towards the arrows. The arrows began burning in the air one by one.

"What!?" They heard Yukimura yell.

"Now, Corrin! Go go go!" Jojo ordered.

"Everyone, attack, but show them mercy." Corrin said.

"Good, follow the plan." Jojo said. He wiped his forehead. "I make sure these arrows don't cause a fire, now go!" Little did they know that the "tome" Jojo had was a fake and was using PSI and ESP to hold the arrows in midair. _'I love Telekinesis.'_ Jojo thought to himself as he watched the arrows burn up. "Okay, that's about it, I think." He looked around. "Now where did those idiots go?" He followed a path. There was no noise around. Strange, but the arrows did take a long time to burn up. _'Did I really take that long to burn up some damn arrows?!'_ It puzzled Jojo. But, eh, what can you do huh? Plot convenience, right? "Wait, the writer did this on purpose? How cruel." Ahem, anyway, Jojo should go check out what Corrin and the others are doing. "Shut it, I didn't get to attack anything." Despite the fact that he showed off his PSI while making it seem like a tome, Jojo refused to admit that he didn't get his fill today. "Hmph. Well, at least we recruit some people today." He followed the walls. "It's like a maze. Now then, shall we find my commander?"

"Na-nani?!. I don't understand." Yukimura was breathing hard. "We're defeated… Why don't you kill us?"

Corrin looked at Yukimura and shook his head. "There is no need for violence like this. It's completely senseless. I know the way to end it, but I need Hoshido's help."

Yukimura got up and brushed dust off. "Ugh… helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?"

A diviner spoke up. "Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!"

"But we haven't taken any lives." Azura spoke. "Look around you. Queen Mikoto died from an accident in the capital, we didn't kill her purposely and we wouldn't kill anyone now."

The group failed to notice the ninja in the background. "...Hmph. This is the only way… I will sacrifice myself in order to rid of these Nohrian fiends." The ninja held a stick of dynamite. He jumped at Corrin's group. "Gaaaaaaaah! I show you what true- gack!" Saizo dropped his stick of dynamite and the wick stopped burning.

"Seriously?" Jojo said, tome in hand. "Another suicide? What a bother."

Saizo felt like something was heavy around his neck. Almost like a force was levitating his body off the ground. "What is this? I can't move." The feeling around his neck subsided.

"Brother, don't do- Wait… What?" Kaze arrived just in time to stop his brother's suicide. Well, in this case, kink, but don't worry about that. "Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Kaze asked.

"Brother! I can't move, there's a strange force."

"Tome." Jojo corrected.

"And it's preventing my movement."

"I'm gonna release you now, but don't go lighting a stick of frikin' dynamite to kill us." Jojo warned. "Or else it will be painful, but not deadly."

Saizo was released. "Odd, you spared me." The ninja grunted. "Yet you still deserve to perish. It doesn't matter, it that matters is that you have turned your back at Hoshido."

"Brother, you're wrong. Lord Corrin hasn't turned his back on us." Kaze stood in front of his brother. "Don't be so rash as to think that Lord Corrin isn't trustworthy! Listen, when I was a prisoner in Nohr, he saved me, an enemy! He did so without worrying about what would happen for doing so."

A smol princess appeared behind Kaze. She blushed and scrambled to find her words. "Uh, um, oh… Um. Corrin is a-a very nice per-person. I wouldn't believe that he would betray us. D-don't hurt my Brother!" said the smol Sakura.

"Why are you interfering?" Saizo asked. "This isn't your fight, Brother."

"I mean, he is related to you." Jojo said. "That's a reason to stand up for what's right."

"Quiet, you." Saizo snapped. "This is not your matter either."

"Again, Corrin didn't kill a single person in this fight." Jojo stated. "Yet you choose not to hear our words. Even though we've repeated them already enough."

"H-he's right." Sakura said. "Look!" Her words were true, not a single Hoshidan soldier was killed. Badly bruised, yeah maybe, but not killed. "Why would he show mercy if had truly betrayed Hoshido? Please, just listen to him." The girl plead.

"Hmph. I'll listen to what he has to say then, but only because the princess desires it. I don't trust him yet."

"Thank you, Saizo. Well, our real enemy is not in Nohr or in Hoshido. The enemy is somewhere else… The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother… These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Someone else, a more powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all.

"Tch, so is that it?" Saizo asked. "An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Bah, sounds more like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Well then, educate us. Who is this mysterious enemy?"

Corrin looked down. "I'm-I'm sorry… I have said too much already. But I can say this: on the day when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors you will see. Only then will everything be set in motion. If you need proof, meet me at the Bottomless Canyon when the day finally comes."

"Do you think us fools?"

"Of course not," Corrin said. "I just… I'm sorry, but I can't say anything more."

"Well then..." Yukimura turned away from Corrin. "It seems like this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough, so away with you." Yukimura waved his hand to shoo Corrin's gang away.

Sakura turned back as she was lead by Yukimura to safety. She had a feeling in her heart, something that wanted to be with Corrin. She broke free of Yukimura's guide and ran towards Corrin. "Wait, Brother! Please."

"Lady Sakura?!" Yukimura called out.

"Sakura?" Corrin was confused.

"Um… Please… take me…"

"Eh?" Corrin said bug-eyed.

Sakura blushed. "O-oh!" The princess bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, uh… What I wanted to say was take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can help someway."

Now, Corrin was faced with a difficult choice. On one hand…

"Of course!" Jojo budged in. "We'll be glad to have you along."

"Justin!" Corrin gritted his teeth. "I was deciding. You didn't have to burst in like that."

"Listen, mate." Jojo put his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. It's not much, but she can help. Come on."

Corrin looked at Sakura and then at Justin. "But what if she gets hurt?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to protect her."

Corrin was unsure, but finally said,"Thank you, Sakura. We'll be glad to have you."

Yukimura overheard the conversation and said,"Lady Sakura, are you sure?!"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but something about him makes me trust him. Something in his eyes…" She looked at Corrin. "I just know he isn't trying to trick us."

Yukimura was shocked. "Lady Sakura… I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now… I've been at your side since the very day you were born, and I can tell when your mind is made up." Yukimura turned away from Sakura. "Just… Just promise me that you'll be careful…" Yukimura walked away.

"Th-thank you, Yukimura." Sakura said.

Kaze put his hand on his brother's shoulder as he saw Corrin's small brigad growing. "Brother, I would like to ask for your understanding." He started walking towards Corrin.

"Kaze!? What are you doing!?" Saizo asked.

"I would like to accompany Lord Corrin on his mission."

Saizo looked away. "It's foolish, if I may say! Though I cannot choose your own path, so do as you wish."

"Thank you, Brother." Kaze smiled at his brother

"But if we meet on the battlefield, we will see which Saizo is better."

"As you wish, Brother." As he turned around to meet his new commander. Kaze bowed. "I will serve you to the best of my ability, Lord Corrin."

"Why, thank you, Sakura and Kaze, for believing in me. Let's head towards our next destination.

And so with two new allies, Corrin, Azura and Jojo head away from the fort.

Corrin felt odd as they passed a nearby lake. "This lake…"

Sakura sensed something wrong from Corrin. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing." Corrin said. "It's just that this is the lake where I met Azura." He looked ahead at Jojo and Azura talking. He clenched his fist " So much has happened since then…"

"Corrin…" She said as she too saw the scene.

Corrin laughed and turned to the lake. "I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here…"

Sakura looked at Corrin. "I know, I have something I want to say as well, but… It's fine. I believe in you." The girl blushed. "I can tell you're carrying a heavy burden, but maybe I can relieve it. Even if I do the littlest things to help you, then I…" She turned away quickly. "Uh… forget it. Thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, I missed you." She bowed and smiled at Corrin.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jojo said next to Corrin's ear.

"GODS!" Corrin lept in the air. He was breathing hard. "What was that for, Justin?"

"Heh heh, did I scare you?"

"Of course you did!" Corrin said. "You snuck up out of nowhere."

"Welp, sorry boss." Jojo laughed.

"Wait," Corrin stopped and listened around. "Do you hear that?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

Corrin hesitated. "Something is coming this way. Is that… a pegasus?" Corrin looked up and saw a horse speeding towards them. "And it's heading straight at us!"

"What?! Ahh!" Sakura covered herself. The pegasus came closer and closer.

Finally, the pegasus landed in front of Sakura. A fabulous man pulled his hair back. "Ah, Lady Sakura. We finally caught up to you, milady."

"Waaah! S-Subaki?" Sakura said.

"Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind?" A samurai was riding along side Subaki. "How could you!?" The samurai pouted.

"Hana! Why are the two of you—?"

"We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord Corrin." The samurai said.

"Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two…"

"Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!

"Indeed. It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you."

"Thank you very much!" The priestess said.

"Um... Sakura," Corrin said. "Who are these people?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin." Sakura said. "These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends."

"More power." Jojo whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hana asked. She glared at Jojo.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jojo said.

"Hah... We need all the help we can get." Corrin said. "Thank you, both of you."

"Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki said.

"To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!" Hana said.

"Well then, let's get going then, eh?" Jojo said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hana asked.

'Sigh, I am not going to be popular, am I?' Jojo thought. "Well, I'll tell all when we arrive at the mission control."

Sakura and her retainers looked at Jojo. "Lord Corrin," Subaki asked. "Is he mad?"

"Eh?" Jojo asked.

"No, he's just… Odd." Corrin responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think much of it, Justin." Corrin chuckled.

"I swear if the chapter ends right now before I have a comeback, I'll-"

* * *

 **Ha! We cut the kid off, so he'll be mad when we see him in two weeks. Speaking of a mad** **edge lord, don't think for a second that Sakura and Jojo are getting shipped. Not any time soon, not when I'm dead. He'll have a moe protection from this point forward, that I'll probably explain later, so no funny business. See you in two weeks! ~(._.)~**


	4. Chapter 10

**Wooo! Didn't think I would have uploaded this chapter today. I have one month of school left and it's really taking a toll. I got marching, test preps,** **procrastination to deal with. But, now, we get to enjoy the bizarre tale of our pal, Jojo. Well, and Corrin too, I guess... Anyway, if I had to describe Part 1 in a song, I would use Porter Robinson's Years of War as an example. Preferably the Rob Mayth remix of it. The vocals seem like Azura and Corrin together, especially with the correlation of the voices. The remix adds depth by providing a electronic feel and an old time feel. The second the beat drops you can tell something new is happening, as in Jojo's arrival and mystical power that is contained in the arc angel's temple. The beat signifies Jojo's energy pouring as the song transfers back to the original melody, yet again, new starts to appear. Changes ravage the land. The climax starts to show with a voice cackling and finally dropping the beat into the ultimate change. Then slowly... very slowly it ends with the havoc ending and the song fades out with the words of 200 years of war... At least, that's what I get when I start writing this, who really knows?**

* * *

 **Ch. 10: Cookin' up a Storm**

After arriving in the Astral Plane, Corrin explain where the location was, what they do, why the do it, etc. Basic stuff that the game forgot to mention, because plot.

"I'm glad we explain it here, though." Jojo said next to Corrin.

"I agree," said Corrin. "Though I feel like this system is going to be tacky for us."

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you, bud, but I guess it works here too."

"Well, that's a summary of the Astral Plane. Lilith has more information on this place than me, so it would be better if you asked her personally."

"Yup! Besides, Plishy needs the company, but she told me I wasn't allowed within 20 meters of her due to her fear of me. Dunno why tho."

"Justin, I think it was due to the incident with you trying to eat her." Azura said.

"Aw come on. I did apologize. Besides it was for comedic purposes. A simple jest."

Azura laughed. "It was pretty funny."

Corrin laughed too. "But really did seem like you were going to stab her."

Jojo looked offended. "You wound me, really you do. I would never, and I mean never, harm Plishy."

Corrin looked at Jojo. "Why do I feel like that was sarcasm?" Corrin asked with a blut expression.

"I think because it was sarcasm, Corrin." Azura said.

"U-um… so is there anywhere where we can rest?" Sakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Jojo said. "Yours truly built a barracks for men and women. Not Co-ed though. I do not wish for breeding."

Hana looked intensely at Jojo. She noticed how Sakura looked at him. "You! Nohrian!"

"Excuse me?" Jojo asked.

"Yes you. What exactly your purpose here?"

"Well, missy, first of all: I ain't no damn Nohrian. Secondly, I'm tactician of this here army and advisor of Corrin."

"Wait," Sakura was confused. "You're not a Nohrian?"

"Nope."

"Well then, wh-why does Corrin trust you?"

Jojo ignored that. "Anyway, here's the building. Everything is inside. I gotta go." And Jojo ran towards his shack. The Nutshack.

"He's an odd one, Lady Sakura. I would be weary of him."

"I don't know about that, Hana, he seems nice."

"Hmm…" Hana squinted at the small dot in the distance.

* * *

Once again, Felicia cooked a burnt meal.

Jojo looked at it. "Felicia, what is this?"

"Uh… A meal."

"I know that, but what is it?" Jojo asked again.

"Um."

"You know what? Don't tell me." Jojo inspected it. "So this is clearly a roll of bread." He poked at the ball of charcoal. He looked at Sakura, who also was poking at the ball. "She can't eat this."

"Wh-what?" Felicia asked.

"Princess Sakura can't eat this." He repeated.

"I can eat it for her!" Hana said. "As her retainer I will suffer for her!"

"That's fine, Hana, but I'ma need that brick for now." Jojo had anger in his voice.

"Huh?" Hana glared as if it was challenging her to take Sakura's 'food'. "Why would YOU need it?"

"Trust me. Look I don't think she would get much nourishment from burned food." He looked at Felicia. "Damnit!" He sighed and took the charcoal to the kitchen. "Incompetent maid, stay here. I want no one in the kitchen, okay?"

Everyone watched as the kitchen's door was slammed.

"So, uh, what does that mean?" Corrin asked.

"I don't know," said Azura. "We'll just have to wait."

"Grrr!" Jojo said as he entered the kitchen furiously. "Damnit all!"

"What's the matter, Pendragon?"

"Oh, it's you."

"I did say I was going to be checking up on you." Jesus said. "But my father wanted to speak with you, so I must leave."

"Fine, I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" Jojo said fuming. He grabbed a basket and started filling it up with vegetables and fruit.

"Hello again, Justin Pendragon."

"Hey, God, what do you need."

God laughed. "My my, are you rather fierce today."

"I'm kinda pissed off, yes. Women are so damn annoying!"

"You we're going to use my name in vain, were you not?"

"No, of course not!" Jojo grabbed some wheat and put it in the basket. "Sheesh! Back to the matter at hand. That lousy maid can't do anything."

"How unfortunate. Even after I was going to compliment you on maturing, you have let me down." God looked at Jojo. His purple tactician robe made by hand, his green framed glasses, his mid-length cut hair, even his hand made boots, but the crown jewel on him was a literal jewel. "Mind you, Justin, you only wear one glove for your sword hand."

"Huh?" Jojo looked at his right hand. "Yeah, I wear the one glove, what of it?"

"What's underneath it, hmm?" God smiled. "Could it be the reason you haven't taken it off in front of Corrin and Azura?"

"I don't know what you are-" The glove flew out of Jojo hand and into God's. Beneath it was a beautiful ring. Studded with 7 gemstones. A Jade, Emerald, Diamond, Peridot, Topaz, Sapphire, and the ring base made of Platinum. "Damn!"

"So you have the ring on you, eh?"

"You're God! You should know I have this ring!"

"You are correct. And that case, I must ask: Why is that Jade a deep purple color?"

Jojo walked towards the kitchen door. "'Cause it's the only color Jade you guys had. Otherwise I would have gotten the traditional green." Jojo put his hand on the door. He chanted some intelligible words. "There we go. A meal that would be ready in 5 mins here."

"But it will take over an hour over there." God said.

"Only if you make it possible."

"My dear angel, you want me to do so, correct?"

"Please, I'll just make a quick meal." Jojo said. "Damn, ain't it annoying."

"Well, I will make sure you finish the meal." God said. "I'm do have the power to do that."

"Tell me again why you appear in balls of light instead of a physical form when I'm on this mission?"

"It's for convenience." The ball went next to Jojo. "Use the ring for door please."

"Of course, but I don't have to touch the door now to activate the ring." Jojo said. "I activated the door awhile ago. I just need a chant to activate it now."

"If I may ask, how did you exactly achieve this?"

"I learned it."

"I assume that it is possible, in that case."

"Thanks but I really need to get this meal done."

"Ha ha ha. You do need to, I suppose. Well then, an hour only, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just speed up time in my room for the amount of time."

Jojo opened the kitchen's door and walked into his room.

"He's been in there for awhile, Azura." Corrin said.

"He's your tactician, believe in him." Azura said.

"I guess, but what is he doing?" Gunter asked. "The tactician couldn't possibly be cooking a meal."

"He's probably making a fire with all that charcoal." Corrin joked. Corrin grew wide eyed. "What if he really is doing that?"

"I don't think he's that stupid to do that." Azura said.

Corrin got up. "I'm just going to check up on him, in case anything happens." Corrin approached the door and pulled on the handle. The door opened as he touched the doorknob.

"Get out of the f*king way! These damn plates are too hot!" Jojo burst out of the room with plates in his hands. "HOT HOT HOT!" Jojo dropped the pipin' hot plates on the table. "Ah… Ok, here we are. A simple penne pasta with a light alfredo sauce. Garnished with spinach, tomato, and carrot. On the side lies a breaded grilled parmesan chicken."

The plate was a beautiful mixture of colors. The green spinach blended well with the white sauce and yellow pasta. The orange carrot and red tomato added a splash of color to the overall dish. "Also, made more bread rolls." He had a basket of bread on his side. "Well, a'ight, dig in!"

Everyone looked at Jojo. "How…?"

"What?"

"This was made in less than 10 minutes."

"Yes, so?"

"How…?"

"Don't worry about it." Jojo said. He picked up a bread roll. "I'll see you guys later." He turned to Felicia. "Clean up, will you? And try not to destroy the kitchen." Jojo took a bite of his roll and left the group dumbfounded.

"Um, Mozu, can you help me cook next time?" Felicia asked.

"Why, of course." The lil' 'ol thang said as she, too, watched the mad child leave.

Jojo laid in his bed outside the fort in his shack. The Nutshack. "Yup, love this shack." He said to the audience. He laid doing nothing, when suddenly a knock was heard outside his door. "What is it now?" Jojo sighed as he opened the door. "Yes?" It was Azura! "Oh! What can I do for you, Azura?" He kept the door open enough so that his head popped out. He had to make sure his room wasn't visible to outsiders

"Um, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Noticing how Azura was trying to peer inside his room.

"Well, how did you exactly make that meal that quickly?"

"Hmm?" Jojo pondered about this. "Well, I was in there for an hour, so I don't know why you say it was fast, exactly." Jojo chuckled. "Is that all, Azura?"

"No, of course not. I would also like to thank you for the meal. It was very delicious."

Jojo smiled. "Why, thank you, Princess Azura. Hmm, but I hardly need any thanks. I don't deserve it."

Azura looked at him. "You sure are odd."

"I am 16 years old and Corrin's height. I'm pretty sure that's odd enough already."

Azura chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you are correct."

"Well, is that finally all?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Azrua turned around.

"Oh, not at all, not at all. I'm sure I'll cook up another pun some other time."

Azura looked back a Jojo. "Did you just-"

"Yep. It was all leading up to that." Jojo chuckled. "Welp, night." And he slammed his door.

Azura walked away from the Nutshack. She went over to Corrin's private quarters, and carefully opened his door and looked at Corrin sitting at his desk. "He says that it took him an hour to make the meal." Azura said.

"But did you find out if he was hiding anything?"

"Well, no. I didn't see anything."

"Justin is very odd, but maybe he's just that. An odd person. Nothing more, nothing less." Corrin sighed. "It's been a long day, Azura. Good night."

"Yes, good night to you as well."

As Azura left the room, Corrin remembered to the conversation she had with Justin. "Azura, wait!"

"Yes?" Azura asked.

"What did you and Justin talk about earlier today?"

Azura smiled. "Nothing you should worry yourself with, Corrin. Good night."

"Um, yes. Good night."

* * *

 **And we're done with this week's episode of JJBA, er, I mean chapter. When school's out, I'll probably post a new chapter every week, but we'll climb the mountain when we get there. I got about 3 weeks left, so we'll see each other then, eh? See ya next week! (v)**


	5. Chapter 11

**Hayato.**

* * *

 **Ch.11 Hayato.**

Well the narrator was replaced with toddler for the time being, and as such the story for this chapter was illegible and in crayon. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. We are unable to recover the original editor as he's gravely ill, so we're not going to speak of the wind tribe chapter. Instead, we shall skip it and tell more of the bizarre tale of Jojo.

"Hold the f* on." Jojo was fuming. "You mean to tell me that we aren't going to explain the Hayato and Rinkah chapter?" Jojo asked. He seemed to have failed to understand the note at the beginning of the chapter. "No, I understood it, but I just feel like it's not fair."

"Hey, Justin, can you come here for a second?" Hayato asked.

"Oh, you need me?" He called out. He then looked up. "We shall talk about this later." He warned the writer.

"Yes, I understand that you're the tactician here, eh?" The child asked.

"Yes, fellow child, of course I am." Jojo responded.

"Um, I'm not a child." Hayato said. "We've been through this."

"Oh, really now?" Jojo looked up. "I'm sorry, I have seemed to forgot." Jojo seemed to look at the writer as he said this. _'Damn the writer!'_ Jojo thought.

"Anyway." Hayato said, looking at Jojo odd. "I wanted to make sure this works out. You know magic, right?"

"Yes. I guess you can say that. I do wield tomes." Jojo said with a grin, knowing that he can wield tomes but uses PSI instead. "Why do you ask?"

"Great, well I need your help making a type of spell."

"I'm happy to help in anyway, shape, or form."

"Great! I'm going to need some of your hair."

"Ahh, yes." Jojo put his fingers in his hair. "Wait, why do you need my hair?"

"Um, I'm developing a new type of spell, it may not work, so I need hair as the base. I'll then see if other things could work."

Jojo looked at Hayato with suspicion. "Fine? I'll give you my hair." Jojo took a strand off his hair. "Ow! Damn, doesn't this hurt!"

"Thank you." Hayato said. "Well, I'll be brewing this."

"Yeah, I guess… Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. Thanks for the help."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this in six chapters?" Jojo asked as he left Hayato's room. "Well, I can't back out now." He looked at the sight around him. A beautiful sight was the castle. He saw a strand of pink nearby. "Hey, Sakura, is that you behind that rock?" The girl stood behind the rock. _'The hell's she doing back there?'_ Jojo thought. "What are you doing? Are you rockin' around?" Jojo punned.

"I, uh, um, I…" Sakura stuttered. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" And the girl ran off.

Jojo blinked and stared at the girl who dipped. "That was f*in' weird, even for me." Jojo said. "And I'm me!" He had to see what she was up to. "Hey, Sakura! Wait up!" The girl turned around and started to run faster. "Yare yare… What a pain."

Sakura looked back and saw that Justin was gone. She hid behind a building, checking to see that Justin wasn't following her. "Whew!" Her breathing slowed.

"Whatcha doing there?" Jojo said behind her.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. She turned to run again.

"Hold on, don't run!" Jojo put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her. "What are you doing?"

"Wahh!"

"I'll ask again. What are you doing?"

"W-well, I was, um… I was seeing how my stealth was." Sakura said. "I was seeing if I-I had good stealth."

"Don't you lie to me. It was horrid, that's not stealth at all!"

"That's what I was doing, honest!" Sakura said. Jojo looked into her eyes. Sakura blushed and looked away. "You're right, I am lying.

"Okay, so what were you doing then, Princess Sakura?"

"I, um, wanted to thank you for saving me today…"

"Eh? Wait, I saved you?"

"Yes… I was going to fall, but you made sure that I didn't. S-so thank you."

"Weird I don't seem to remember." Jojo said, aimed at the writer. "Anyway you shouldn't thank me. Wouldn't everyone do the same thing in my position? I just happened to be there at the right moment, I think." He gave Sakura a head pat. "As for you lie, I would have believed you if you were with a master of stealth and hid from Kaze instead of me."

Sakura was surprised. "R-right! And I'm sorry for lying…"

"It's fine. Just don't do it again, it's creepy as hell." Jojo said as he waved goodbye to the princess and headed towards his shack. "The Nutshack, never forget!" Jojo said as he closed his door.

"Why have you called your home, a shack of nuts, dear Justin?"

"Oh, you're here again." Jojo said with disappointment.

"Yes, and may I add, what a cute girl that princess is, is she not?"

Jojo's eyebrow rose. "Even if I can't see you I know what you're insinuating. And I will answer with a no, I do not like anyone here. I'm also not friends with everyone here, so I don't think that saying that would be good at all."

"My my, you wrote a lot about a statement. Are you perhaps hiding something?"

Jojo turned red. "I am not!"

Jesus laughed. "Of course you aren't hiding something. I was jesting."

"Yes, of course. What is it you need from me today?"

"Well, I was going to ask you why you have a shack outside the castle's walls. It also looks like a horse stable."

"Ah, really easy to answer that. Remember that ring I duplicated and made in Heaven?"

"Yes, why is that important again?"

"Well, your father imbued the power to access my room in Heaven with this ring. I can now use my shack to enter my useful room in Heaven. I love it. Plus, the room has an amazing description!"

The boy allowed the narrator a segway to describe the room in vivid detail. The room turned into a ugly shack into a beautiful place. The room was in plated with gold walls, ceiling too. The floor had a marble finish onto it with a gorgeously colored green carpet. The bed had a curtains, adorned with the color purple, hanging on each of the four posts. The bed that it covered had a deep and rich maroon sheet as well as a blanket of the same shade. The silk pillows matched the bed and felt soft to the touch.

Jojo dove head first into the bed. "What a day." His voice muffled by pillow. "Even though I didn't witness any of it!"

"Justin, you realize we only skip chapters to save space."

"Wait, you say it like you've done this before. Have you?" Jojo got up.

"Well, no, not really."

"You better not do it again then." A knock was heard at his door and Jojo fell off the bed. "Wah! Sh*!"

"What? What has happened?"

"I have to hide everything! Wait, I have an idea." Jojo scrambled to get his composure. "Okay, turn off all the lights. Done." Another knock. "Okay as long as I exit and make sure no one sees this room, I'm safe." Jojo made sure he looked alright. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Just open the door."

"Okay, fine." Jojo walked up and opened the door. It was Sakura. "Oh, hey there, Sakura. Can I help you with something?" Jojo said exiting his room as quickly as possible. 'There, everything is hidden now.'

"I-I just wanted to give y-you this." Sakura held a basket in her hands.

"Oh, thanks, but what is it?"

"It's Hoshidan sweets. I-I thought I could thank you like this instead." Sakura blushed.

"Eh?" Jojo blushed. "O-oh, um, well… Thank you." A silence broke out. The two made sure not to make eye contact. "Well, I have to get back and plan out tactics, so… yeah…"

Sakura jumped up. "Y-yeah, of course! I also have to make sure Felicia doesn't burn anything."

"I see. Well, good day, Princess."

Sakura bowed. "Yes, thank you."

Jojo quickly entered his golden room. "What the hell was that about?!" Silence was heard from the other side. "Go on, say something!"

"My my…"

"And there it is!"

"I'm just going to say this. She's a princess."

"Shut it, I'ma eat this basket of candy." Jojo looked at the basket. "Wow, this looks amazing, though it looks like it's japanese candy."

"Be mindful of the many universes that exist." Jesus said.

"So you're saying that Hoshido might be the equivalent of Japan in my universe?"

"Precisely."

"You know, you might be right, 'cause I recognize some of these."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Look, this is looks like Dango." Jojo showed Jesus the sweet. "Yep, it tastes like it as well."

"May I have one?"

"Dude, you're not even with me right now, how am I supposed to give you one?"

"Burn it and offer it to me."

"Does that really work?"

"Oh goodness no. I actually do not want it."

"Ah."

"But this does remind me of the first time you told me of your nickname orign."

"How?"

Jesus sighed. "It always starts with one of you japes."

"Heh heh, I remember that."

"Ah, Justin Pendragon. You are early once more."

"Yeah, it's better to be early than late." Jojo said looking up from his book.

"You are very odd."

"Yeah, everyone says that."

"Almost like your nickname. What was it? Juju? Coco?"

"Jojo." Jojo said rather bluntly. "And how the FU$% did you get from Juju to Coco?"

"Yes, that's it. Jojo, how… Bizarre…."

"Yeah, ignore my question, but anyways, my parents liked it. My friends used to call me that as well."

"Oh, tell me more of your friends."

"I used to have friends. About a decade ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"They didn't die! Sheesh! I just… well I don't think it matters." Jojo looked down at his book. "But I'll tell you how my nickname came to be." Jojo told Jesus.

"How… Bizarre…"

"Yep." Jojo continued reading.

The door opened suddenly. "Is Pendragon here already?" He saw the scene around him. "Oh! Well then, you know why you are here."

"Yep, I need the details of the mission."

"Right." Seats materialized out of thin air. "Take a seat."

"Oh, okay." Jojo grabbed a seat and walked out.

"No, not like that! I mean sit down!"

"I know, just wanted to piss you off."

God sighed. "Just sit down, please. This is very serious."

Jojo sat down with a serious face. "How serious is it?"

"Very…" God's face hardened. "Now, whatever I say does not leave this room. I do not want a mass panic to occur." Jojo nodded in response. "So, I called you up here and trained you for a reason. Awhile back, our readings showed an… imbalance in a universe."

"The Fire Emblem Fates realm in my universe."

"Yes, in this universe, a huge power source appeared out of nowhere. I used a power to see in the future and saw that the power will continue to grow at an exponential rate."

"I'll assume it's the dragon Anankos, correct?"

"Precisely, but that's not all. This universe's Anankos power will exceed space and time and will destroy other universes."

"So Anankos will destroy realms and universes, hmm."

"Yes, which is where you come in." God looked at Jojo with a warm gaze. "Your universe is in danger with Anankos alive. I planned to use you as the first angel to revive and protect that universe. You must prevent Anankos' power from overtaking and destroying that universe. Since your parents are on the verge of death, I realized you can be very useful, but you are going to die either way."

"Hmm…"

"You can wish for anything you desire after your mission is completely. Be it for your own benefit or not."

"Anything…?"

"Anything, even resurrection. Let's think about this after the mission is over, shall we?"

"Y-yes."

"As I mentioned this before, you are going to be the first angel to go to a different universe and prevent a disaster from occurring."

"So, you'll need to beam me down, fly immediately to Anankos, and kill him, right?"

"...Not exactly…"

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Well the reason I need you is because Corrin is killed by Anankos in some way or another. Your mission is to protect Lord Corrin at all costs."

Jojo stared blankly at God. "Wh-what?"

"You know what I mean."

"An escort mission?! Those suuuuck!"

"That is your mission, I had to make sure you were already involved in our duty before I proposed the mission."

"So you lured me so I wouldn't back out, eh?"

"Yes."

"Yare yare." Jojo sighed. "Might as well do it. I get a free wish, right?" Jojo picked up EXCaliburn. "Tch, I have to protect a royal and kill a dragon." Jojo walked up to the door. "Well then, I can't refuse God, right?" Jojo smiled as he left. "What a royal pain in the ass."

"Right…" Jojo said sarcastically. "Like that's important. I also don't remember it going like that."

"Heh heh. It's very important. You just don't see it as important as other things. And does it really seem so odd? I feel like that's how it went in the Prologue. If not then READ THE PROLOGUE!"

"You're right, I need to finish this mission after all." Jojo laid on his bed. "I'm going to take a nap, I had such a long day." Jojo said the last part of the sentence with a lot of sarcasm. "Sheesh."

* * *

Suddenly, in a different realm, Garon is sitting on his throne.

"Mwahaha, so... Corrin still lives... And he knows. He knows a truth he should not. However, there is no need to worry. I've already set a plan in motion. He will be easily crushed. It's impossible for anyone to stop me now. This world is already mine... It just doesn't know it yet!"

"Father...who could you be talking to?" A girl listen to her father speak alone. She was confused by his words. "And why are you saying that Corrin is going to be crushed? I don't like this at all—I need to find Xander." She ran after to find her older sister. "Camilla, Father's acting strange. I need to help Corrin."

"No, Elise. You shouldn't get involved." Camilla said.

"Camilla?"

"There's something not right about Father. I sense something...not of this world…

"But... If Corrin is in danger, shouldn't we help—"

"No, we mustn't act hastily. One wrong step and we could cause him more trouble. As painful as it may be to do, we need to hold back and watch for now."

"All right, Camilla." Elise backed away "If you think that's best…"

* * *

"So my pawn is moving along nicely." A voice said.

"Of course, milord." Another said. _'Though who's really the pawn? You to me, or me to you?'_ "Garon is quite useful."

"Bah! To mortals." The voice had a hint of discomfort. "That Pendragon fellow… He's a problem."

"I can take care of him easily, milord."

"No, he sticks to my son too much. You'll only get discovered."

"Hmph, I don't see why he's such of importance. He seems… weak."

"A child like him? Of course, but I sense… Something higher."

"Like you, milord."

"Yes, exactly. We're very similar to each other, probably more than we think." Anankos laughed. "But remember we also have a pawn watching them. They won't get far." Anankos laughed harder. "Vengeance will be mine!"

"Hmm…" Gawain thought. "Yes…"

* * *

 **Okay in all seriousness, I can't lie or mask it with jokes. I know posted the fic late. With Echoes, Heroes and Finals all stacked up on each other, (Mostly finals, though...) I couldn't find the time to write. But hey, I'm here now! And despite this chapter being short, I'm sure next week there'll be a surprise. ;)**


	6. Chapter 12

**Ha ha ha! Surprised yet? This is gone weekly now! Or at least until summer ends... Anyway, in this chapter our heroes find a prince or two with slight tempers. Read on to catch my drift. Also, I'll change the summary to fit with what's going on, so read for that. I don't think I'll add music cues until important crap occurs, so no copyright violations yet!**

* * *

 **Ch.12 Taco Meat:**

Corrin and his band of misfits somehow gained new allies in the form of Hayato and Rinkah. With these new allies they head towards Izumo, the land of chilaxing and probably party drugs. Don't do drugs kids.

"Ahh…" Corrin took a sniff of the air. "It feels so calm and collected. There's something so… so calming about it."

"That's because Izumo's a neutral country." Sakura said.

"She's right, Corrin." Azura said. "They are the kingdom of the Gods. It makes sense that the area radiates a type of peace and calamity." Azura looked into the distance. "Unfortunately, while it stays a neutral stance, the other kingdoms remain in a conflict. Though I am glad we made it here safely."

"As am I." Corrin agreed.

"Well then, let's find the archduke." Azura said.

Jojo felt uneasy. "Hey guys, don't you think it's, you know, too quiet?" Jojo asked as the reached the central palace.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just uncomfortable." Jojo heard the quiet wind blow. "Uncomfortable to me, at least." Jojo knew what was going to happen. _'Anything for Takumi, though.'_ "Maybe I'm just crazy."

Corrin ignored Jojo comment. "Well, we should get going then." Corrin said as he entered the palace. "Come on let's go everyone!" The palace was huge. "Where can we find that archduke?"

"Ahem," A person cleared his throat. "I think you mean me." said a cool, calming voice.

"Are you-?"

"I am the archduke of Izumo, Izana."

"Oh, well, I'm-"

"Izana, first heir of the royal bloodline, descendant of the Gods, keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair for six years in a row." Izana laughed. "I don't mean to brag, though." Izana flashed a smile. "Welcome to Izumo, everyone! I was awaiting your guy's arrival." Izana held a cup and drank it. "Ahh… I know that this journey was probably very difficult, but now you shouldn't worry. Time to kick back and relax, have a drink while you're here.

"Th-thank you for this very, uh, warm welcoming."

"Think nothing of it! You know, I am glad you guys came." Izana kept smiling. "I rarely have company, so it's a real treat to have guests! Why, I'm so excited, I hardly feel like myself."

Hayato was next to Jojo and Sakura. "Hey," Hayato asked. "I don't get it, is this how major leaders of the world usually behave? Why is he so informal?"

"U-uh, well… No, not all of them. He's just… a special case."

"Seems more suspicious than anything to me." Jojo said. "But hey, it's probably an imposter feeling."

Corrin kept talking to Izana. "Pardon me, Archduke—we actually came here to ask you some questions."

"Really? Well then, ask away. I can answer." Izana laughed. "Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen!"

"We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames."

"Huh? The Seal of Flames? That sounds pretty boring to me... I don't bother remembering dull things."

"I...see." Corrin said taking a step back. "Just when I thought we were going to catch a break, too. Well, we'll be going then."

"Hey now, don't look so disappointed! I've prepared a feast for you inside! You should eat, drink, and be happy while there is still time to do so!"

"Wait." Azura started. "Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance."

"Grrr... I said I've never heard of it!" Izana

Clanking of metal was heard. "Of course you haven't, you imposter."

"What?" Izana looked hurt. "You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all?"

"Don't be coy with me." Gunter said, axe at the ready. "It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself!"

Izana's face turned dark. He began cackling. "Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all!" Izana's voice changed to a raspy screech.

"Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it?" The creature said.

"Zola—I knew it was you behind that magic!

"Gunter," Azura asked. "Who is this?"

"This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception."

"He sounds like a… never mind." Jojo said.

"Wait, if he's an imposter, where's the real archduke?!"

"You'll never find him." Zola responded. "Isn't that wonderful?" Corrin didn't respond. "He's off to jail, the slammer-"

"I hope he doesn't drop the soap." Jojo said.

"Ahem, that reminds me. King Garon has granted me a new type of weapon. I can't wait to use it on you." A frozen brick was brought out.

"What is that?" Azura asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Zola laughed. "You'll find out soon enough." Zola snapped his fingers. "Fire the ice bomb! ...hehe fire the ice bomb."

"That pun wasn't cool, man." Jojo said as the bomb created a tundra of ice.

"Try to find us!" Zola said with a hint of playfulness. Zola left our heroes with a town filled with snow.

"Get ready, everyone!" Corrin shouted as he unsheathed his Yato.

"It's incredible... " Azura looked at the snow in wonder. "They've done something to encase the entire town in ice. We'll have to break through. The enemy is probably using this ice as cover. Be careful"

"How?" Hayato asked. "That stuff is thick and tall, what is it?"

"It's snow." Felicia replied. "Is it not common where you lived."

"It's mostly windy and hot, so no."

"Wait," Jojo had an idea. "It's just snow, right?"

"Yes," Corrin said.

"Well, Felicia, can't you somehow try to remove it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"Well, as a member of the Ice Tribe, can't you just reverse it?"

"Well, I, uh, I mean, I could try…"

"Well, what's the plan, Justin?"

"Okay, as your tactician, I would advise you that getting rid of snow first. Let's see if Felicia can get rid of it first, if not, then break the ice!"

"You heard my tactician, let's go everyone!"

"So, um, can you do it Felicia?"

"I can't." The maid looked down. "I'm sorry, but the magic was done by someone who knows their ice magic."

"I see, well." Jojo pulled out a red tome. "PK Fire!" A flame bursted out of Jojo's fingertips and dissolved the snow into a puddle of water. A small band of enemies were revealed. "Corrin, go!"

Corrin went on the offensive and, with Azura, struck his enemies down. Jojo watched as Corrin made sure no one was killed, but was made sure each strike hurt. Jojo, on the other hand, made sure he took care of the ice that blocked the path, with the help of his "tome", of course. The smol band of heroes made easy work of the Nohrian ambush.

"Sakura, make sure that the Nohrians are healed and remove them of their weapons." Corrin said.

"Right," Sakura said whilst paired up with Subaki. "I'll get Gunter's help with the weapons."

"Excellent idea, Corrin!" Jojo said. "We could use more weapons!"

"No, we're giving them back to Nohr when we're done."

Jojo was taken aback. _'The hell?'_ "I understand," even though he didn't. "They need them."

"Corrin, the snow is too thick." Azura said. "What are we going to do?"

"Hang on, Azura. I got this." Jojo pulled out a bigger tome. "A bigger tome means big attacks."

"No, they don't work like that." Hayato said. "Hoshidan scrolls don't work like that either."

"Details, details." Jojo chanted PK Fire. "Burn baby, burn!" A roar of flames erupted the area. It turned the snow into a torrent of water. Crimson covered the area and the heat was intolerable.

"Wow," Sakura said. "That's cool."

"No, Sakura, that's hot." Jojo said.

Everyone looked at Jojo. "Did you just-?"

"Yep, ignore it and come along." Jojo motioned for them to come. I"t looks like there's a room left… Corrin, I would advise that you go in there. I take Azura and head into the other rooms. Sakura, please help you brother."

"Alright, does everyone agree?" Corrin asked. The army nodded. "Well then, let's go!"

Corrin paired up with Rinkah. He told Sakura to mind her distance to keep her safe. "If we get in a difficult situation, call out for help." Sakura said yes. Corrin entered the room with the wicked mage awaiting them. As he looked at the mage he had a feeling of dread over him. A foreboding sense of fear.

"Hello, Lord Corrin."

"Zola, tell me where Izana is!"

"Hahah! I'll wouldn't tell you even in the brink of death!"

The Yato was out and rearing to go. "Then I'll force you to tell me."

"Mwahhahaha! Like YOU'D ever have a chance of defeating ME!" Zola pulled out a tome.

Corrin lunged at Zola, with Zola launching a ball of fire at Corrin. Corrin kept zigzagging his way at the mage, while Sakura stood nearby.

"Hold still so I can kill you!" The mage laughed maniacally. His hoarse and raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Zola! You must tell me where the archduke is! Otherwise, I'm sorry, I'll have to kill you."

"You kill me and you'll never find out where the archduke is!"

"I have an able tactician, he'll help me." Corrin swung the Yato.

"Ha!" The mage launched a energy at Corrin. "That traitor can't do anything right for you."

"Actually, I'm not from Hoshido or Nohr, so I can't betray either of them." A ball of electricity hit Zola.

"Argh!" Zola was wide open!

"Now, Corrin!" Azura yelled.

Corrin lunged and slashed at Zola. "I can't believe it! Such strength! Was your weakness just an illusion?" Zola fell to his knees. "Gah, it won't matter now."

Corrin pointed his blade at Zola. "We won, Zola. Where's the archduke?"

Zola got up. He took a few steps in front of Corrin. "Ha! You think you'll win that easily? Such naivety from a foolish little boy. I always have an escape plan." Zola pushed Corrin who didn't react fast enough. Zola grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled out a dagger. "Look what I have, a pretty hostage!"

"Ahhh! Corrin!"

"Sakura!" Corrin had the Yato ready. "Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low." He took a step foward.

"Not another step, Lord Corrin." Zola had the dagger close to Sakura's neck. "This dagger will be stained with such precious blood if you move."

No body moved a muscle after that.

"Do the honorable thing, Zola! Let her go!" Corrin yelled. 'What am I supposed to do?' He thought.

"Hey! Move back!" Zola inched the dagger closer. "About honor? Pfft! I'd rather be the victor that be the one with honor! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl—" Zola and Sakura were pulled forward. "What?!"

Jojo lept and grabbed Sakura. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura nodded in Jojo's arms. "Good." He let her go. Suddenly, a large spell was forming in the shape of a tree.

"Damn, I missed." A prince said.

"Leo!" Corrin said. "Thank the Gods you are here with us."

"Grr… You, Zola, are the lowest of the low." Leo spat at Zola, who was now Jojo's hostage. "Hiding behind hostages—you disgraced the entire Nohrian army!"

"Well, I…"

"Silence!" Leo yelled.

"Hey, easy there, Princey. Everyone's alright now."

"Tch." Leo said. "So what? All you did was let him live."

"Leo, am I glad to see you!" Corrin said again.

Leo said nothing.

"Leo, I know you might think of me as a traitor, but please, listen to me. I would be grateful if you could aid us. We could use your help in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth…" Corrin continued.

Leo looked at him with a disgraceful look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well-"

"No, don't speak, I don't want to hear it. I don't care about you anymore."

"Leo, please-"

"Do you know how much grief you have caused us? Camilla spent many a night crying for you! Damn it, Corrin! Elise doesn't know what to do anymore!"

"Leo…"

"This is all because of you!"

"But Leo I learned that King Garon is being manipulated by someone."

"What?" Leo looked at Corrin. "What did you say?"

"He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!

Leo paused. "Wow." He shook his head. "What has that child put inside your head?"

"What do you mean?"

"You really expect me to believe that bizarre story?"

"Well…"

"I knew it, you've gone completely mad. Camilla blames him for it, but who really knows?" Leo pointed to Jojo.

"Hey." Jojo said. "Are you done?"

"What? You dare-"

"Shut up. I don't care about it. Not even that your collar inside out." Leo checked his collar. "It was a joke! You fell for that?" Leo grew red. "Anyway, give Corrin a chance to speak at least."

"Fine! What do you have to say, huh? Who's manipulating Father?"

"Well… I can't name who it is exactly…"

"Unsurprising." Leo sighed. "I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings."

"Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but-"

'You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions?"

"You're making me repeat myself again?" Leo sighed. "Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time."

"You realize that he still considers you his sibling, right?" Jojo stated. "Don't you feel anything towards Corrin?"

"He's a traitor. Tell me, would you forgive a traitor?"

Jojo said nothing. An eerie silence broke.

"I thought so. I have to leave."

"But Corrin isn't a traitor." Azura said. "He didn't kill a single Nohrian soldier."

"His mistake. As far as I'm concerned, you're all traitors. Whether be it to Nohr or to Hoshido." Leo stopped. "Who are you two anyway?" He pointed to Azura and Jojo.

"I'm the Nohrian princess, Azura."

Leo stopped. "Azura… There is no such princess named that." He looked at Azura. "N-no way!" Leo looked as he realized something.

"I'm Corrin's tactician, by the by." Jojo said.

"Huh?"

"My name's Justin Pendragon, by you can call me Jojo, Princey."

"Don't call me that!" Leo grew red. "Fine then, Pendragon." Leo's horse galloped away. "We'll meet again soon, Corrin. And next time, I won't show mercy."

Jojo watched as the prince left.

"Heh, he's a handful, eh, Corrin?" Corrin didn't say anything. "Hey, cheer up." Jojo said. "Sakura's safe and this bastard is in good hands." He looked at Zola. "Thank you for being quiet."

"U-u-uh, what are you going to do to me?"

Jojo smiled. "Oh, you'll see. But first, Corrin, are you okay?"

Corrin was dazed. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"Good. Speaking of being fine, did this thing tell you where the archduke is?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, I guess I'll have to beat it out of him."

* * *

"Where's Zola, Justin?"

"Well, I let him go."

"You what?!" Corrin yelled.

"Yeah, I told him to run along and take care. Look, he's in the wrong, but it's not entirely his fault." Corrin looked uneasy. "Look, the next time we meet him we'll make sure he's not with the enemy. If he is, well then…"

"What?"

"Um, we'll get there when we get there." Jojo thought of what would happen. "Anyway, I managed to extract the information from Zola."

"How did you do it?" Corrin asked. Jojo said nothing but flash a smile and chuckle. "O-okay?"

"But yes, I know where the archduke is." Jojo pointed to the wall. "There's a secret passage here. PK Thunder!" Jojo said. The wall burst and revealed a small dark chamber. "Here's they ares."

Sakura peered inside. "C-corrin, look!" She called out for her brother. "The room is filled people, and they're all tied up!"

"Wait, what? You can't be serious."

"Serious she is, Corrin." Jojo went in. "Let's help them, dude."

"Come, Sakura." Azura said. "We must help them."

Takumi and Izana, as well as other people, were bounded together by rope.

"Normally, I would say something about kinks, but now's not the time." Jojo said as he freed Izana from his situation.

Once Jojo removed the gag from his mouth, Izana said. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You really saved my life!" Izana bowed. "Oh, I could kiss you!"

"Please don't," Jojo said. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

Izana laughed. "What a witty joke, my friend!" Izana's stomach roared. "Ah, excuse me. My tummy's been rumbling for hours now!"

"Um, you are the archduke of Izuma, right?" Corrin asked.

"Why yes! I am archduke Izana, first heir to the di-"

"I'ma stop ya right there." Jojo put his finger up. "We already heard that crap."

"Awww… Even the-"

"Yes, even the hair bit."

"Awww…." the archduke was defeated. He died, really.

"Erm, foreshadowing, *coff*." Jojo balled his fist and coughed.

"H-he's more informal than the imposter!"

"That's impossible!" Jojo joked.

A pause was heard, but the the archduke snickered.

"Ahem, that's fine and all, but what I want to know is why you're with them, Sakura!" A voice called from behind them. Takumi seemed enraged. "Don't tell me…"

"Well…" Sakura stated.

Jojo appeared out of nowhere and said. "It's like this: she, as her own women, decide to join the army that I tact for and Corrin, our faithful leader, leads."

"You know, you didn't have to say it like that." Corrin said.

"But it was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Fine, I'll agree with you there."

Takumi saw the two bickering and his eye twitched. "I don't care! Why is she with you?!"

"I decide to fight alongside Corrin." Sakura said.

"But why?! Why would you go with the traitor?!"

"Just one dolphin flippin' moment." Jojo put his arm around Takumi's shoulder. "Listen buddy-"

"Don't touch me…" Takumi said with malice.

"Woah, alright!" Jojo put his hands as if to say he's innocent. "So listen."

"...Fine."

"Good, now let's settle this diplomatically." Jojo said with an endearing smile.

* * *

"So, basically there's a force that you're fighting and you can't really explain who, what or why, is that it?"

"Yes." Corrin nodded.

"And she's with you because she believes you."

"Yes." Corrin nodded again.

"And now you expect me to believe you."

"Well… yes."

Takumi rubbed his eyes. "Do you have any, any idea how absolutely ridiculous that sounds?"

"I do see-"

"Yeah! Because it's ridiculous!"

"Wait, hold on! This simple can't be! You've got it all wrong!" Izana said.

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically you should join Corrin. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!"

"Um, what?"

"Yeah, yeah! The Gods totally just messaged me to tell you to join Corrin."

"Come on, would you really ignore the Gods?"

"Well… It just seems a little bizarre that they sent you a message like that." Jojo snickered in the distance. "SHUT UP!" Takumi yelled, but only caused more chuckles from his new tactician.

"Do I have to prove to you that you must trust Corrin?"

"I mean…"

"Fine! Fine, sheesh, you are one tough nut to bust, er, crack."

 _'God damnit, Writer…'_ Jojo thought.

Hey, sometimes you gots to have some crude humour.

"*ahem* 'Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe…' Whew! Wow, that's one cryptic message."

"I'll say." Jojo said. "So what does that mean?"

"I dunno, you figure it out." Izana said. "It's a prophesy. What more can I tell you?"

"Something about a hidden enemy? So does Corrin really know about a mysterious enemy?"

"Yes, we know of an enemy, but we… really can't explain it all now." Azura said. "If you don't want to believe us, that's fine."

"Oh right, quick little tidbit, I don't know anything about the Seal of Flames."

"We didn't ask about that, how did you-?"

Izana cut the mary-sue off with, "Prophecies! Premonitions!" Izana flung his hands in the air. "Have you not been paying attention to my words!? Anyway, even if I can't help you with what it is, my family has a saying that might help you."

"Might?" Jojo asked. "Everything seems very cryptic with you."

"I could say the same for you. Remember the key word was 'might'." Izana said. "But here's the saying: ' _We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way._ 'So, there you have it!"

"What does that even mean?" Azura asked. "Is Corrin the one who shuns light and dark?"

"I dunno."

"Na-nani?!"

"Oh, I see you know that language as well." Izana told Jojo. "But really, I don't know anything about what that means. I can't lie to you." Izana bowed down. "If you excuse me I got to make a quick message to the Gods while the irons hot!

* * *

"He's been in there for a while, Corrin." Azura mentioned.

"I know, I hope he has some good information for us."

"I'm sure it's fine," Jojo said. "Nothing bad could happen to him."

Takumi stood leaning against a post and said nothing.

"S-sorry… to kept you w-waiting…" Izana slouched out of the room. "Oh…"

"Ar-archduke!?" Corrin went to hold Izana up. "What happened?!"

"Well… I spoke… with an ancient god… I don't understand it…"

"What did the god say?"

" _'Go meet the Dragon…'_ "

"A dragon?!"

" I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually... I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—owww ow ow... Yup, definitely gave my life for the message."

"Wait, what?! You're dying?!"

"Yeah, every ceremony, every prophecy given has a price… This one, well, the price was my life." Izana coughed. "I hope a bard writes a ballad about my noble sacrifice." Izana reached out for Takumi. "Prince Takumi, please, join Corrin and Azura. They really could use your help…"

"But-!"

"Listen, I'm dying. I literally sacrificed myself for you, and you still won't believe me?"

"Urk-!"

"Do it or I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. Boo!"

"...Fine. I guess I'll join your army."

"Welp… I said what I had too… Buh-bye…" Whispered the archduke as he breathed his last breath.

* * *

While Corrin and the others were mourning, Jojo stood in the corner and thought. _'Yo, you gonna do the thing I requested?'_

 _'I assume we will, but only when the conditions are met.'_

 _'I know, I know.'_

 _'You truly are a strange archangel.'_

 _'I was a strange guy before I died, get over it.'_

Jojo looked back at his army. Gunter was saying something about being admirable or something.

 _'I gotta go.'_

 _'Yes, I assume you do.'_

"Thank you, thank you for joining." Corrin said as Jojo approached his commander.

"So, we got more people for the road, eh?"

"Ah, Jojo, yes. It's all thanks to… Izana…"

"Yeah… I know." Jojo patted Corrin on the back. "But I bet he's in a better place now."

"You're right… At least he's free of the burdens of war." Corrin looked up at the sky. "Thank you, archduke Izana. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have 3 valuable allies join us."

"I do believe you're right, Corrin." Jojo said as he chuckled. "But we really should be going."

"Yes," Corrin responded. "Let's get going everyone."

* * *

 **And we're done, yeah. So lemme give y'all the run down. Basically I'll put out 1 'plot important' chapter and 1 filler chapter a week. They'll alternate, so next week we get filler... But don't worry, I'm only doing this, because main chapters actually take me a LONG time to write than original stories. I don't know why, but they do. Though I did skip a week, and I might give y'all that chapter a bit earlier. ;)**


	7. Chapter 13

**appy 4th of July, America! Wait, sh*. I'm a couole days late, huh? Well in any case, I hope you all had a good and safe 4th. I know I had a long day that day, so I couldn't post this filler chapter that day. In any case, enjoy, will ya?**

* * *

 **Ch.13 Takumi's Bull:**

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Azura pled. "You've been at it for awhile now."

"I won't stop until he stops calling me that!"

"Calling you what, Taco Meat?"

"Shuddup already!" Taco Meat yelled. More like squealed, but even so was it loud.

Jojo chuckled. "Is something wrong?"

Takumi's face grew red with anger. He was about to burst when Corrin called out for him. "Takumi, I need your help."

"Alright, Corrin." Takumi glared at Jojo. "Grr… We'll settle this later, tactician."

"Woah, how feisty." Jojo winked at Taco Meat. "I like that in a man." Azura cleared her throat. "It's a jest, Azura. A joke."

"Somehow, I feel like it was not a joke."

"Look, that's all the budget we have right now. Unless you got the funds, we can't have that high-quality, superb, exquisite _merde_."

Azura just stared at Jojo. "Are we really low on funds?"

"No." Jojo lied while looking at the amount of gold they had. "But for your sake, let's explain how we got into this predicament."

* * *

 _3 hours beforehand…_

"Um, so uh… what now?" Takumi asked.

"Oh, I apologize, Takumi." Corrin said. "You must be confused about our situation, right?"

"Well yeah, what is this about a castle?"

"Well, I'll explain with Justin when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Don't worry about it." Jojo replied. "Corrin do it."

"Uhhh, right here?"

"Do it."

"Alright." Corrin whistled.

Lilith appeared out of nowhere. "You called for me, Lord Corrin?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Takumi said with the Fujin Yumi cocked. "I"M GOING TO KILL IT!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Everyone began arguing.

"Chill! Taco Meat chill!" Jojo said in front of Lilith. "Don't kill the fish!"

"I"M GOING KILL TO YOU AND THAT THING!"

After a brief explanation, everyone calmed down and told Takumi the role, or lack thereof, that Lilith fills. This lead them to travel between realms and go to Corrin's castle.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm just going to ignore that one completely." Jojo said. "And yeah, we don't have money."

"I see, but you only explain why Takumi is here, not the reason we do not have money."

"Hmm, why don't we have money? Could it be that we don't have people that pay us?" Jojo said with loads of sarcasm. "Sheesh, we need a new way to make cash."

"Well, we could…"

"No, Azura, it wouldn't work."

"I didn't even say what my plan was."

"It doesn't matter, it won't work with the way Nohr and Hoshido are right now."

Azura nodded in agreement. "I suppose you are correct. I ask Corrin what would we can do about it."

"Well, we could steal some."

"That would be a horrendous idea." Azura said.

Corrin, on the other hand was with Takumi testing out his archery skill. It wasn't pretty.

"Argh! No no no! You technique is terrible." Takumi muttered.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. Terrible even." Takumi got up. "Like this." His yumi had the arrow cocked and shot an arrow. His poise and technique looked flawless as he put the yumi down slowly.

"Woah, that's amazing Takumi!" Corrin said.

"Yeah, but if you even want to THINK about doing that you'll have to practice." Takumi said.

"But I can make it to that point, right?"

Takumi nodded. "Of course. I had talent, but even then I knew I had to practice." Takumi picked up the Yumis and said, "That's all for today, Corrin."

"Alright, thank you, Takumi."

"So," Jojo said out if nowhere.

"AGH! KILL IT!" Takumi said with his yumi cocked.

"OH SH*! JESUS MAN, PUT THAT AWAY! THERE'S CHILDREN WATCHING AND THIS IS RATED PG-14." Jojo covered his face wit his manos. "Just put the yumi down and be calm."

Takumi and Jojo looked at each other while breathing hard.

"Oh… It's just *phew* just you…"

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Jojo replied.

"What do you want?" Takumi said with annoyance.

"Well, I want to see if you can hunt."

"Of course I can, why?"

"Heh, wanna play a small game?"

* * *

"Justin," Corrin stated. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Look, this is a game that me and pro hunter Takumi are doing."

"You don't understand, Brother, I cannot let this child win. Any challenge against me is against Hoshido."

"You're not that much older than me. Also what does Hoshido have to do with this?"

"I am an adult." Takumi said, ignoring the question.

"Barely…"

"Okay then." Corrin said. "I'll explain the rules." Corrin pulled a map. "Here we are." Corrin marked the location on his map. "You two have an hour to hunt and find us some good game. Using a yumi, you'll catch all sorts of animals. Whatever you bring counts, so try to get as much as you can." Corrin looked at Jojo. "Did I forget anything about the game?"

"Nope, you got it all %100." Jojo said with a smile. "...Minus %20, but who needs the rest of the percents?" Jojo said with a laughed.

An awkward silence spread throughout the land.

Jojo coughed. "*Cough* Well, then… Goodbye!" Jojo said as he sprinted into the forest.

"Hey! Corrin didn't say go yet!" Takumi ran after Jojo. "Damn it, Pendragon!"

And they were off! By that I mean the game.

"So, um, Corrin?" Azura spoke.

"Yes?"

"How are they going to find us again?" She asked.

"Oh, that's easy. They're going to… that is to say… well…" Corrin thought about. "Oh Gods…" Corrin's eyes widened with fright. "OH NO!" But by then it was already too late.

Jojo shot the game with PSI instead of using a yumi. Takumi wondered if this was fair. "Why don't you use a yumi, Justin?"

"I feel like it would be unfair..."

"I'll go easy on you."

"...For you."

Takumi heard these words and it sunk in slowly. He just challenged him again. "Oh yeah?! Well then, use a yumi! I'll win either way!"

"Fine." Jojo said as he took a yumi that was thrown at him.

The two were head to head in battle. Every animal in the wood had to fear the two rivals. Birds descended from the sky into the pile. Wildlife had to gallop away from the two's line of view to escape. This ordeal was fixing the food shortage in the castle.

An hour passed by before the two finally were exhausted. "Why…" Takumi huffed. "Why… don't you give up?!"

"Well, *huff* I've been told I'm stubborn."

"Damn *huff* it! We're tied." Takumi put his hands on his knees and bent over. "I'm tired…" he muttered.

"Same, let's head back." Jojo said after quickly recovering.

"Wait." Takumi breathed in. "How do we get back?"

"Well, we obviously-" Reality struck Jojo like a truck. "Oh, damn."

* * *

"H-how are we going to find th-them?" Asked the smollest princess.

"Let me see…" Corrin was nervous and could barely think. "Maybe if?"

"I think it would be best if we followed them and sent Subaki to scout for them." Azura said.

"Huh?"

"It would be easy to spot them then, would it not?"

"W-well, yes." Corrin said. "But what if-?"

"No, we must find them." Azura said firmly. "Let's go, Corrin. It's a very reliable plan. Even if we do get lost, Lilith can take us back to the castle."

"You're right, we have nothing to lose." Corrin motioned for everyone. "Let's find our friends!"

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Takumi asked. "It seems pointless."

"You're pointless." Jojo snarked back. "Just stay here and be hopeful." Jojo leaned against a tree. "Hopefully they see this as a smoke signal. I gave Corrin a guide in case I was ever separated from him."

"Hmph." Takumi grabbed his yumi and began to leave.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Jojo asked.

"I'm going to look for them back."

 _'Argh… this is pissin' me off! I don't like this.'_ "Let me follow you, then." Jojo unsheathed EXCaliBurn. "I can't let you wander alone, and with the game we hunted."

"Hmph. Do as you wish." Takumi pulled out his weapon as well. "Let's go… this way."

The two started to wander, after putting the fire out of course. The road seemed to be getting longer and more convoluted. The forest's green walls stretched long and tall, as the trees were beautiful and a delight to the eyes.

"Dude, we've been here for 20 mins., I think we should stay put."

"Nonsense. We'll keep looking."

"What if we got killed then, eh?"

"We're not going to die." Takumi assured. Takumi kept walking. "It's not like- Aggh!" Takumi fell into a hole.

"Takumi! Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I'm fine." Takumi tried to get up. "Uh, Justin? My leg's..."

"Damn." Jojo said with the situation worsening. "I might have a spell to fix it."

"Okay, then do it. GAH!" Takumi held his leg.

"Um, one problem with that though…"

"Yeah?" Takumi's leg was hurting bad. Takumi though, struggled through the the pain. "Go on, urk!"

"Um, okay here goes." Jojo breathed in. "PSI Heal!" Jojo touched the leg of his ally. "There."

Takumi felt the leg slowly renewal itself, the ache and pain slowly dissipating. "Oh thank Gods…" Jojo stuck out his hand to lift Takumi up. "Thank you, Justin." Takumi said with a bit of annoyance. "Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Yeah, about that… I think they'll find out anyway."

"Huh, why?"

"Um, remember when I warned you about a problem."

"Yeah, why?"

"Weeeelllll," Jojo groaned and stretched out his syllables. "Umhhhhhhh… I can't use magic now." Jojo made a face. "Yeah, we're screwed."

Takumi looked at the tactician. It took him a second to realize what had happened. "WHAT?!"

"Dude, calm down."

"OHNOOHNOOHNO!" Takumi walked back and forth.

"Dude-"

Takumi went on…

"Dude, come on."

Takumi continued.

Jojo walked up to Takumi and slapped him lightly. "IDIOT, LISTEN TO ME!" Jojo yelled.

"GAH! DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I'll stop, but calm down." Jo breathed in. "Let's just take a deep breath. Here, take my robe."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, deep breath…" Takumi took the robe and wrapped it around himself. Takumi felt the satan and silk coat warm him up.

"I can survive without magic. It'll come back in an hour or so. I think, I never used that." Jojo put his hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Now, what we need is to find Corrin. It would've been easier with my magic, but now… Well, we'll be fine as long as we're calm." Jojo could see Takumi was struggling to stay calm. "Here, you grab the game, I'll look for them."

"The bag's heavy." Takumi said while trying to lift the bag.

"Fine, I grab it." Jojo said, surprising Takumi. "Let's go, we can probably find a better place to rest."

"Justin! Takumi!" Azura called out.

"N-nii-sama! Justin!" Petite Sakura called out.

* * *

"Argh! Where are you Justin?" Corrin was frustrated. "Wait look!" Corrin pointed to Subaki returning.

Subaki bowed. "Lord Corrin, I have news."

"What happened?"

"I found smoke off in the distance, it's not too far from here."

"That must be Justin! Alright then, lead us towards there."

"Of course, milord."

* * *

"Takumi, look!" Jojo grabbed Takumi. "It's a gate of some kind!" What was in front of the two was a strange gate. It looked more like a building. Light was pouring out of the gate with a blue glare.

"It looks ominous." Takumi noted.

"Yeah, you're right." Jojo said. _'So, it's a portal, hm? Must be a type of Dragon's Gate.'_ "Let's wait here." Jojo said while manually lighting a fire. "This smoke shall help 'em find us."

"I hope."

* * *

"Corrin, Subaki stopped." Azura said.

"Thank you, Azura." He called after Subaki. "What happened, Subaki?"

"I FOUND THEM." He yelled out. "Let's head towards them." Subaki landed next to Sakura.

* * *

"Justin?"

"Huh, yeah? Is this about your leg?"

"N-no. It's more about you, since I only have known you for a week or so."

"Yes, that's true."

"I just want to let you know that if you hurt my family, you'll regret it."

"Heh, I thought we were over this." Jojo chuckled. "But alright, I promise."

"Good." Takumi cross his arms. "What's taking them so long?"

"Be patient. We got lost, so we have to take the blame as well."

Rustling was heard.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Jojo unsheathed the sword that was on his back. "Be careful."

"Alright."

"When I say so, okay?' Jojo asked. Takumi mere nodded. Yet, the rustling continued. "One…" It grew louder as the underbrush was being pushed away. "Two…" Takumi cocked his Fujin Yumi.

"N-nii-sama?"

"Fire!" Jojo yelled. "Wait, sh, no!" Takumi got confused and shot Jojo. "Mo*ph*q*!" Jojo yelled as the Yumi shot him.

"OH MY GODS! I'M SO SORRY!" Takumi ran towards Jojo.

"T-TAKUMI!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Excuse me, Sakura, but if someone could please FU* REMOVE THAT DAMN ARROW THAT'S STUCK IN MY FU* KNEE, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Jojo grabbed his knee. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU HIT MY KNEE I WAS RIGHT FU* IN FRONT OF YOU!?"

"I'M SORRY, DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"DAMNIT, TAKUMI!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Justin told Takumi to wait for his signal to shoot." Everyone nodded. "Then, Justin said to not shoot when he saw that Sakura was there." Everyone nodded. "Then, and this is hard to believe but, Takumi shot Justin in the knee." More nodding. "And that's why you two are on top of Justin, right? Also, why is Takumi wearing Justin's clothes?"

"Yewsh." Jojo said with a muffled voice.

You see, everyone was in an awkward position. Sakura was over Jojo's head trying to keep Takumi from falling on top of Jojo, but she couldn't hold up and fell on top of Jojo. Takumi was trying to be steady, as the arrow was in an even more awkward position and asked Sakura to balance him. When Sakura fell, she brought Takumi down with her. So let me explain. Imagine a triangle. The triangle's base is Jojo, the hypotenuse is Sakura, and Takumi is the height of the triangle. The triangle goes inward and can't keep the height stable, as a triangle cannot form when the base and the height squared are larger than the hypotenuse. So, Sakura's stomach is on top of Jojo's mouth and Takumi is on top of Jojo's, ehem, "sacred weapon". Azura came seconds afterward.

Azura sighed. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Shot duh hwell up." Jojo muffled. Jojo struggled. "Ghet ohf me!" Sakura and Takumi got up. "Sheesh!" Jojo said as he dusted himself off. "At least the fall made sure the arrow was out." Jojo recalled the sharp pain a few seconds ago before two bodies landed on him. "Of course someone had to fall on me immediately after the arrow taken was out."

"Um, Justin? Why are you not limping?"

"Don't worry about it." Jojo said as he breathed deeply. _'I'll thank God later for Hamon. This would hurt a lot more if I didn't have it.'_ "I have a higher pain tolerance." Jojo kept breathing. "Ah… it still hurts like a mother-"

"I-I'll heal you, Justin!" Spoke the meek girl. She used a staff on Jojo. "T-there…"

Jojo pet her head. "Thank you, Sakura." He smiled at the princess. "You're really helpful."

The girl just blushed and hid behind Takumi.

"Okay then?" Jojo said slowly. "Anyway, my leg's good as new." Jojo said as he flexed his leg. "Hey, sorry for asking, but where's Corrin?"

"He was behind me." Azura said. "I don't know where he went off to."

"Maybe to help the plot make sense."

"I, excuse me, the what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, is everyone alright?" asked the plot device, I mean Gary-sue, I mean Corrin.

Jojo laughed. "I God, can't believe you've done this." Jojo facepalmed and started to giggle like an idiot.

"Um, is he okay?" Corrin asked.

"Sakura just healed him, so it could be an after effect." Azura said.

"I'm fine, just look at this." Jojo pointed to the building. "Do you know what this even is?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Corrin looked at the building.

"Call out Plishy." Jojo muttered.

"You mean Lilith?" Corrin lit up. "That's an excellent idea, Justin!"

"I know, I know, I'm pretty smart wouldn't you say?"

"No," Takumi said. "You practically an idiot."

"Hey! I got enough brains to be your tactician!" Jojo said. "Besides, I'm not the one who shot an arrow in his ally's leg and stole his robe." Jojo was handed the robe back. "Thanks."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Azura asked. "You two are acting like children."

"Well, technically he is a child." Takumi said.

"I know that, but he's also a tactician for a war. He should at least stay serious."

"I mean, he has some sort of charm to it." Corrin said with a smile. "I enjoy it."

"Do you mean that, Corrin?" Jojo said with his eyes gleaming.

"Yes, I do."

"Wow… Well, thank you, bro." Jojo relinquished the bro moment.

"Your welcome, Lilith are you ready?"

"Yes." Corrin heard in his head.

"Oh, good. Well, can you tell me about this building, or what it is exactly?" Corrin said.

The rest of the gang watched Corrin. "IS he all right?" Jojo asked Azura.

"Yes, why do you ask? Have you never seen him talk to Lilith with telepathy?" Azura was confused. "Has Corrin never talked to Lilith near you?"

"No, it's not like I am able to hear voices in my head." Jojo responded. He heard a faint 'Yes you can…' in his head. "Shut up!" He said. "Not all of us are dragons." Jojo said realizing how weird shout out loud made him seem. _'Damn, you're annoying as well, writer.'_ Jojo thought. How unfortunate. He really has gone off the deep end now.

"So, Lilith says that it's a Dragon's Gate."

 _'Fu*$in' knew it._ ' Jojo thought. "I don't know what that is." Jojo said.

"Well, hm… How do I put it? Lilith says that all it does is take you to the Deeprealms. She says that they are other worlds apart from this one."

 _'So it's a universe binding thing, wonder if I can find one back home.'_ Jojo thought.

"Like other kingdoms then, am I right Corrin?" Takumi guessed.

"Precisely, but a bit different I think. Lilith herself doesn't understand them."

"Well, what is it doing here?"

"She says she doesn't know." Corrin listened. "There's another one in Nohr somewhere."

"Well hiya! What are you folks doing around here?" everyone heard a voice behind them speak. Corrin was the first to turn around. "Wow, you must be the Blue Blood. I been expecting you guys."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yep, you're the one." The redhead said. "Follow me everyone." The redhead entered the building.

"What the hell just happened?!" Takumi asked.

"Well," Jojo put his hand on his hips. "A woman just came out of that building and asked everyone to follow her into it."

"I know that, but why?"

Jojo shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Everyone, are we going to ignore that fact that NONE of us know who that is?" Corrin said.

"No dude, we gotta follow that chick in there." Jojo said. "Let's go, Corrin. Even if it's an ambush, we'll be ready."

"Justin's probably right." Azura said. "We can't risk going in there, but we can, at least, be prepared."

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Corrin said as he pulled out the Yato.

"I mean, you don't have to do that, Blue Blood." They heard a voice call out from inside. "Call off your army."

"Wh-what?" Her words shocked Corrin. It was almost like he knew him. "Uh, let's not use our weapons then."

"Wow, she's odder than him." Takumi said. "Why would he listen to her anyways?"

"You're cruel." Jojo evaded Takumi's question. "You've only known me for a couple of days."

"Plenty of time for me to see." Takumi muttered.

Corrin laughed as he saw Jojo and Takumi bicker once more...

* * *

 **And we're done, yeah. Another 'exciting' chapter. I hope you haven't had your fill of excitement yet, 'cause next week, I hope, we got a goodie. We fight the Black Dragoon Queen of Nohr! Or, in regular English, Camilla. Oh boy... So watch out for that! Oh, and maybe we'll see the tradmarked *Music Cue* show up. We gotta have a recommended tune before I lose the copyright privilege.**


	8. Chapter 14

**Ch.14: 3 Ninjjas and a redhead:**

After a bizarre set of circumstances, they found that Anna was a traveling merchant and guarded the Dragon's Gate for 'bonus' routes.

"But why tho?"

Who knows and who cares? All that matters is that an Anna joined your army, Justin.

"Guess you're right." Jojo sparked up with a brilliant idea. "Hey, we can discounts now! That's amazing! You have amazing ideas."

"Of course I do. I am writing this hot mess. And how can I be write without plot? You can't, dude. So here's where begin this week's chapter, in a forest.

"Hm?" Corrin smelled an odd scent in the air. A sensation of chemicals filled his head. "Everyone hold on, I smell smoke."

"You're right, Lord Corrin." Kaze looked around and spotted a odd formation in the sky. "Wait! No! It can't possibly be!"

"What's wrong, Kaze?"

"Milord, I apologize, but I fear that that's my brother's smoke signal! He's in grave danger!"

"Saizo? If he's in danger, than Brother's in trouble!" Takumi said.

"Oh, Ryoma?" Jojo said. "I think he can handle himself."

"You're right, but then why would my brother put a smoke signal?" Kaze said. "It doesn't make sense."

"All of you are missing the point." Azura said. "We are wasting time, Corrin. If we are going there, we should go now."

"She's right, let's go check it out, everyone."

"Ora." Takumi said.

"Hey, I know what that means!" Jojo said. ' _Damn am I a fu* nerd or otaku. I don't know which one I fit in…'_

* * *

"Yo, Kaze." Jojo said while running with the ninja. "Can you tell me what that particular signal means?"

"Of course, but unfortunately it means that a large amount of foes are there. It was meant to lead people away."

"Well, I think that's pretty stupid." Jojo stated while taken aback. "It seems a little counterproductive if you think about it."

"It maybe so, but I cannot argue with milord Corrin. If he wishes us to go, we go. Even if I want to follow what my brother says. Still, I am grateful for what we are doing. I can't what I would do if my brother fell in battle."

"Well, Corrin is also thinking about that. Prince Ryoma could be there in danger as well, and how would you feel if your crown prince also died? Or what if Saizo lived, but Ryoma sacrificed himself for his retainers? We should at least try to evade all those possibilities as much as possible."

Kaze looked at Jojo blankly. "I-I didn't think of that… You're quite intelligent for a child."

"Yeah, and call me that one more time and I'll make you eat Felicia's food."

Kaze shivered. "I-I apologize."

"I'm kidding!" Jojo said. " _Mostly_ …" He muttered under his breath.

Corrin stopped to feel the area. "Woah, my dragon senses are telling me we are nearby the place where Saizo put his signal."

"Damn dragons." Jojo said. "Uh, ignore that one, please."

"Ahem, I'm sorry, Corrin, but I don't know." Azura said. "We're in a heavily forested area in Mokushu territory. It will be easy to get lost, so we should all stay close."

Corrin looked around.

"Hey, guys, look!" Jojo squatted on the ground and felt the ground. "Hm… The ground here is indented. Someone was definitely here." Jojo rubbed the dirt. "Yeah, someone was here not too long ago, so be wary."

"Should we follow them?" Azura asked.

"If we don't, it would be bad for Saizo." Corrin said. "Let's go."

And so the gang continued into the forest, but as the wood thickened, the moody grew more solemn and eerie.

"I-It's so dark and gloomy here…" Sakura said. "I-It's kind of scary, really."

Jojo's thoughts were scattered around. He didn't like where this is going. Why was this happening to him? ' _I swear to God if I get shipped with her one more damn time, I'll-!'_

Though, Jojo was stopped. "Here," Takumi held out his arm. "If you really need to, you can hold onto my arm."

"Th-thank you!"

Oh thank God, he was worried there for a second.

"We're pretty deep in the forest now." Takumi looked around. "It's practically a maze."

"Hm… almost like it's a place for a trap, don't ya think?" Jojo said.

With that said, a shuriken was launched at Takumi. That precise moment. Luckily, Kaze was there to intercept it.

"Lord Takumi! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, but what was that? A-A shuriken?"

"Yes, and just any type of shuriken. It's a Mokushujin type which the people there use."

"Wait, the Mokushujin are attacking us?! But why?" Takumi didn't understand any of this.

"More like they are about to. Lord Corrin, be prepared now."

"Of course, Kaze. Jojo call everyone to attention."

"Hell ya!" Jojo said with a smile.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a commander named Kotaro Jujo was watching. "My men tell me we have a group of fighters on our forest. I believe that they are your friends, no?" Kotaro laughed. "Too bad that they will fail to retrieve you again. They must have an idiotic commander and tactician. What kind of fool would fall for an obvious trap? You, retainer of Prince Ryoma, wouldn't fall for it, right? Oh wait, you did!"

"Grr…" Kagero noticed her situation. "You are truly a disgrace to all ninja." She struggled in her rope. "Why have you taken me prisoner? Isn't Mokushu allied with Hoshido?"

"So many questions, but why do you ask? I have waited so long for this. You see, I finally decided to side with King Garon. When your liege is killed, Mokushu will overthrow Hoshido and be the true the rulers of it!" Kotaro grinned. "I will finally be a true king!"

Kagero said with disgust,"You've lost your mind." She scoffed.

"Oooo. How insulting. And to think I would have made you a useful pawn for my plans."

Kagero said nothing, but thought,' _Hurry, Saizo. Put an end to this dastard!'_

* * *

"That's the plan, how's it sound?" Jojo wondered.

"I think we'll be fine, Justin. Make sure I stay with Azura and go over to Saizo, right?"

"Yes, then make your way back to me. We'll handle these guys here." Jojo gave his prayers and a thumbs up to Corrin.

"Alright, let's hurry back, Corrin." Azura nodded.

* * *

"Saizo, you're hurt!"

"Tch. I'm fine. I more worried about Kagero. I should have stay with her, I should have!" Saizo gripped his shuriken.

"It's not your fault." Orochi applied the vulnerary on Saizo. "We could have never suspected this to have happened."

"You're right, but we have to keep going. Let's search the area some more."

"Saizo! Are you alright?" Saizo heard a voice call out.

"Corrin? What are you doing here?!"

"We came to help, Saizo." Azura answered.

"Lady Azura? You too?"

"Yes, we spotted your smoke signal. That was yours right?"

"What? You saw that? That wasn't a distress signal!"

"I know, Kaze explained to us what it meant."

"You came anyway? You'd risk your life just to help us?" Saizo seemed to smile under his mask. "I give up. Very well, it seems I've been beaten. No traitor would have ever behaved the way you have now." Saizo called over Orochi and Reina. "Alright, we'll be siding with Corrin for now. Any questions?"

"Huh?!" She seemed to be taken aback. "But why?" Orochi asked.

"He's no traitor, no, he's in fact a true Hoshidan."

"I see. In any case, Reina should be notified who's an enemy and who's a friend." Orochi shuddred. "She can get a little violent."

"A little doesn't even cover it." Saizo said. "Corrin, make sure she stays calm and doesn't attack anyone in your army."

"A-alright?"

"Hey, Renia! Get over here!"  
"Hm, yes? Are these victims you've captured? Should their deaths be excruciatingly painful?"

"N-no. Why would they not be bound and used as a bargain tool then? What's wrong with you?"

"Many things, my dear Saizo."

"Ugh, anyway, Corrin, we're at your command now."

"Nice to meet you, Renia." Corrin said.

"Oh, I can feel the blood trickling in the sky already." The Kinshi Knight said.

"U-um…" Corrin just accepted it at this point.

* * *

"Yo, Corrin! You're back." Jojo said with a smile. "Takumi shoot that one over there."

"Yes, how are we doing so far?"

"Well, Sakura is healing those who get hurt, but these guys put spike traps on the ground."

"Yes, I noticed." Corrin said.

"Damn, we have to deal with those over there too?" Takumi groaned.

"You should expect that when you're in war, Taco Meme."

"I'll kill you." Takumi warned.

"Come on, ya know you love me."

"Did someone say kill?" A newcomer said.

"Um, everyone meet Reina." Corrin said. "We would have arrived earlier but she… I rather not say."

"O-okay? I guess I can deal with that." Jojo pulled out a tome and read it. "Okay. We'll initiate phase 2."

"I-I'll tell the others!" Sakura chimed in.

"Thank you, Sakura. You're very helpful." Jojo smiled at the princess. "Now, Corrin. As for you, I got a little somethin' somethin' for ya."

"What is it?"

"Well, I secured our enemy's leader's location. We'll need to take him out quick."

"Hold on." A ninja behind him spoke. "Don't act hastily."

"Gah! Who the hell is this?"

"That's my brother, Saizo." said another voice.

"Why are you two in the shadows where I can't see you?"

"We're ninja. We must attack stealthily." Kaze replied.

"Oh yeah? Well next time speak in front of me." Jojo scolded. "Now, what's wrong with my plan?"

"One of our own has been captured. We must make it a priority to make sure she is not harmed." Saizo mentioned.

"I see. Hm… the plan can still work, but…" Jojo thought and thought. "Okay, Saizo. I'm going to need you for this then."

* * *

"Sir, a man is coming this way."

"Ha! Must be the dastard Saizo. Finish him before he gets here."

 _'No…'_ Kagero thought to herself. _'Not Saizo too.'_

"Sir, we'll take care of them in no time.

"So your little retainer partner tried to save you, eh?" Kotaro smirked. "Little did he know of a small burden I carry."

"May I be intrigued as to ask what that is, Kotaro of Mokushu?" Saizo asked.

"N-nani?" Kotaro was shocked. "My men told me you were going to be taken care of."

"Ha! Those weak grunts didn't stand a chance against a retainer of Lord Ryoma."

"So, you are Saizo the Fifth. I've been wanting to meet you in person for the longest time."

"That so?" Saizo inquired.

"Yes, I believe your father is dead, am I correct?"

"Urk-! What do you know of him?"

"Let's just say I had to, uh, put him to sleep."

"You what? My father was more honorable than you! You disgust me."

"Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Oh most definitely. That old fool had the audacity to lecture me. ME! A man worth of ruling Hoshido! So naturally… I had to end his life."

"I knew his death was by your hands! You coward!"

"Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic!" Kotaro laughed. "If you're anything like that old man, you'll won't even land a single blow!"

"I'm about to rewrite your poem, I'll show you how many blows I can land." And the two went at it.

 _'Saizo, be careful'_ Kagero thought. _'He has a poison on his weapon.'_

"You watchin' the fight too, huh?" She heard someone next to her. "Yeah, I would join, but I have something to do." The person pushed up his green-framed spectacles. "You must be Kagero, right?" The man, no, child began untying her. "Don't answer that, why else would you be tied up? Or have a unique sprite?" He chuckled.

"Excuse me? You are?"

"Name's Pendragon. Justin Pendragon. My parents call me Jojo."

"Well then, Justin. How did you find me?"

"Saizo and Corrin and some other stuff. Then a crazed woman on a bird began killing. It was an odd scenario really." Jojo untied the final knot. "There ya go."

"Wait, Lord Corrin is here? But last I heard, he betrayed Hoshido and fled."

"Well, maybe if everyone listen closely it would be different. He didn't betray anyone, it's just the media spreading lies and rumors. How ironic, you can't trust everything you hear here, either." Jojo pulled out a fake tome. "Let's help Saizo. We wouldn't want him to die, would we?"

"Of course not. Let's go." Kagero said.

* * *

"Gah!" Kotaro was struck again.

"How's that?" Saizo said.

"You're better than your father, I will admit that. But I still have the upper hand." Kotaro pulled out a veil of poison. "My savior!"

Jojo tapped the ninja's shoulder. "Excuse me, but that's mine."

Kotaro dropped the veil. "Noooo! You fool!"

"Oops. Looks like you shouldn't have a sixteen year old on a battlefield after all." _'_ _Especially if he has Hamon_.' Jojo went next to Saizo. "You okay, Saizo?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He's all talk."

"I see, well tell him to eat s*."

"Tell him yourself."

"Hey asshole! Eat sh**, fall off a cliff!" Jojo laughed. "Go ahead. Avenge your father." Jojo patted Saizo's back. "It's the only way justice will be found."

Jojo walked away as the fallen warrior was avenged in a pool of crimson. The horrific screams were delightful in Jojo's ears.

* * *

"Yo, Corrin. We're back. Didja clean up here?"

"Welcome back, Justin. Yes, we made haste of the others." Corrin patted Jojo's back.

"Did you find Kagero?" Azura asked.

"You should ask her that." Jojo said.

"Lord Corrin?! So it is true." Said the surprised ninja.

"Yup. He'd never betray Hoshido."

"If yo-you need more proof, look! Not only am I traveling with him, Takumi is also with us."

"Yeah, but by force." He muttered.

"Hey, you agreed to the terms and conditions, Taco Meme."

"I'LL DESTROY YOOOOOUUU!" Takumi shouted.

"Calm down, we've been over this."

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Takumi said with slight rage. "It's fine, it's ALL fine."

"I see... " She raised an eyebrow.

"You're not injured, are you Kagero?"

"No, but I am confused. Why are you all here?"

"Is it not obvious enough? We came to rescue you." Saizo said.

"Oh." Kagero looked down. "Then I'm indebted to all of you. I was prepared to fulfill my duty as a retainer. As a retainer I was prepare to risk my life." She smiled at the group. "Thank you for making sure today wasn't a fateful day. I almost forgot, I have a message from Lord Ryoma."

"So you do know where our lord is then."

"Yes. When he left me, he was on his way to Cheve. Near the Nohrian border."

"Cheve?! Why would he go there?"

"He mentioned that the area is currently fighting against Nohrian forces. Apparently, the people could no longer take Nohrian oppression and have revolted. It is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr."

"Hmph, so our lord hasn't given up his reckless habits, I see." Saizo scoffed. "We must locate him before anything goes wrong or happens to him."

Takumi put his arm on Corrin's shoulder. "Corrin, if we go to the port we can get to Cheve. That's the only way."

"All right. We'd better hurry. We're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know about the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of." Corrin began walking around. "How long will it take us to get there, Takumi?"

"A couple days."

"We should get going, my fellas." Jojo said. "I can feel the fresh sea already."

* * *

"Corrin, do you need water?" Jojo asked. "I got a canteen here."

"Thank you." Corrin took a drink. "You're too kind."

"Ha! Famous last words." Jojo laughed.

"No, no seriously. We'd be lost without you."

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty good at strategy." Jojo took his own canteen. "Ahh… Bottoms up, no? You know, I can help out some more."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I notice that you have an odd way of swordplay. I assume it's the Nohrian style?"

"Yes, I had a variety of teachers, but it's the only method I know."

"Hmm… It's not… bad, per say. But if the enemy already knows it, then they can counter it. I can help you develop a new way."

"Really? You know how to teach?"

"How hard can it be?" Jojo smirked. "I also know how you struggle sometimes. You need more strength."

"You're really strange." Corrin shook his head. "YOU know about strength?"

"No, but I've seen you against strong foes. It's not pretty."

Corrin was shocked _'He knows more about me than I about him.'_ "Oh ho, is that so?"

"Hey, I don't mean anything bad by that. You just need more experience." Jojo patted his friend's back _'Ew, you wrote *friend*'_

Corrin sniffed the air. "Everyone, hold on. I sense something odd."

"What is it, Corrin?" Azura asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Hold it. I smell something."

"You… smell something?" Takumi asked. "I'll say that's due to that dragon thing?"

"I think so." Corrin said. "Can you not smell it?"

"No." Takumi said. He listened closely though. "But I do hear that. It's like the air is being cut."

"Yeah," Corrin agreed. "What is it?"

Takumi listen long and hard, before his eyes opened wide. "We have to go… NOW!"

"Wh-what?" Corrin was in a daze. "Why?"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Takumi took Sakura's hand.

"B-brother you don't mean?!"

"Yes, and I don't like it."

"What? What is it?"

"Smell it again, what do you smell?"

A horse-like smell. What of it?"

"Corrin, what's going on?" Jojo asked. He kept the pace up with his commander.

Corrin sniffed the air again. Takumi spoke up. "It's a smell. A smelly type of smell that smells, smelly."

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"No time, we have to hurry. Call out Lilith, before-!"

A large explosion was heard.

* * *

"Lady Hinoka, this is where the surviving Mokushu said the attack was.

"This is the place? I see, let's search the area then." Hinoka gave everyone a signal. "What happened to the explosion that we gave out?"

"It was effective, Milady."

"Well, the enemy must have heard it then. If they're anything like what the ninja said, they'll be hiding somewhere."

* * *

"CAN ANYONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL'S IS GOING ON?" Jojo shouted.

"Takumi, what is this?!" Corrin asked. "We're all so confused."

Takumi held his bow. "Okay, I tell you, but we may have to fight, though."

"Just answer the damn question." Jojo grumbled.

"It's, it's…!" Another explosion interrupted them.

Jojo ducked under a tree, taking Corrin with him. "Corrin, you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, we need to find who the enemy is now." Jojo peered out of a tree. "Look there's people there. And hold on, is that-?" Jojo faced palmed. "Damn it, Takumi!"

"What? What is it?" Corrin peered out of the tree, the dark wood creeping everywhere except where she stood. The light scattered as the army drew near. "Oh… That's..."

"Yep... It's Hinoka." Jojo growled.

* * *

"Lady Hinoka, I found out who the enemy is!"

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's the traitor, Lord Corrin."

Hinoka became flustered. "C-corrin?! HE'S the enemy?"

"Yes, milady."

"I see…" Hinoka looked outward towards the forest. She seemed distracted.

"Um, milady?"

She regained her composure. "I'm fine." She wasn't fine.

 **(*Start NAGHHH! From Undertale*)**

* * *

"Corrin, grr. Damn it!" Jojo was furiously scanning his notes. "The least you could do is warn me so I can make a plan, Takumi! OH BUT NO!" Jojo looked at his notes. "Okay, look, we all have to hide behind these trees and take them out one by one. And why is this fu* music playing for God's sake?" Jojo grabbed Corrin. "Listen, if things get dire, I want you to leave with Sakura, Azura, and Takumi. The others and I will try to hold them off, but that's a last resort." Jojo thought to himself. _'I know I won't die here, though. Well, unless they have THAT, but I doubt that they do.'_ "Stay with me either way, that's my plan. Okay? You follow?"

"I understand." Corrin grabbed his Dragonstone. "We are the priority then?"

"Yes, only YOU can achieve peace through these countries. The Yato chose you after all."

"You're right. Whatever you say, I'll follow, friend."

"Same, so let's get Azura and the others."

The group wandered behind the trees. Hiding was the only option available. All that was heard was whizzing spirits, shurikens and arrows. ***The music continues*** The wind was blinding sound from weapons and masking the locations of attack. All Justin's idea!

"Lady Hinoka, they're attacking! Unfortunately, we have no idea where they are coming from. We think it's better if we-! Gack!"

Jojo appeared out of a quickly touched the man. "He's still breathing! Sakura, heal him, quick!"

Sakura followed close behind.

 _'He has Sakura with him!?_ ' Hinoka thought. "You there! Where's Corrin?"

"He's with me. He's safe so you can't attack him. We mean no harm, we just want to talk."

"I don't believe you. You have my men hostage."

"I won't deny that we are attacking and are holding your men, but please understand, you provoked us. We'll give them back."

"How am I supposed to believe the enemy?" Hinoka raised her naginata. "You have my little sister!"

"Fair enough. You have your reasons, as do I."

Hinoka called for her men. "They're right here!"

"Damn it. Corrin, prepare for more battle!" Jojo looked at Hinoka. "I'll take care of the princess." Jojo shooed his army away. "Princess Hinoka, let's gamble, eh? If I win this battle, you'll have to listen to me."

"Ha! How are you supposed to know when you win if I accept?"

"I'll die if I lose. You'll have killed me. I'll win when I spare you."

"YOU'LL spare someone during WAR?"

"Corrin and I see it as an important aspect in this Revelation."

"You're foolish then." Hinoka readied here pegasus. "Prepare yourself, Sir… um, what's your name?"

"I am Justin Pendragon. My parents call me Jojo. I'm also not a knight."

"Well then, Justin, I hope you're ready. 'Cause I'm ready to die for Hoshido!"

"Fine, it doesn't matter." Jojo breathed. "I'm determined to best you." **(** ***Change into Spear of Justice from Undertale*) ゴゴゴゴ**

"A Pegasus Knight who has trained all her life can't possibly lose to a child like you. If you're that determined to fight, so be it. Let's see what you can do, tactician."

Jojo unsheathed EXCaliburn from his back. "Ready when you are, Princess."

Hinoka laughed. "You already lost. Who would use a sword against a naginata. And Look, it's all rusted and bad."

"What matters not is what weapon I use, but what my skill is." He smirked at the princess. "If it was truly based on the weapon, then YOU already lost."

Hinoka lunged at Jojo with her pegasus. She barely nicked Jojo before he got out of the way. "You have not only taken Corrin, but Sakura and Takumi too. How could you do this?" Jojo sidestepped again as the weapons clashed together. She was concentrating on the battle hard.

"I didn't do such a thing. You should really listen to me. PK Thunder!" Jojo aimed at the pegasus, but missed.

"It'll take more than magic to ruin me!" Hinoka cried out as she wielded her naginata for her justice. "I will make sure you fall here and now, Nohrian Scum."

"Really? This again?" Jojo groaned. "Why do people think I'm Nohrian? Never mind." Jojo dodged Hinoka's attacks constantly as she rushed him.

"I got you now."

"No you don't." Jojo swung his blade.

"A blade like that cannot beat me."

"Maybe it can't best you, but it can best an animal, right? Vert Foret Overdrive!" Jojo lunged at Hinoka and clashed with her weapon. "You see?"

"What?" Hinoka lost focus. "Wait, what?"

"Hey, all I did was touch the pegasus. That's all." Said with his hand on the pegasus. "You didn't expect that."

"But… why?" Hinoka was taken aback.

"Don't question it, we're fighting."

 _'He's taunting me, I better fly up to fake him out.'_ So Hinoka flew up. As she scouted the land she spotted something odd. She couldn't control her pegasus. "What's going on?! Hey, watch it! Listen to me!" She looked for Jojo. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

She felt a metallic glove streak across her face, the cool touch making her shiver. The other hand was glowing with mystical power. She never was encountered with a situation like this, so she froze up. A smooth tenor whispered and vibrated in her delicate ears. "Told ya so."

"H-huh?!" Hinoka felt the boy's presence. "H-how did you-?"

"Look, I'm going to let go now. I already won. I have to spare you." Jojo dropped hands. "I won't hurt you. Please just listen, eh? It'll be worthwhile. Take us down." *Stop music*

"S-sure." Hinkoa's brain was trying to register what happened. How did he get on the pegasus? Where did he come from? He's an odd one.

Corrin greeted them when they landed. "Justin, we took care of the other troops. I made sure they're safe." Corrin looked saddened. "What did you do?"

"H-hey! I didn't hurt her!" Jojo put up a defense. "Honest."

"Okay." He turned to Hinoka. "Did my tactician tell you about what's going on?"

"I was going to tell her when you were around." Jojo stated.

Corrin sighed as he knew what was happening. "At least no one is hurt. I'll explain everything to you, Hinoka." Hinoka was still in a daze. "Hinoka? Are you listening?"

"H-huh? O-oh! I'm sorry, I was just… thinking."

"About my brilliance, perhaps?" Jojo said with a pose. "I know. I'm pretty hot. Well, unless I live in Antarctica."

"Ignore him for now," Azura said. "You'll get used to that, but for now you need answers."

"Right," Corrin looked at Hinoka fiercely. "So…"

* * *

"That's basically what has happened to this point. We have to find Ryoma quick, so we have to go to port." Corrin explained. "It would be great if you could join us. Please?"

Hinoka looked down. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

Corrin nodded. "I swear I'd never trick you."

"Then I'll join. I trained to rescue you, so the next obvious step is to join you and to go bring peace."

"Piece? A piece of what?" Jojo asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

Corrin laughed at his friend's joke. "Oh Justin, how you make me laugh."

"Dude, I'm seriously hungry and you're making fun of me? How cruel." Jojo said. "Now, call out the Plish!"

"Alright, alright. Give me a second." Corrin said as he welcomed his new ally home.

* * *

 **If you noticed, last week I stated something about Princess Camilla and if you also noticed we weren't even close to her chapter. It was a lie, to trick you in to thinking Camilla was going to get recruited faster. I'm wondering how many of you I beaned. But a good thing is the fact that I finally used the trademarked 'Music Cue' in this fic. I know, I know. I should probably be sued, but hey, this a parody, and if you didn't think it was obvious you should get checked out. But remember, what even song is recommended is only** **recommended. It's what I wanted and fit well in that particular part of the story. If you want to listen to another song, go for it! It's merely a gimmick to help immerse you into the action. Eh, I thought it was a good idea.**

 **Another thing is that I've decided to give myself a one month hiatus, which is why this chapter is quite long. I decided this on a multitude of reasons. For starters, my grandparents are home, and I have to help them with their stay. Because I have that, I can't really write or edit my chapters that often. If I ignore that, the chapters won't make the point I want, the quality will lower, and it would become a bigger mess than it is now. So, for quality purposes, it's overall better for me to clear my head, have a short vacation with the** **fic, and really help balance out work with a break. That's all for now, so here's Le Jojo Fan Sans Le Stand signing out.**

 **Jojo Pendragon: Hold up... I'm getting a vacation? Don't leave me without-**


	9. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, one and all, to Jojo's Bizarre Awakening! We're back in full swing, and just in time for school too, but enough about studies, we got a pic to write, right? And what better way then to celebrate, Justin Pendragon's birthday?**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **That's write, today is Jojo's birthday,**

 **"Wait, that's not true, my birthday is-!"**

 **Today, because I said so!**

 **"B-but it's-"**

 **No buts! Whether you like it or not August 11th is your birthday now.**

 **"Bullshi-!"**

 **Well, before Pendragon kills everyone, we'll start the story once more.**

* * *

 **Ch. 15 Filler for a Walkin':**

Jojo paced around his room. "Odd. That wasn't planned, was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus, you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh… right."

"It must be the entire different universe thing, right? That's why I'm here. Events already changed, yes, I know that much, but this entire battle? That shouldn't have happened."

"My father brought you here for a reason. He must have known about this."

"He's God. He can literally make stuff appear out of thin air." Jojo paced around more. "Anyways, this just means I have to be more careful with my powers and strategies. It's odd though... The story is changing, but Corrin can't seem to show virtually any emotion. It's not like the writer isn't trying either..." Jojo looked at his sword. "Speaking of which, damn, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I have to wake Corrin up early for a bit of training."

"I see. When is it?"

"Right now."

"But… it's four thirty in the morning."

"So?" Jojo said as he grabbed EX and his sword glove.

"I'll choose not to question it. I will see you later."

"Of course, later. And remember you'll about the report, huh?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Corrin, wake the f* up!" Corrin heard a loud knock on his door.

"Gahh! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"

"Dude, we're at _Your Castle_. Stupid name, might I add. We can't possibly be under attack."

"Oh... Goodness, Justin, you scared me."

"You have to wake up now."

Corrin groaned. "What time is it?"

"I dunno."

Corrin checked his window. "The sun's not even out yet! Why are you waking me up?"

"You know why. Wake up, or I'll come in and rap-, I mean, sing badly."

"Oh no!" Corrin stubbles out the bed and hurried on up. "Please don't! Felicia woke me up like that once, and I nearly died."

Jojo laughed. "Ah ha, funny." He said in a blunt voice. "I'll give you three seconds."

"Wait! I need my armor!"

"I'm coming in! I don't care what you say!"

"No!"

Silence…

"Wait, Jojo, did you lie to me?!"

"Ha! Yep. Also you called me Jojo." Jojo grinned. "How's that for ya?"

"Oops! Sorry." Corrin apologized.

"No need to apologize for that. I can be called that."

"It's not proper, so I have to apologize. I'm sorry, I'm just... tired."

"I know, let's go then. Get the Yato."

"O-okay."

"Good, now follow me."

Corrin followed Jojo into the arena. The walls of the beautiful pit stunned Corrin. "Hey, when did you build this?" Said Corrin as he felt the semi-corroding walls.

"Last night, when everyone was sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, let's go."

"Are we not going to eat first?"

"...Yes?"

"Was that a question or an answer."

"Um… you'll see, Corrin, you'll see."

Jojo walked around the arena. "What are you doing?" Corrin asked. Jojo didn't say anything.

"Here, have this." Jojo threw a fruit at Corrin. "I take this here orange." Jojo put it near his face. "And I'll eat it."

"Okay, then I'll have this *Generic fruit name* and eat as well." Corrin munched on his fruit. "Are you going to peel tha-" He saw as Jojo ate the orange whole. "O-okay... Now what do we start with?" Corrin finished his fruit.

Corrin's friend merely smiled. "Now we do Cardio."

* * *

"J…Just… Justin…" Corrin began to gasp for air. "Please *Wheeze* stop…"

"Corrin, we've been running for only half an hour."

Corrin felt the light fading away, his sight grew drowsy… What was happening now? He couldn't be dying, could he? His breath ran out as he passed out.

"Corrin! Wake up!" he heard this voice call as he passed out.

"Corrin, I swear, I'll throw a bucket of freezing water on you."

"Please…"

"Fine, we'll take a break."

"Thank the Gods…" Corrin wheezed.

"Here, water."

Corrin drank the cool beverage happily. "Thank... you!"

"No problem, I guess." Jojo stood against a wall. "Looks like I was right. Boy, oh boy, ain't you weak."

"I'm doing my best, Justin..." Corrin manged to wheeze. "I'm not that good at running."

"I can see that. In any case, I'm here to help you. You'll improve, Corrin."

"You think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" Jojo chuckled. "I also know that you've recovered…"

"Oh, please no!"

"Corrin, what happened?" Azura asked.

Corrin staggered into the mess hall. "Gah… Urk!"

"Justin, what happened?"

"I don't know," Jojo said as he sipped a cup of water. "He's been like that for awhile today." He shot Corrin a suggestive hand sign.

"I see," Azura said. "I have a bowl of porridge for you, Corrin." She joked to Corrin, "Don't worry, Felicia didn't make it, this time it was Mozu."

"Thank you, Azura." Corrin said with a painful expression full of fright as he saw Jojo.

The two males said nothing to each other and failed to look at each other.

"What happened, you two?" Azura said as she noticed Corrin clear fear of Jojo. "Something happened, and I don't like it."

"I'm just tired." Corrin said quickly. "I, uh, I had a rough time sleeping."

Azura looked at Corrin with suspicion. "Okay then, Corrin, I believe you. Even if you are lying, I'll choose to believe you."

Corrin blushed. "W-why thank you, Azura." Jojo sat next to Corrin and whispered in his ear. "Wh-what?! Why would I do that?!"

"You need to, bro."

"But, but…"

"No 'buts'! If you truly are tired, take a rest day, we can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the leader, don't look at me. I'm just a kid and tactician."

"Corrin, he's right. You look very tired, terrible in fact." Azura said with a chuckle. "Take a good rest. We can travel tomorrow."

"But Ryoma…"

"It's a much needed rest." Jojo reassured.

"But who will watch everyone?"

"I'm sure Justin and I can handle it." She said eyeing Jojo.

"Wait, I'm running this place for a day?" Jojo was shocked.

"With Corrin resting, you will have to. You are the tactician." Azura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess you're right." Jojo posed. "Oh baby, I feel the ' _powa of authoritay'_ coursing through my veins. I feel like I'ma use it in vein." Jojo said tapping his wrist.

Corrin stared at Jojo. "Did you just?"

"Yep." A silence enveloped the room. "I'm leaving now." Jojo bolted out of there as Corrin and Azura ignored him once again.

"Go to bed, Corrin." Azura sighed. "We should trust him."

"I'll take some food with me." Corrin said, fearing for his army. "Why do I feel like we made a mistake in giving HIM power?"

"Because we did." Azura responded.

"Okay, what to do?" Jojo wondered as he wandered. "I can check up on everyone. That's the most family friendly option here." Jojo felt the wind blow in his face. "Okay then, I'm going to annoy Anna." Jojo smirked as he entered the shop. "Oi, you there, Anna?"

"Oh, it's you." The merchant replied. "Yes, Tactician?"

"Watcha doin'?"

"You know, scamming people."

"Well, at least you don't lie about it."

"Yep!" Anna said with a smile. "What do you want, Justin?"

"Weed, er, I mean, what are YOU doing?"

"Well, I'm keeping shop tidy." Anna said while sorting some items.

"Any business today?"

"Hmm… Well, I sold fake fortunes to Orochi today."

Jojo laughed. "What kind of fake fortunes?"

"The ones you find in a type of cookie."

"Ha! Classic." Jojo slapped his knee.

"Let's see… Sakura bought a box of sweets."

"Well ain't that *sweet*."

Anna stared at Jojo. "Don't do that."

"Alright, alright, no need for hostility. What else? I gotta check up and _bully_ , I mean, check up on people on a day off."

"What else? Oh, right! Azura went in and bought some fruit."

"So nothing newsworthy other than selling a diviner fake fortunes, right?"

Anna thought about this. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jojo sighed. "Guess I'll leave then. Thanks, Anna."

"Pendragon, come here." Anna grabbed his ear and whispered in it.

"Oh my…" Jojo said with a grin. "Isn't that delicious?"

"Yeah, I know, but if anyone asks, you didn't get this info from me."

"Don't worry Anna, I make sure no one finds out." Jojo bowed. "You have my word."

"Sure."

"He loves me, he loves me not…" Hinoka plucked a flower.

"Big Sister, you've been doing that for awhile now. What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just playing a game."

Sakura tapped her hands nervously. "H-how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Sakura wondered what her sister thought as she plucked a flower. It's been awhile since Hinoka arrived in the Astral Plane, and the atmosphere was very awkward for the siblings.

A knock was heard at the door.

"U-uh, I'll go open the door…" Sakura meekly said.

Not a moment before she got to the door was it burst wide open. "Heya!" Jojo said to the princesses. "What's the newbie doin'?"

"J-justin?!" Sakura yelped.

"That's me." Jojo replied.

"Oh, you're the tactician." Hinoka said, hiding her flower. "I apologize for almost killing you."

"No need." Jojo shook his head. "Though a little birdie told me you are getting homesick."

Hinoka got up. "What?! Who told you that?! I swear if that redhead bi-"

"Whoa there, missy. I kinda figured it out. Sakura and Takumi had the same problem, don't sweat it. Though they did have their retainers..."

Hinoka calmed down. "O-oh, s-sorry."

"Wow, ain't you a feisty one? I like that in a woman."

Hinoka said nothing.

"But again, it's fine. I'm just checking up on everyone today, so no need for worry. Corrin's tired, so we aren't going to port today."

"He's tired?!" Hinoka asked. "But Big Brother is-"

"We can afford to be late." Jojo said. "We wouldn't want Corrin to burnout and wound himself on the way there now, would we?"

Hinoka turned bright red. "N-no, I suppose not. I give him my wishes."

"I'll tell him that, just to see your face turn red like your hair again." And Jojo left with a hearty laugh.

A small slience broke.

"Is he always like that?" Hinoka asked her sibling.

"Y-yes." Sakura said. "But he's nice, I think."

* * *

"There there. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Jojo pet the animal slowly. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I know how *shocking* Hamon can be, heh." Jojo brushed the pegasus' mane with a slight brush motion. "I'm making it up to you, so don't *whine* about it."

The horse merely grunted and whined back.

"Hey, what did I tell ya? *Mane'd* your own business!"

"Uh… What are you doing to my pegasus?" Hinoka asked.

"Hey there, Hinoka. I'm given her a small touch up. She's in need of a grooming after our, uh, small fight…" Jojo turned around. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, we're Corrin's allies." She chose her words carefully. "I have to trust you now." Hinoka gave the young boy a small smile.

"That sounds nice, especially from the Warrior Princess of Hoshido. Thanks!" Jojo continued his rubbing on the pegasus.

"Also, that 'she' isn't a she… my pegasus' a boy."

"Wait… WHAT?!" Jojo thoughts raced. "That's why it was mad at me. Damn, I'm sorry, my dude." Jojo pulled a carrot out. "Here, can ya forgive me?"

The pegasus nighed. "I think he forgives you, especially after the snack." Hinoka said with a chuckle.

"I hope so, frickin' Anna sold me that carrot for more than it should be. Aww, but it's kinda worth it for seeing a cute pegasus munch on it.

Hinoka laughed.

"Ya know, you're a lot more easy going than your other siblings."

Hinoka blushed. "You really think so…?"

"Yeah, despite you not even having your retainers here, you stayed calm about it." Jojo thought about what he said. "Where are they anyway?"

Hinoka's eyes grew wide. "Oh no... this is... oh no..."

"What, they aren't looking all over for you, right?"

"No, I don't think they're even capable leaving the castle without me. I'm more worried about how they're annoying Ryoma!"

"Well, why weren't they with you then?! You had an army but not your retainers?!"

"I... well..."

' _Did the writer forget about them for how unimportant to the plot she is?!'_ "So you didn't know that you left without you retainers?"

"Well, in all honesty, they would have probably made the situation worse..."

' _I kinda see what she means...'_

"Welp, forget it. You're stuck here now with me and Corrin. Soeaking of which, I gotta check up on the boss. Later!" Jojo waved at Hinoka.

* * *

"...And Felicia is alright?"

"Yes."

"Gunter is trained some of the army?"

"Yes."

"Where's Azura?"

"Probably by the fishing hole. Look, stop worrying. I gotta ya covered, don't I?"

"I guess…" Corrin laid in bed silently. "I still can't believe that you're fine after the exercises we did."

"That was a light workout. I can go MUCH harder for MUCH longer."

Corrin gulped. "I, uh, won't be pushed THAT hard, er, right?"

"Maybe," Jojo giggled. "Maybe. I've gotta go to the Nutshack now. Corrin, you best be ready for tomorrow. I don't think we'll have a rest on the march."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Dude, I'm your tactician, not the leader. Don't call me sir, bro." Jojo said as he left.

Corrin listened to a beautiful voice singing in the distance. A very soft melodic voice rang outside his door. It was her!

Azura hummed softly as she entered Corrin's bedroom. "Corrin? Are you awake?" She knocked.

"Yes, please come in."

Azura walked in with a small tray adorned with treats. "I brought some tea. Might we chat for a bit about our plans?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **And that concludes today episode of Jojo's Bizarre Awakening.**

 **"Wait, but why is my birthday-"**

 **Why can you break the 4th wall while in the author notes?**

 **"..."**

 **Exactly, so don't question it, and since we came back from a break, why not?**

 **"S-sure..."**

 **See, no problems are here.**

 **"I guess..."**

 **And so, with the OC's power growing, we are finished with this chapter in the not-so-exciting Adventures of Corrin and Jojo. See you all in two weeks on a Tuesday!**


	10. Chapter 16

**Ayyyyyyyy. I'm back to release another chapter of this horrible thing I call art, and yeah, I'm a bit late this time, but I have an excuse! This may be the longest chapter at this point, so it's fine, right? It's probably not, but I don't care! I got to keep her going. So without further ado, I present the recruitment of the Black Dragon Queen of Nohr.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16 Camilla:**

"This is the port, dear brother." Takumi sarcastically motioned at the port grounds.

Corrin basked in the delightful scent of the sea. "By the Gods, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah… almost too beautiful. *Fishy* in fact." Jojo punned.

They ignored him.

"B-big Brother?"

"Hm? What is it Sakura?"

"Do you really think we'll get to Ryoma soon enough?"

Jojo popped out of nowhere. "Of course, if we didn't, it'll be all Corrin's fault."

"Hey, why me?"

"You're the one who decided to take a rest day."

Corrin glared at Jojo's toothy grin. ' _You're the one who nearly killed me!'_

"Come on, Coro-Coro, we should get a move on."

"W-wait!"

* * *

"The captain says we might reach port tomorrow, C-Corrin." Sakura reported.

"I see…"

Ah, the sea… Such tranquility lies in the mass waves of gray. Such wonder to be found and lost at the hands of water's body.

"Take a quick break, Corrin." Jojo recommended. "We marched far to get here."

"Y-yes, I'll make sure everyone takes a break soon as well." Corrin looked at the waves crashing against the boat. He quietly asked. "Any reason we didn't train hard today?"

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "You kinda deserved a break. No other reason than that." Jojo whispered back.

"Any reason you two are whispering?" Azura asked.

"O-oh! Hey, Azura! Well, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be back! Corrin, you deal with it, Commander." And Jojo bolted to the bathroom.

"Hey! Justin, don't leave me here alone!" Corrin reached out for the boy… but he was too late.

Azura laughed. "What are you two plotting?"

"N-nothing!" Corrin quickly remembered the first rule of Jojo's training. "Were just waiting out here for the birds to show up, that's all!"

"You're acting strange, Corrin, and that's usually our tactician's job!" Azura looked out at the deep blue. "I won't pry then, it must be something simple. Justin probably told you to exaggerate it anyway. He's such a jokester."

"Yeah, you're right. We were talking about our lives. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Corrin lied.

Azura smiled at Corrin. "I see, how interesting." Her eyes were locking into Corrin's and saw those red eyes that stared back. Unfortunately, the ship had… well…

A large iceberg hit the ship's hull.

"Wh-wha?" Corrin lurched back and forth.

"Corrin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Azura, but what was that?" Corrin looked around. "Felicia, how is everyone else?"

"We're fine, but what was that?! The boat just lurched to a halt!"

"Did we run into something?" Corrin pondered about this. "We better take a look…" Corrin grew worried. Where could Jojo be at a time like this?

Then things grew from bad to worse.

"What is going on?!" Corrin was shocked from the scene changing in front of him. "How? How could the sea be frozen solid in mere seconds?!" Corrin peered out as the ice was fogging and clouding his vision.

"It's hard to see." Felicia remarked. "Where's Justin when you need him?" She scouted out the area. "Lord Corrin, Look!" Felicia pointed out towards the frozen tundra. "Someone's coming this way! Is that? Wait-Lady Camilla!?"

Out of the fog appear the sultry princess. She dismounted her dragon with a blue haired maid. "My dearest Corrin, I'm glad to see you aren't harmed~." The princess cooed with a smile. "I see that you still as cute as ever!" She held the dragon's head. "Oh, I've been soooo worried! Ever since that dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you."

"Camilla…" Corrin realized what was happening. Where was Jojo?

"But alas, I finally see you again! What joy!" Camilla quickly ran to hugged her brother's head. She quickly let go of Corrin. "But… But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. It will be easier to fight without clinging to each other sentimentally."

Sh*...

"Sister… can't you see the good I'm trying to do our kingdoms?" Corrin put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Where was the tactician when you need him? He'll stall as much as he can, but... "Please, just listen to me."

"I hear your words already…" Camilla looked away from her sibling. "But Father has demanded that you be put to death."

"Camilla…"

"Corrin, I love you so much, from the very bottom of my heart, but I can't just disobey Father. It's a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr… I'm sorry. I have no other choice."

Suddenly, the door to the lower part of the boat was opened loudly. "I'M HERE, I'M HERE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jojo burst out with a trail of toilet paper stuck to his boot. "All of a sudden, the boat stopped, it got freakin' cold, and the bathroom, well… you don't wanna know… Oh, what's going on here?" Jojo looked around, the gazes of disgust and other array of emotions. Jojo opened his mouth and made an 'Oh…' face. " Is this a bad time?"

Corrin looked at Jojo. "Oh no, we're having a civil- OF COURSE THIS IS A BAD TIME!"

Jojo had a blank face. "Ah." Jojo opened the door and walked in it. He came out a few seconds later. "Never fear, Jojo is here." Jojo put out his hand in front of the princess and shook her hand. "Good evening, madam. I'm Justin Pendragon." He shook her hand violently. "Oh, whoops! I forgot, I didn't wash my hands." Camilla jerked her hand away, while Jojo laughed. "I'm kidding, of course." He looked at the women and said. "You must be the crazy one, eh? Oh, I heard all sorts of things about you!" He looked at Flora. "Oh… you must be _her_ sister…" that emphasis on 'her' made it clear who he was talking about, as Jojo said it as bluntly and monotonous as possible.

"E-excuse me?!" Flora said.

"You are excused, my dear maid, but first I must ask: What in the frick is going here?"

Flora explain the situation.

"Ah. It's a siege for Corrin's head. That makes sense." He looked at the ocean. "But why would the freezing water have any effect on that."

"Well, that's-"

"I mean it's so inconvenient, like the writer wanted more water levels in the plot."

"That's becaus-"

"Not to mention the horrid, absolute, horrid strategy for the opposing enemy."

"Huh!?"

"Well, both parties are stuck, so… Yeah, it's kinda obvious…"

Camilla looked at the opportunity given to her. 'I'm sorry, Corrin dearest, but it must be done…' she thought. She had to have him, she MUST have him. He must fall be her hands and her axe, as she's the one who loves him more than anything in the world. _'What a pathetic tactician, leaving the one I desire unattended.'_ She watched as Jojo kept arguing with Flora.

"Look, even now, you froze the ocean, right? So Felicia can do that too, by the transitive property."

"She's not as focused as me!" Argues Flora. "She's incompetent!"

"That may be true, yet she has other good qualities. She might be, as you say, incompetent, but that's fine with me."

Camilla crept and crept closer to Corrin. ' _Your death will be quick and painless, my sweet. Hopefully, I fall with you too…'_

"And look," Jojo said. "Since both parties are stuck." Jojo looked at Camilla. "And excellent counter can occur due to a smarter opponent!"

"Die, Corrin!" Camilla lunged at her beloved sibling.

"Taco Meat, now!"

On command, Takumi tried to shoot Camilla, but missed. "Gah! Damn it, Justin."

"Damn... " Camilla fell back. "Hmm… You're interesting, tactician." She called her retainers back. "Let's fall back to the ships!"

"Gah." Jojo looked at the retreating princess.

"We have to get ready, so prepare for battle everyone!" Corrin ordered.

Jojo grabbed Takumi's shoulder. "So why'd did you miss? We worked out that plan when I was below deck and agreed on how we were going to execute it."

"Well, maybe if you stopped calling me something that raises my temper, I would have shot her perfectly."

"First of all, I gave you a nickname. Second of all, that woman could have killed us!" Jojo face palmed. "Your 'temper' could have caused Corrin to die!" Jojo put air quotes around 'temper'.

* * *

 **Wait, you know what? As a writer, I feel like stopping the action chapters and not the filler ones, well, stops the action. To take time to explain emphasis instead of adding it seems like an idiotic thing to do, so now emphasis will have an effect put on it. Whether it's 'quotes' during sarcasm and air quotes, italics and bold for emotions, or just something to add some flare. K? OK! (0u0) YAY!**

Anyway, where are we in the story? Oh yeah, serious moments.

* * *

Jojo sighed. "Now we gotta fight 'em. How do expect me to solve this now, hm? Do you think I know everything?!"

"That's odd, since it seems like you almost KNEW this was going to happen, Justin." Azura said. "You did have Takumi set up to attack."

"Well, that's stupid." Jojo quickly responded. "Of course I had Takumi prepared, it was just coincidence that that Camilla came. Who wouldn't protect their leader, huh?"

"You're right…" Azura said. "But with what you said about the ice, it seemed like this has happened before."

"Oh that? I was just buying us some time for Takumi to get a good vantage point." Jojo looked at Takumi. "Thanks for that mistake. But anyway, that crazed woman found a hole in the plan and wasn't distracted so that Takumi could have a chance to kill the wyvern." Jojo sighed. "Hey, Corrin, I need some time to plan."

"Of course you do," Corrin barked back. "Because that's what's important right now. It's not like I almost was murdered by my sister, no."

"Ya know, you can be a real pain in the ass when you want to," Jojo said. "Anyways, we should get our formation ready before the plan's ready."

"Alright, I'll call Subaki, Corrin." Azura left.

"I'll plan with Justin then."

"What worries me more is how we're gonna reach the other boats and our units."

Corrin sprung up quickly. "W-wait, I feel something."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Corrin focused more. "It's a Dragon Vein."

"The hell's a Dragon Vein doing all the way out here? And in the ocean to boot." Jojo crossed his arms. "Damn Royals, always the special ones."

"Heh, you aren't jealous are you, Justin?"

"Well… no, not really." Jojo smiled. "Every time you transform, it looks like you're in pain, like a dying animal."

"Re-really?"

"Yeah," Jojo pulled out a tome. "It's quite a sight, really." Jojo pulled out a tome. "How do you plan to activate them?"

"Oh, right. They're on, let's see, patches of ice."

"Godamn it, Coro-Coro… We'll work on that." Jojo sighed. He thought what they could. "Anyway, I think I got a solution for our victory. We'll need to get over to where Camilla is and kill them all."

"Wh-what?" Corrin was shooked.

"We're gonna kill them, Corrin." Jojo said seriously. "It's the only way."

"Well… Can we find another way?"

"We'll see, but I need the ideas fast! I'll try, but I won't promise anything."

Takumi spoke. "She's insane. She's completely insane."

"Well, she cares for me… A lot."

"Yeah, well I care about my siblings too, but I'm not insane." Takumi said.

Corrin was genuinely worried. Camilla cared about him, but she did try to kill him. _'What was she going to do if she somehow succeeded?'_

* * *

"Subaki here, perfect for any task."

"Hey, puns are my thing here, pretty boy. Make another pun and I'll burn your hair off."

"Eep!" The Pegasus Knight moved back.

"I'm kidding, **maybe** …" The tactician whispered the last part.

"E-excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Jojo patted Subaki's pegasus. "So, you'll take this baby around and try to get Corrin to those Dragon Vein things. Once that's done, we can try to do Corrin's 'humane' plan."

"Okay, perfect." Subaki said.

"So just take Corrin and Azura to whatever they have to do and come back for me, got it?"

* * *

" _Merde_ …" Jojo watched the battles occurring on the other ships. "I can't do anything to help…" Jojo hit the ship's side. "Argh! And I'm the damn tactician!"

He saw the other squadrons giving their all. "I hope they are alright." A slight tug broke Jojo's worrisome thoughts.

"U-uh… J-Justin?"

"What is it?"

"C-can I do anything to help?"

Jojo sighed. "Unfortunately, no, Sakura. Otherwise I would have helped and-" Jojo's eyes shone. "Wait… THAT'S IT!" Jojo hugged Sakura tightly.

"H-H-HUH?!"

"Thank you, Sakura, thank you!" Jojo's eyes grew bright. "Thanks to you, my genius is finally showing! Oh, I could just feel the idea sprouting."

Sakura's face grew hot…

"Come on, follow me!" He took Sakura's hand, completely ignoring what he did. "I think Hinoka's here."

"W-wah!" The blushing girl was dragged along by Jojo's hand.

* * *

"So?" Jojo asked.

"...Is that such a good idea?" Azura asked.

"Come on, don't you guys trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of Corrin's safety." Azura said. "I'm worried about that."

"Oh really?" Jojo smiled smugly at Azura. "Is there motive for that?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Jojo shrugged. "Alright," the boy wiggled his right hand, allowing the metal glove to move. "Whatever you say, Azura." He patted the songstress' back. "Now wait for a pegasus and relay the plan to the others." Jojo chuckled. "Try not to think about what Corrin and I do, okay?" Jojo climbed on Subaki's pegasus.

Corrin watched the two's interaction and felt… enraged? "N-no, I'm probably just stressed about this plan."

"Did you say something, Corrin?" asked Hinoka.

"N-no, I'm... just thinking out loud."

"Does it scare you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you are about to fight your other eldest sister…" Hinoka's voice was held steady. "You must be conflicted about that…"

"..." Corrin went silent. "She's not my blood sister... But yes, I am worried about what will happen." Corrin pondered about this fact. Did she perhaps? No. It wouldn't make sense.

"I don't know what that would feel like." Hinoka added.

"Well, we might be going against Ryoma too. You may have these feelings soon, not that you would want them."

"I know, but I'm ready. You, on the other hand, have to go against your Nohrian siblings and us. It affects you more. I'm prepared for fighting Ryoma, but only because I trust you and care about my siblings, all of them. Besides, you did say you know who the real perpetrator of this war is, and I don't want the war to go on any longer. I hope that your way gives us peace. I want that. I know that Sakura, Takumi, and Ryoma want that too, and I would hope that Nohr wish for that as well." She stationed near the hull of the boat. "I'll wait here for you and Sakura, okay?"

"Right."

Corrin climbed onto the boat. He didn't see Camilla anywhere.

"Hey there~" a hand touched his back.

"Gahh!" Corrin felt a hand muffle his scream and pulled his behind mast.

"Shush!" whispered the voice. "Don't yell! She's right there!" Jojo pointed from out the mast.

"Well," Corrin's face glared at Jojo. "Don't just touch me like that in these type of situations then."

"Alright, it was a jest, get over it."

"U-uh…" Sakura whispered. "Wh-why do you need me here?"

"Just wait wait for my mark, okay?" Jojo patted Corrin's back softly. "You ready?"

"S-sure, but I'm nervous."

"I can see why, but don't worry, I'll get you out of there in a pinch." He petted Sakura's petite head. "Thanks to her, I thought of this plan."

Sakura blushed. "T-thank you!" she whispered.

"Thank me when this is over, Corrin has to go now."

Jojo nudged Corrin forward. "Now go!" Jojo motioned Corrin to go, leaving Jojo and Sakura to watch Corrin face his sister alone.

* * *

Corrin gulped and saw that Camilla faced her back towards him. "Well, here goes nothing…" He unsheathed the Yato and held it tightly before yelling, "Camilla!" He pointed Yato at his sister's back. "I just want to talk to you." As he got closer to her, he saw the woman's hair flow in the light zephyr. The purple hue was once caring, but now it symbolizes death.

"My dear Corrin~" she cooed. She was polishing her axe until it shone bright in the daylight next to her wyvern. The creature growled as Corrin drew near. "Tell me something. Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Corrin took a cautious step back.

"Why did you have to betray us?" She petted her wyvern. "Betray me~?"

Corrin stood his ground. He could say nothing to that; it wasn't the plan.

"What's wrong?" The woman pouted. "You have nothing to say to your older sister?" She walked closer to Corrin. "You have left long enough to feel nothing towards me?"

She took one step… "You aren't going to say anything then? Nothing to the one who loves you?" …and then another… "The one who's here for you?" …and another… "Who will listen to you with all of her precious heart that YOU broke? Who loved and cared for you since you were young? Who-"

"Camilla stop." Corrin's voice was stern, his face dark, his hand unwavering. "I don't want to fight, I just want to talk."y

"I don't want to listen." The woman was just barely in front of him. "I gave you all my hospitality, yet you betrayed me for that… that damn tactician!" Camilla was enraged.

"Camilla, listen, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't ev-"

"You treat him like you've known him forever!" Camilla's glare grew more fierce.

"He's my best friend." Corrin said. "I put my trust in him." Corrin eyed Camilla's movements. "I'll say this, I trust Azura and Justin more than you now." That remark caused Camilla's eyes to grow dark. "They actually listen to me, unlike my family members that refused to do a simple request. You all made me choose a difficult choice right after I faced something that scarred me." Camilla said nothing. "I nearly took my life, but he did the one thing I needed: He listened." Camilla mumbled something. "I'm sorry what did you say?" More mumbling… "What was that?"

"SHUT UP!" Camilla yelled loudly, which made Corrin flinch and step back. "I have loved you with everything I could." Camilla readied her axe. "You were supposed to be my sweet little brother. I was supposed to protect you and make you have a happy life, until that day. The day you were taken from ME!" Camilla was livid. "Then HE showed up. That damn tactician!" She held her head. "I'll kill him. I'll kill you and then kill him!" The Wyvern lunged at Corrin.

"Woah!" Corrin sidestepped out of the way, and he just barely dodged.

"I protected you. I wanted you to not end up like me" She swung her axe. "Now that that I think about it, I should kill you here and then myself."

"What are you saying?" Corrin was taken aback. This was too much even for her.

"Father sent me after you, and I'm glad for that. I love you too much to let you go on, so come on, let you big sister hear you final words." She kept swing and Corrin kept dodging. "Though it pains me to do this, letting you live will pain me more in the afterlife…"

Corrin tripped. "Gah!"

"I'm sorry, Corrin." She let a tear fall as she swung for the last time…

* * *

"What's wrong" Sakura asked Jojo.

"I don't know, I'm just… uneasy." Jojo peered out from the mast to the situation. "They're just talking, but how she is… I can't say for sure what's happening."

"Is… Is Corrin alright?"

"Yes," Jojo watched every step Camilla took. "For now."

"I'm ready for anything." Sakura put on a brave face, but it was clear that she was scared.

"That's good, so be ready for me."

"R-right!" Sakura had her Rescuetm staff ready.

"Woah, she's yelling now." Jojo mentioned. "Get it ready, they're now fighting."

"Y-yes."

Jojo watched as the woman kept slashing. "Sakura now!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, do it now!"

"W-w-wait, it's not working!"

"Do it now!"

"Gah!"

* * *

…But the axe never hit the target. "Wh-what?" Camilla looked around.

No one was there.

"Corrin~?" Camilla cooed. "Where are you~?"

No answer…

"Hiding only slows your death, my dear."

"Listen, I hate to break it to you, but Corrin isn't here anymore." said a voice behind her. "He's safe now, with me." The voice wandered around her. "Be thankful." she heard in her ear. Where was that voice coming from?

"W-who's there." The familiar robes of her enemy emerged from the boat's mast.

"Hello!" The boy waved at the woman.

His face made Camilla twitch.

"Like I said, Corrin's safe and it's thanks to me." the boy repeated. "We tried to negotiate peacefully, but… you kinda… yeah, you know?" Jojo rubbed his neck

She ignored his words and kept looking around. "Would you mind telling me where my darrrling Corrin?" She rolled her Rs for emphasis.

"Wow, you think I would tell you where he is? Hell, you'd probably disregard my words anyway, soooo… No."

Camilla grit her teeth. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh no, of course I am." Jojo chuckled. "What, you thought I was gonna be nice to you?"

'That damn child! Oh… I'll have his bloody head!'

The two stared at each other.

"Soooo, are we gonna fight, or negotiate peacefully?"

Camilla drew her axe and laughed. "I can't leave without Corrin."

"Huh, you're not giving up?" Jojo unsheathed EXCaliBurn from his back. "Well then."

Camilla looked at the rusted blade and laughed again. "YOU plan on fighting with THAT?"

"I didn't plan on fighting, but yet here we are." Jojo took his stance and breathed, allowing the Hamon to spread throughout his body. "So I got only one question: Are ya feelin' lucky?"

"Shut up." The princess commanded as she mounted her wyvern.

 **(Start Heartbreak from Undertale)**

That princess was the only thing blocking his path. He had his strategy ready, so he eyed his enemy carefully, especially due to the nature of Camilla. He readied his blade. "My name is Justin Pendragon," A small bow was given for politeness. "And I will claim your life." Jojo grinned. "So *water* you gonna due a *boat* it?"

"That's it, you're dead." Camilla shrieked.

"Oh, this is going to be really *ice*." A wide grin appeared as Jojo charged a PK Thunder. "Let's see if it's *cool* too, though you'll find my attacks more *shocking*." The ball of lightning wrapped around the wyvern, cackling as the scales tried to shield the attack, but to no avail.

This tactician, this fool, this IDIOT! He dared to taunt her. "Fool! I know that you use magic now!" Camilla yelled.

"Let's see what good it does for you then."

"Tch. Let's see if you can reach me here!" Camilla could taunt too if she wanted. "I'm over the sea!"

"Well, Princess." He said princess with such sass, that it almost felt wrong. "A.) You don't have to point out the obvious. B.) I wouldn't be a tactician if I didn't have a plan for that." Jojo jumped off the ship and skidded slightly on the ice. "Woah, I should thank Flora for making this ice stable.

"Ice melts." Camilla pulled out a fire based tome. "Let's see if you sink or swim!"

"Ha! You're gonna have to hit me first!" Jojo slid around the ice rink.

"I'll make sure you drown!" She had hatred filled in her eyes. "I'll never forgive someone who took Corrin from me and influenced his betrayal."

"I saved him." Jojo did his best to dodge the flaming balls, but he grew further from the ship and now Camilla had it behind her. "PK Thunder!" Jojo did his best to push Camilla back, but the ice was starting to melt. 'Damn…' "I barely know Corrin, yeah, sure, but I'm sure of one thing: I know him better than when I first met him," He was brushed by fire. "At the very least, I know him better than you!"

She blew all his attacks away. "I know Corrin better than anyone!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" She charged a bigger ball."I've fed him, bathed with him, even slept with him!" The ice kept melting as Camilla flew closer to the ship. ""And NO ONE will take that from me!"

"Sorry, toots, I already did all of those with him, in fact I think that all happened yesterday!" Jojo's laughed and looked at Camilla seriously. "No homo tho, just homie love."

Camilla perched her wyvern back on the ship. "YOU WHAT?!"

Jojo laughed harder as he climbed back on the boat. "Oh yeah, we took a quick nap under a tree, washed each other's backs, and ate some grub together." His hands were behind his back, and Camilla saw that his sword was sheathed once more. "Now then, burn, baby, burn!" A PK Fire erupted out of Jojo's palm and lit the boat on fire.

Camilla was stunned by this approach. "Wait, what are you-?" It didn't take long for the ship to be engulfed in flame.

"You see, I lit the bottom of the boat while you escaped up here. This boat will burn down with you and my secret in it."

"W-what?!"

"Now now, Camilla I'll tell you this once." Jojo cackled. "Justin time too, I wouldn't want you to die peacefully now, would I?" The boy paced around as smoke surrounded the two. "Thankfully, Corrin will never know, but you, and I, will." Jojo smiled. "I will personally kill Corrin."

"W-WHAT?!" Camilla was shocked to hear these words, but the boy just cackled like a madman.

"I will gain everyone's trust, befriend Corrin, and when everyone's back is turned… I'll murder him. Savoring each and every detail while it happens." Jojo continued cackling.

Camilla grew madder and couldn't see well any more, whether that was the smoke or her rage, until he pushed her to beyond the edge.

"And here's the best part! I'll spend my time as his friend, while you have already been reduced to ash in the sea!"

"NEVER!" Camilla screeched. "I'LL TELL HIM BEFORE YOU DO THAT, YOU FREAK!"

"He'll never hear your words," Jojo giggled. "Isn't that just super?"

Camilla shrieked, something she did before. He pushed her too far. There was only thing she could do. She knew of her true intentions, so she could stop him and keep Corrin safe.

She lunged her wyvern at Jojo, swing her axe at anyway she could, but she kept making it easy for it to dodge and missed. Jojo's smile grew with the flames, which kept reminding Camilla of her rage. Each attack grew sloppy, easily counter, and only filled her mind of Corrin.

Everything was finally broken when Jojo said, "I can't believe you fell for it."

 **(Stop music.)**

The flames began to subside… " 'Cause when you let your emotions take control…" Jojo zoomed to the wyvern.

"W-wha-?"

"Divinity!" Jojo blinded the princess.

Camilla rubbed her stinging eyes. "Gah!"

"Forêt Vert Overdrive!" Camilla felt her wyvern skid across the boat's wooden floor. What the hell was going on?

"...And I knew it from the very start…" Jojo said.

Camilla stopped rubbing her eyes. She looked around… The boat wasn't on fire, there was no damage anywhere, and that damn child wasn't to be found. Where was he? Her wyvern wasn't moving either… It… passed out?

"Heh." Camilla heard behind her and turned to find a sword aimed at her neck. "...You lose sight of everything…" He finished. "Poetic, ain't it? Made it myself."

"H-how did-?"

"Your love for Corrin is immense, I suppose…" Jojo sighed. "But this is the end of the line."

"You're right, but… but promise me one thing."

"Fine, think of it as you last wish." Jojo held the sword steady. "What is it?"

"Please…" Camilla had tears in her eyes. "Please don't kill Corrin." Camilla sobbed

Jojo's face hardened. "Where was I? Oh right, the part where this sword is shoved in your throat.

Camilla stopped crying and prepared for a bloody demise. "I'm… I'm ready."

"Good."

She embraced death with open arms as she waited for the metal to slice her. It seemed like forever, but how many seconds have passed? One? Two? Who knew, and who cared? She didn't think have to think about these things anymore…

Camlla opened her eyes, but she didn't see Jojo looking at her, instead he looked out the sea. "You know? I just had a thought, an… idea, of sorts."

"W-what?"

"Listen, Camilla, you mean a lot to Corrin… And I know you probably care for him too, right?" Jojo toyed with his sword. "So I thought we could, you know, make an arrangement."

"Excuse me?"

"A deal," Jojo looked at the dragon queen. "Do you wish to hear more?"

"I suppose I could."

"Look, I'll let you live, okay? You just have a small condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to join our army and make the rest of the Nohrian soldiers leave."

"W-what?! That's your idea?" Here stood this boy, no, tactician, and gave her a choice to make. A choice to let her live. Moments ago, blade at her neck, but now, bargaining for her life.

"If you want, I can kill you, seeing as you don't want to live without Corrin, for whatever reason, but I know Corrin would hate me."

"That's your solution?"

"Yep."

That was such a bizarre idea. "...You wish to spare me?"

"Well, yeah."

Camilla thought long and hard about this. "Why?"

"Well, I want to be merciful and give my enemies the option to surrender."

"Okay, I agree."

"Excellent." Jojo ran to the side of the ship and yelled. "HEY CORRIN! MY IDEA FRIKIN' WORKED!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Corrin yelled back. "It worked." Corrin smliled. "Gods, it worked!" Everyone cheered.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE, CORO-CORO!" Jojo laughed and turned to his soon to be partner. "So, you're in now, and it was all according to plan."

"W-wait, you planned this?" Camilla asked.

"Why, sure I did. It was the plan I had from the start." Jojo beamed. "Can I get on?"

"Y-yes. Hold on." Camilla said. Her wyvern woke up, but it seemed like a green spark ran across it's eyes. "Aren't you going to hold on to me?" Camilla asked.

"Hmm? What? No, I'm not. I figured you may need some time to process what happened. Besides, I hear that these babies are pretty dangerous, so I take that as challenge."

"O-okay…" Camilla began to take off, yet something bothered her. "Hey, uh, Justin, right?"

"That's me."

"Excuse me for asking, but was anything you said true?"

"Huh? Oh, that." Jojo coughed. "No, of course that wasn't true. It was all part of the plan. You see I was supposed to make you distracted and try to threaten to kill you, but then you started arguing and so I said some lies." Jojo said. "Honestly, I will agree, I went a little overboard with the murdering part." Jojo chuckled. "I'm not gonna apologize though. Saying that really gave me a rush."

Camilla felt uneasy about the whole ordeal, even as the two landed next to Corrin.

"Alright, Corrin, did the others surrender?"

"Once Camilla did, everyone else stopped fighting."

"Heh, once you overthrow the Black Dragon Queen of Nohr, everyone falls."

"Ugh, get your hands off me!" A red Noir-, I mean, Sever-, I mean Selena said. "Jeez, you're the one who beat Lady Camilla?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Ha! You're just a kid."

"Sure, but I'm also your new tactician."

"Yeah, whateve- wait… WHAT?!"

"It's true, Selena." Camilla said. "I decide to ally with Corrin."

"Interesting…" That was all Beruka said.

"I won't force you two to come with, but I would love it if you joined." Camilla said.

"Otherwise, I'm gonna have to kill-"

Corrin cut Jojo off. "What he meant to say was: We'll have to let you two go free if you want."

The two retainers said nothing.

"Well, it's not like I WANT to go or anything." Selena sighed. "I guess I'll join. Be grateful, okay?"

"I will support my liege." Beruka said.

"Great, we'll be glad to have you." Corrin smiled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Azura asked Corrin. "Of course, we'll need all the help we can get. Plus, I trust Camilla. Sure she cares for me a little too much, but she means well."

"Cares a little is an understatement," Jojo said. "It's more like obsessed." Jojo noticed the blue-haired maid.

"Hey, uh, Azura?"

"Yes?"

"What about her?"

"Flora said she had things to do first." Azura explained. "She will join, but once she takes care of her business."

"I see." Jojo rubbed his chin. "In any case, we should get going. Flora and Felicia can get rid of the ice, right?"

* * *

The ice slowly cleared out of the way, making a path for our two idiots to get ready to set sail once more.

"Hey, they'll be alright, right, Azura?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Corrin." Azura assured.

"Don't worry, they excel at manipulating ice, so I'm sure they can hide for a good while."

"I feel better knowing that. Thank you, Camilla."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Sure, have all the fun and leave me out of it," Jojo walked in sarcastically. "I'm sure your best friend likes that."

Azura chuckled. "Are we jealous now?"

Jojo laughed. "Maybe a little, Azura. It's hard being almost burned alive."

"W-wait a moment…" Camilla squinted at Azura. "Did he say your name was Azura?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you guys talk over there," Jojo pushed the other characters out of frame before ending the chapter. "And I'll make sure that the story doesn't take too lon-"

* * *

 **This chapter, this damn chapter... I spent days** **rewriting and proofreading this chapter. And if only I was less busy. "Busy" as in I saw the Death Note movie on Etika's stream and beat Sonic Mania a couple of times. Come on, you gotta admit, Sonic Mania is pretty good. Without a doubt I'm addicted to that. AND THE SOUNDTRACK ON THAT! Tee Lopes, he's a god among men. I'm gonna use some of those tracks, 'cause holy... I have to buy that soundtrack if Sega releases that.**


	11. Chapter 17

**I hope I'm not too late when I post this. Wooooo! Man, oh man has these past couple of weeks been busy. Thankfully, I manged some time to whip up another chapter that's 'useful' to the plot. 'Cause, you know, Fates' does that. Anyway, I'm glad I'm somewhat on schedule, with all the work I have and whatnot, so enjoy another 'plot important' chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch.17: Porderbility:**

Iago stood in Xander's way. "Good evening, Prince Xander." _'Tch! Damn Zola… If everything went to plan, we wouldn't have been stuck in this situation! Though we didn't anticipate that tactician of their's to be so useful…'_

"Hello, Iago. It's a rare thing for you to greet me upon returning home."

"Ah, is it? My apologies for being so inconsiderate." Iago's face grew grim. "Though I am surprised you returned with the ill news."

"Wait… WHAT?!" Xander shouted. "What happened?"

"Princess Camilla failed to return with her squadron. They came back saying she joined Corrin." Iago thought about this. "Yes, it happened around when you left."

Xander stood silent. "Where's Elise and Leo?"

"What?"

"Where are they?!" Xander almost yelled. "You dare question me?!"

"N-not at all, my lord. They should be in their quarters." Iago sighed. "We also made sure our security is refined, so you mustn't worry about their safety."

"I… I have to go report to my father."

Iago watched as the angered prince left.

"No doubt the tactician had something to do with it." Hans appeared.

"If it's a possibility, then that damn tactician must be working with extremely dark magic. But you must remember, she was fond with Corrin from the moment she saw him, so she might have joined on her own terms."

"Tch, what a freak, unlike Princess Elise."

Unfortunately for Nohr, she was listening on their conversation and she had her own plans. "Did I hear right? Camilla's with Corrin? That must mean she trusts him! I have to act too then!" Elise smiled. "Yay, I can see my brother again!"

"Hmm? Hans, did you hear something?"

Elise covered her mouth.

"Must of been your imagination, Iago."

"Yes," Iago said looking over. "It must have…"

"I gotta go now." Elise whispered.

* * *

"So this is the port town of Dia, right?"

"Yes, Corrin." Azura said. "Thankfully, we got here alive and well."

"Ahem." Jojo's throat could be heard being cleared.

"With Justin's brilliant tactics, of course."

"What? Who? Me~?" Jojo sounded like he was glad with the praise, yet there was some sarcasm sprinkled in. "Nah, you're thinking about someone else who's as smart and talented as me." He smiled smugly. "Come on, keep the praise comin'."

Azura tried to smile at the joke. "I think I'm used to this now, so I'll pretend it's a joke."

"Aww, just because I'm a jokester, dudn't mean I don't like praise."

Azura giggled. "I guess you are a child."

"Hell ya I am." Jojo smiled. "Now you're getting it." He hit her on the arm playfully. "Come on, let loose more often. Even if it is war, we got to find some good in it."

"You're right, aren't you?"

"When am I not?"

The two shared a chuckle.

"See? Even you can spare a laugh now and then."

While the two conversed, Corrin just watched. _'What could they be talking about, chuckling about?'_

It was strange to see Azura laugh at all, but with Justin?! That's more strange. She can't stand his antics, so why now? I-it couldn't be…?

"Hey Corrin, buddy!"

"O-oh, uh, yes?"

"So what are we gonna do?" Jojo nudged Corrin. "Don't say we're just gonna come and go without staying here for awhile." Jojo looked at the port town. "We got shops, restaurants, list goes on and on about what we could do. There's some time left before the ferries come, so tell me."

Corrin smelled the warm air. "I think we could spare some time here." The leader shook his head. _'I'm probably overthinking-'_

"Hey look!" Jojo pointed. "A crap, er, crépe stand! Azura, you want one?"

"Well-"

"Too bad, I'm getting one!" Jojo ran off.

"Wa-wait!" Corrin called out, but it was too late.

"Let him be, Corrin." Azura spoke softly. "I'm used to it by now, so it's no longer bothersome." Azura smiled. "In fact, I think I'm beginning to enjoy it."

Takumi sighed. "He's a pain, really. It's frustrating."

"T-takumi!" Sakura wasn't happy with her brother's words. "He's our tactician, we have to respect h-him."

"What's my tsun complaining about now?" Jojo asked as he came back with a tray of food. "Forget it, it's probably something bad about me." He passed around the crepes. "Lady was really nice and gave me a few extra for the army, so dig in."

"Are you not hungry?" Azura asked. "Or is there another reason you don't have one."

"Nah, I already had one or two."

 _'How many did you have?'_

 _'Hey, don't tell your father this, but I had 5.'_

 _'Why am I not surprised?'_

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ex-excuse me?" Azura looked at Jojo.

"W-well, I, uh… I can explain." 'Please let there be a plot point to help me!'

"Milord!" Kaze appear from the shadows… even though it was a bright afternoon…

 _'Don't question the plot, it made too much sense. But thank God for this!'_

"I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of eating, but there's Nohrians docking into port."

"Waft?!" Corrin was in mid bite. "They're heading for the town?!"

"Correction, they're already docked and are coming here." Kaze said

"We finally found the traitor!"

"Oh no." Corrin grunted. "They're here already?! Everyone get ready!"

"Wow, you father's really obsessed with Corrin's death…" Jojo told Camilla.

"I should have taken Elise, but I didn't." Camilla looked worried. "I wonder how she is."

"I'm fine, Camilla." A cheery voice said from behind.

The group turned to find another princess standing behind them with her retainers.

"HUH?!" The group, except Jojo, yelled out loud.

"What are you doing here?!" Camilla asked.

"Oh, I came to help!" Elise said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"How did you leave the castle?" Camilla asked.

"I, uh, well…"

"Tell me." Camilla said firmly.

"I, uh, just left."

"What?! You just wandered out off the castle and no one saw you?"

"Well, when you say it like that… Yes!" beamed the princess.

"So can anyone, again, tell me what's going on?" Jojo asked. "Otherwise we're gonna be wasting valuable time the could be spent protecting the townspeople."

"O-oh, uh, this is our youngest sibling," Corrin motioned to Elise. "Elise."

"Wait, but Saku-"

"Hi there!" Elise interrupted. "You're the meanie that Camilla wanted to slice up."

"I, um, am what?"

"Uh huh, she wants you de-"

"That's enough, Elise." Camilla cleared her throat.

Jojo looked at Camilla with a blank stare.

"The point is, you should go back home. It's not safe for you here. Go back while you can." Camilla quickly stated.

"No!" Elise pouted. "I'm staying with you two…" she had tears in her eyes. "Xander is losing his mind, Leo's stressed about everything, and Father's talking about destroying 'the three worlds' or something. Father's completely lost it." She shook her head. "So I'm staying, 'cause I wanna help!"

Camilla said nothing. "Fine, I won't oppose your decision, but Corrin and his tactician will decide, okay?"

"I have a name, ya kno-"

"Elise." Corrin interrupted. "If you stay, you'll face constant danger." Corrin put his hand on the loli's shoulder. "We're most likely fight Xander soon… Are you still sure you are ready for that?"

Elise thought about this. Her thoughts wandered over from fighting and cake. "Yes! I made up my mind. I want to be here with my family. The ones who care about me."

Corrin sighed and shook his head. "Well then, you're free to join. I can't say no to you."

"Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Wait, wouldn't Xander and Leo also lov-"

Interrupted once more, a newcomer appeared. "Hold there, band of travelers."

"Okay, what no-"

"It's been a while…" The silver haired rider spoke dramatically. "Corrin!"

No one said a thing.

"Soooo… do I know you?"

The knight's face fell. "Wait, you don't remember me?!"

"...No."

"It's me! Silas! You're best friend!"

"I'm drawing a blank." Corrin said. "And I already have a couple of best friends…"

"Wait, so you don't consider me as one of your best friends?!"

"I don't even know who you are."

Jojo was finally given a chance to speak. "Oh my God… He's heartbroken." Jojo's mouth was on the floor. "Corrin, you killed him."

"But I really don't know him!" Corrin assured. "I really have no memory of him."

Silas looked like he was about to cry. "Ahem," Silas readjusted himself. "It would be for the best then. Our friendship would have only caused pain."

"I don't know you!" Corrin repeated himself.

"Prepare yourself!"

"At least he gave us a chance to prepare." Jojo grumbled. "Alright, Corrin, let's go."

* * *

"So, you're Corrin's sister, right?" Jojo asked.

"Yup." Elise beamed. "I'm his little sister."

"Huh," Jojo pulled out a 'tome' and shot a nearby Nohrian. "So why do you want to talk to those two over there?"

"They seem nice."

"By nice, I'll assume you meant they have unique character designs." Jojo was Elise's shield in this. "And remind me again why I'M protecting you?"

"Camilla."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." Jojo launched a PK Flash atop of the boat. ' _If only I KNEW about that.'_

"She said something about cutting your head off if Corrin or me were harmed at all."

"Talk about no pressure." Jojo continued taking on the small boat single handedly. "Wait, Corrin's on the other side with the horde of enemies. You're tellin' me that if Corrin's injured while fighting a group at once, while I'm here struggling with one on one combat, I will be decapitated."

"Hmm… Yes, that's what's gonna happen." Elise beamed again.

"Thought so." Jojo gave a hearty sigh. "Alright, I took everyone out, unconscious not dead, so go talk to the unique ones."

"Okay! I'll be back!"

Jojo watched as the girl trotted away.

 _'It's been quite some time since we last spoke, has it not?'_

 _'Here to make me even more mad?'_

 _'Not at all,'_ Jesus chuckled. _'Merely checking up on the angel, that's all.'_

 _'So why now? In the middle of a battle?'_

 _'Father thought you could use some help.'_

 _'Ha! Me?! Need help?! I'm this close to being promoted from archangel, so I don't need it.' Jojo looked at the opposite side of port. Easy pickings with PK Thunder, but…'_

 _'I suggest using-'_

 _'A rapid PSI attack, right?'_

 _'Well, yes, but try not to hurt them badly.'_

 _'Ha! Tell that to the rookies instead.'_ Jojo charged a PSI ball. "Here we go, baby!" The ball discharged into smaller rays of light. The pieces of light burst onto Nohr's army. Multiple enemies were shot down as the PSI ball grew smaller and smaller. "There we go."

 _'Wow, you've grown have you not?'_

 _'Guess I have, no?'_

"Justin!"

"Oh goodness, she's back."

 _"Is there a problem with that?'_

"No, not really. She's just…"

"Justin!" The princess latched onto Jojo.

"Oof!" Jojo looked at the princess. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hugging you, silly."

"GET OFF!" Jojo shook his abdomen. Jojo recoiled back, as he realized what the princess did. "THE FU* WAS THAT?!"

* * *

"Wow, thank you, Justin." Corrin smiled. "You helped lots with that surprise attack."

"Don't mention it…" Jojo shuddered.

Corrin noticed this. "Is… Is something wrong?"

Elise beamed. "Nope! But we did get more friends!"

"Yeah, about that…" Jojo began. "They're Nohrian."

"So?"

"Well, they seem nice enough, but they switched awfully quick, Corrin. They might not be too trustworthy."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"...Sure, they're fine." Jojo sighed. "That trust thing is gonna get you killed someday."

"Well, 'that trust thing' helped me recruit another ally. A friend, if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello!" Silas appeared. "You must be the tactician."

Jojo breathed in deeply. "Corrin, what did you do?"

"I, uh, well."

"He didn't have the heart to kill me." Silas put his arm around Corrin's shoulder. "He's a noble friend indeed."

"So we got more allies, or just the one?"

"Oh no," Silas said. "Nohr will still come after us. I joined, because of my honor as a knight."

"Ah, you believe in chivalry."

"Of course I do! What kind of knight wouldn't?!"

"Never mind that." Jojo put out his hand. "Welcome aboard our shabby army."

"I hope you are glad to have me."

"Well, we do need as much help as possible, and even though I don't trust you yet, Corrin does and I can't question the leader."

"So are we friends?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jojo grinned. "You best be ready for anything, though. Lot of crazy crap happen round here."

"Oh, I'll be ready to lay down my life for him."

Camilla popped out of nowhere. "DID SOMEONE SAY 'WILLING TO DIE FOR CORRIN?!'"

"SHUT UP, CAMILLA!" Jojo barked.

"Uh... " Silas went quiet.

"We get along quite nicely as you see." Jojo sighed.

* * *

"Ah… Another ferry ride," Jojo patted Corrin's back. "Feels nice, no?"

"Indeed it does, but why does it seem like danger follows us everywhere we go? I mean, we make it to these ferries in the nick of time."

"Yeah, I guess you could say… we got the ride *Justin time*"

"Um. Yes, we could say that."

"Come on, I know the pun's a bit overused, but it's still a classic."

"If you say so."

"Come on!" Jojo whined. "It was kinda funny!"

"It really wasn't." Corrin laughed at himself. "It lacked something."

"Oh, like you know how to make puns on the fly."

"You know I can't do that now." Corrin peered at his siblings bonding. "Especially now that Elise is here. I have to focus more on the mission."

"Welp, let's gather everyone one up and prepare for when whatever may happen."

"I agree, friend." Corrin rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Everyone gather up!"


	12. Sono Chi No Sadame

**So I decidedly to change up the formula, because life apparently doesn't want me to write. So I'll do a Tri-weekly chapter now, as in every three weeks they'll be a new chapter. So, since I don't have a chapter today, I wrote up the lyrics to the first Jojo OP to essentially summerize the theme of my fic. It goes well with the tune, I think, so enjoy!**

 **(P.S. I have an FE Amino now, and I'll upload my chapters there too. And because of that, I'm working on a lil' somethin' somethin' for Halloween.) ;) See you in awhile!**

SONO CHI NO SADME:

Two stars, streaking through the heavens that lie up above. The sun leads them to a path that's full of wondrous glory. One holds the mystical power we call Hamon. While the other holds the blade designed to cut through fate. And they both will never ever fail nor will they die, together they will fight!

With a pounding heart of lion that burns of warm passion. Determination flows in the blood. Ravaging everyone like a huge flood. It doesn't matter the grief you've suffered now!

Fate determined by their blood.

Joooooooooojo!!!

Come on! We're bound too strong. Don't ever deny our strength. You should never be afraid to ask for a helping hand. I will be your shield forever if you ask. So then let me guide our swords towards the beauty of dawn. We'll always keep marching on, while we're breaking through the faint light in the sky.

With a pounding heart of lion that burns of warm passion. Determination flows in the blood. Ravaging everyone like a huge flood. It doesn't matter the grief you've suffered now!

Fate determined by their blood.

Joooooooooojo!!!

Both of their fates intertwine strong. It all began that moment of which they met. Doesn't matter the grief they atoned. Ripples of Fate bind together strong.

Let the final power Awaken inside your heart. The dragon inside won't ever win. Hopes and dreams will always prevail! The wind is blowing all of his glorious might!

With the power that is true as all that's holy. Rippling all over the temple of life. Burning up with such rage.

Energy, Baby! Come on, fuel the glowing flame!

Fate determined by their blood. Joooooooooojo!!!

You were bound for a reason let the ripples then guide you.


	13. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18: Camilla's Adventure:**

"Yare yare daze…" Jojo paced around his leader's room.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. In fact, isn't this what we wanted?" Corrin sat up from his bed.

"I guess, but it seems like Nohr's really pushing it, no?" Jojo shook his head. "I mean, assassins? No, it's seems like they're not gonna stop. Sure, we got Princess Camilla, but they want this war. There's no other way to look at it."

Corrin looked at Jojo. "Or…?"

"..."

Corrin looked at Jojo.

"What?"

Corrin rolled his eyes. "Or, it could be…"

"Ah!" Jojo clapped his hands. "Yes, that makes sense now! They're doing a the 'puppet state' thing."

"A what?"

"Oh, it's strategy I've heard of. Except that it's not really puppetry, and the one that's occurring right now isn't eye to eye to the original strategy. It's a hybrid of strategies, really." Jojo patted his leader's back. "Nothing to concern yourself with, that's my job. What should concern you is the fact that Nohr WILL be part of the enemy. Though, why? Why would they be under the puppet strat?"

"You will work on the reason then." Corrin got off his bed. "You're right, more of the Nohrian army will go after us. We'll train harder."

"Yeah. We should be ready at anytime when we're not in the 'My Castle'." Jojo winced. "We really need a better name for this."

"I just called it whatever Lillith told me."

"So you didn't even name it." Jojo sighed. "A non-plot important character did it for you."

"Don't insult Lilith like that!" Corrin frowned. "She boosts morale."

"I didn't say she wasn't important to us, I said she wasn't important to the plot, it's different."

"Whatever," Corrin stretched. "I'm going to the privy."

"Hey, can I go first?"

"Sure." Corrin groaned.

Camilla was astounded. Here she sat in a room alone. Corrin and Justin spared her life, yes she knew that. But… why? The tactician gave her an answer that seemed rushed, so she didn't believe his words. "I'll ask Corrin for my own self."

Camilla mostly kept to her room with different thoughts taking up her time. For example, she thought about Corrin, where her retainers were, Corrin, tending to her wyvern, visiting the hot springs, Corrin. Okay, so she mostly thought of Corrin. Whatever were the odds of that, huh?

But now was not the time for thinking about anything. She was out of her lonely room and instead was out and about in the field. And she walked… to… Well, I think you know where...

Her mind went giddy as approached Corrin's treehouse. She giggled as knocked on the door, awaiting its owner to burst forth. The door clicked and opened wide, but Camilla couldn't contain herself. She ambushed her opponent, lunging with her eyes closed, and suffocated him with her, ahem, curvature.

"Gwuf!" cried the victim while flailing his arms like a dragon. Whether he was in pain or pleasure, we may never know. All we know is that only muffled screams were heard, which tickled the princess.

"Oh, darling Corrin!" Camilla tightened her embrace. "You squirming is tickling me! I like it."

The muffled sounds and squirming continued.

She began to stroke her sibling's hair. "My my, Corrin! Aren't you awfully robust today?" She sighed in her soft voice. Her eyes, closed from the beginning, loved and relinquished the moment. Her hands groped the head of her sibling. Her only way to have bliss anymore was him. Her one and only, her prince, her one true-

"Uh, Camilla? What are you doing?" Corrin asked.

"Eh?" She opened her eyes and saw Corrin not in her arms, and her grip loosened.

"Ovferdrive!" huffed the true victim's voice for air. Hamon filled and caused a shook to erupt throughout Camilla.

Jojo released himself of Camilla's grasp. He breathing did not stabilize yet, and his face was filled with an almost scared expression.

Corrin looked at Jojo and asked, "Hey, uh, Justin? Are you-?"

"I'm… fine, Corrin." Jojo stared down at the ground. "I… I gotta go." Jojo walked with his head under his shoulders. "See ya, Corrin."

"S-sure."

Justin avoided Camilla's eyes as he left.

"So why did you not wait for me first, Camilla?" Corrin asked. "Anyone could have been behind those doors, not just me, you know." Corrin sighed as he sat on his bed. "I understand what you said to me, but you had no purpose for doing that now."

"Then you still don't understand."

Corrin sighed. "You really stop treating me like a child, I have matured enough thanks to Azura and Justin."

Camilla grew silent. "B-but!"

A knock was heard on the door. "Hang on, Camilla."

Camilla pouted.

"Hey, Corrin?" Azura stood in front of the doorway. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all!" Corrin smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing, really, it just that I just saw Justin stomp out the door."

"Uh, Camilla accidentally hugged him." Corrin sighed. "It's not a huge ordeal, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"So he marched off because Camilla hugged him?"

"Yes, it made him mad." Corrin replied.

"But isn't he an adolescent?" Azura was puzzled. "Shouldn't he-"

"Might I asked what you want with my Corrin?" Camilla glared at Azura.

"Ah, yes. Pardon me, I forgot what it was I came here for." Azura said. "Yes, Corrin and I have to speak about certain topics for further battles, as well as other important issues in the 'My Castle'."

"I see."

"And we wanted to do this alone, Camilla." Corrin said. "Without you."

"But…"

"I appreciate what you tried to do, Camilla. I know I haven't stopped working with Justin and Azura, but we have a war going on." Corrin smiled. "I promise I'll make it up to you some other time.

Camilla pouted. "So you're asking me to leave? Is that it?"

"Yes, but please, you have to understand."

Camilla sighed. "I do." Camilla started for the door, it's okey texture hiding Azura and Corrin's conversations.

"Make sure you apologize to Justin, Camilla."

"Why?"

"He seemed very angry with what you did."

"So? He's at fault for that."

Corrin shrugged. "You have a point, but you also are to blame."

"I-I'll try."

"No, you will. It's not good to have people within the army fighting with each other." Corrin stress as Camilla left.

"It's just that I don't trust him after what he said." Camilla said as she looked at the closed door. In her mind, the image of the young woman in there with Corrin boiled her emotions. The way Corrin, HER Corrin, saw Azura was different from how Corrin saw her.

"Make sure you clean up this place when you're done, alright?" Takumi said. "Kaze told me Felicia can't clean it up without hurting someone, herself or the room with our messes."

"Yeah, I understand." Jojo responded.

"Alright, I'm leaving now."

Jojo was left behind in the training area. The room was filled with an assortment of weapons, armor, supplies, etc. for all types of people to work with. There were dummies made specifically for attacking and surviving, courtesy of Jojo, Strength building exercises were plastered on the walls. Perfect for training up your skills with no worry. The area, of course, was further away, but Jojo built it with training Corrin in mind, not for others to actually duel in. How did Jojo build these things? Uhhhhhhhhhh, read the damn Prologue and the chapters before this, duh.

"Do not be rude to our readers." Jojo said. He raised a practice sword from the rack. "They are the ones who pay your salary." Jojo looked at the dummy. "Come on then!" Jojo began his assault on the dummy. "Come on!" Jojo hit left, slashed right, thrusted down… He hit harder and harder, letting the sword vibrate with pressure. He pushed it to the limit, before stopping. "Damn, I'm rusty." Jojo dropped the blade and closed his eyes. He tried feeling the world around him. "There we go, maybe I can?" He tried picking up the sword with PSI, but failed horribly. "Damn it! Just when I thought I got stronger too."

'I assure you, you have.'

'But my PSI can't support telekinesis. I can only conjure basic *magical* skills.'

'Father said you can still grow, and I firmly believe that your PSI attacks are stronger now.'

'Let's see then.'

'Steady your mind…'

Jojo looked at the dummy, feeling no remorse for it. "PSI wave!" Energy was emitted from Jojo's body. "Let's see how Chi works, no?" Jojo held balls in his hand, they streaked onto the dummy like paint bleeding on a wall. Absolute punishment was enforced onto it.

'You can stop now.'

Jojo kept his onslaught going.

'Justin? You've shown me enough.'

Jojo's eye twitched.

'Pendragon! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Huh?! What?" Jojo snapped back to reality. "The hell?!" He looked at the mutilated dummy. Foam stuffing were held by a literal thread of string. Cut off arms and a clean head cut, such that only the body remained.

"PK Fire!" Black marks signified the PK Fire's trajectory. The projectile's velocity erupted the dummy into black char. "There's no dummy left." Ow, the edge! "Shut it!"

'Look around, you caused more damage than that.'

'Oh no…' Jojo looked at the room. "Crap, Takumi is going to be furious at me."

'Clean it up, then.'

"Give me a second." Jojo looked at the mess. "I-I did that?"

"Looks like you did." Camilla said behind him. "Did you break all of those?" She said with a hint of shock.

"Ah, Princess Camilla." Jojo's voice wavered. "Those were there before I got here. Miss Hana and Prince Takumi were here prior to my arrival."

"I see…"

"Do you require something?" Jojo asked. "As you can see, I'm slightly busy."

"Not really." Camilla looked at the scorched marks on the ground, it seemed like a tornado of fire passed by. "I just was returning from Corrin's room and I heard loud noises from here."

"Goodness, I was aware I was emitting sound pollution, but not that much. I apologize for that." Justin bowed and averted the Princess' gaze.

Camilla was shocked. "Oh my! I'm sorry, I should apologize too. I'm sorry for the incident earlier."

"Not at all, it was mostly my fault." Justin said. "I'm also not too comfortable in situations like that."

"I understand." Camilla turned around.

"Oh, Camilla, you've returned?" Corrin asked. "We were just talking about how effective the training room is."

"Odd, I was there just now. Your tactician ruined the room."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Justin scorched the room and everything was a disaster." Camilla grabbed Corrin's hand with glee. "Here, let me show you."

"Gah! Camilla, we're in a tree!" Corrin hurried. "I'll go with you, just slow down!"

The two hand in hand ran past the army who, in a stupor, just watched the poor man being dragged. Corrin's face screamed out "Help!" to all the passers bys. Camilla's gripped tightened even more as they approached the room.

"Here it is!" Camilla huffed as she opened the door.

"Huh, it looks nice."

"Of course it does, Justin-Wait… WHAT?!" Camilla peered into the room again. It seemed to sparkle as she stared at it. "How the?"

"What?" Jojo asked as he arranged a practice sword. "I just finished my practice."

"B-But! T-The dummies!"

"What about them?" Jojo asked. "I know Takumi's missing, but still."

"A-and the walls!" She pointed to the missing singe marks.

"What are you talking about? All I did was practice my sword techniques. I was going to do tome another day."

Camilla's mouth was wide open.

"Uh, Corrin, is she gonna be alright?" Jojo had a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, she probably needs some rest, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Oh, and Princess?" Jojo called out. Camilla turned her head. "Thank you, but no thank you. Have a nice rest, hopefully you don't forget the promise I made on the ship." Jojo said the last part with a smile full of malice.

Camilla's eyes grew wide. "I knew it!" Corrin pulled her to her room, but he had a hard time doing that, as she tried returning to Justin.

'She's quite the catch, is she not?' Jesus said.

"Ha!" Jojo slammed the door shut. "Don't make me laugh, I think she'll hate me more than ever."

'Yes, but this time it was your fault. Why did you even do that?'

"Cause she's super annoying."

'That seems quite cruel.'

"So?" Jojo said. "I don't care. She such a bitch."

"Why is she a bitch?"

"She acts all two faced, just like my mother. You know damn well how much I despise my mother for that. Sure, act like life is made of sunshine and rainbows, but change that personality when ordering your son. Pah, she's exactly like my mother."

"Don't you think you aren't in any position to say that? You are lying to everyone. It's hypocritical to say it like that, especially when you're doing the same thing."

Jojo sighed. "You have a point. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Understand her a bit. It's just that I care about the mission more. I really wish I could go and kill Anankos now."

"You know you can't do that."

"Yeah, but why? Why the hell do I have to protect Corrin?"

"I don't know, it's my Father's bidding. I don't know what he's planning."

"Oh well, I'm here. Might as well try to understand her point of view a little bit more." Jojo yawned. "Eh, I'll do it later."

"I don't trust him, not one bit." Camilla told his retainers. "Especially after what he did yesterday."  
"Do you want us to kill him?" Beruka asked.  
"We're not doing that!" Selena shouted. "Corrin literally trusts him more than us!"

Beruka closed her eyes. "I see…" Beruka frowned really quick. "Though, I assume that the ninja also have a sense of uncertainty over him." The assassin turned to the shadows.

"Hmm…" the red ninja emerged from the shadow. "You noticed me; I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Tch, you've gotten rusty, Saizo." Kagero stated.

"Hmph, never mind that." Saizo peered at the assassin. "You said something about us not trusting the tactician. You have gotten the wrong idea."

"Oh really? Why do you keep watching him?"

"That's our own mission. It should not matter to you."

Beruka looked at her liege.

"We can use them for a mission, can we not?" Camilla asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Selena asked.

"We can use them to extract information."

"You don't mean…"  
"Yes, we're going to sneak into his shack."

"We would we ever agree to that?" Saizo asked.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Corrin you were in my room. In the girl hall."

"Bah! Am I supposed to quiver to your blackmail?"

"No, but we'll see what Prince Ryoma thinks."

Saizo's eye widened. "...Fine. We'll do it. Kagero, get Kaze."

"How can we find anything in here?" Saizo glanced around the room. "It's like a pegasus stable here."

"Just keep looking," Kagero said. "We may find something that could be used to harm our liege."

"I'm pretty sure we committed treason, but I'll agree."

"I have found nothing, what does the princess even need from him?" Saizo asked.

"I don't know, but we'll know when I find it." Beruka stated.

"Now now, no fighting, you two." Camilla said. "We are looking for something that proves the boy's malice."

"All that's here is his clothing, Brother." Kaze rummaged through the boy's closet.

"You sure there's something here?"

"I'm positive." Camilla assured.

Sure, the shack was just a single room with a closet, but it didn't matter. A little drab space could easily hide something exotic. But even then, the room was sickening. It was dainty, yet tidy at the same time. How could that be? Having a recently swept room, yet the desk that sat next to the bed was a hideous mess.

"Wait, his desk!"  
"What is it, Princess?"

"His notes, there has to be something there that we can use against him."

The princess frantically looked at tome after tome, tossing them to the assassin and three ninja.  
"Find anything yet?" Saizo inquired. He opened a tome and peered inside.

Blank.

This of course, puzzled Saizo.

To his amazement, Kagero and Beruka opened a tome as well, but again nothing but blanks.

"Brother, what does this mean?"

"I don't know, I'm no mage."  
"Found something!" Piped the princess as she took the tactician's personal journal.

"It's his diary!" She analyzed the journal's cover. Leather bound with a great spine.

"I think that's a journal for tactics." Kaze replied. "He uses it in many battles, but we should ask about-."

"Quiet, let me see what's inside this 'journal'." She opened to the middle.

'Today we fought that dumb ****, Camilla. Ha! She actually thought she could best ME?! What a joke."

"Grrr…"

"My liege, are you alright?"  
Camilla continued reading. 'She is crazy with the Corrin thing, she should probably get that checked out. Like I care about my leader too, but Camilla's borderline psychopath.' Camilla was getting madder. 'She so idiotic, she's getting mad while reading this, because I knew she would pull a stunt like that.'

"What?" Camilla whispered.

"My liege, Justin is coming now." Beruka said.

"Huh?! He's here now?!"  
"Yes, I suggest we hide."

"Where?"

"Princess Camilla, we ninja can blend into our surroundings" Kaze said. "I suggest you hide over…"

Justin smelled the fresh air surrounding the Realm. "Ahh… Today was a great day." Jojo shivered. "Hey, why do I feel like something weird is about to happen?" I don't know. Why is it? "What the hell is it now?" Jojo sighed as he looked at his shack. "Am I about to die?" No, you're the main character, you have plot armour. "Oh yeah, huh?" But you're not a Gary Sue. "Of course not." What an idiot, keep telling yourself that. "I heard that, ya know, and if I see something that-" Jojo opened his door. "-Doesn't belong…" He looked left and right from the neat room. His books were still a mess on the shrewd desk next to the bedside. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening. "Ahh~ Feels nice, actually." Jojo plopped himself on the bed. The room held the waft of roses and lavender. "Oh, I'll water the plant later, thank you for that." Jojo stretched his back and his arms. A tiresome day for sure, but the sun was still out, still a bit more time to kill. "Or I could nap instead. Or I could catch up on some reading. Ya know, typical children stuff." Jojo looked at his closet. "Isn't that right, Camilla?" He looked at the bed. "You two Kaze, Saizo and Kagero."

"Also, can't forget about Beruka." He looked back at the closet. "If you come out now, I might not tell Corrin about this. Might." Jojo watched as people poured out of the room.

"So why were you all in my room, invading my privacy and rummaging through my belongings?"

"I-I, uh…" Camilla stammered.

"She was wary of you." Saizo said. "I had to make sure you had no ill intentions against my liege."

"That's honorable, but really? You could've just asked."

"Ugh, I don't care." Saizo grunted. "May I leave? I already established it was the princess' idea."

"Sure, I don't care." Jojo sighed. "Actually, you all can leave. It's better if Corrin deals with this anyway, no?"

Camilla froze up.

"Come one, get out. I'm not mad, but I am very disappointed." Jojo looked at Camilla. "Especially at you Camilla, Sakura and Elise seem more mature in this case."

It was a few days after the entire ordeal and Jojo and Camilla still had obstacles between them.

For starters, Camilla was obsessing more than ever about Corrin, but he thought Jojo had reasoning for all the problems she caused the tactician. She had to get Corrin's attention, but nothing worked. He was either with Justin or Azura and those three discussed frequently. Her thoughts were filled up and clouded, hell, it even reminded her of before she joined Corrin's army. She tried dramatic measures to get his attention.

"Hey, Camilla." She heard a knock at her room's door.

The hell?

Camilla got up. "Who is it?"

"Ugh, you know who it is." The voice said.

Camilla carefully walked to the door.

"Come on, I just want to talk."

Camilla took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw her beloved brother's tactician in front of her.

"Yo." Jojo waved at Camilla. "Can I come inside?"

"Um, give me a second." Camilla forgot to pick up her mess. Plans about Corrin, her diary filled about thoughts about Corrin

'You know that now that I'm here I know what she's doing, right? You also know her character is ALL about Corrin too.'

Damn, forgot about the entire 4th wall thing.

'Dude, I do it almost every chapter! How the hell can you forget?!'

"Are you done already?" Jojo asked.

"Hold on a bit longer."

Camilla cleaned up her mess quickly.

"Finally," Jojo joked. "So I think you know why I'm here."  
"No, not really." Camilla sat on her cot.

Jojo crossed his arms in front of her. "Well, I noticed you're acting weird. Like that's obvious, but like even more than usual. Like when you did that one bit when you asked both Silas and Arthur to proclaim you, ahem, 'love'."

"Oh… that."

"Yeah, but then you got crazier." Jojo put both his hands on Camilla's shoulders. "Camilla, why are you not eating?"

"H-huh?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Jojo's expression hardened. "Camilla, usually I'll joke around, but this is serious. You not eating is a HUGE problem. So why aren't you eating?"

"Well…"

"I knew it, so you aren't!" Jojo exclaimed. "You just proved it!"

""W-wait, did you just trick me?!"

"Hell yeah I did! So why did you do it?"

Camilla knew there was no way out of this one. "I… I have a rival in love."

"You mean Azura, right?" Jojo rubbed his eyes. "What the fudge is wrong with you?"

"She's just so thin! And Corrin likes her! I know she likes him too!"

"Yeah, they're both dense, but who cares!" Jojo silently thought about a small fact and gagged to himself. ''Cause it's weird.' "Anyway, you can't do anything about the situation! Can't you just accept that he'll never feel the same for you?"  
"No."

"Sheesh I never get these problems with Sakura, Hinoka and Elise." Jojo grumbled. Jojo breathed in deeply and Camilla, she thinks, saw a green current running through him very quickly

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you not eaten? I mean, I know you didn't yesterday, because I cooked and didn't see you, but what about other days?"

"..."

"Come on, answer me."

"A few days."

Jojo punched the wall. "Why? Why the hell would you even think about doing that?"

"I… I thought…"

"No, stop." Jojo patted Camilla's back. "Listen, stop this right now. It's stupid. So you're gonna stop."

"...I understand."

Jojo got up. "By the by, I wasn't the only one who noticed. Corrin also figured it out. Hell, HE'S the one who told me to explain I don't have a grudge." Jojo turned and smiled. "He's dense enough to not find love, but he's not dense to find out his sister has a problem. Must be nice to have that, no?" Jojo grinned. "Kinda reminds me of myself." Jojo gave Camilla a thumbs up. "So now, let's continue fighting like idiots, alright? No more of your stupid antics."

Camilla couldn't help but smile. "I suppose you are correct."

"So, we should probably get more comfortable with each other then, we do fight a lot." Jojo suggested.

"Should we?"

"Yep."

"How do we do that?"

Jojo looked at the screen. "Support conversations."

"Uh, what?"

_  
"Hey Camilla, what's up?"

"What's going on?"

"I see, that's interesting."

"Wait, what's-"

"Okay, it didn't work."  
"Wh-what was that?"

"Don't worry about that." Jojo covered up the break. "We can talk about something instead, I got time for it. Like the prompt of the week." Jojo pulled out a tome and sat down at a table.  
"Hm?" Camilla looked at the the book. "Hey, is that one of your tomes?"

"Oh, no. This is a notebook."

"No, I know exactly know what it is." Camilla said. "That's supposed to be a tome. For magic."

"No, I'm saying it's not. How would you even know? It's not like you know magic."

Camilla squinted. "...I use tomes too."

"I know, but I have a question" Jojo quickly changed the topic "How the hell did you even begin to learn magic? Axes and tomes seem so different." Justin chuckled. "Unless you're a Dread Fighter, but don't worry about that."

"You want to know how I learned magic?"

"Sure." Jojo took a flask out and took a swig. "I told you I got time."

"Well, I learned magic for my love of Corrin."  
"Stop, like now."

"What?"

"It's Corrin this, Corrin that, sheesh. Like, can't anything else drive you?" Jojo took another swig.

"I learned magic, because he thought it looked spectacular."

"Huh, you're serious?" Jojo questioned this. "It seems like a blatant lie to b-"

"What about you?" Camilla quickly asked.

"What?"

"How did you learn your abilities?"

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "You want to know about me?"  
"Yes, I feel like it will help us get along."

Jojo shrugged. "Sure, I won't lose a damn thing telling you." The boy cleared his throat. "So allow me to tell you a story then. Imagine the scene, a ten year old child… Ambition burns in him."

"Why are you being dramatic?"

"Don't question the plot, it didn't make sense until this point. Ahem, anyway, I was taught from a young age in my village how to use magic from my mother. She said it's important for a weak child to be useful as a mage instead of a swordsman."

"Wait… you use a swor-"

"Don't question the plot, it made too much sense until this point."

"So how did you really learn magic."

"I actually learned it from my mother, she learned it from the church and gave that gift to me."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, really." Jojo said.

'You're lying through your teeth.' Jesus sent to Jojo.

'Shut it, sometimes you have to do it.' Jojo responded. 'Besides, she's lying too.'

'Huh? What?'

'Yeah, I can feel that she's lying.' Jojo responded.'I have a feeling you know about it too.'

'...' Jesus didn't respond.

'But I won't question it. If she's not comfortable with telling me that, than I respect that. She can have secrets, because I have secrets.' Jojo thought.

"Are you okay?" Camilla asked.

"Huh?" Jojo snapped back to reality. "Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine, I was just… thinking of home again." Jojo lied.

"I see, do you miss it?"  
"I don't know, do I?"

Camilla pursed her lips. "Are you going to be serious or not?"

"Heh, just a jest, Camilla, geez." Jojo sighed. "In a way, I do, and am, think about home once in awhile."

"I know how it must feel, like when I was away from Corrin..." Camilla started.

Jojo groaned. "You really need some help with that."


	14. Chapter 19

**Huh, I've been gone for a while now... Crap. Well, I should apologies for being so off schedule, so I'm sorry. I won't make excuses, but I state the reason why I'm so bad. Calculus. That's all you need to know. For those who understand, it's fun but difficult, no? Heh, anyway without further ado I present the next installment in JJBAwakening P.1: Dragon's Blood.**

* * *

 **Ch.19 Lost Peaces of Sheit:**

Corrin sighed as he saw the disaster sprawled in front of them. More ruins to be found everywhere.

"...What happened here?" Camilla asked. "Cyrkensia is in ruins!"

"I'll say." Jojo groaned. "Seems like every place we go in a war zone."

"But the city of Crykensia's never once been a target, and Nestra is a neutral country!"

"Something must have changed while we were Hoshido then." Corrin was truly amazed by the destruction.

"Really? I never would have noticed. _Never_." Jojo said sarcastically.

"This is madness, and those comments don't help either." Corrin scolded. "Wait, do you hear that?" Corrin listened carefully.

"Is this one of those dragon things you told me about?"

"Yes. Look!" Corrin pointed to the silhouettes of two characters.

"Oh crap, they're injured!" Jojo said.

"Princess Sakura, Felicia come with me now!" Camilla ordered.

The fox-like one shuffled up at his savior. "R-run… please…They're too strong..." He passed the fu* out.

The floofy looking one looked and said. "It's not safe here... Get away...while you can." He also passed the fu* out.

Sakura looked at the two 'men' and yelped when she saw the wolfskin's and kitsune's tails. "Wah! They have... tails?"

Camilla looked at the two men with sadness in her eyes. "Aww, poor creatures… they've been horribly injured. Felicia, Princess Sakura, can you two please tend to them?"

"Of course, Milady." Felicia responded.

"Oh! Y-yes! I'll heal them right away!" Sakura said.

Jojo scoffed. They still had their differences...

Eventually, the kitsune got up in glee. "My goodness! My wounds are fading away! It's like I'm a whole new person!"

The wolfskin yielded the same result. "Yeah, me too!" He said with a teeth baring grin. "Thanks."

"Thank you very much, kind lady. I'll make sure to repay you someday!" Kaden said.

"Please, think nothing of it." Sakura bowed shyly. "I-I'm glad you're feeling much better."

"Hmm, this is peculiarly strange." Azura thought. "If I may ask, how did you two get hurt?" She looked around the square.

"The town's in ruins, so perhaps they were part of the battle." Camilla suggested.

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem like it, Princess Camilla." piped up Hinoka.

"She's right," the Kaden said. "We were only here to visit." Kaden tried to remember what happened. "Yeah, we arrived a little while ago, actually."

"I can vouch for him." Keaton said. "We arrived, but things got... strange…" Keaton said. "At random times, pieces of buildings… fell apart."

"What do you mean?" Hinoka asked.

"Well things just fell, I dunno." Keaton said. "What's going here wasn't the result of fighting at all. Well, not the rubble, at least."

"B-but that's impossible!" Azura said with a gasp. "Unless…"

"It's the truth!" Keaton said defensively. "It's the whole truth! Buildings and plazas just started to crumble for no reason. We tried our best to reinforce things, but as soon as we started to help, we were attacked by… some sort of invisible forces. They started attacking everyone after the buildings fell."

"Invisible forces, you say?" Corrin was shocked to hear this. "But if that's the case, that would mean…"

"Corrin, Azura come over here." Jojo said. He made a small group in with the two. "Listen, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, that means _they_ know of our plan."

Azura stood calm. "We still have time, as long as less damage occurs."

"That still doesn't explain why though." Corrin looked at Jojo. "But it seems like your idea was proven."

"It's evident that the theory is proven." Jojo shook his head. "Still, this can't continue, especially with Nohr making advances into other countries. We'll have to take care of them soon, or else they'll ruin our ranks."

"Corrin, come here now!" Takumi called out.

"What happened now?" Corrin asked.

"We need to hurry, Kaze and Saizo just confirmed that Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting on the outskirts of town!"

"What?!" Corrin broke from the triangle.

 _'Of course.'_ Jojo thought. _'Did we ever expect anything else?'_ "Corrin, we gotta go check this mess out and such."

"He's right, we have to stop them from fighting." Hinoka said.

Jojo smirked and said, "I mean, we could always-"

"NO!" Corrin yelled quite loudly. He blushed as everyone stared at him. "Ahem, excuse me."

"But it would work." Jojo said with a devilish smile.

"Ignore him. I think it's better if we prevent them from fighting." Corrin said.

"Geez, you don't want me to have fun, do you?" Jojo smirked.

* * *

"Xander, Ryoma!" Corrin yelled out. "Please, you have to stop fighting!"

"Corrin?!" The two princes were shocked.

"Xander, please don't fight! Hoshido isn't the enemy." Corrin said.

"I never thought I'd see YOU here." Xander said. "But no matter what, I won't give up! Nestra was a neutral territory until THEY attacked here."

"WE?! You attacked, we are protecting this town from you!" Ryoma retaliated. "I will free this town from invaders like you!"

"You spit nothing but lies! You are the invaders, we are the protectors!" Xander said.

"Sounds like a load of crap, but what do I know?"Justin told Corrin, to which he promptly got elbowed in the stomach. "...I probably deserved that…" Jojo held his stomach.

Corrin glared at Jojo. "I'm trying to make peace with them, Justin. Tone it down." Corrin cleared his throat. "Xander, please stop. I'm sure that…" He got ignored. "Ryoma, reason with me…" More ignoration.

 _'That's not a word, damn it.'_

"Corrin," Jojo put his hand on Corrin's shoulder. "We have to..."

Corrin sighed. "I know. Tell the others then."

Jojo nodded. "Hey! Everyone!" Jojo looked back at Corrin. "Try one more time to make them see." He whispered before shouting out orders to the army.

Corrin gripped the Yato. "Xander look hard! There's invisible enemies surrounding us! We've encountered them before so we know they exist!"

"Invisible enemies?! You can't possibly be serious, Corrin." Ryoma shook his head. "What poison that boy has told you…"

"I'm serious, Ryoma! Look close! You can make out a watery sort of shadow… They're the ones who destroyed this town! They're the real enemy!"

"But… I…" Xander saw a shape form firmly then dissipate.

"Wait, what was...?" Ryoma watched the light bend.

"It's sort of working then." Jojo stated. "We're ready when you are, Corrin."

Corrin raised Yato. "Onward then." He called out to his siblings. "...You may be my brothers, but don't think I'll, no, we'll go easy on you!"

Jojo nudged Hinoka. "Damn, our leader's quite feisty today, no?"

She shrugged. "He's very charismatic like this."

* * *

Jojo blocked a spell from a nearby mage. _'Godamn millennials…'_ he thought. _'Why the hell would Corrin do that…?'_

Go saw Felicia driven up a corner by a Nohrian. He poked the soldier before *knocking* him out. Humanely, of course.

"Th-thanks…" Felicia peeped.

"Don't mention it." Jojo groaned. "They don't seem to give up, do they?"

"No, they don't. But that's Nohr's army for you!"

"You seem prideful even though you commited treason."

"Well..."

"In any case, thank God I sent the ninja to deal with our real threat, otherwise it'll be bad for everyone else."

Felica knew what he was talking about and shuddered. "W-would it really?"

"Yeah." Jojo motioned for Felicia to hurry. "Come now, we have to- Woah!" Jojo saved Felicia from face planting right smack into a ball of electricity.

Felicia yelped as she felt Jojo's arm wrap around her.

"Hey! I'm walkin' here!" Jojo yelled at the mage before launching a ball of his own. "Sheesh! Some people have no respect for their elders these days!"

Felicia looked up at Jojo, "I, uh…" She blushed.

"What? Can't handle a child hold you up?" Jojo said with a smirk as he balanced her. "There ya go."

"Th-thanks…" Felicia whispered.

"Yeah, don't mention it. We gotta go, okay?" Jojo smiled at the maid. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta hurt some people."

Felicia watched as Jojo quickly dispatched a multitude of PSI attacks, effectively cleaning out the army and finishing the battle.

* * *

BLAH BLAH BLAH, sheesh, you already know what happens.

"Hold on. What the hell is this?!" Jojo asked the writer. "You aren't-?"

Oh, but the writer was, and will, about to skip parts of the plot importance, because, it's plot and we already saw it. It's a fanfiction, they SHOULD know of the source material.

"But, but!"

No 'Buts'! We ain't recruiting Xander and Ryoma in this one, so what does it matter?

"Please? Besides skipping parts is bad, especially in a game where the plot can make the most miniscule of sense."

Fine! But only a bit more of damn dialogue! Yeesh! This chapter wasn't even that memorable.

* * *

"Corrin, Azura and the others have explain to me what you are trying accomplish." Ryoma's eyes were closed. "Still, that Nohrian royal will plan something, and he even dared to challenge me to a duel?!"

 _'Wait, when the hell did that happen?!'_ Jojo thought. _'The damn narrator had something to do with that I bet.'_

I'm not confirming, nor denying that.

"A challenge towards me is a challenge to Hoshido, and I cannot allow that."

 _'Godamn patriots ruinin' this godamn country. ...W_ _ait…'_

"Ryoma, I'm still very glad you calmed down…" Corrin said, "I'm sure that Sakura, Takumi, and Hinoka will agree…"

Sakura seemed to have tears in her eyes, Takumi looked away, and Hinoka well… she did whatever she was meant to do.

"But, wouldn't you agree that this is a bit extreme, Brother?"

"Not at all! Such a remark would- Ack!"

"That's enough out of ya." A woman quickly pulled on Ryoma's eyes. "Sheesh, he's got quite an attitude, huh?"

"Agh!" Ryoma rubbed his ear. "Scarlet, you didn't have to that!"

"Yeah, you were going on about revenge and all that crap."

"Um…" Corrin was in a stupor. "And you are?"

"Oh? You don't know me?"

Corrin shook his head no.

The woman smiled and said, "Name's Scarlet, I lead a resistance in Cheve." The woman said proudly. "I met your older brother awhile back. When he first joined up he tried his hardest to pretend he wasn't the prince. Ha! Couldn'ta fooled me, though, but that's a different story. Anyway, we all came along when he heard about the situation in Cyrkensia."

"So that's why he went missing." Hionka said.

"Yup, he was with the resistance." Grinned the woman. "Musta caused quite a stir, huh?"

"He worried Hoshido since Takumi was captured was Nohr, so we thought-" Hinoka started.

"WHAT?! THEY TOOK TAKU-!"

"Shut it, Ryoma. I'm tellin' them what happened."

Ryoma tried to stay silent.

"Good," Scalet said. "Anyway, Ryoma joined to help the rebels align with Hoshido to protect his family. Actually, he liked to talk about his family constantly. Ryoma's talked my ears off about what happened to you as a kid. Tragic stuff."

"So he talked about me, too?"

"Yeah, he did. He mentioned your plan to bring peace to both Nohr and Hoshido."

"He did?!"

"Yeah and you know what? You sound like an idealistic brat to me. YOU want to bring peace to our countries? Ha!"

"..." Corrin had to agree, it was pretty idealistic.

"Just because it's crazy and bizarre, doesn't mean it can't work." His tactician popped out. "Right?"

"It's too stupid." Scarlet said.

"Almost like a rebellion, with limited technology, against Nohr, a war focused country."

The air's aura grew grim.

"Ha, I guess you have a point, kid." Scarlet grinned.

"Of course I do, I am a master tactician after all."

"You're cocky too, eh?"

"We aren't talking about that now, but I do have an ego."

 _'No you don't.'_

 _'Shut up, I can dream.'_

The grim aura rose once more.

"...I like this kid, he's got guts." smirked Scarlet.

"Thanks," Jojo grinned. "You got guts too, seeing how you leading the rebellion and all."

"Guess I do, huh?"

"May we get back on the topic at hand?" Ryoma seemed a bit angered.

"Hang on, Ryoma, I'm just speaking with the kid."

Ryoma seemed like he was going to explode.

"Anyway, you're with Corrin, right?"

"Sure am."

"Huh, weird, you two look like you would never be together like this."

"Well, I was kind forced to be here."

"No no no," Corrin spoke up. "You specifically joined by your own merits."

"No, you forced me to be here, if I remember correctly."

"You're getting off topic again." Corrin sighed.

"It seems like he's a lot of fun, Corrin." Scarlet chuckled. "You two seem like quite the team."

"We are," Jojo grinned. "Better than any country's army."

Scarlet shook her head and chuckled. "Goodness, he's a hoot. Anyway, Ryoma and I gotta go, but we'll tell ya this: we're going to Castle Shirasagi. Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure to lecture him on the way for misbehaving."

"Sc-scarlet!" Ryoma blushed.

The group laughed.

"Wait, you're not joining us?" Azura asked.

"Nah, we got some things to take care off." Scarlet face grew serious. "And we MIGHT go to war with Nohr."

"Wh-what?!" The group stopped teasing Ryoma and focused on his partner's words.

"Yep, they have done enough damage and even challenged Ryoma to a duel. We can't let this go on."

Corrin and Jojo looked at each other.

"So we gotta get going!" Scarlet gleamed cheerfully. "We'll, hopefully, see you soon."

"Corrin, one thing." Ryoma spoke. "Please make sure Takumi and Sakura are safe."

"I promise that we'll take good care of them, even though it pains me to know what you're planning. Oh, but could I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"Well, when the archduke Izana died, he told us that we have to 'meet the dragon'. Do you know what that could have meant?"

"Hmm…No, I don't know anything about that. Why don't you talk to the Rainbow Sage in Norte Sagesse?"

"Oh!" Camilla remembered something. "That's a wonderful idea. The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise. However, I've heard that he is very, very picky about who he meets with. Only incredibly powerful people are given an audience."

"Really now?" Jojo said. "And you couldn't have something sooner?"

Camilla ignored the last bit. "Yes, only four people are known to have visited him. The first is the former King of Hoshido, King Sumeragi. The second was King Garon, when he was quite a bit younger. The third was a knight whose name isn't known to anyone. He is a mystery, but he was a special case. And lastly... Xander."

"Wait… Xander met with the Rainbow Sage?! So he may actually know something and is just refusing to tell us…"

"No," Camilla said. "I wouldn't think he'd know something like that, but I don't know…"

"Goddamnit," Jojo groaned. "We have to go there now, huh, Corrin?"

"Yes. We need the info, so let's move everyone! To the 'My Castle'!"

"We REALLY need a better name for it." Jojo shook his head.

* * *

Jojo couldn't believe his eyes, not because of some damn fireflies, but because is of what was happening. Though it did involve lighting up the sky. "Okay, so what the fu-"

 _1 hour prior._

"Hm…" Felicia stared at the empty pot in front of her. "Princess Sakura, could I use that Daikon Radish."

"Of course," said the meek princess. "O-oh! I can noticed what Justin-san-" Why the hell am I doing this to myself? "-did."

"Y-yes…" Felicia was reminded of the 16-year old's touch on her abdomen. Oh boy, here we go. "He made sure I wasn't hurt and it felt... blissful in a way."

"Yeah, he's done that to me too." Sakura said as she chopped up some herbs. "Here's the spices."

"Thank you." Felicia took the herbs and spices from the meek princess's hands. She turned the furnace on with a fire spell. "But he's an odd one, is he not?"

"How so?"

"Well, he's not Nohrian nor Hoshidan, but he dresses Nohrian and looks Hoshidan, except for his skin."

"Where's he from then?"

"He doesn't say. It's… bizarre."

Off in the distance, Sakura thought she heard a hearty laugh.

"He's nice though," Sakura mentioned. "Even though he tries to act strict and tough."

"Yeah, I remember the Princess Camilla commotion he had. I wonder why they were so annoyed of each other?" Felicia thought as she ignored the fire behind her.

 _1 hour later_...

"So if I leave for a couple of f* minutes and I get a goddamn burning building?!" Jojo asked. "Don't answer that, Felicia."

The maid stood silent as she watched Jojo's disappointment. She remembered the flame that burst and how he had to rescue both the princess and herself.

"How many times is this?"

"U-uh?"

"So you weren't keeping count either." Jojo pursed his lips. "What the hell I am gonna tell Corrin? _'Oh! I just remembered, your maid burned the mofo mess hall down again!_ '" Jojo shouted.

He took a deep breath and patted the maid's back. "Listen, Felicia. I like ya, I really do, but why do you keep burning stuff? No, wait, scratch that. How do you keep burning stuff down? That's what I want to know."

Felicia kept quiet.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it, but we need to find a new cook. And didn't I talk to you about why you should be as far away from maid work as possible?"

"Y-yes…"

Sakura watched as Jojo chewed Felicia out. "J-justin?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"W-what if you cooked?" Sakura winced.

"Hey," Jojo noticed the fear in Sakura's eyes. "Calm down. I'm mad, but I ain't gonna harm ya." Jojo thought about this. "Me? I got too many tactician duties… maybe some days I could, but I'll need another person. Another person that stays there." Jojo sighed. "I'll take over today though, you two stay as far away as possible from MY kitchen… ugh…" Jojo whispered at the end.

"S-say, Justin?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-where are you going to find a replacement?"

"Well…" Jojo's faced drooped. "Uhhhhh... You know, I thought I would have had more time to answer that…" Jojo rubbed his eyes. "I'll find someone, even if I have to kidnap someone, tie them up, and hold them at book-point to be able to do it."

Sakura knew that, despite how ridiculous and stupid it sounded, Jojo was serious.

* * *

"Um, h-hello?" A woman called out in the middle of the plaza. "Is anyone here?" She sighed as the silence took over. The woman walked around, her heels making distinct noise from the silence. "Oh, I don't know where I am…"

She reached a part of the castle that looked like a treehouse?

"What is this?" She said as she looked at it. The grounds were very quiet.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jojo said.

"What is it this time?"

"No can, and I mean no one, can cook." Jojo shouted. "Out of everyone here, only 3 people actually know how to make a decent meal with what we have."

"Calm down, Justin." Corrin said.

"Easy for you to say! You aren't the one currently forced to be in charge of cooking for the army!"

"Look, we'll find someone soon. Maybe Mozu-"

"No, I like her tending the crop, so cooking could potentially be too much for the lil' gal. She works hard as it is."

"I guess you're right, but no one else can truly cook?"

"The princesses and their retainers have proven less than useful, my friend." Jojo rubbed his eyes. "We'll need a miracle of God to help with this."

Suddenly, the door echoed a knock.

"H-hello?" A woman cried out.

"God damn it…" Jojo grumbled.

"Is Master Corrin here?" She cried out.

"Well speak of the devil, look a miracle." Jojo cried. "He's over here!" Jojo shouted towards the woman.

The woman entered the room, her blue hair flowed down her maid garment. She bore a stren and storic face that showed virtually no emotion.

"Flora, you're here?!" Corrin said with a shocked expression.

"Oh, you're the tactician." Flora said when she saw Jojo.

"Yeah, and you're the maid. Big deal."

She bowed in front of Corrin. "Lord Corrin, I seemed to have been summoned here."

"Really now? Well, what luck, Justin!"

"How so? I tried to murder her a little while ago."

"Easy now," Flora said. "I'm here to become an ally. Nohr is on the brink of war and couldn't afford to waste resources on my village, so I did my best to find you."

"This is the most excellent news, Justin here needs someone like you."

Jojo looked at Corrin. "You don't mean…"

"Yes." Corrin smiled. "That exactly."

"Oh, well I can't do that. I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Wait, what are YOU talking about? I'm talking about having her cook."

Jojo realized what Corrin said. "I… was talking about cooking as well. Yeah, that's it."

Corrin glared at Jojo, not knowing what he was insinuating. "O-kay? Ahem, Flora would you be bothered to take any job?"

"Oh, not at all! I'm grateful for any job you give me." Flora bowed.

"Heh, can she really cook? Knowing who she's related too, her track record isn't that good." Jojo said.

Corrin cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Better than Felicia, that's for sure."

"Hmph, fine then let me be the judge."

* * *

Jojo watched mouth agape as Flora expertly was preparing a meal. She diced and minced the vegetables with ease. She was clearly much better than Felicia.

"Corrin…" Jojo said.

"Yes?"

Jojo turned and faced Corrin. "Dude… can… can I marry her?"

"WHAT?!" Corrin and Flora yelled, to which Jojo chuckled.

"It's joke. I jest, my friend." He gave his commander a thumbs up. "She has the job, okay?"

"I'm glad for that." Corrin quickly whispered to his friend. "But anyway, we have more important things to discuss. Particularly if you want to do _that_ tonight?"

Jojo whispered to Corrin. "Tonight? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle it."

* * *

"Ha!" Corrin huffed. "I… Win…"

"Nope, you lost once more, but you're improving." Jojo said stretching his arm.

"Knew it…" Corrin grinned.

"But! But not by a lot."

"W… what…?"

"You have the strength to fight, but you lack stamina." Jojo explained. "That hinders your growth."

"Damn…" Corrin looked away. "So what can I do to improve?"

"Cardio…" Jojo rubbed his neck. "That's about it…"

"..." Corrin sighed. "...I see…"

"Sorry, but that's how we can improve your stamina."

"I understand."

"Do you?" Jojo took of his robe and his metal glove.

"Yes, of course I do. I know as much as I know the reason for your one glove."

"Uh, I don't think you do." Jojo drank some water off the area's table. The evening's training was finished with a snack for recovery.

"It's a combat reason, right?" Corrin asked as he bit into a piece of jerky.

"Not really, no…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people can use magic with or without gloves, so having another glove on my left hand won't affect my magic."

"You're… right." Corrin thought about more reasons and sighed. "I have nothing. Come on then, tell me."

"Well…"

"While you're telling me, why don't you tell about your clothing as well? It's an odd choice of clothing to wear all that time, especially during the summer months."

"Wow, is it really that hot? I can barely feel it."

"Stop beating around the bush. You do that a lot."

"Eh?" Jojo rubbed his neck. "Do I do that?"

"Yes and it's quite annoying."

"That strikes a nerve?" Jojo smiled smugly. "How exciting."

"Are you going to tell me?" Corrin sighed. "We have to wake up pretty early to march…"

"Alright, fine. Get a chair." Jojo cleared his throat. "So what do you want to know first?"

"Well, the glove thing should go first, no?"

"Sure, why the hell not? So well, uh, the glove is there because, well, look at my sword."

"Huh?" Corrin inspected it closely. He saw all the indentations and imperfections it held. "It… it doesn't have a grip."

"Yeah, basically prevents me from getting blisters."

Corrin looked at the blade and felt its rust rough on his skin. "And the sword looks old." Corrin looked at Jojo. "Why do you have a blade in such a bad condition?"

Jojo stayed silent. "Uh..."

"If you don't want to tell me, I guess I understand." Corrin said.

"It's not that I don't, it's just… hard…"

"Oh?"

Jojo put his hand on Corrin's shoulder "Eh, I'll tell you. You see, this sword is from my village… I was given it before… let's just say I have my reasons for being in this war." Jojo looked up at the sky. "Ah…"

Corrin was silent, but Justin being serious concerned him, as he was usually easy going and was usually joking about life.

"But anyway! Lemme tell ya about my clothes." Jojo grinned wide. "My mom made me my wardrobe, so I treasure it."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, purple's her favorite color and it made her really happy to make this for the war for me." Jojo patted his robe. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes, it does suit you." Corrin smiled.

"And it goes great with green, no? Purple and green go well together. Like Red and Yellow. Or Pink and Brown. Or Gray and Pink. Or Red and Black. Well, red is gorgeous anyway. And Blue and Black or White and Gold. Oh! And Blue and White blend well too, Corrin." Jojo pushed his green framed glasses up.

"I see what you mean there," Corrin laughed and peered at his own armor. "So, shall we get going? We already have an eavesdropper." Corrin looked back.

"Yo, Azura, how you doin'?"

Azura was hidden behind the door. "I, uh, do not mean to intrude, but I was curious about the noise."

"Wait, we were loud?"

"Yes, you were." Azura came out into view. "It was Corrin making the noise though."

"W-what?!" Corrin blushed.

Azura laughed. 'I'm teasing you, Corrin. I was just wondering where you two went after dinner, that's all"

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we weren't loud?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't have Corrin be loud. That would be a problem."

"Justin, I was just teasing him, I swear."

"I'm just making sure." Jojo picked up EXCaliBurn and sheathed it on his back. "Oh, and don't go telling the army of these training sessions, alright?"

Azura nodded. "I swear I will not say a word."

"Good, because I'm doing this to not have spectators to distract Corrin."

"But… why?"

Jojo chuckled. "Heh, you'll see."

* * *

 **...And so we're done with another chapter of this horrible mess. We have quite a ways left to go, but during winter break I'll upload every week. That's a promise I won't break. In January I'll begin uploading every month at least. I hope that I at least can get my schedule fixed, because I'm suddenly really busy, but :p I put my self in this mess, so I'll just chug on through. See ya next Tuesday!**


	15. Chapter 20

**I lied moth-!**

 _ **'Can't have this bastard cuss and change the rating.'**_

* * *

 **Ch.20: Is Kidnapping REEEEALLY THAT bad?!**

We find today's chapter in a wondrous field, with the two loli's sharing a chat, and our idiot of an OC nearby, unfortunately.

"Sit with us, Justin!" Elise called out.

"Nah, I'm good." Jojo was searching for apples.

"W-well… do you want help?" Sakura got up.

"No, you two relax, I'm just looking for something. We're staying here for a couple of days before we got see that dragon." Jojo threw an apple at both of them. "Here, have a snack." Jojo had a basket full of the fruit. "I, uh, gotta go…" and he bolted out of there.

"He's been doing that a lot lately…" Elise said.

"Hmm? Y-you noticed that?"

"Of course! He's a close buddy."

"You've b-barely known him…"

"Should we follow him?"

"Wha?!"

"You know, snoop around and see where he goes."

Sakura stood in silence.

"Come on, you know you're curious." Elise giggled. "We'll follow him and surprise him.

* * *

"Piece of crap telling me what to do." Jojo dusted himself off as he left the prison. He looked back into the cold and dark chambers of the abyss. "Hmph, they're so ungrateful." Jojo had hints of sarcasm in his voice. "Heh, imagine if I was actually like that. I'll be back!" He yelled into the building. "Damn those three."

Jojo grunted as he put a small veil into his pocket and walked away.

"What do you think he was doing?" Elise asked.

"I-I don't know, but it's…"

"Bizarre?"

"Yeah, we should tell Corrin." Sakura said to further the plot.

Justin hummed a soft melody as he poured water on a couple of flowers outside the prison.

* * *

"Um, Justin?" Corrin asked. "Wh-what's making that noise?"

"Gahh!" Jojo jumped back and dropped the water on his boots. "O-oh, uh, hi! I, uh, didn't see you there." Jojo quickly hid a key. "So, uh, whatcha doin' here?"

"I… just came to see what you were up to." Corrin had an eyebrow raised. "Someone saw you walking out of the castle, but in the direction opposite of your shack."

"Ah, well, th-that's good." Jojo was beginning to sweat. "So, I'm not doing anything, j-just building another building." Jojo's voice wavered. "S-so you can leave now."

"You seem adamant about us leaving." Azura said behind him.

"Oh-!" Jojo covered his mouth. "U-uh… h-hey Azura." Jojo was shaking now. _'Fu* I'm gonna get found out!'_

"A-are you okay?" Corrin asked.

"Y-yeah, now if you could just-"

"CORRIN, COME LOOK INSIDE!" Someone yelled.

Jojo shut his eyes. "I had NOTHING to do with that."

"What did you do?" Corrin ran inside the prison.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Corrin shouted.

* * *

Imagine a scenario where you find your sibling bound by his hands and feet and gagged. Not only him, his retainers are too. So, hypothetically what would you do? Well, we know what Corrin did. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT?!"

"Corrin, I can explain." Jojo tried calm everyone down.

"HE'S MY BROTHER, DAMN IT!" Corrin was shouting.

"I know, but Orochi was teaching me how to use her skill and tried it on Leo…"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

"Look, we're in war. He's just a POW, so it doesn't matter."

"UH, YES, IT DOES! YOU JUST DON'T KIDNAP PEOPLE!"

"Eh, no biggie." Jojo shrugged. "Besides they get fed, go for walks, have everything they need."

"NO BIGGIE?! WHAT ARE YOU ON?!"

* * *

"Okay, okay." Corrin calmed down and rubbed his eyes. "Untie them, damn it."

"Sheesh, I don't know why you're so mad about this, all I did was kidnap them." Jojo worked the rope off.

"Oh thank Gods!" Leo groveled at Corrin's bare feet. "You're too generous!"

"Honestly, being tied up wasn't unpleasant at all," Niles said. "It was actually kind of pleasurable."

"My temple trembled in the bitter chill of the earth surrounding me. My fair savior is like angel compared to that devil of a fiend."

 _'How ironic.'_

 _'Shut it.'_ Jojo thought.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Corrin asked.

"Ignore him, Brother. He does that. I've learned to ignore it."

"My my, am I a nuisance?" Niles said. "You should have told me, Lord Leo."

"We were talking about Odin, but I'm sure I have said that to you multiple times in the past," Leo sighed. "It doesn't bother me anymore. Though, HE infuriates me." Leo looked at Jojo.

"N-nani?!"

"You worthless, vile, disgusting child." Leo glared at Jojo. "You dared to keep me hostage and for that you shall pay!"

"Hang on, hang on. I'm pretty sure I said I was sorry."

"That means nothing! I was here for 4 days!" Leo was shouting. "You will pay!" Leo was furious. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Jojo raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me! I challenge you to a duel!" Leo looked at Corrin. "Corrin, please allow me to duel this knave!"

"Hol up… Did you just-?"

"Hmm… It would be interesting to see a duel." Corrin pondered. "And he does deserve it…"The camp agreed.

"He might need to see what our brother is capable of." Camilla added

Jojo squinted and looked at Camilla. "Thanks, Camilla. Glad to see I can rely on you."

"But what weapons would they use?" Hinoka asked.

"Where will they duel?"

"First we need Corrin to validate the duel." Leo turned to Corrin. "So?"

"...I see no reason to deny it, but what will we gain from that?"

"If I win, this child has to leave this army. If I win, I'll join your ranks."

Chatter spread in the prison.

"Prince Leo could be of great help…"

"Then it's settled. You!" Leo pointed at Jojo. "You are hereby challenged to a duel."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, we were just talking about it!" Leo tone held an annoyance.

"Oh, we were, right?"

Leo face tightened. "Be serious, damn it! We're about to duel! As for the weapons, I choose-"

"No no, according to the knightly rules, the challengee will choose the weapon for the duel."

"What?"

"Leo, Justin has a point..." Corrin said. "We have to abide to the rules."

"Hmph, I can fight with whatever weapon ever made!"

"Really? I don't believe it."

"Yes, I can! I'll prove it to you!

Jojo smirked. "Oh really? Look at Leo acting all big." Jojo sarcastically put his hands in defense. "Wow… In that case…"

"Yes?"

"I choose…"

"Yes?!"

"Come on, damn it!"

"I choose 'Wit"."

"What?"

"Not 'What', 'Wit'! It's a like intelligence and-"

"I know what 'Wit' stands for!" Leo blushed. "It's just that it's not a weapon!"

"Actually, I beg to differ," Azura said. "The mind can be a powerful weapon depending on the person, and you seem to insinuate that you are quite intelligent."

"I am!"

"But Azura just called you out." Jojo grinned. "Nice one, Azura, actually glad to have a true friend."

"I'm just being honest, Justin. I frown up what you did."

"Aww..."

"Okay, but how are we supposed to battle with 'Wit'?"

"Allow me." Jojo bowed.

"What the hell is that tactician thinking?" Corrin couldn't help but smile. His tactician certainly was odd.

"Ahem, I'm trying to do my bit." Jojo mockingly scolded. "I would appreciate it if you all shut up." Jojo watched as the everyone calmed down. "Well then, I'll start this battle of wit with a poem."

 _'There once was a man named Leo_

 _And none was lamer than he though._

 _But he tried against me_

 _And I showed him pity_

 _When the bastard reeked of pee though.'_

"Grr…" Leo's eye twitched.

"Your turn, prince." Jojo barked.

"Fine then, have at you!"

 _'Once upon a time, inside the ranks of an army._

 _There was a man, no child, filled of blasphemy._

 _His clothing looked of rags_

 _His mother is a wench and a hag!'_

"Ooo, nice one." Jojo grinned. "But now it's time for round two, ahem."

 _'Look at Prince Leo, thinking he's mighty and fair,_

 _Yet when I look at him, I compare him to nothing else but a mare._

 _He hasn't noticed, but his collar's inside out.'_

Leo checked his collar.

 _'And he'll soon find out that I faked him out.'_

Leo face was flushed.

 _'What's the matter, little prince? Can't stand these Jojo rhymes?_

 _Ha! You would think these are crimes._

 _If you think that you can't win without being senile and rude_

 _Heh, then I'll show you I can be crude!'_

"My Gods, he's an idiot." Corrin sighed.

Leo, of course, wasn't going to take this from anyone, much less a child.

"Why you-!" Leo gritted his teeth. "You little-!"

"What's wrong?" Jojo smirked. "Tactician got your tongue?"

"Oh, you are going to pay for that!"

"What? Was that too much of a *Savage Blow*?"

Leo had enough.

 _'A lousy tactician hides behind his humour._

 _He believes the only way to win is to give someone a tumour._

 _He's nobody in this world so he should just go home._

 _I bet he only joined this war for money, since he can't afford a tome._

 _This child, this idiot, this dolt!_

 _He's the reason Nohr has revolts!'_

"Wait, what was that?" Jojo asked. "Did you say revolts?" He quickly looked at Corrin.

"L-leo, is something going on back in Nohr?" Corrin asked.

"N-no." Leo quickly responded.

"Then why would you say that?""I-it rhymed! That was the only reason!"

"My lord, if I may, you forgot to mention that Nohr is barely keeping its status back home." Niles mentioned.

"Our fair country is failing to maintain order in its darkened realm." Leo crossed his arms and nodded.

"I-What?" Corrin was confused.

"He means Nohr can't keep up with the riots." Jojo said. "Alright, I forfeit."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I forfeit. Leo wins." Jojo responded.

"You can't do that!" Corrin looked at Jojo. "That's not how duels work. There has to be a definitive winner for a duel to end."

"Well, I give up." Jojo said. "I'll take the loss."

This would be Jojo's first loss at a fight ever. Everyone realized this, but didn't say a thing.

"Y-you're a coward!" Leo barked.

"So? If I'm a coward for giving up when needed, then so be it. The fact still remains that if a leader can't stop the riots in their country, then they're not fit to rule." Jojo said.

Leo stood silent.

"A sharp tongue is stronger than a sword." Jojo grinned. "Of course, only when it's used correctly."

"So you give up?" Corrin asked.

"Yep. Let's hurry and clean this mess up then." Jojo sighed.

"Alright, this match goes to Leo." Corrin said.

"Good game, Leo." Jojo shook the prince's hand. "We're going to fix this Nohr problem."

"Wait, what of me then?"

Everyone stopped to think. Let's see… So Justin kidnapped Leo, took him hostage and imprisoned him for a couple of days, dueled him in 5 minutes after everyone discovered what had happened, and then the tactician had the nerve to forfeit the duel. What now?

"I… I don't know, Brother." Corrin said. "I guess you can go free since you technically won the duel."

Leo thought of this. "Fine, I'll go. Xander is probably worried about me anyways." Leo looked around. "Uh, my tome… C-can I ask where it is?"

"Oh, you mean this ol' thing?" Jojo grinned as he took out Brynhildr from his robe's pocket. "Sorry, I'm not letting the enemy escape with valuable information and weapons."

"H-hey! I earned that!"

"Oh?" Jojo opened up the tome. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am! Besides, even if you wanted to use it, Brynhildr only responds to me."

"Tree make!" Jojo shouted as the tome spurted out a tree in the prison. Granted, it was a small tree, but a tree nonetheless.

The Nohrian royal family's mouth's dropped.

"D-d-did he-?"

"I-I'm staying!" Leo quickly remarked.

"Oh? If that's the case, I'll give you the tome when you behave your age."

"W-wait… Did you trick me?"

"I did say *Wit* was the method of dueling, did I not?" Jojo left the building, chuckling at the faces he saw as he left.

* * *

 **Another chapter, my friends. That's the power of Winer Break. Can't wait to get 'lit' (Heh, I'm funny.) and eat sushi while writing. We still got some more time before Winter Break ends, so more chapters will be pumped out before I start uploading once a month.**


	16. Chapter 21

**Yeah, I know I recruited Elise before the Rainbow Dragon, but I have my reasons. Why did I recruit Camilla and Elise at the same time? Well... To me, it makes more sense to do that. If Garon wasn't an idiot, he would imagine this scenario. Having Camilla, the daughter who is obsessed with the "Hoshidan" child, and trusting her to kill Corrin makes no sense. Especially since Corrin has a track record of sparing his enemies, she would perhaps join Corrin's cause and betray her own country. Obviously setting up a trap at the port would be the smartest thing so then everyone would die without any worries. But Revelations had Corrin go fight Camilla, then go encounter Nohr, then go back to port and face a smaller faction of Nohr's army is problematic to me. Corrin's army would have been tired from the sea voyage and facing another attack that earlier could have made a huge dent in Corrin's recruitment process towards Valla. Anyway, I'm not here to dissect the flaw in Garon's plan any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.21 The Rainbow Dragoon:**

Jojo yawned as he sat with Takumi and Leo.

"Manners, mind you." Leo said.

"Hey, I'm just yawnin' here. It's natural." Jojo said.

"Well, it's quite rude to me."

"Suit yourself, Princey. My friend Taco Meat here enjoys my company."

Takumi's eyes widened. "I swear… if I'm ever placed with you two again…"

"Hey, calm down, it's a joke."

"I'm the problem?! No no, YOU'RE the problem listen to yourself!"

"Hey look, I'm sorry about the yawn-"

"Oh, that's it!"

"PK Fire!" Jojo torched the two. "Geez, that's why Corrin put me with you two."

Leo pulled out his weapon. "Oh, you dare go- Grk!"

"Nope, not today." Jojo used his ESP to hold Leo down. "Now then, for today's topic. Corrin told me some of you don't get along in the army, namely you two."

Takumi watched as Jojo's 'tome' held Leo down. "So I told him let's start a thearpyish session thing."

Takumi asked, "How will this help us get along?" as he poked Leo. "Is he?" Takumi chuckled as he continued.

"He's fine." Jojo assured. Jojo watched Takumi. "Quit poking him, it's weird. Don't forget I can use this on you too."

"Oh, yes. Sorry Leo."

Leo was struggling to speak.

"Oh yeah! My tome was enhanced and I can control individual parts of his body." Jojo said. _'Mostly because he's weaker than me…'_

Leo gasp for air as he was released. "Oh thank Gods! Damn you, Justin. You reminded me of when you kidnapped me!"

"Good, never forget that." Jojo said as he sat in his therapy chair. "So, shall we begin?"

"I suppose we should." Leo said, shooting a mean look at Takumi.

"Hmph, if you say so." Takumi shot back.

"O-kay?" Jojo sighed. "I'll begin then. So you two hate each other, right?"

"I wouldn't say hate-" Leo started.

"I despise him." Takumi interrupted.

Leo didn't hold back. "He's a nuisance." Leo said with a judgmental expression. "His arrogance and attitude-"

"My attitude?! You're the one that judges us! You're a jerk!"

"You're nothing more than a tiny, whiney, good for nothing-"

"That's enough, Leo." Jojo said as he wrote in a little notebook. "Sheesh."

"And another thing," Leo added. "You too are a nuisance. I mean, you took me hostage for goodness sake."

"Hey, if I didn't convince you like that, you would've never made your mind up. You have to understand, all is just in war." Jojo continued writing.

Leo crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"I got do some stuff, you guys think you can leave together in peace?"

"No! With him, it's impossible." Takumi said.

"Grr…" Leo growled.

"Hey, no fighting in the support room." Jojo warned. "Or I'll shock you both."

* * *

"Now what is it?" Jojo asked.

"I know you're responsible for this, tactician!" Leo bellowed.

"Yeah, and you haven't explained anything I may or may have not done, idiot!"

Takumi piped up. "I'll say it for the pathetic mage over here. Why the hell are we being called 'two peas in a pod', huh?"

"I have no Goddamn clue as to what you two are going on about." Jojo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So? You two act the same, maybe that's why!"

"Hmph! I wouldn't even go near this imbecile with a ten foot pole!" Leo said.

"Not even with a fifteen foot pole!" Takumi added.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't go near you with a thirty foot pole!"

"Why did you double his… never mind." Jojo said. "There must be something you two have in common that makes them think you are 'two peas in a pod', no?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, they do say that people with similar personalities like the same things, so maybe that's it?" Takumi piped.

Jojo nodded.

"Hm…" Leo pondered.

"Hm…" Takumi did the same.

"Argh! For God's sake, just ask each other what you like, you dips!" Jojo pushed his glasses up.

"I guess we could try that… Hey, Leo, what's your favorite food?"

"Hm? Oh, I like Beef Stew. You?"

"A Hoshidan dish called Miso Soup. It made with, wait, why am I telling you this?"

"You asked. In that case let me ask you this…"

Jojo watched as the two rivals became friends. _'Ugh, I hope I don't act that way. Geez, who knew people that hate each other could become friends?'_

 _'Well what about you and Princess Camilla?'_ another voice added.

 _'Oh, her? I don't despise her, but I don't like the way she is. I have to respect her though, but she's too much like my mother for me to fully like. Eh, I don't really care how she thinks off me anyway, we gotta all get along in the end.'_

 _'Oh no… are you going to-?'_

' _Yup, I have to. Group therapy with Camilla and Hinoka. And then Xander and Ryoma.'_

 _'What about the younger princesses?'_

 _'Dude, they're kids… kids always get along.'_

The voice said nothing.

 _'Hey, and remember, we're almost done with the mission.'_ Jojo thought.

 _'I know… I cannot believe it's ending so soon.'_

 _'Yep, and I can't wait to be back home!'_ Jojo thought.

Jojo snapped back to reality as Takumi laughed. "So now, you want be friends?"

"I think that's enough joking for one day," Leo said with a smile. "That will never happen."

"Never!" Takumi patted Leo's back.

"Never say never." Justin said.

 _'Don't make outdated jokes…'_

"In any case, our next session's next week, so… get out!"

The two men were laughed and sharing each other's thoughts.

"So, ya want to admit what happened?" Jojo asked.

"Yeah," Leo said. "We're friends."

"Hm, I see… and what did you two say wasn't about to happen?"

"That we weren't going to be friends." Takumi said. "Imagine that! I could never hate someone who has so much taste, unlike you."

"Hey, watch it, buddy." Jojo warned. "I can still ask Felicia to cook."

Takumi gulped. "Yeah, you're right. But it's still hard to believe that Leo and I are buddies."

"Yes," Leo agreed. "Maybe this is a sign that Nohrians and Hoshidans can have peace."

"I agree with that." Takumi said.

"Ditto." Jojo borely said. "It was great helping you two get along, and I think Corrin will be glad to not have an argument breakout in the middle of the battlefield."

Silence…

"So… what now?" Takumi asked.

"Oh, you're free to leave." Jojo said. "I still got work to do, so have yourselves some soup. Don't worry, Mozu and Flora made it."

"Wait…" Leo looked at Jojo. "Did?"

"What?" Jojo asked while writing in his notepad.

"...Never mind." Leo said. "Come on, Takumi. We got some soup for dinner today."

"Idiots…" Jojo grumbled.

* * *

"Corrin, you okay?" Jojo asked.

"I'm… fine…"

"Uh… clearly you're not." Jojo pulled out an orange. "Here, eat this."

"Wait, let me taste it first." Camilla interrupted. "Then I'll feed it to him~"

"Huh? Why?"

"What if you poisoned him?"

"What?!" Corrin asked. "Camilla, that's a little too far. Justin's a great tactician and companion to me. I doubt he would ever betray me."

"Fine," Camilla seemed to pout, which made Jojo mad. "But let me peel another orange for you."

"No, Justin's is fine. But thank you, Sister!"

Camilla's eye twitched as Jojo gave her a smug grin _. 'I know he's going to betray Corrin, I just know it!'_

"Sister, he's not a bad guy." Leo said. "He's odd, yes, but he makes sure that we don't mess up on and off the battlefield."

Camilla watched as Elise trotted up to Jojo to give him a sweet. "But!"

"Not to mention, there are multiple times where any one of us could have died, but Justin somehow saved us. Face it, Sister, he cares about us."

"Hmm…"

"Besides, would gaining an army and picking them off in an army formation be smart? No, so building an army and killing them all wouldn't make any sense."

"Yes… you do have a point, Leo."

"I do?! Er, I mean, I do. I am quite smart." Leo said proudly. "So try to get used to his… behavior."

"Yes, it is quite childish for me to act like this. Corrin might prefer him over me!" Camilla said as she ran after Corrin.

"Wait, that's not… Eh, who cares? As long as she doesn't do anything too bizarre." Leo thought about this to himself and shook his head. "Who am I kidding, she'll go out of her way for him."

While Leo judged Camilla's choices, she instead made sure to keep Corrin in tip top shape.

"You are sure you don't want to ride in my wyvern?"

"Thank you, Camilla, but I am fine."

"Maybe you could go for a piggyback ride then? Just like when you were a child."

"I have to refuse. Sorry, Camilla. Thanks anyway."

Elise tripped and almost fell. "AHHHH!" But fortunately, Sakura caught her.

"Oof! Are… are you okay, Elise?" asked the princess.

"Nice catch, Sakura. It would have hurt a ton if I fell down this mountain!" She smiled at the shy princess. "Odd, I felt like I floated for a second, there."

"I don't think you would have fallen all the way down…" Sakura said.

"Hm…" Jojo hummed.

"Hey, look!" Takumi pointed to the building. "I think we reached the summit!"

"Cool," Jojo said. "That was easy."

"Yes," Corrin said. "It was, wasn't it? I wonder why?" Corrin asked while looking at Jojo, who only smiled.

"It was all thanks to that old man telling us where it was located." Leo said

"Uh, this is a mountain, Leo. We could have found it easily." Jojo said.

"I don't follow…" Leo said.

"Never mind. Let's just go to the Rainbow Dragon and ask him about whatever the fu-"

"Sage, Justin." Camilla interrupted. "Corrin dear, it's the Rainbow Sage, right?"

"Y-yes, Camilla. That's what Ryoma said." Corrin nodded. "But Justin was just doing a jape."

"Yeah… you kinda ruined it, Camilla." Jojo's eyebrow shifted up. Suspicion was on his mind. "You okay there, Princess?" Jojo asked as they marched.

"Y-yes… I'm fine."

"Ya sure? It's seems like you don't trust me; you did go into my room with the Super Ninja Bros. and Kagero, as well as you retainer."

"I apologize for that."

"I know, I know, don't worry about it." Jojo smiled. "No need to say that, I'd be wary if I threatened my, ugh, 'darling' too. So I won't judge why you did it. It just pisses me off how you show your 'love' to Corrin. It's straight up obsessive and two-faced, at least to me. I don't care about that though, I'll just annoy you instead like I do to everyone else."

"I see... "

"In any case, we have to get along no matter what, no matter what our opinions are. We are in this war together, no matter what."

"Will you sacrifice yourself for Corrin?" Camilla asked.

"I, what?! NO! F* #! NO!" Jojo yelled. "I'll never do that, God!"

"Then we aren't allies."

 _'Oh my God… She's f*ing insane.'_

"I'm... just going to go over there with your sister and Sakura, and I'll try to forget about the aneurysm I got from listening to that."

"Hmm…" Camilla strayed away from Jojo and instead latched onto Corrin.

* * *

"Gawain?"

"Yes? Do need something from me, Anankos?" Gawain asked.

"Yes, um, you are human, correct?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Gawain thought to himself,'What an insolent idiot.'

"Well, my biggest question is how you can handle all that power? It's quite a lot. Frankly, I worry you would overthrow me and use my death as a ruse."

"What?! Why would I do that?" Gawain replied.

"It's just a bit… bizarre. Even in THAT state, I fear that boy won't stand a chance."

"If you worry about that, I can take care of him right now."

"No," Anankos said. "The amount of strength you use outside of Valla is different. It's not a good idea." Anankos patted Gawain's back. "Otherwise, why would you think I wouldn't have done that? I have pawns with limited power work outside, but when Corrin and that boy enter here, they'll regret it." Anankos cackled.

'He's absolutely insane!' Gawain thought. 'I should be wary…'

"My my Gawain…"

"Urk! Yes, milord?" Gawain bowed.

"You seem nervous. How would you like a drink?"

"N-no, thank you, milord, but I have to decline." Gawain gulped.

"Suit yourself." Anankos snapped his finger. "Slave! A drink!"

A boy came forth. "Here you are, King Anankos."

"Thank you, Anthony." Anankos sipped his beverage. "Are you sure? This is probably the best thing available at the moment."

"I-I'm fine, but thank you, Lord Ananoks." Gawain shifted away from him.

"Anthony!" Anankos screeched.

"Yes, King Anankos?"

"I have a request for you. It's about my son…"

* * *

"Ha, Camilla, support Hinoka, now!" Jojo ordered. "Sheesh, who the hell puts illusions for a trial?!"

"The Rainbow Sage, apparently." Leo rose trees to attack the illusions. "Ra! This damn trial is exhausting, whew!"

"Yeah, and the editor didn't even put some beats for the trial."

Eh? Put whatever you want then.*

That doesn't help them at all, Sound Producer…

Fine, put a Fire Emblem Fates tune or whatever, I don't care.*

 _'Stop, you idiots…' Jojo thought. 'You're just making it harder for me!'_

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about." Takumi said. "But we're almost done in with this." Takumi said as he sniped a ninja from a distance. "And where's Corrin?"

"He's, PK Fire! He's over there!" Jojo pointed. "Godamn illusions."

"Where's Sakura? Leo's damaged."

"I'm fine, Takumi. You got my back, right?"

"No, you need healing."

"Sakura, heal Leo." Jojo ordered as his thunder pierced a samurai's armour. "I'll ignore the British spelling for now. Leo, you're smart so spot me, I'll go on ahead."

"Wait, Justin!"

"Bye~"

"Gah!" Elise, Justin's gone, so make sure we're in good condition."

But why Jojo would go ahead with no support, Leo didn't know.

"But you know why, eh?" Jojo asked the writer. He grinned as he held EX. "Alright, let's see what a Lion-hearted boy can do!" Jojo shouted as he cut down 3 samurai at once. "Ninja hide, but I seek!" Jojo said as he launched shurikens at the shadows. He could hear the blades slice through the wind and a orgasmic thunk of success as it entered his enemy. "Samurai, samudo!" Jojo said as he took 5 guys at once. That amount of blades should frighten any male, but not Jojo. He gladly accepted the might as he trusted his blade vigorously into every illusion that faced him.

"Stop. It's not funny, it's not right, etc." Jojo parried as he spoke. "Good grief…" Jojo muttered as he casted one last PK Flash to obliterate the remaining illusion. "Hey guys! I killed 'em."

Elise barely made it up. She huffed as she reached towards the top. "Dang… huff… you're, oh my, amazing, Justin…"

"Hey, are… are you okay?" Jojo asked. She fell in Jojo's arms. "Um… Yeah… you need to rest for awhile."

"You… You think?" She wheezed out.

"Here, uh, eat this." Jojo said with disgust.

"Wow, really?!" Elise took Jojo's, ahem, 'treat' and ate it rapidly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the thingy!"

"No problem, Princess." He stared out to the temple in front of him. "Hmm… a strange building. Corrin?"

Corrin was lingering behind.

"Elise, were you following me?"

"Yup!"

"Wait, so you didn't listen to me when I told you not to?"

"Did you tell me to not to?"

Jojo sighed. "Yeah… Leo could have needed you." He reacted with a facepalm.

Elise mouthed the word 'oh'.

So they had to wait for Corrin and the others to arrive before doing anything.

 _'But why?! Hell, I hope she didn't see of the crap I pulled off!'_

She didn't seem to show any signs of watching Jojo absolutely annihilating the hordes of enemies.

Jojo wasn't so sure, so he didn't ask, but him getting found out worried him. _'Ya think? I may have to kill her if she knows.'_ Thankfully, she won't die today, it ain't right, hell, she's too young for that, that she might as well be a newborn. _'Did you…?' Excuse me? N-never mind… I'm just saying, that's a little dark even for me.'_ Hey, it's both mine and your Birthright to make puns. _'Wow… that's….'_

Corrin finally arrived without giving the fans PTSD.

"Justin, are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Well, for starters," Corrin jogged up the steps. "I'm a little out of breath, so you do you have anything I can use to replenish?"

Jojo gave a nice pat on the back of his leader. "That's the spirit!"

"Yeah, but I still need something to put in my body."

"Niles could, and probably would, probably help with that."

Corrin stared at Jojo. "That's not funny."

"Come on, you know he's one attractive person. Kinda reminds me of myself."

Corrin shook his head and sighed. "I thought I was the one who should have acted childlike, but you're like a-"

"What? A teenager?"

"Y-yeah."

Jojo looked at Corrin and began speaking with a sarcastic tone. " _Oh wow, really? Who would have thought the sixteen year old would act his age?"_

"CAN YOU TWO BE SERIOUS?!" Two friends said.

"Uhhhhhh... No, douches." Jojo scowled at Takumi and Leo. "Can't WE have a bro moment that isn't filler?"

"We're already at the top, so let's stop wasting time." Hinoka said. "We have to go back and make sure Ryoma didn't do anything brash."

Jojo nodded. "Okay, I agree with you there."

"Well, here I go." Corrin approached the door.

"Wait, Corrin!" Leo called out.

"Oh you interrupt me when I want to talk to him, but when YOU do it's important."

"Because unlike you, I actually know what's serious."

"Oh? I assume you want to be tactician. Did you not forget when I insulted you?"

"Now now, Jojo, don't fight with Leo now. I'm sure he has something important to say, so let's hear it."

"Okay, Corrin, whatever you do, please... Be careful."

"If I need help I'll tell you."

"Aye, lad, be careful." Jojo patted his leader's back. "Good luck, and try to not be super powerful when you get back."

* * *

Corrin was inside the Dragon's Den for an awfully long time. The silence of the group made time pass even slower as they waited, with only the wind breaking the silence every now and then. Wisps and wisps of air they heard, but time slowly turned. Minutes passed without anyone saying a word, until Corrin finally came out. His head was slumped and he shuffled along.

"Took you long enough." Takumi mumbled.

"How did it go?" Azura asked."I… know more, I think." Corrin looked at his sacred blade. "But he wants to talk to more people. He said two more have to go, the other leaders."

"HUH?!" The group yelled.

"What does he ever want with Azura and Justin?" Hinoka asked. "I can get why Azura, but Justin? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand why he told me that, but he wants to talk to them."

"I'll go first." Azura said.

Jojo stayed silent.

And then again, the group stayed mostly silent. Yet, every now and then, Justin heard whispers and saw gazes upon him. 'Tch! I have one god telling me what to do, I don't need another.''

Just like that, Azura also came out and told of her findings.

"How was it, Azura?" Corrin asked.

"...It was certainly something." She said. "You go, Justin."

"Yes." Jojo said.

Jojo looked back at the gossip spreading with people watching him enter the den. He shook his head and entered.

"Hello? Is the old man here?"

"Ah, you must be the boy." He heard a voice say. "Come on in, Chosen Hero."

"Please, don't call me that."

"Ho ho ho! How modest."

"I'm not being modest, I'm just not a hero." Jojo said. "But anyway, how can I help you today?"

The sage laughed. "No no, lad, how may I help YOU?"

"Huh?"

"I know that 'He' sent you to us."

"Figured as much."

"But why? You know as much as I do that Anankos can't harm this land."

"He can't harm it by himself, but that's why the proxy war exists." Jojo said. "Not only can Anankos force two countries bleed each other dry, but his army grows stronger."

"But it's not a problem for you, correct?"

"Yep, I'm the strongest there is. I'll cut him down into nothing."

"Please, you don't need to be wary of a demigod like me."

Jojo said nothing. "...I understand, yet I do not see why you wish to speak with me."

"Well, I wanted to see the champion that will best my sibling before I die."

"...And you accept that I will eviscerate him because I was commanded to?"

"Absolutely, Anankos did things he was not supposed to."

"I agree entirely, yet was the Yato the only way you could best him?"

"Without my other siblings, I could never. Despite Anankos being relatively weaker than us, he managed to get… stronger. He had a bizarre ability." The Rainbow Sage said. "That ability was what I wanted to warn you especially about. He's the same as us, but in his heart, he's very different."

"I see, I thank you for this vital information."

The Rainbow Sage chuckled. "Well, I'm about to die, for the curse can still affect me. Do you mind telling the others about me dying?"

Jojo shook his head. "Not at all, Old Man." Jojo got up. "I appreciate the little bit of hope you gave them, but if that was all they needed, they needn't for me."

The sage laughed. "'He' certainly has a feisty one this time."

"Hey guys! Hurry, the Rainbow Sage, he's dying!"

"Heh, you really are a piece of work, let's see if your acting skills can keep up."

Jojo shook his head and chuckled. "Good grief, even joking on your deathbed."

"Before I go, let me tell you some more quick information. I'll tell you via telepathy."

"Cool, what is it?"

 _'There's 1 dragons per "nation". There's 1 Ice tribe dragon, 1 Wind tribe dragon, 1 Fire tribe dragon, 1 Nohrian, 1 Hoshidan, 1 Mokushu, 1 Nestra, 1 Kohga, 1 Norte Sagesse, 1 Izumo. The only exception is Valla who had 2 different dragons, the water and a rainbow dragon.'_ the Rainbow Sage emitted.

 _'Oh so you were in Valla ruling along An then. Wait, what about the Kitsune and Wolfskin?'_

 _'They do not worship dragons, wouldn't that be obvious?'_

 _'Well, I'm an idiot, you know.'_

The Sage finally cried out. "Please take care… of the weapons…"

"I promise." Corrin said. "Thank you, Sage… I mean, great dragon… I promise to you that I know what to finally do!" Corrin raised his blade to the sky. "Come on, let's go to Hoshido and see what of Ryoma."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Azura said. "We should leave immediately."

"Yes…" Corrin knew Azura was harboring something… but what was it?You'll never know, I, the writer will prevent this. It's a plot point that will never be explored. I'm not even kidding. Good bye. _'I mean, you don't have to be an ass about it.'_ Wh-what?! _'You're being a fool for just teasing us and not even actually making any sense about it.'_ It's a highly sophisticated tool use to hoo- _'Sounds like you're being a little chienne, but okay.'_ H-hey! I can do what I want!

 _'If you say so… We'll see you next time folks! And maybe next time, the write won't be such a pain.'_

* * *

 **We're almost going to transverse into Valla. WOOOOOOO! Ch.20 Baby! Damn, I can't believe it's been half a year since I actually dedicated time to write this hot mess down. I wonder if I improved my style at all. Eh, who knows? Well, the fact that people actually read this is proof, so I'm kinda glad. Anyway, just wanted to let y'all know that the next 2 chapters are going to be completely original and be filler. SO SEE Y'ALL SOON! Bye~**


	17. Chapter 22

**Another Tuesday, another chapter. I love the fact that Winter Break helped me write more of this slop. I think I have one more Chapter in the backlog before I have to go back to monthly posts, but I digress. Sit back, relax and enjoy, Baby!**

* * *

 **Ch.22 Budding annoyance:**

"Yo, Jojo! Whatcha doing?" Elise barged into Jojo's shack, The-

 _'WE GET IT, YA DIP!'_

"Huh, ya know, you're the first to acknowledge my nickname since Corrin and I started the army."

"Wait, really?" Elise smiled. "So I'm your first?"

"D-don't say that… ever." Jojo bluntly stated. "Anyway, did you come here just to say my nickname or...?"

"Oh yeah!" Elise perked up. "Hmm… Huh, I think I forgot." Elise shrugged.

"O~kay...?"

"Oh no, wait! I remember!" Elise began to move rapidly. "I wanted to ask you what that delicious thing you gave me back at the sage temple thingy was."

"Oh that?" Jojo eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you want to know? Such knowledge can kill us all."

"Wait, really?"

"No, that would be idiotic." Jojo smiled. "Fine, guess I'll tell ya. Here have another while I tell you." He patted her head. "So this here is a macaroon."

"What's a mac crown?"

"No no, not mac crown, mac-a-roon. Like mac a room. Say it."

Elise repeated it. "So what's that?"

"It's… well… isn't like a cookie, but different... It's made like a cookie, so sure, let's go with that."

"Woah" she looked at the French item. "But it's so weird."

"Yeah, that's why I said it's kinda not but at the same time it is."

"Well, it tastes good anyway, so as along as I think it's a cookie, I'm happy!" Elise munched on the macaroon more.

Jojo turned away and smiled. He couldn't help but laugh at the princess' strange excitement with the sweet. "Geez, Luc, you would think you would be a little more gentle with it." Jojo slipped out.

"Huh?" Elise looked up. "Who's Luc?"

Jojo snapped back. "W-what? Oh! Uh… forget about that, i-it's nothing." Jojo covered it up. "Uh, I have more, so if you want some, take 'em. Hell, why not share them with the others, hm?"

Elise pouted.

"Hey, what's with that face? I told you you can have them all."

Elise thanked Jojo anyway. _'Fine, if you won't tell me I'll find out some other way.'_

* * *

"...And that's what happened when I visited Justin." Elise told her friend. "I don't know what he meant by that, but he seemed to want it hidden from me."

"Hm…" Sakura thought about Elise's words. "It was probably o-one of his ramblings, but…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too at first, but he said it with happy smile, like he remembered something. It seemed like it made him happy."

Sakura looked at Elise's face turn red.

"B-but enough about that!" Elise stuttered. "Let's figure out what that means."

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" Jojo threw a book across his room.

"Frustrated once more?" He heard.

"Oh, it's you." He saw a physical form of his master. "What do you need now, Jesus?" Jojo said with annoyance.

"Nothing much, am I not allowed to speak with the angel we sent?"

"I can't really answer that, dude." Jojo shook his head. "You guys only contact me when it's vital to the mission, and it's usually a telepathic message, not actual contact."

"My word," Jesus seemed to be taken aback. "You make it seem like you're doing the work for us and we don't treat you well enough."

Jojo said nothing.

"O-oh, right…"

"Soooo, what do you need then?"

"Again, I just wanted to talk with you."

"Uh huh, sure." Jojo picked up his book. "About what, then?"

"Well, for starters, you seem to be getting along nicely with the Royals."

"Uh huh."

"But you had a recent interaction with Princess Elise, and, well…"

"I am definitely not going to fall in love with her, so don't worry about that."

"No, no, we personally don't care for your human 'love', as they say."

Jojo rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks for the heads up then."

"But I digress." Jesus continued. "Your interaction brought up, Lucas."

Jojo froze up.

"And you know what we told you…"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"We know you didn't do anything wrong, but what you should have done is tell her about your family."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, you need to obtain everyone's trust."

"That doesn't make ANY damn sense. How would telling an oblivious child about my sibling make me more trustworthy?"

"You bond...? How would I know, hmm? You're the human, I'm a god."

"So you want me to go outside and tell her about it, no?"

"It's just us moving in mysterious ways." Jesus smiled. "I didn't say to do anything."

Jojo sighed. "You're both such a pain in my ass."

"We don't mean to be, you know?"

"Sure," Jojo rolled his eyes. "I'll believe you this once."

"Wait, just this once?!"

"Bye~" Jojo waved as he closed his door.

...Despite there being no one there…

* * *

Elise sighed. "I'm soooo bored!" Elise whined.

"Elise, dear, why don't you find something to do with your friend, Sakura?"

"She's busy, Camilla!" Elise whined.

"Well, we could try do something to pass sometime." Camilla was busy sowing. "You could try to sow something."

"No, I just want one thing, and it's about Justin."

Camilla choked. "Hmm?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to tell me something secret."

"Really now?" Camilla's eyes gleamed. "Does it involve Corrin?!" She desperately needed to know any special information Corrin might have told his closest ally.

"N-no…" Elise said.

"Oh…"

"But it was something about a person named 'Luc'."

"Oh." Camilla's face dropped. "Well, maybe this person is dear to him?"

"What?"

"It seems obvious, no?" Camilla said. "Did he seem to remember this person?"

"Yes! How did you know?!"

"Well, you would only talk about people you care about," Camilla said calmly. "Like Corrin."

"Hmm, I guess you're right!" Elise shrugged. "But he won't tell me about it, and it's just not fair!"

"Why is it not fair?"

"Well… um…"

"So, you don't know?"

"Uh… no."

"Did you even ask him?"

"Uh… not exactly?"

Camilla patted her younger sister's head. "Well, you could try to ask him again."

"I could…"

"And I believe it will satisfy your boredom."

"It will…" Elise thought about this. "Fine, I'll go ask him again. Thanks, Camilla!"

Camilla smiled. "You do that."

As Camilla left, Beruka came out of the shadows. "I heard everything, Princess Camilla. Do you want me to investigate it?"

"Of course," Camilla continued to sow an article of clothing. "If ANY info can be found, you tell me."

"Of course, my Lady."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Corrin, NOTHING!"

Beruka didn't understand what Camilla's obsession with Corrin was, but she shouldn't question her Lady's orders.

* * *

Little Elise looked around for Jojo, but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Where could he possibly be?" She pouted. "He's probably avoiding me…" She dropped onto a nearby tree.

"I mean, I've been following you around for awhile, so I think I'm stalking you, if anything."

"Wha?!" She looked at the tree's branches to find a sitting Jojo eating an apple.

"Heya." Jojo said between bites. "So, you were lookin' for lil ol me?"

"Um, you're pretty tall…"

"It's a joke, sheesh." Jojo rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh! So you remember that day when you gave me that cookie thingy?"

"That was literally a few hours ago. Like, you just barely left."

"Did I really?" Elise thought about this. "Huh, must have just slipped my mind."

"Wait, how?! We haven't left camp!" Jojo started to get irritated. "N-never mind, we're going on a tangent."

"Oh right! So I was thinking about this 'Luc' guy and who they are."

Jojo stayed quiet.

"I just wanna know who he is?"

"I'll tell you as soon as they leave." Jojo looked at the tree. Rustling was heard. "I hear ya up there ya pieces of sh-"

"Fine, we'll leave." A husky voice was heard.

"Ninjas, amirite?" Jojo asked. "Thinking they can keep an eye out for info." He looked up. "And I mean all of you! You count too, Beruka!"

"Damn, I failed my mission…" he heard.

 _'Why the hell do I even bother?'_ "So you wanna know about 'Luc', huh?"

Elise nodded.

"Well I think there's some soup I made in my shack, so let's have dinner while we're goin' at it." Jojo looked up at the tree. "Without anyone following us!"

* * *

As the two walked to the outer edge of the castle, Jojo had to make sure the annoyances weren't following them, but, granted the chance, they probably were. "You're tellin' me." Jojo rolled his eyes.

"What?" Elise asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just one of my delirious delusions. ...Don't ask."

"I won't, I live with Arthur after all!"

"Ah yeah, the superhero thing…"

Elise and Jojo sat in the silence. "So are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Oh yeah!" Jojo grew red in the face. "Sorry about that, but I'm not sure how to begin something like this."

"Well, I think we should start with this 'Luc' person."

"Yeah, well in actuality, 'Luc' isn't a person just yet." Jojo began and got up to look outside his shack window. "You see, he's still a kid and doesn't know what it is to actually live."

"W-what?"

"Don't interrupt me." Jojo tone changed. "Luc is my younger brother, and I love him. I love him so much, but not as obsessed like your sister." Jojo turned and looked at Elise. "Actually, he reminds me a lot like you, in a way… Annoying, small, REALLY irritates me, etc… But I still respect him, because he is, after all, a child. And I can't be mad at my brother."

Elise said nothing.

Jojo had a warm smile sprawled on his face. "Yeah, he's a good kid. Probably better than me, I'll say. He's kind, respectful, charming, again, like you. Yet he has an important aura to him, that I can't help but just be glad to be his brother."

"He sounds like a good boy."

"Oh yeah, he most definitely is! He's just so pure, but…"

Jojo grew grim. "I'm sorry, it seems like I'm probably repeating myself."

"No no!" Elise shook her head defensively. "I-I like the story."

"Well, I said crap about my bro, so what about you?" Jojo snapped back. "You got anything embarrassing about Leo that I can use?"

Elise grinned. "Of course I do!"

"Then lemme hear it!" Jojo shared the same expression. "Anything I can use against Leo is good!"

* * *

"Rough day?" A knock was heard on Jojo's door.

"Corrin, that you?"

"Yeah."

"You ready? I've been stressed for awhile."

"I'm ready for today."

"Ya sure? Last time-"

"H-hey! Last time I wasn't conditioned!"

"Well…" Jojo put his robe on. "I guess that's true, but I'm not responsible for damages, eh?"

Corrin chuckled. "I don't think I'll do THAT badly today."

"Ha! Then prove it, weak calves!" Jojo opened his door. "I'll meet you there after I get the stuff."

"Hmm, we'll see if you can really last as long as you say you can." Corrin smirked.

 _'At least he's getting more personality.'_ Jojo thought.

"Are we going to the arena to train, or…?"

"I dunno," Jojo locked his door. "What do you want today?"

"Hmm, well, we could work on our styles. I fear we'll go against Nohr head on soon."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Let me see, maybe if we... Nah..." Jojo's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know the perfect way to train!"

"Is it cardio?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Whew." Corrin dried his damp hair with a towel. "That wasn't as intense as I thought it was."

"Yep, thought you could use an easy day before we see what happens." Jojo put his scabbard on his back.

"Huh, any particular reason for that?"

"Hm?" Jojo took his bottle of water off the table. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I was talking about your scabbard. Is there any reason you put it on your back? It seems like an odd thing to do."

"Well, I personally do it to attack easier. My sword's a little top heavy, to when I swing downwards, it's much more powerful."

 _'I was told you liked it because heroes from your universe put it on there backs.'_

 _'Jesus Christ, what do you want now?'_

 _'I was checking in, as always. Then the entire thing about the sword...'_

 _'Well, yeah. I did it to simulate Link and Trunks, because they're cool.'_

 _'And do not forget about Kirito from Sword-'_

"Gwuah!" Jojo covered his mouth.

"Um, Justin? Are you okay?" Corrin asked.

"I"m-" Jojo gagged. "Ugh… I'm fine."

 _'Is it something I said? All I said was Sword Ar-'_

Jojo gagged once more.

"I-I'll get you something!" Corrin quickly ran off.

As Corrin left, Jojo cleared his throat and yelled, "NEVER mention THAT again… YOU HEAR?!"

 _'I honestly do not understand what that was.'_

Corrin came back with a bucket. "H-here you go."

"I-I'm fine." Jojo shook his head. "Christ…"

"You look horrible." Corrin said.

"Yeah, you look AND smell good too." Jojo grumbled.

"Ugh, we do smell." Corrin agreed. "Shall we head to the bath house?"

"It's night, so I don't think anyone else will use it today."

"Then let's go." Corrin chuckled. "Want to race?"

"You'll lose." Jojo grinned.

"Heh, says you."

"Bet."

* * *

"Aah~" Corrin heavied a sighed.

"Feels good, no?"

"Of course." Corrin relaxed his body. "A good day's hard work, and stress melts away with this.

"Except that cold showers are better." Jojo whispered.

"How long have we been here?"

"Don't know, don't care. We deserve this." Jojo stretched. "Right?"

"Oh, of course." Corrin said proudly. "We are Commander and Tactician."

"Hell yeah!"

The two rested in the simmering water. The immense pool relieved the two of deathly thoughts.

Fortunately, Jojo knew what was going to happen soon. Soon, it'll all be over. "Ah~ Don't remind me of my longing for bliss."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hm? Uh, I was daydreaming."

"Wouldn't it be *nightdreaming*?" Corrin grinned.

"Oh? Is my commander learning the way of the pun?"

"Perhaps." Corrin said with a chuckle. "In any case, we should probably leave now."

"Yeah, my hand's already getting wrinkly." Jojo saw the edges on his fore, ring, and index finger.

"Here, take this." Corrin tossed a towel to his friend.

"Thanks." Jojo dried his face. "I probably needed that."

"Heh, you should probably always dry yourself after you bathe."

"I mean you could always air dry yourself. It's effective, but it does take awhile."

The two men shared a quick laugh before they actually heard a giggle. It was a female giggle. The two froze.

"Uh, C-Corrin?"

"Y-yes?"

"What was that?"

"It feels nice to have the baths all for us girls."

 _'Shit.'_ He veered at Corrin. The two lunged behind the bath's pillars. The hid carefully behind and watched the scene. The army's leader was horrified and Justin quickly looked away from the women's direction.

Corrin's face seemed to say, _'I didn't know. I swear I didn't know.'_ As they hid.

While Jojo's read, _'You sonofa- I'm gonna- Mo-'_

As you can see, Jojo was a tad mad and uncomfortable.

 _'I'm gonna ignore the writer.'_

 _'What?'_ Corrin seemed to ask with his face.

 _'I'm not talking to you, dumbass.'_ Jojo barked back.

 _'Well, what are we going to do?'_ Corrin looked at the scene... Where was Azura? She was the only one that mattered ei-

 _'Shut up and let me think!'_ Jojo looked at the situation. Normally, a teen would be in nirvana, but Jojo wasn't like that.

"Ah… the water is fine." Camilla said.

"Yes, it's quite pleasant." Sakura giggled.

"Save some for me!" Elise hopped in.

The women were enjoying their time, whilst Jojo was suffering.

 _'If we get out of here alive, I'm killing you.'_ Jojo glared at Corrin.

 _'Why?'_

 _'You should have known!'_

 _'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I arranged this!'_ Corrin glared.

 _'Don't use that tone with me!'_

 _'I use whatever tone I damn well please!'_ Corrin seemed to shout.

The sound of a shrunken hitting the wall broke their 'conversation'.

"Why did you do that, Kagero?" Hinoka asked.

"Shh... There's someone there."

Jojo's glare turned into utter horror. They couldn't wait it out now.

"W-What?! Th-there's someone here?"

"I heard a noise. I'm not certain, but I'm positive that it's another person." the ninja said, clearly not knowing that she basically contradicted herself.

The ninja carefully stepped towards the two pillars eyeing every corner where anyone could hide. She peered over the pillars, but she found nothing.

"...Hmm..."

"What happened?"

"There is no one here."

"So what was it you heard?"

"Perhaps my imagination." Kagero responded.

Corrin watched as Kagero left.

"I'm going to murder you!" Jojo whispered to Corrin.

"Please don't let go!" Corrin said.

So the two were barely covered up by the tactician cloak that Jojo brought. Corrin held on to Jojo's back like his life depended on it, while Jojo held on to a piece of metal in the pillar. The two were in VERY close proximity of each other.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, since we're up here, let's get the hell out."

Thankfully, Jojo can manipulate his PSI enough to hopefully leave. If he wastes too much, Corrin will find him out, but if he wastes too little, the girls will castrate them.

"I'm glad I remembered to install a chimney to remove the excesses steam, otherwise we'd be completely screwed."

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, but first try not to dig you damn nails in my back. Hug me instead." Jojo was in pain, but it was better than being caught.

"S-sorry."

"Listen up, we don't have much time, but we're going climb these poles I made in the celing and escape through that chimney over there. When we reach the celing, we throw something to distract them and get out. We gotta book it when this happens, otherwise we'll be caught."

"Okay, I got it."

"Okay, here we go." _'Thank God I made the roof tall enough.'_

"You better know what you're doing!" Corrin whispred.

"Don't pressure me!"

"I'm not!"

"Just shut up." Jojo grumbled as he slowly climbed onto the roof. "And make sure the damn robe covers us, if they catch one look at your skin, we're toast."

"Oh? Is everyone here already?" Azura looked at the bath. It was hard to see with the steam clouding up the air.

"Yes, Lady Azura." Someone replied.

"Come and join us, the water's fine."

"Ahh~ This is relaxing..." Azura said.

"Wanna know a better way to relax? Like this!" Elise splashed Azura with water. "Water fight!"

Azura giggled. "Oh? Have it your way." She retaliated with her own waves. No, they went grey destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach.

"Sakura! Support me." Elise said.

"W-what? W-why me?"

"'Cause you're my best friend." Elise looked at her enemy. "And together we can beat our big sister!"

"O-our 'Big Sister'?" Azura was taken aback a bit by that comment.

"Well, yeah." Elise smiled. "Camilla said that you were a Nohrian princess, so we're sisters."

"I... I see."

"O-oh, uh, did I make it weird?"

"N-no! Not at all, it's just odd having you call me sister as well." Azura said.

"I-I'm sorry." Elise's face dropped.

"No, don't be." Azura patted Elise's head. "It's strange, but I like it."

"Really?" Elise perked up.

"Yes."

"Okay! I'm gonna call you 'Big Sis Azura'!"

"That sounds lovely, I'd like that." Azura smiled at the loli. She looked up at the ceiling and... Wait... is something moving? Azura wasn't sure but something was moving.

"Corrin we're almost out."

"Thank Gods..."

"We're not done yet, just a couple steps."

"Apologies," Azura said. She squinted at the ceiling. "But is it the fog, or is something moving?"

Jojo stopped climbing. "Shit..." He looked at Corrin who was, again, horrified. "What are you thinking?"

"Azura." Corrin said truthfully.

"What?!" Jojo quietly shrieked. _'Tch! Men are such pigs!'_

 _'You're a male as well...'_

 _'Yeah, but at least I prioritize my life before my feelings!'_

"Er-! I mean... Uh..."

"Whatever," Jojo shook his head. "Oh! Corrin, quick, there's a piece of glass in my pocket. Grab it, I'll throw it and make a distraction!"

"Why do have a piece of glass?!"

"Long story, I was mad."

Corrin rolled his eyes. "Where is it?"

"Right chest pocket, so hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Corrin fumbled around the pocket. "Hey, here it is!"

"Shut it, they're going to throw something, so I'll catch it and then throw the glass."

"Where was it, milady?" Beruka asked.

"Right there." Camilla pointed to the slightly lighter shade of purple in the middle of the ceiling. "That where Azura said it was."

"About two inches from the chimney, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Beruka threw a dagger in the direction her master said.

A sharp *tink* was heard. But a loud crash of a pot was heard by the pilliars where Kagero thought she heard the first noise.

"What the-?" Everyone was confused.

"Quick, lets get the hell out if here!" Jojo moved towards the end of the chimney.

"What was that?" The women looked at the shattered pot. A dagger fell into the water...

"Okay, we're on the roof." Jojo looked around. "Now what?"

"We jump."

"Oh okay- Wait, what?"

"We jump here!" Corrin, without any clothing apart from his smallclothes, jumped gracefully into the air and ran.

"Oh my God." Jojo shook his head and jumped after his commander.

The two swiftly made their way to Corrin's Treehouse.

Huffing and puffing, Corrin first spoke. "We... never... will speak of this... Understood?"

"Yeah... Goddamnit..." Jojo rubbed his face. "I'm so glad I put lockers for our clothes and installed a way to open the chimney. We got lucky."

"Yes... My goodness, that was rough, but axelerating."

"Corrin... What is wrong with you?" Jojo asked.

"Come on, you cannot deny that there was someone you found attractive there."

"I literally can't believe you said that! I was thinking of a way to save our asses and you were thinking about getting a nut!?" Jojo rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm just tired. It's... been a rough couple of days."

"Well, we better rest."

"Yeah."

"We're going to march tomorrow."

"Yep."

The two men looked at each other.

"Well, I should go." Justin said. "I want to be well rested."

"Y-yes, I understand."

"Well, bye." Jojo took a step back

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow." His hand was on the door's handle.

"Of course."

"I'll be leaving now."Jojo opened the door.

"You know, you're quite muscular for a 16 year old." Corrin added.

Jojo smoldered, and the two men just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"We are never speaking of this again, correct?"

"We will never acknowledge this. We never had this conversation." Jojo slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **...Well. Uh... So Justin experienced a thing. He's going to try to kill me now. Hopefully we can finish before he tries breaking past the 5th wall again. See ya soon!**


	18. Chapter 23

**WOOOOOOO! Give it up for Ch. 23. 2 more and well have 25 chapters done in this series. So without further ado, let's start the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.23 A Cherryful Blossom:**

It was another fine and beautiful day in the Astral Plane with flies chirping and Reindeer neighing.

"What the hell is you's going on about?" Jojo asked. "It's like 1:30 in the morning!"

 **Never too early to wake up and see the sunrise.**

"You know as much as anyone that I hate sunrises. Ugh, I'll just go train or something." The edgy teen said. "You really should stop calling me that, people are going to get the wrong impression about me. Especially since I know people haven't read the damn Prologue!"

 **We've been reminding them about it…**

Jojo chuckled. "I know, it's a running gag on this show."

Justin made his way to his bath.

"When was the last time I admired this place?"

 **Around the beginning of the story.**

"Well, time to admire it some more." Jojo looked at the porcelain and marble that decorated the room. The slick floor was studded with golden lines, courtesy of God. "Should we just call him "Kami"?" **No, if Monty Python can make a parody and call him God, so can we.** "...That's an excellent point. Who cares, right? This is our world!" **Easy there. Finish your bath and get your ass out there!** "Yes, Sir!"

Pendragon looked at his room. Gold was enriched in his room, almost like there was a magical touch to the metal.

"I mean, God probably has the best interior designer around, so…"

The quartz wall was decorated with these golden lines in an orderly fashion. Crisscrossing in order to print diamonds. Just enough to give the perfect angelic haven.

"It's nothing amazing, you know. All angels have rooms like mine."

 **It's still impressive.**

"You wanna see a trick?" Jojo said a small chant and the room faded into a drab color of brown. The walls looked moldy, but firm. The wood was only barely expose by the small candle by the desktop on the bedside. "Ha! Screw you and your beauty."

 **Pendragon… You're a douche.**

"Yeah, and you're a fanfic writer. Honestly you're in the worse position."

 **Oh yeah? Well guess what? I own you. Enjoy these two chapters, my friend.**

"...What the hell do you mean by-?"

Jojo stopped and was intrigued by the moonlight outside. "Wow, I never knew the moon would be sooooo boring."

 **I bet it wouldn't be if you left the building and checked out the water hole.**

"Eh. I do have a couple hours left until everyone wakes up."

Jojo watched the water's gentle movements. Each ripple waved back. He place the tip of his finger and breathed, allowing his Hamon to spark the water. "Cool. I need to write this down. Who knows when this info is useful?" He sighed and continued to mess around with the water. "I'm kinda hungry though." He peered and checked for an animal. "Well, time to see if Hamon can cook fish." He dunked his hand and pulled out a small fish. "Hmm… I can't tell what kind it is… Maybe it's one of the specific fish found here." Jojo pulled out a notepad and began writing and drawing. After that was said and done, he took a deep breath and released the energy into the fish. He felt the fish heat up and sizzle as it stopped squirming. "Mmm… Smells like something my father would make. Wonder if it tastes like it too." Jojo licked his chops. The time was now. All was needed was a *CRACK!* Jojo quickly looked to the direction of the sound towards the woods. He said nothing and laid the fish down. A tome was revealed from the purple robe's chest and light began to emit from the book. "3… 2… 1…" Jojo slowly counted as he approached the woods.

"EEP! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" A meek girl yelled.

"Oh God! Damn it, Sakura, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Y-YOU?! Y-Y-YOU ALMOST K-KILLED ME!" Sakura's heart was beating fast such that Jojo could hear it.

* * *

The two sat in awkward silence by the water hole.

"You, uh, you want to talk about it?"

Sakura ignored him and continued to look ahead. She was clearly mad.

"Look, I said I was sorry."

Nothing.

"It's not in your nature to be mad, Sakura."

She still had a hard face.

 _'Tch! This is why I hate women. They're all the same.'_

"Well, if your going to give me the silent treatment I'll just take my leave." Jojo adjusted his robe. "I got to make breakfast or something."

"W-wait…" Sakura finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry…"

"What?" Jojo was baffled. "About what? I was the one who almost killed you. YOU should be demanding MY apology! …Which I already asked for."

"N-no. It's my fault… I was the one who bothered you… If only I had just stayed still…" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

 _'Ah shit…'_

"I'm s-sorry… It's because I was weak…"

"What?! No! That's not it at all!"

 _'Crap! What do I do?!'_

"It is." Sakura sobbed. "If I wasn't scared I wouldn't had almost died and gotten mad at you and made you mad at me! When all I wanted was for you-!" Sakura interrupted herself.

"Stop, Sakura. Don't say that!" Jojo thinks he interrupted.

"But it's true! I get so scared that I f-freeze up and the everyone has to protect me. My brothers… E-Even you have done that on multiple occasions…"

"Okay, you have a point there, but there's a multitude of reasons for that. One is that you are still a young princess. We have to protect you."

Sakura sobs quieted.

"I would go on, but I won't. It doesn't matter." Jojo patted Sakura's head. "You know that I'm right, because you have people that care about you a lot."

Sakura looked at Jojo. His face had a different smile on it this time. This wasn't a joking or sarcastic smirk. This was… a genuine smile. It emitted a warm glow to it.

"A-are you sure I'm not a burden?"

Jojo's smile faded. "Sakura, you were one of the first people to join our ranks because you believed in us. Honestly, you're one of the most important people here. Without you, this army couldn't be want it is today."

"R-Really?"

"Of course."

"Th-thank you…" Sakura quickly hugged Jojo, much to his surprise.

Sakura quickly blushed. "...Eh?! EEP!" She let go of Jojo. "I-I'm so sorry! Ohmygosh!"

"Sakura, calm down."

She began mumbling.

"Sakura! Get it together!"

She passed out.

"Sakura!" Jojo began to panic. "Aw shit!" He breathed in. "Overdrive!" He yelled as he used a technique that shouldn't bring people back to life because defibrillators don't do that. "Shut up! We'll worry about the accuracy of that later!"

Sakura's eyes opened. She had short shallow breaths. "Where am I?"

"Sakura, you're still at the water hole."

The girl blushed. "Then that means…!"

"Sakura, don't pass out on me again! God! I don't care that you hugged me! I have a brother, so I'm somewhat used to it!" Jojo was getting annoyed.

"It's just… I never hugged anyone boy other than my brothers…"

"Yeah? Same here!" He remembered the day in the bath house. "But I mean with females."

"You just reminded me of Ryoma niisan-'

 _'I'm going to murder you.'_

 **I'm having a blast.**

"-and I hug him all the time. Oh… I'm so embarrassed… Uuu…"

"Sakura, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Just… don't mention it. Ever."

She nodded. "Okay…"

"Sheesh. You get so emotional."

"Y-yeah…" She stared intensely at him. "You don't… It makes you cool…"

"Really? I like to think I'm hated by a lot of people by how I act."

"N-no! N-not at all! A lot of people look up to you. Especially since you're tall!" She said. She whispered to herself. "Actually, a lot of people-"

"Heh, was that a joke little miss shrine maiden?" Jojo grinned. "See? You can be comfortable when you need to be."

"I-I guess I can be…" Sakura dropped the subject. Now wasn't the time for news like that.

"Wanna eat some fish?" Jojo lifted the fish from the skewer he had.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"I took it out of the damn hole. Where else was I supposed to get it? That's not the point though. Are you hungry or not?"

Sakura looked the fish. It smelled really good. "I-I suppose I'll have some. I'm a bit hungry."

"Speaking of hunger, what were you doing up at 3 in the morning?"

"Oh… Uh…"

"What, were you going to train or something?"

"N-no… Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I'll try not to." Jojo did the scout's honour.

"I-I had a nightmare…" Sakura looked down with a gloomy expression at the fish.

"Oh? Really?"

"Y-yeah… It was really scary and I wanted to c-calm down by the water hole."

"Huh. What was it about?" Jojo took the fish and took a bite.

Sakura took a bite of the fish and began telling her tale. "It was about Corrin. He was in trouble…"

"That's nothing new." Jojo grinned. "He's always in trouble."

Sakura grew sad. "And then everyone else was in trouble…"

Jojo's face hardened.

"It was horrible… I just stood there and watched because I couldn't do anything to help…"

Jojo looked at Sakura and hugged her.

"E-eh?! J-j-j…!"

"Shh…" Jojo embraced the girl for a solid 30 seconds. "There better now?" He patted her head. "They say that a 30 second hug can calm someone down."

Sakura was as red as a rose.

"Listen, Sakura, I told you once and I'll say it again. You are helpful. Everyone in this army is helpful." Jojo paused. "Yes, even Felicia. That's why I don't like how you think. It's unhealthy. Tell ya what. You keep the fish, and as payment for keeping the fish, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to anyone. I am the tactician after all. I'll make sure everyone is safe." Jojo gave Sakura a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

Sakura merely nodded.

"Do you want to leave, or should I just…?"

"I-I'll go…" Sakura slowly stepped away from Jojo. "Th-thank you… Jojo!" She ran away.

"...Well that's the weirdest interaction I've EVER had with a girl." Jojo nodded his head. "Oh boy, I'm beat."

 _'That. Was. Adorable.'_ Jesus said.

 _'Quit it. I'll report you to your father.'_

 _'Oh no, I saw the whole thing.'_ Another voice said. _'Did you happen to find yourself a girlfriend?'_

 _'You two literally say that whenever I interact with any girl!'_ Jojo emitted. "And you! Readers! Don't ship me with ANYONE. If you do, I'll personally make your life a living Hell! Especially since some of you are probably thinking about weird shit now!"

 _'How do you plan on doing that?'_

 _'I… Uh… Shut up!'_ Jojo groaned as he saw the sun rise. Today was not gonna be a fun day.

Except that nothing is predetermined and Jojo is an archangel. The only way to turn it all around was to bully his commander. And luckily for Justin… Heh. Tonight was the perfect night for reckoning.

* * *

Corrin sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this. He wanted to show Azura how much he appreciated her support on their quest to kill _he who must not be named due to curse reasons,_ but he never imagined this.

 _"Hey, Azura... Before we stop Ryoma and Xander, would you mind joining me for a meal in town?"_

 _"Oh? Why, if I may ask?"_

 _"Oh, uh, well... To show how much I appreciate you for supporting me."_

 _"That sounds lovely. I'll be glad to join you."_

He never expected her to say 'yes'.

* * *

"Le dinner, señor." said a man, no, boy with a clearly fake mustache. The boy made sure that every time he spoke, the mustache moved up and down.

Corrin heard muffled laughter in the background.

"Oh! And who may this be?" Azura asked.

"I am ze waiter for tonight." said the boy in a horrible French accent. My name is *Le French stereotype of Le Fanfiction*.

Distinct muffled male and female laughter was heard.

"How... odd... Azura said." Where are you from?

"From Nohr, madam."

Those laughing completely lost it.

"How nice..." Corrin gritted through his teeth. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of *Coarse*." The boy bowed.

Azura smiled at the two.

When Corrin got far away he said, "What do you think you're doing?!" His face was full of anger.

"Helping me best friend get some. Speaking of which, how are you holding up?"

"I was doing fine until you showed up, Jojo!" Corrin said. "Gah! You'll ruin everything!"

"Hey, now. I'm just helping you. I have food, music, etc. Many things for your date, 'cause I do want it to go well."

Corrin cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure this won't end up horribly?"

"You have my word, champ. Now go out there and get 'em! Also, I'll be using this accent from now on."

"Damn it, Justin..."

* * *

"Good grief..." Jojo sighed as he slumped on the ground. "Leo, get me my damn food."

"Of course you're hungry." Leo groaned.

"Hey, if they can be happy, I can be hungry, a'ight?"

"I suppose you have a point." Leo rolled his eyes as he passed the boy a warm plate filled with the masterpiece of a wise chef.

 _'Saying it was just *food made by him* would've worked, ya know.'_

* * *

"This is nice, wouldn't you say?" Azura asked.

"Y-yeah..." Corrin's leg was bobbing up and down. The entire situation got hectic since Justin arrived. It's not that Jojo's antics troubled Corrin, he was way too used to that by now, he just... felt uneasy. It was like he could show Azura how much he appreciates her. "I-It's lovely out, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, the starry night is really beautiful in Hoshido. I wish everyone could experience this."

"I-I wish for that as well, they would miss so much of the natural beauty this country has. The war deprived the citizens of that."

"Alas, this war has helped us grow closer with each other, wouldn't you say?"

Corrin's heart leaped. "U-u-uhhhhhhhhhh... Y-Yes!"

"Yes, it really made us closer to both Nohr and Hoshido. Well... Except those still fighting in the war

 _'Oh! That's what she meant...'_ Corrin thought.

"I-It, uh, made everyone closer together in a personal way too, no?" Azura looked at Corrin and stared. Uh oh... He shouldn't have asked that. It was obvious.

"It did. I really appreciate that you did this for me, Corrin." Azura smiled. "Though, you should have invited Justin. He deserves as much praise as I do."

"Really?" Jojo hopped out from underneath the table.

"SONOF-" Corrin stopped himself, but was still startled from Justin's surprise entrance and was in between emotions of fright and rage.

"More wine?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, Justin." Azura bowed and thanked the boy.

"Hey... I had a good disguise, how's ya know it was me?" Justin quickly stopped his fake French accent. ' _I wonder if people forgot about that.'_

Azura giggled. "A) You have a special charm to you, an aura of sorts. B) You jumped out from the table when I said we should praise you."

"Damn, I'm gonna need to control that somehow then." Jojo joked.

"Hey, Corrin?" Azura faced Corrin.

"Hm? Yes?"

"I'll wait for you over there."

"Yeah, Corrin, I gotta speak to you." Jojo glared at Corrin. "Remember."

"I-I know..." Corrin sighed. As much fun as he had... He still had a duty.

Jojo looked at his commander's gloomy face. "Hey, you can be all lovey dovey all you want, but don't do it near me, geez! But, when we're done..." Jojo smiled smugly and said. "... You know what? Have fun wherever you go, eh? Not too much, but still."

"What do you mean?" Corrin was puzzled. "You contradicted yourself there."

"No, I didn't. You always need to have fun." Jojo patted his commander's back. "And think about how happy everyone will be real soon. Especially Azura." Jojo winked.

Corrin's ears turned red. "I-I'll keep that in mind."

"Uh huh, sure." Jojo grinned and left.

* * *

 **Huh, I think I produced more works in 2 weeks then I did thanks to Physics and Calculus. Well... I still have one more in the works, so let's get that done!**


	19. Chapter 24

**As a gift for my unconventional methods and schedule and to celebrate the new year, I'll bring another whopping two chapters for y'all. Say it, Pendragon!**

 ***Yo. Enjoy this new chapter, fam.***

 **Enjoy and have a Happy New Year, brought to you by the JJBAwakening team!**

* * *

 **Ch.24 Water's Waves:**

Azura wandered around the camp for one last time. The silence of the area soothed the atmosphere, almost like nothing was wrong in the world. It feels so surreal, as the Dragon's Blood that flows in her body reacted around the Astral sighed profoundly as she reverberated the surrounding aroma.

There was smoke. Why was there smoke in the middle of the night?! "Oh no," Azura groaned. "What happened now?!"

The woman followed the trail to the dainty shack that laid on the exterior of the castle. A fire was brewing, yes, but it wasn't spreading or growing. It seemed like nothing was on fire, well, everything except Jojo.

"What is he-?"

"Burn, Baby, burn!" Jojo lit himself on fire.

 _'Is he insane?!'_

"Crap, it's still faulty." Jojo stopped, dropped, and rolled to put the fire out. "Damn, and Hayato said he got me dat dank this time. Argh! I hope his research is going better than mine." Jojo pulled out a notebook and began to write in it, happily humming as he made a note of the failure. "I wonder if 5% more magic and materials will make this perfect." He closed the book and continued humming. "Alright, that's enough for tonight, but why am I so tired? The hell did I even do today?" He was reminded of his previous exploits. "Oh yeah…" He stared at the ceiling. The brown wood stared back at the boy. "Well, Frank Sinatra always helps me sleep." He began humming the tune he was so familiar with. _"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore…"_ The tenor shifted to a bass.

"Wow…" Azura was almost hypnotized by the voice. This was a completely different side of him. He never seemed like one to speak poetry.

"Welp. I gotta sleep." Jojo plopped onto the bed. "I really am tired."

"Screw it, I can't sleep. This armor problem has me in a bind. Sheesh, it's just like when I was a kid." Jojo walked over to the window while rubbing his eyes. "Maybe it's too damn hot."

"Eep!" Azura shrieked when Jojo slammed the door wide open. She stared at Jojo like a deer in headlights. _'They don't have that term yet.'_ Jojo sighed. "Azura, what are you doing?"

"I, uh, well…" Azura struggled to find words.

"Heh," Jojo smirked. "Are you perhaps spying on me?"

"Well, no…"

Jojo sighed. "Well, I don't particularly care if you were, but don't just go around doing that."

"I know that!" Azura scowled. "I was just doing my rounds before I slept."

"Were you? I'm outside the castle walls, so I don't see why I'd be important."

"Well, I smelled smoke. Otherwise I wouldn't visit. I know you can handle yourself usually."

"..." Jojo stared blankly at Azura. "Oh…"

"What was that anyways?" Azura peered at the veil in the room.

Jojo peered back. "O-oh! Ah, that's a fire resistant solution I conjured to be spread on clothing and such to prevent fire spells from burning us."

"Did Hayato-?"

"Yes."

"Makes sense." Azura said.

"Heh. I know that much." Jojo chuckled.

The two stood in silence.

"I was going to sleep, so I'll just go back and do that."

"Oh, I see."

Azura had to ask. "Were you singing?"

"What?" Jojo looked surprised. "Me?! Sing? No. I mean, my voice is horrible. Have you listened to it?"

 _'Only everyday…'_ Azura sighed. "But what was that poem then?"

"Crap, you were really watching me." Jojo shook his head. "Mind if you walk with me for awhile?"

"I suppose you won't take no as answer?"

"Oh baby, you know I don't know what 'no' means, ya know?"

Azura chuckled. "Somehow you can still make me laugh."

"Good. That's my job." Jojo chuckled.

"But Corrin's right, you always seem to avoid the question." Azura smiled. "So are you going to tell me about me finding out your talent."

"Feck." Jojo sighed. "Well, I'll just be frank. I have an aptitude for music. Like any instrument, I can learn and master quickly. I think my fastest instrument was the Cello, but that was probably due to the fact of me learning and mastering the Violin and Viola beforehand."

"Oh? Elise knows Violin."

"Really? I never knew that." Jojo lied.

"She told me when we took a stroll awhile back." Azura said. "But you can sing. That's different. Your voice is in fact quite lovely."

"You can't say that to a guy." Jojo said. "It's weird."

"But really, most men can't sing. Your voice is marvelous."

 _'Wow, your son's really gonna surprise you.'_

"Huh. So what makes it so wonderful?"

"The tone and range of your voice is superb for singing. It's the most optimal for opera singers."

"...Uh huh." Jojo raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, wasn't that obvious?"

"N-no."

"Oh, I thought it was obvious."

"Azura… That was a horrible complement, but I'll take it." Jojo smiled. "But since you asked me, what about you? How did you get into singing?"

Azura's eyes lit up. "Ah. That brings back memories." Azura stared at the moon. "My mother began teaching me when I was young. She could actually use my song excellently."

"What a weird thing. Why does you song have a divine power anyway? It seems bizarre to have a song to have power and not make it a spell."

"It possibly is a spell. My mother said my father taught her it when she wed him."

"Your father, the old, well… You know."

"Yes. The very one." Azura sighed. "Someday, I wish to understand the history of this song even more. It's such a mystery."

Jojo sighed.

Azura sighed.

"So." Jojo chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous, to be honest." Azura smiled.

"I am too." Jojo smiled. "Just think, it'll all be over soon."

"Yes. Everything will be so much better than before."

"I hope you're right, Azura. I hope you're right." Azura looked at Jojo in the eyes. "Excuse me, but I would like to say something prior to us leaving."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"In case either one of us fall, I want to say that you are an excellent companion for both me and Corrin."

"EH?!" Jojo glared at Azura. "Whaddaya mean 'In case either one of us fall'?! You ain't dyin' while I'm the tactician!"

"Well, you never know what the Gods plan for us. Fate is a bizarre ubiquitous and often allering factor."

"So?" Jojo said. "I like to prepare multiple plans and routes we can take. Once we arrive, I can get started."

Azura patted Jojo's head. "I hope for the best then as well."

"You do know I'm a couple inches taller than you, right?"

* * *

"Christ, my back aches." Jojo woke up with rheum struggling to clear up. "Ah nuts, am I old?" He peered into the mirror. "Nope, same ol' Justin Pendragon." He chuckled. Though, his mirror had a paper stuck to it. "What the?"

The paper read, _'Please look outside your window. Full of love, Sakura.'_

Jojo blinked and inspected the paper again.

"The hell? Am I getting pranked?" Jojo flipped the paper over, but shrugged it off. "It's probably Anna again. I'll have Silas take care of it."

The boy continued his routine and thought nothing more of it. After all, Sakura wasn't the type to just come out out of nowhere to admit her feelings like that. He put on his robe and opened his door. "Eh?" His front door was cluttered with gift baskets. "I'm sorry… WHAT?!" He looked at the notes. "All from different people? What the hell is going on?"

He felt an odd presence of ninja and he gazed upward towards the roof of his shack. Both Kagero and Beruka were up there. "Uh, hi?" Jojo waved.

The women both had eyes of lust.

"Wait, what-?"

He had no chance to interrupt me, as the ninja lunged at him.

"Oh SH-" Jojo began running. "What the hell is this?!"

He couldn't get an answer. All he could do was run. The ninja were still on his tail. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jojo shouted at the women.

They had their gazes set on him for some reason.

 _'Damn, what could I have done to make them like this? Think, Jojo, think.'_

Nothing. Why? What the hell happened?

"Don't know, don't care. I just have to save myself before I die. ...I think." Jojo looked back. They were slowing down. "I gotta hide…" Jojo looked at the buildings around. "Here!" Jojo jumped inside the Mess Hall. Breathing hard, he took a seat near the service counter. "Oh, you're on cooking duty today, Elise?"

"Yup. Flora said that I should learn to cook if I want to make the man I love happy."

"Oh that's nice- Say what?"

"Yup." Elise blushed. "I'm in love~"

"O-Oh! That's, uh, nice." Jojo felt sweat on his brow.

"So here's your meal." Elise brought out a bowl of soup. "It's alphabet soup."

Jojo sighed in relief. 'Well, it's not like it would be related to the notes I got today.' He stared at the bowl. The words in the center confused him. _'I love you.'_

"Oh shit."

Elise got up. "Don't run."

Jojo chuckled awkwardly. "Well, too bad."

"I haven't shown you what I want to show you."

"...And I'm gone." Jojo continued to run. _'Fuck, Elise too?! What's wrong with everyone today?!'_

Jojo ran towards the bath house. Nobody would be there at 3:00 P.M. ( **estimated time** ).

Not a body was in sight. Such emptiness was bliss to the young Pendragon. He would just hide in here. No problems would ever occur.

"Hello there, Justin~"

"Oh no…" Jojo turned to find Camilla laying in the bath. "Eep!" His gaze went straight up to the ceiling. "I saw nothing, I swear! It's a misunderstanding!"

Camilla laughed. "Oh you're so cute when you're bashful."

Okay, now Jojo knew something was wrong. Camilla being nice and calling him 'cute' was definitely not normal. _'What was it?'_ ...It was so bizarre.

"Got you~" Camilla hugged the teen's body. "Oh my! You're quite handsome."

"GET OFF ME!" Jojo broke from the woman's grasp and began to run. "I need to get to Corrin."

* * *

"Have you seen Pendragon?"

"No? Have you?"

"I think he doesn't love you."

"He loves me more than you."

Corrin watched the scene. What did Pendragon do? "Everyone settle down. We'll find out what…" He motioned towards the crowd. "... _This_ is soon. In the meantime, everyone go back to their barracks and rest. We have a long day tomorrow." 9:00 P.M.

Kaze appeared behind Corrin. "I have no idea where he is, my Lord."

"Damn, he must have ran off into the plane."

"What ever could be the cause for this?" Silas came back.

"I don't know. Have you had better luck with finding Justin, Silas?"

"No, Lord Corrin. I'm afraid not."

"Well, it's late. He'll hopefully show up in the morning."

"I hope so, Lord Corrin." Silas was worried about his friend. Yes, despite only showing up one time in the story, Silas considers Justin as a friend. "Good night, Corrin."

"Good night, Milord."

"Good night, friends." Corrin waved goodbye and climbed the ladder to his treehouse. The day was finally over and he was relieved to see a made bed awaiting him. "Oh, thank the Gods…" Corrin plopped on the bed and opened up a book. "Hmm…" Corrin began reading.

"Hey, there aren't any women around, right?"

"GAH?!" Corrin leapt off the bed. "JUSTIN?!"

The boy crawled out from under the bed. "Yo."

"WHY WERE-" Jojo covered Corrin's mouth.

"Shut up." He moved his head. "If you yell, they'll hear my name."

Corrin was still breathing hard. "What were you doing here?"

"I was hiding!" Jojo said. "I don't know what happened, but women are smitten with me." Jojo shook his head. "And that creeps me out. Azura tried to kiss me for God's sake!"

Corrin's ears turned red. _'Could she actually love him?!'_

Jojo saw the redness and sighed. "It was a love spell, so don't worry about it."

"H-Huh?!" Corrin was puzzled. "What do mean?"

He laughed. "Heh, I think you know." Jojo shook his head. "But no time for jokes. I have no clue who the hell did this, but someone put hex, or curse, or what have you, on me and now everyone is infatuated with me."

"So…?"

"So, we need to reverse this! I can't concentrate when Selena is flirting with me!" Jojo thought and thought. "But I have no idea who would do this to me. Like it makes no sense that someone would do this on purpose. They would think that this would be beneficial to me."

"Huh. You have a point." Corrin thought about this. "Perhaps a girl is smitten with you and something went wrong?"

"Yeah, that makes sense, but who?"

"You honestly have no idea who could have caused this?" Corrin's face dropped.

"Nope."

"Well, we need to find a way to fix this."

"Hmm..." Jojo looked out the treehouse. "Maybe a mage can help us?"

"Most of our mages are female."

"Well, we have Hayato. He likes to exper-" Jojo's face dropped and snapped. "Hayato. Hayato! He did this!"

"What? Why are you blaming him?"

"He told me a couple chapters back that he needed some of my hair." Jojo paced around the room. "He must of used it to make a 'love' spell or something. We need to interrogate him." Jojo grinned. "I'll make sure he pays for this."

"Uh…" Corrin already knew that this was going to end up badly.

* * *

"My boy." Jojo grinned ear to ear with such malice as he entered Hayato's room.

"O-Oh, uh, hey, Mister Tactician." Hayato bowed. "Lord Corrin. What, uh, what c-can I help with you today?"

"Don't be nervous, Hayato." Jojo stared down at the man. "Just tell me one little thing: Did you or did you not have anything to do with why every female in this platoon is infatuated with me?"

"Uh… Could you please put that scroll d-down."

Jojo looked at his hand. "Oh, well would you look at that? Seems like my hand moved on its own. Apologies, Hayato."

"N-No worries…" Hayato regained his composure. "I'll tell you everything, just please don't hurt me."

"I'll do my best to try to not to hurt you."

* * *

 _Earlier that morning._

"Hey, Hayato, what do you have there?" Silas asked as he received a bowl of oatmeal from Elise.

"Oh, it's a potion I've been working on. If it works correctly, it will put the enemies into a daze. We can use that to subdue them like that." Hayato stared at the veil containing the liquid.

"Oh? That will be really helpful for both Justin and Corrin." Silas eyes lit up. "Does it work?"

"I don't know, I haven't tested it yet." Hayato looked at the veil. "I want to use it when the time is right, otherwise I won't know what the side effects are."

A slap was heard on Hayato's back.

"Greetings and good morning, gentlemen." Arthur grinned. "How fair you this glorious morning?"

The two men looked at the veil as it fell from Hayato's hand onto the Mess Hall's floor.

"Has something occurred, my fellow heroes of justice?"

"Hayato, what can happen?"

"I-I don't know…"

Arthur looked at the mess. "What? Sorry, friend, it seems that Lady Luck has spread my terrible luck on to you."

"Hayato," Silas looked around. "Nobody seemed harmed by it. Is it possible that it didn't work?"

"I-I guess, but it's strange…" Hayato shrugged. "Well, I'm done with my meal. I'll just go and research this some more."

"Alright, see you later!" Silas waved.

"Hey, have you ever noticed how cool and handsome, Justin is?" asked Felicia to Elise.

* * *

Jojo's pitch black eyes had a flame in them. "So that's what happened."

"Y-Yes!"

"Goodnight, Hayato." Jojo raised the scroll.

"N-NO!" Hayato had another veil. "I-I think I made a-a counter potion."

"Oh?" Jojo took the veil. "Does this actually work?"

"It should!" Hayato shivered.

"Alright, Corrin." Jojo grinned. "I got what I needed."

Corrin was a little afraid of his tactician. "That was a bit rude, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh fine!" Jojo sighed. "I'm sorry, Hayato, for scaring you."

"O-Oh! Don't w-worry about it. I'm s-sorry for making today hard for you. Now if y-you could put that tome away…"

Jojo looked at the other hand that held a tome. "Oh my! How did that get there?" Jojo laughed. "Looks like my hand was acting on itself again! Ain't that funny?"

"Y-Yes! Ha! Haha!" Hayato faked laughed.

"Well, try to get some rest, Hayato." Corrin said. "We'll try this potion to see if it works."

"Don't let the bed bugs stab you." Jojo warned.

* * *

"Okay, I'm just throwing the veil inside the barracks." Corrin said. "Then we go to our beds."

"Fine by me. As long as no more women are after me."

"Here goes!" Corrin launched the veil in the room. "Run!"

"OH SH-" Jojo yelped as he held his pulled on Jojo's ear. "Shut it and run!"Jojo held his ear as the two made it back to the treehouse. "Ow… That hurt."

"You always get carried away." Corrin rolled his eyes. "I'm nervous enough already."

Jojo grinned. "Come on, loosen up a little. We're so close." Jojo patted Corrin's back as he ran. "If we can clear this infatuation problem, we can defeat _he who must not be named_."

Corrin looked up at the treehouse. "You think so?"

"Yup."

"Here, I'll give you a hand." Corrin pulled Jojo up. "Hmm… You have a point, I'll assume."

"What? 'Assume'? You are more optimistic than that usually, Corrin." Jojo giggled. "That's what Azura likes you." Jojo winked at Corrin.

"U-Uh…" Corrin blushed. "D-Does she think of me l-like that?"

"I do not know, Corrin. Why don't you find out?"

"U-Uh…" Corrin couldn't handle it. "I'm going to bed."

"Bye~" Jojo closed the door for the young prince. "Have a nice *knight*~"

* * *

 **Enjoy these last two chapters before I have to go monthly again! I'll see you next time with the 25th chapter in this series. We're practically halfway done with Fates', so lets try to enjoy it and make jokes along the way.**


	20. Intermission

**Intermission?! (Wait, can Fanfics have that?):**

Justin Pendragon: "Hey, guys! it's me, Justin Pendragon!"

Corrin: "Woah! Jojo, where are we?!"

"Oh hey, Corrin. We're in a place called _'Null Space'_."

"I'm sorry, what?"

" _Null Space_. It's a place where potential hopes and dreams are. It's like Purgatory, but with even less stuff in it."

"Huh. So what is this actually? I can… feel things… It's strange…"

"Oh, you're breaking the fourth wall."

"The what?"

"A wall that I can exclusively break."

"Wait, then why can I do that now then?"

"You're in a fanfiction."

"In a what?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you all about it later. But before you get overwhelmed, do you mind explaining to the readers what we're doing back in the war?"

"Oh, that… Huh. Yeah, we are planning to stop both Nohr and Hoshido from destroying each other. ...Again."

"Yup. So do you mind giving a quick recap of everything that has happened?"

"Not at all?"

"Why did you say it like a question?"

"I… I don't know."

"Good, just tell the recap before you question everything."

"Uh… What?"

"Recap. Now."

"Oh, alright. So basically, after we rescued Takumi-"

"Nope, too far back. Let's speed it up a bit."

"You can't do that! What about those who haven't read previous chapters?"

"Well, you're doing it wrong either way, as they won't get my summarized prologue and whatever you did in that fortress in Nohr. Which I know, by the by."

"So…"

"So, they have to read the goddamn **_Prologue_** and the chapters before Ch. 25."

"Huh. That's a valid point."

"So… Just say what we're about to do."

"O-Okay… So after my 'date' with Azura, Jojo's many 'incidents', and a bunch of other problems, we began our march back to Hoshido."

"Oooo, this is like a behind the scenes sort of thing."

"Back to the Bottomless Canyon, that was the goal… Except that Nohr and Hoshido we're going to battle in the 'Plains of Hoshido', so…"

"We marched past the canyon and hurried to the battle."

"...Yes, and we had to hurry, as Xander and Ryoma are impatient. "We thought of an amazing plan together."

"Yep. I have the plan right here in this book."

"Because together we can do it."

"Together we will show the world what we can do."

"It's such a bizarre feeling. Both of us believe in this."

"Feels like we're quoting a song really badly. Eh, I don't care. But we are going to win, no?"

"We should."

"Great, wanna fist bump?"

"Fist Bump?"

"Yeah, it's a gesture we do back home. Here, I'll show ya."

"Huh… It's simple."

"That's the point."

"Well, we probably took too much time already from the reader's lives, so we should leave."

"Yup, but before we go, I'll tell you this: You'll forget everything when we go back."

"Wait, wh-?!"

"Bye~"

* * *

 **...And that concludes my reason for using the trademarked Musecue(That patent is still pending...), for once, to prepare the next chapter. I'm around less than halfway done with it. I'm still writing it when I have the time for it, but I really don't have any time at the moment. Yeah, I'm going to need those 3 weeks. Also, the reason Ch. 25 is Ch.25 is because I'm going by ingame chapters. In game, the gang is on Ch. 25. Just thought you would like to know that. But if you really must know why I had to put filler, well I'll say this. I drastically changed some of the events in Fates' so it would've been stupid to do chapters 'Black Flames and White Flames' like Nohrmal. So, yes, these filler chapters should practically be done by now, but filler is a bitch. Good news too, no more filler! Those last two chapters were filler, but everything from now on is going to affect the main plot, sooooooo yeah... I hope you enjoyed this little intermission and await the next exciting chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 1: Dragon's Blood. Because from this moment... everything will change. 'Cuz filler, ya know?**

 **But, before I go, let me address a few things. Tell me does Fist Bump not sound like an anime OP? Say what you want about Sonic Forces, but I swear it goes well with DBS. I don't even watch Dragon Ball Super! Weird, no? What's even weirder is that if you press the letter "F" on YouTube, Fist Bump is the top search. ...At least on the 7 of January, it was. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…**

 **Anyway, this concludes my little rambling about Fist Bump.**

 **Bye~**


	21. Chapter 25

**Here we go, Baby! Chapter 25 already! We should have already been in Valla like 10 chapters ago. But! But, we have finally reached the turning point. So without further adieu: Enjoy! (And yes, I know it isn't Tuesday, but today was the perfect day to release a long chapter.)**

* * *

 **Ch.25 Black and White Waves:**

The scene looked familiar to both Jojo and Corrin. Nohrian fleet on one side, Hoshidan on the other. Ryoma and Xander were both in the back of their respective armies. Ryoma and Xander were at a stand down. Nobody dared move.

"Stand down, Prince of Nohr, and I'll let you leave with honor!"

"Nohr never backs down from a fight, dog!" Xander barked back.

Ryoma had enough of idiocy. "Prepare yourself, Prince Xander. Everyone charge!"

"I'll fall with my honor before I surrender! Charge!"

* * *

"Interesting…" Jojo admired the passion the two had.

"Yes, well, what's the plan? I know that we are not going to let them fight."

"Oh, Hell no. That would be bad." Jojo said. "We're going to initiate the plan we reviewed yesterday."

"Alright."

"So everyone listen up!" Jojo instructed. "We all are from different backgrounds and different identities, no?"

People nodded.

"I want you all to look to the people around you and treat them like your own sibling."

"What is he saying?"

"I want you to not look at them as a band of soldiers, but as a family. A family that will prevent great catastrophe from occurring." He looked around. "Because now, our choices matter. Those of you who don't believe in the cause may step out of line and join your respective nation."

No one moved.

Jojo grinned. "Alright." He faced the plot-important characters. "This one's for the Royals. You guys are about to face your eldest sibling. At this point, you are in a do or die situation, but don't kill anyone." He looked at Camilla. "No matter how much you want to."

"Why at me?" Camilla sneered at Jojo.

"Anyway, you must spare everyone you encounter." Jojo paced around.

"If you understand, say 'aye'."

"AYE!"

Jojo grinned. "That's what I like to hear." Justin patted his commander's back. "Should I tell the plan now? That pep talk got them all riled up."

"Those two look ready to attack, so you better."

"Alright everyone here's the plan: Corrin and I are going to take different groups of people and attack a nation. I'll take the Nohrian front, while Corrin takes the Hoshidan front. I'll take the Nohrian siblings, while Corrin takes the Hoshidan siblings."

"What, why?" Takumi asked.

"Because if you let me explain first, it would make sense." Jojo cleared his throat. "So here's my thinking behind this: Xander and Ryoma will be hesitant to attack. Riddle me this: Who would be willing to actually harm their siblings here? Because if you do, you're messed up in the head. So if Ryoma and/or Xander deliberately want to harm their siblings, we can't allow them to join our ranks. Reason being is that we're a family! Together we stand together! Together we fight!" Jojo shouted. "Together we ride!"

The army cheered.

"You know, for someone stupid, you have some pretty good things to say." Leo said.

"For someone so smart, you have a big mouth." Jojo grinned.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with you." Leo groaned.

"Yeah you are, Baby." Jojo looked at the two armies. "Okay, we intercept in the middle and work our way towards the princes. After that… Well, Corrin knows what to do."

The army began to head out.

* * *

Corrin took the east front and Jojo took the west.

"Here we go!" Jojo grinned as he slashed through the army. "Elise, support Camilla." He watched the army slowly shrink. "PK Fire!" Jojo relished in the flame's glory. The sea engulfed multiple individuals. "Leo, keep it going!" Jojo held his blade close to a person's neck.

"No! Stop!" Leo quickly stopped the tactician.

"Oh crap!" Jojo snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing!" Leo scolded. "We aren't supposed to fatally harm anyone!"

"I'm sorry." Jojo PK Thundered some more people. "It was an accident. Feel of the moment, ya know?"

Leo sighed as he continued onwards to the plain. He had to keep an eye on his tactician. Who knew what he could do.

"Leo! There's Xander!" Elise shouted.

"I'll take him out!" Jojo began to run.

"NO!" Camilla shouted. "Don't kill him."

"I'm not gonna kill him, Camilla." Jojo slowed down. "Who do you think I am?"

"You literally tried to kill someone a few minutes ago." Leo said.

"Forget it. Just be careful about hurting him." Camilla said. "I don't want Corrin to be sad."

Jojo grinned. "Good thinking, but we still have to do the plan if we want Xander." He looked at the mounted man watching the army's movements. "Xander, come hither!"

That voice… "YOU!" Xander spotted the young child.

 _'Man, thank you. And yes, that was sarcasm'_

Xander bounded from the hill and landed with grace.

"Woah, you sure are fabulous." Jojo chuckled. "I hope you don't plan to fight like that."

"Are you insulting me?" Xander scowled as he adjusted his hair. "Seems like that's the only thing you can do."

"My actions say so otherwise." Jojo smirked.

It was Xander's turn to smirk. "Young tactician, that attitude is what I will strike you down with." He unsheathed his blade. "Come at me, child."

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Corrin, are y-you okay?" Sakura healed Corrin's injured scrape.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Corrin felt his wound seal back upon his arm. "I just wasn't careful." Corrin laid on the ground and thought about what Jojo would say. "Damn it…"

"Takumi's taking most of the ground units, but Ryoma's heavily guarded." Hinoka said.

"How's Justin's group doing?" Corrin asked as he stretched his arm.

"Last time Subaki saw, he was halfway done towards Xander's path."

"We're falling behind." Corrin gripped Yato. "We have to hurry! Double time now!"

"Right!"

Little did they know, that Ryoma was more outgoing than Nohr's prince.

"Miscalculation!" Takumi quickly came back. "Ryoma's here!"

"W-What?!" Hinoka said. "He was more than 100 meters away." (Remember, everyone uses the Metric System except for the USA.)

"Come on out, Corrin!" Ryoma called out. "You must pay for your betrayal and for interrupting our battle with Nohr."

"Brother." Takumi approached Ryoma. "Corrin isn't in the wrong here."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma glared at his sibling. "Is interrupting my duty as a prince not a betrayal to my country?"

"If you wish to settle this," Corrin emerged from a rock. "Then I can oblige." Corrin pointed Yato at Ryoma. "I can face you in battle."

"C-Corrin!" Sakura lept out as well. "You're not completely healed!"

"It doesn't matter." Corrin looked at Hinoka. "What's happening on Nohr's side?"

"They stopped fighting!" Hinoka reported.

"Great." Corrin gripped Yato. "Brother. Do you wish to battle me?"

"If you plan to stand in my way, yes."

Corrin nodded. "Fine!" He could feel his tactician's gaze on his back and grinned.

Jojo felt his commander's aura next to him.

"We challenge the Prince of Nohr and Prince of Hoshido to a duel!" The two said together.

"WHAT?!"

"That was the plan?!"

"That's ridiculous! Corrin that's-"

"N-No…"

The two heard the surprised gasps from all sides.

Jojo grinned as the two princes stalled their troops.

"Can they even accomplish this?"

"I don't know…"

"Who has seen Justin's technique?"

"No one…"

"HOW?!"

Ryoma was baffled. "I-I'm sorry, did you say a "duel"?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, a final duel between you and Xander against me and my tactician."

"YOU want me to join forces with the prince of Nohr to defeat you?"

"...Yes?" Corrin asked? Maybe?

"You're an idiot." Ryoma shook his head. "I wish to take your tactician head on by myself."

"You can take him on while I take Xander on myself."

"...You are going to fight Prince Xander?"

"Yes. You will fight Justin."

"Hmm…" Ryoma tried to think his logic. "If that's the case, then I accept. I'll duel you both with that prince."

"R-Really?" Corrin sighed. 'At least Ryoma agreed. Phase 1 is complete.'

"So what do you say?" Jojo asked. "Don't you believe you should punish your, ugh, 'Little Prince' prior to taking over Hoshido?"

"Hmm… You make a valid point."

 _'No, I don't.'_ "Of course I do!" Jojo chuckled. "It's not like you'll win anyway."

"We'll see about that! I accept your duel proposal!"

 _'Heh. Good…'_

"Well then, let's meet up with Corrin, no?"

"Fine, let's proceed." Xander trotted along. "Everyone move along." He ordered.

"Hey, will you be using your horse to duel?"

"Of course not, you dolt."

"Huh. I'm sure you'll change your mind around half way."

"What?"

"Hey look! Corrin's over there."

"Justin!" Corrin ran towards his tactician. "Thank the Gods we had a cease between the battle."

"I'll pretend I understood that, 'kay pal?"

"Um, so Xander agreed?"

"To kick your ass, yes. What about Ryoma?"

"He agreed as long as he, and I quote, 'get's Pendragon's head'."

"Not in APA, but I'm sure you don't have that established yet." Jojo grumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'I see.'" (Pendragon, 2016).

"Alright…?" Corrin raised an eyebrow. "I'll just call everyone to attention."

"You do that."

"Ahem, listen citizens of both Nohr and Hoshido."

"Actually, I'm from Cheve."

"I'm from the 'Wind Tribe.'"

"You haven't forgotten about me, right?" Rinkah said.

 _'Oh, but 'The Writer' did, my dear.'_

"Okay then. Let me rephrase that then. People who are fighting in this pointless war."

"Better."

Corrin sighed and growled. "I'm here to say that my army's tactician and I will challenge both the Prince of Nohr and Prince of Hoshido to a duel. Should they officially accept, there will be two possibilities. They will have the honor of dispatching my army, as I will gladly surrender to the nation that wins the bout if both my tactician and I fall. Should they both yield, they must surrender to me and join my ranks by force. If they are honorable men, they will join my army after losing the duel."

"Huh. You already had planned this out ahead of time, haven't you, Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes."

"That means that you're certain you'll win," Ryoma held an apathetic tone in his voice. "But I'll have you know that I'm much stronger than I was before."

"I as well, Hoshidan Prince." Xander said. "Promise you won't get in my way for defeating Corrin."

"Only if you promise not to harm that tactician before I do."

They're both wanted criminals in Hoshido and Nohr, so they both chose one.

 _'WHY?!'_

 **Don't question it.**

"So, are you two ready?" Xander asked. "I wouldn't want to beat you down when you're unprepared."

"We're ready." Corrin said. "Right?"

Justin just smiled. "Ahem," Jojo cleared his throat loudly. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE MIGHT OF US?!"

Corrin stared at Jojo. "Uh, you could have worded that better."

"Yeah… It sounded better in my head."

"Be serious, idiot." Xander said.

"Oh? I think we're ready for this then." Jojo grinned.

 ***Start Asgore from Undertale***

Justin Pendragon and Corrin stood in front of Xander and Ryoma respectively.

They pulled out their blades simultaneously and pointed their blades towards their foe. Pendragon vs Ryoma. Corrin and Xander. That was the agreement, right? Why don't we change it up?

Corrin and Jojo looked at their enemies. They nodded and Jojo PK Fired the ground.

"You missed." Ryoma stated, clouding his eyes from the dust rising.

"You're wrong." The two princes heard from above.

"What?!"

The two were up in the air.

"Hah! You can't expect something when you can't see." Jojo said with his hands charging a PK Thunder.

Ryoma dodged and Xander pulled back. "Damn. Why did he-?"

Jojo appeared behind Xander. "Less talking, more fighting." Jojo raised EXCaliBurn at his foe. Eyeing Xander's movements as, he too, took out his blade.

' _This wasn't what we agreed on! No matter, I need to fight if I want to win.'_ "It changes now!" Xander said. "I will get my revenge."

"So be it." Jojo said as the blades locked together.

Corrin, on the other hand, was struggling a bit.

"Hmph! A nice idea to trick me into fighting you, but you are far too weak." Ryoma said. "Your technique is quite lacking."

"I like my technique, it has made me into who I am now." Corrin replied. "I will get you two to join me. Even if I get bruised and bloody. For the betterment of the world, I will make you two see what I mean."

"You talk big, yet your technique lacks the requisite skill to best me."

"SWITCH!" Jojo yelled out. Jojo launched a Divinity, which blinded the two princes.

"Argh!" Xander yelled.

"Damn that tactician." Ryoma said.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Jojo said in a pose flashed at the huge audience. "And here I thought we would grow to be friends."

Ryoma rubbed his eyes, spots dotting them. "Where did Corrin-?"

Ryoma felt a tap on his shoulder. "Corrin is fighting Xander. I would recommend attacking me."

"Very well. This is the very thing I wanted." Ryoma blinked again. "Hah!" And the two began fighting, both of them dodging each attack.

"Corrin?" Xander felt Corrin's lack of strength towards Siegfried. "What kind of technique is that? It's so…"

"What?"

"You have terrible technique." Xander said as a bolt erupted from Siegfried. "Neither Gawain nor I taught you that. Tch. He'd be disappointed in you."

"Don't you dare speak of him." Corrin said. "He would be disappointed in your decision."

"How ironic."

* * *

"You're judging me again, Corrin." Jojo looked at Corrin.

"Well…"

"Just say it, damn it."

"It's really really stupid." Corrin reviewed the plan. "Why would you ever think this is a good idea?"

"Look, my logic is solid here." Jojo reviewed subsection A3. "If you make your opponent think that you're weaker than you actually are, you can surprise them when showing them that you had an ace in the hole the entire time."

"I… never thought of that. That's actually impressive, why don't people use this technique?"

"Because it could go incredibly wrong." Jojo motioned to show that it was obvious. "If you don't have the technique down, you could get hurt. You have to actually be skilled enough to protect yourself and your power. Reveal too much and the enemy can catch on. Use too little and you pay the price for it."

Corrin nodded. "Understood. So that's why you wished to know Xander's technique."

"Yes. Since I know he trained you, it would be useful to have that knowledge. I can manipulate it to help us."

"Train me then."

"As you wish, young padawan."

* * *

"Corrin! ACTA 2!" Jojo yelled. Jojo and Corrin began to improve their technique.

"Heh. I got this." Jojo smiled as he clashed with Ryoma. "There is no possible way that THEY think of THAT."

"What are you talking about, tactician?" Ryoma said.

"Hinoka… That tactician is brilliant." Takumi said.

"I agree. It seems Big Brother hasn't realized that those two work amazingly."

"Corrin, now!" Jojo said, but this time, the two princes were ready for it. They braced themselves for an attack, but all Corrin did was go back to back with Jojo.

"What did you two do?"

"You'll see." responded the tactician, which made Ryoma grit his teeth.

"I'll kill you!" Ryoma slashed at Jojo. But again, the tactician had a trick up his ass, er, I mean sleeve. Jojo slid under Ryoma and hit him with EXCaliBurn's pommel. Which Corrin used as an advantage and caused Xander to slash at Ryoma. The two princes were getting. "Damn that boy."

"You don't even realize what a tool you two have been." Jojo chuckled. "You two have been fighting a proxy war."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, another country is technically forcing you to fight. You're the country's bi*."

"Argh!" Ryoma gritted his teeth.

"Wait, Prince Ryoma." The two eyed Corrin and Jojo. "It seems that they want us to get mad. That's his plan. They also work excellent together."

Ryoma nodded. "I agree, but what should we do then?"

"The answer lies with them, we have to… ugh... work together."

"Urk!" Ryoma froze. "May you repeat that?"

"We need to work as a team." Xander called for his horse. "As much as it pains me, you must climb with me and we shall defeat these two." Ryoma grabbed Xander's hand and hoisted himself on his horse.

"You two givin' up?" asked Jojo.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Xander glared. "Now you shall feel the might of Nohr and Hoshido as one."

"If you say so." Jojo smirked. "Hell, can you even accomplish that?" Jojo said as he charged his Hamon. "Corrin, we need to think of something fast."

"Well, can't we-"

"Yes, but no."

"Go on then." Corrin motioned for Jojo to speak.

Jojo cleared his throat. "Ahem. ARE YOU TWO READY FOR THE MIGHT OF US!?" Jojo blinked. "Wait, sh* no. I could have phrased that better…"

"I'm getting deja vu, Justin." Corrin smiled. "Well, no turning back now."

"You're right. I was just so caught up in the moment- Ya know what? Let's just go, fam." Jojo breathed as he raised his Hamon infused blade. The two princes yelled as their sword shot energy at the two. "Checkmate." Jojo grinned. EXCaliBurn shook in Jojo's hand as the Hamon tried to counteract the two blade's power. "Corrin ACTA III!"

"Right." Corrin nodded. He pulled out his Dragonstone. "Let's do it, Justin." Jojo mounted his friend. But not that way.

"Hah! I'm a Wyvern Rider, or is it a Mageik Knight? Wait, I got an * _amaging_ * pun somewhere. Camilla ain't got _merde_ on this, and I didn't even class change!" Corrin hopped up and down like a mechanical bull at a bar. Jojo held on to Corrin. "Charge, my dragon."

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Leo.

"What are those two doing?" asked Xander.

"Winning, Charlie Sheen!" Jojo yelled out. Xander charged at Corrin. "PK Fire!" Jojo yelled out clouding Xander and Ryoma's vision. Hinoka recognized this move. This didn't fool Ryoma, even if he couldn't see anything past the dust.

"They're still heading here, listen!" Eyes closed, Xander heard the patter of Corrin charging.

"Heh, an easy facade." Xander braced his horse. "Too bad it didn't work. Dust cannot fool me again!"

When the light stopped blinding the two, they saw Corrin charging at them. "I knew it! Wait, but where's that tactician?" Xander saw that Jojo was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?!" Corrin jumped above over Xander and Ryoma's head. The princes watched as the dragon gracefully landed and saw a spot in the sky. "No, that can't be it." But, oh, it was. Jojo came from above.

"Divinity!" Jojo yelled out. Camilla recognized this move.

"Argh!" Xander and Ryoma said as the attack blinded them. They didn't know what had happened.

"Now, Corrin! Finishing attack!" Jojo told Corrin. Corrin used his tail to launch the two princes out of the horse and onto the ground. "Overdrive!" Jojo yelled out as he hit both of the princes with Hamon. Leo recognized this attack.

" _Adios, mis amigos_!" Jojo said.

When the light stopped hurting Xander and Ryoma's eyes the saw that Jojo and Corrin were back to back, pointing both their blades at their throats. "Yield!" they said in unison.

The two princes really didn't have a choice.

"I-I give up then…" Xander said.

"What? The crown prince of Nohr is giving up?" The crowd said.

"I too must give up." Ryoma said. "I yield."

"W-W-WHAT?!" The armies on both sides were shocked by this revelation.

"The winners of this duel is both Corrin and I!" Jojo shouted. "We bested Nohr's and Hoshido's best!"

"We won…" Corrin murmured. "WE WON!"

"WOOOOOO! WE DID IT!" the Vallian army (Heh) cried out.

"Well damn, we won." Jojo laughed and patted Corrin's back.

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"Well, we had an agreement." Jojo looked at Ryoma and Xander. "So, you must abide."

"..." Xander was hesitant.

"I will accept this." Ryoma bowed in front of the two. "We did have an agreement, and I am an honorable man, but you must keep your promise too."

"We will," Corrin said. "But Xander…"

All three armies watched the noble prince.

"I… I can't… Father is still…"

"Father?!" Leo came up. "You still that man as our father?! The last time we saw him he said he wanted ruin for everyone. Sure, I love my country as much as you, Xander, but even I can tell something was wrong with Father."

"Don't be in denial, Xander." Jojo warned. "Look at your men." The Nohrian army was clearly in peril. "I heard that Hoshido was just waiting for your resources to run dry." He looked at Scarlet. "Can't you see that your father is hurting his citizens? What matters more, your respect towards your father, or your pride towards your country?"

Xander's face went dark.

"I like to think you know what's right." Jojo said. "Leo sees what's right, so now all we need is you."

The entire world looked upon Xander.

Should he do it? Should he care more about his nation than the man that raised him?

"I'll… I'll do it." Xander finally spoke. "But only to save my nation."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes." Xander sighed. "I'd rather see my homeland and people happy."

Jojo grinned. "Good, you see that feelings are worthless when speaking about your nation." He put out his hand. "We'll be glad to have you on board.'

Xander looked at the tactician's hand. Was he really accepting him? No matter, he had to believe in him. Corrin did, so why wouldn't Xander trust him?

"I… I still have my suspicions about you, but I hope we can trust each other."

"Ditto." Jojo said. "But you, Ryoma. You will stand down without giving it any thought?"

Ryoma warmly smiled. "Actually, I had a feeling that you two have given much thought to this war."

"Too much, actually."

"That's exactly why I believe you two."

 _'That's, again, not a good reason…'_

"So I'll join you and stand down since you won't bring ruin to Hoshido."

Jojo cleared his throat and began to address everyone. "So, in short, everyone agrees that Prince Xander of Nohr and Prince Ryoma of Hoshido have joined Corrin's army, correct?"

All nations nodded.

"And that both Nohr and Hoshido will stand down?"

All nations nodded.

A mage cackled. "You honestly think we needed someone like you to attack Hoshido?"

The spotlight suddenly shined upon his fabulous skin.

 _'Fabulous my ass...'_ Jojo thought.

The mage posed. "King Garon has power beyond that of a- Gack!"

Jojo walked up and gripped his throat. "Hey, can anyone help me tie this guy up? My hands are a little full." Nobody said a thing. "Hey, Xander, you say this man treats members in Nohr's army badly, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hmm… Maybe we should discipline this mage. He, perhaps, isn't what we should think of when dealing with Nohr, would some of you say?" Jojo grinned.

Some people murmured.

"So can someone make sure the king finds out about this? I believe it would be beneficial for you." Jojo let go of the man.

Nohr knew what to do.

Two generals took Iago with them. "I think we should have a talk with King Garon about your behavior, Iago."

"N-N-N-No!" Iago squirmed. "Damn you, Pendragon! DAMN YOOOOOO-" He got knocked the fug out.

Leo sighed with a blissful tone. "You feel that, Brother? It feels like we should have no more worries about him."

Xander nodded. "I may not like what Father does to Iago, but he does deserve it."

"Anyway," Jojo interloped again. "We should get going."

"What of the armies, Justin?" Azura asked.

"Oh, they should listen to what their princes have to say." Jojo looked at the two.

They knew what to do.

"Citizens of Hoshido." Ryoma looked at his troops. "I tell you now that we will no longer fight Nohr. We will still need you to protect the land, but we will not be marching further into Nohr."

Xander looked at his troops. "Soldiers of Nohr, hear me now! It matters not what my father says anymore, so we will longer fight Nohr. I tell you that we should no longer heed his words. Instead, go home! Go home to your families and do not fight Hoshido. This war is over!"

The crowd cheered.

 _'No idea how this will turn out, but I hope that the really don't kill each other again.'_

 **Honestly only put this to actually give sense on why Nohr and Hoshido didn't die in the game**

 _'Yeah, that makes sense.'_

"Hey, Corrin?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Anything you want to say? Anything at all?"

Corrin sprang back to life. "Oh! R-Right. I was just a bit distracted."

"Uh huh…" Jojo motioned for Corrin to speak. "Well, go on!"

"Ahem." Corrin cleared his throat. "Everyone, listen to me!"

The crowd stopped and settled down.

"I promise you that there will be peace between Nohr and Hoshido. In the coming weeks, we will find the source to peace! No more will there be a need to pick up a blade to attack each other. Together we can thrive untied!"

The crowd, again, cheered.

 _'This will happen a lot, no?'_

 **Pretty sure that's the joke.**

"Soooooo…" Elise looked around. "Now what?"

"Well, we do what Corrin wants us to do, I guess." Jojo said. "What are you gonna do, Corrin?"

"Well, we go the Bottomless Canyon."

"Ha! You said 'bottom'!"

Everyone stared at the tactician.

"What?"

He could never be serious…

"Yare yare, Kaze..." Saizo muttered. "He's trustworthy, but an idiot."

* * *

Works Cited:

Pendragon, J. (2016). ]Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 1: Dragon's Blood.

Retrieved from /honestly/don'tlookforit/

* * *

The skies were dark and cloudy. Jojo kept note of this change in a notepad as the army marched on.

"So we have a truce then, right?" Jojo asked.

"Yes," Ryoma said. "A truce between Nohr and Hoshido."

"I can't believe we're allies…" Xander looked at the troops. "Just a few days ago we were at each other's throats!"

"Well, maybe all you needed was to suck up your pride and listen to one another," Jojo said. "Problem with people is that nobody listens to each other anymore."

"Amazing what listening can do." Leo looked at Takumi. "Maybe Prince Takumi could use some of that?"

"No, maybe YOU need that." Takumi joked.

Azura chuckled. "It's interesting to see everyone bond." She looked at Corrin. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yes, it so bizarre. It's almost a little too much to take in." Corrin smiled. "But it's thanks to you. If you didn't help me, I would have never seen the day where this had happened."

"I like how you didn't thank me, Corrin." Jojo grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you know that I'm always glad for my tactician's help." Corrin patted Jojo's back.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush."

The three laughed.

Azura sighed and smiled. "It makes me a bit sad that we still have to…"

Corrin's smile dropped. "Yes, we still have a bit more fighting to do…"

"Hey, come on!" Jojo patted both their backs. "No need for that now. We're gonna win, I just know it!"

"Y-Yeah!" Corrin smiled. "We have Yato here to help us."

"And we have the allies to accomplish our mission." Azura said.

"See? We have nothing to worry about."

The platoon reached the Bottomless Canyon at long last! The air seemed more eerie than normal. The dark clouds scattered the land and darkened the visable

"Uu…" Sakura shivered.

"Are you frightened, Sakura?" Takumi put out his arm. "I guess you can stand next to me."

Elise looked at Leo. "Hey, why aren't you nice like Takumi?"

"Pfft! You're a grown woman! You can handle it yourself. In any case, Pendragon is speaking, so quiet down."

Elise pouted.

"So we're going to need y'all to jump off this here cliff."

"WHAT?!"

Corrin looked at Jojo. "You could have eased them into saying that first!"

Jojo shrugged. "I dunno how to ease someone into jumping off a cliff. What, do you say 'If your brother jumped off a cliff, would you follow?'?"

"There could have been better ways to say it!" Corrin said.

"So you want us to basically kill ourselves, right?" Takumi said.

"N-No!"

"You do KNOW that it's a bottomless canyon, right?" Leo stressed. "Hence the name 'Bottomless Canyon'."

Gunter finally came back to the story. "Lord Corrin, you were prepared for them to doubt you, yes?"

"Yes, Gunter. I was prepared for this." He looked back at Jojo.

"Hi." Jojo grinned and waved back.

Corrin sighed and shook his head, but he had to face his army. "I'm sorry... I know I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. I'm certain that you'll be willing to jump once you know why I've been fighting."

Azura stopped Corrin. "Corrin?! What are you saying? You can't tell them everything here. If you do, the curse…"

 _'Mind if I stop right here?'_

 **Not at all. I was going to skip these lines of dialogue anyway.**

 _'Alright, cool.'_

 **What are you going to do?**

 _'I'm gonna rant.'_

 **Oh no…**

 _'So look, you can just say there's a curse that can kill you with no problem at all? That just doesn't make sense to me.'_

 **It's not supposed to, Justin.**

 _'I just feel like that it should, ya know?'_

 **It doesn't work like that. It's a game. Don't question it too much.**

 _'It's a game for you all, but for me it's life. I have to live in this world. I have to question it all. I'm sure you people have questioned something in your life because it just made no sense.'_

 **I question how Calculus works.**

 _'I could teach you, mate. It's not the difficult to learn and understand.'_

 **Sure, but we're wasting time.**

 _'Yeah, we are'_

"...Are you ready, Justin?"

"Waa? Oh. Yeah, I better be, no?" Jojo patted Corrin's back. "This is it."

"It is." Corrin smiled. "I actually had doubt that your plan would have worked."

"Ha! You doubted your tactician?" Scarlet walked up to the bridge. "Wow, I wonder how he feels?"

Justin was taken aback. "You wound me, Corrin. I thought we had a special bond."

Corrin blushed. "Well, you are special."

Scarlet and Jojo looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-Yeah."

"More special than Azura?" they teased.

"W-Wha?!"

"Just kidding!" Scarlet said and the woman jumped over the rope. "No one is as special as Ryoma."

Justin and Corrin just watched the woman fall.

 _'I wonder how they bonded on their marches...'_ Corrin thought.

"Shall we?" Justin asked.

"We shall."

The two nodded and jumped.

Jojo had more control falling down. _'I haven't flown in like a fat minute.'_

"You good, Corrin?" Jojo asked.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, 'Are you okay?'."

"Uh, yeah. In a sense."

Minutes passed.

Corrin felt the wind rushing through his hair. A strange shiver flowed through his body. "What the...?" A new figure was next to Corrin. The face was covered with a hood. A purple hood...

"I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON! IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA, ANANKOS, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" A ball of flame formed between the figure's hands. "PYRE!"

"Gah!" Corrin felt the injury seep into his flesh. It burned something inside. "What the-?!"

"PYRE!" Another ball was shot.

"GAH!" Corrin prepared himself.

"Argh!" Scarlet was wounded.

"What? What happened?" Corrin looked around. "Scarlet? Scarlet?!" Corrin realized what happened.

"NOOOOOOOO!"Corrin yelled as he fell deeper and deeper into the canyon...

* * *

"They're coming." Anankos raised his head. "The hour of reckoning is almost upon us."

"It is, Sire." Gawain stood still at his master's side.

"Ah… It seems just yesterday I was worried about that Pendragon kid… But with you! You and I will make sure we don't have problems with that. Everyone will die."

"You're right, Sire. Everyone will die." Gawain repeated as he eyed his master's neck. It was exposed, one quick stab through it and he'll be gone. Gawain could be king and save everyone! All that praise! The dagger quickly whizzed through the air.

"Gawain, Gawain… You naughty boy." Anankos stopped the blade from entering his neck.

"Wh-what?" Gawain was shocked as the blade snapped in two by Anankos' hands.

"You don't seem to understand. I own you. My blood is in your body, so I control you."

"N-No..."

"Which means I can read your thoughts."

"NO!"

"Which means I knew of your plan prior. This saddens me, Gawain. I thought you accepted my power without repercussions. I'm going to have to punish you."

"Never! I need this power to- Gack!"

Anankos gripped Gawain's neck. "You see, Gawain. You are very special. You took my blood unlike anyone else. You had control over your sanity. I thought this meant you were a more capable slave, but to think you went out of your way to betray me…"

Gawain tried his hardest to grip Anankos' hand and got it loose. He took a deep breath and head-butted the dragon.

"AHH!" Anankos' covered his face. "YOU! YOU CONTEMPTIBLE FOOL! AWAKEN!" Anankos lunged at Gawain and sent a barrage towards him. His hair changed from a light blue to a deep magenta. "You actually did some damage…" Anankos scoffed. "Tch! You filthy human. I really need to teach you a lesson. But you see this?" Anankos slammed Gawain's chest. "This is true power."

"What are you?"

"I am a god, Gawain. Feel my strength as it enters your body once more."

"GAHHH!" Anankos laughed as he doused Gawain with strength.

 _'N-No! What is this? This power?'_

"Feel it, Gawain! This is more power then Garon or Gunter have ever felt! It's a little bizarre actually, everyone that has ever taken ahold of my power alive starts with the letter G. Relish it, Gawain. You'll soon have everything. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

GAHHHHH!" Gawain shrieked in pain as his aura grew grimmer. Darker, yet stronger. Soon, the cries in pain turned to laughter of insanity…

* * *

"He's gotten stronger." God said.

"Pendragon has made it this far. It's now or never, Father. He can save the multiverse."

"Of course he can. Now, we wait."

* * *

 **...And we're done with this month's chapter. This is a much longer chapter, and y'all should expect this more often. What else, mate? Oh yeah, if you're confused on what's going on, READ THE DAMN PROLOGUE! (Yes, the joke is old. I'm sorry. This will be the last time I mention it.)**


	22. Chapter 26

**We finally made it to Valla! Wooooo! I think I'm not going to add 'Author's Notes' for awhile, 'cuz y'all should already know what is going on. It's been about 25ish chapters after all. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter of Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 1: Dragon's Blood!**

* * *

 **Ch. 26 Lost in Thoughts, Though Not Alone:**

"Waa!" Corrin awakened with a start. "Scarlet?" He scoured the land. _'Where is she?'_

The body of the fallen warrior laid on the ground.

"No!" Corrin ran towards her.

Her body was lifeless; she didn't move.

"You can't die yet, Scarlet!" Corrin hit the ground. "Damn it all!" A tear fell from his eyes. "What am I going to tell Ryoma?" He picked up the body and laid her behind some rubble...

An arrow whizzed past Corrin.

"What the-?" Corrin looked and saw two Vallite soldiers approaching this. "Oh no, we've been found already?!"

"There he is!" a soldier said. "Attack."

Corrin held Yato in front of him and prepared himself for anything.

...But due to plot armour, he still survived.

"Corrin, keep on your guard." Xander stabbed a Vallite soldier. "This place is crawling with enemies."

"Ryoma! Xander!" Corrin got up. "Thank Gods you arrived."

"No problem." Ryoma said. "But there are still more arriving."

"Argh!" Gunter plowed through more enemies.

"I'm glad to see you arrived alright, Corrin." Azura said.

"Thanks, but we have to fight, no?"

"Not really, Justin and the others got up and began the fight early."

"He did?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, he noticed the crowd arriving, and then he figured out to stop them now."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"Over there yonder." Felicia said.

Corrin pondered. "Why?"

"He wanted to remove the obstacles." Azura looked at Corrin. "Which in this case were the enemies."

"What about that one?" Xander looked at the unique character.

A light blasted through the figure…

"…Oh…" Ryoma saw the figure of their tactician appear.

"Hey, guys!" Jojo came back grinning.

"Where have you been?" Corrin asked.

"It's… not important." Jojo's smile fell. "What happened? Hey, has anyone seen Scarlet?"

"No," Ryoma said. "She wasn't with you?"

Jojo shook his head and said, "No. I don't know where she went."

Corrin froze up. He felt a tear fall from his eyes. The wind began to blow with such ferocity… "Scarlet's dead…" Corrin wiped another tear away.

"Wh-What?" Ryoma breathed out.

"N-No…" Azura looked away.

The air was grim. The sun was out, but it felt cloudy and gloomy. Nothing really mattered at this point.

"I'm… sorry, Corrin." Justin patted Corrin's back.

"Don't be… It was my own fault." Corrin was shaking. "Mine!"

"Calm down, Corrin. Stay controlled." Jojo, once again, patted Corrin's back.

"I-I know." Corrin shook his head. "I hid her body from the Vallite soldiers. Here, come with me." Corrin spoke in a monotone voice as he led the army to the resting body of their ally.

"I… I don't want to look at it." Jojo said. "That would be considered disrespectful where I'm from."

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Hinoka asked.

The grown man was shaking.

 **…But he stayed silent.**

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"Yes…" Ryoma had malice in his tone. "What happened to her?!"

"We were attacked when we both jumped. She shielded me from an attack…" Corrin's face went dark. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn it…" Ryoma balled his hands into fists. "I… I never-"

"She died protecting you, Corrin." Azura said. "She was brave until the end."

"You're right," Camilla said. "Anyone who does that deserves to not die in vain."

Ryoma turned around slowly and said, "Promise me one thing, Corrin." Ryoma tried to get a hold of himself.

"What is it?"

Ryoma's brooding eyes stared deep into Corrin's with rage. "Promise me whoever did this will pay."

"We'll make Anankos' pay." Corrin said as he raised Yato to the sky. "I vow on Yato."

Justin Pendragon watched and stayed silent.

* * *

"Corrin… It's been days already." Jojo watched his army as they marched on. "Don't you think it's time we stopped mourning Scarlet's death?"

"I saw her die in front of me while she tried to protect me." Corrin's face was in a glare. "I can just forget about that. Damn it… It's all my fault."

Jojo continued walking and said, "It's not. We could never have known that there was an assassin waiting for us."

"They knew we were there…" Corrin walked slower. "It was all perfect. They aimed at me. Knowing I was the one to kill…"

Chatter was heard amongst the army. Sure, it wasn't common to have talk around the army, but both the commander and tactician knew what was fresh in the minds of their soldiers.

"Any ideas on what could have happened?" someone asked.

"No, but it is concerning. Especially with how big our army is."

"Anankos could have planned that."

"What if it's a traitor?" Gunter said quite loudly.

Corrin stopped briefly and stated, "T-Traitor?!" quite loudly as well…

"Hmm?" Jojo noticed his commander stop. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing. Gunter was just saying that-"

"That we might have a traitor in our ranks!" said the plot device.

"What?!" Jojo looked around. "That's impossible."

Even more chatter arose, and Jojo heard it.

"What?! Traitor?!"

"Someone betrayed us on purpose?!"

"Then who was it?!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Corrin.

"TELL US!"

"Well…" Corrin began.

"What?! Then there really is a traitor here?!"

"Hey! Everyone!" Jojo raised his hand to calm everyone down. "Listen, there is no traitor."

He glared at Gunter. "Gunter was just theorizing. Very badly." Jojo shook his head and assured everyone it was going to be alright. "Hell, just thinking if there's a traitor will ruin the bonds and friendships we need to survive. Being wary and not trusting one another would be bad. Think about it! If we can't trust those around us, how will we fight? We will be too distracted with each other that others might die." Jojo tapped his head. "Think about it. Maybe Anankos knew this would have happened and made us turn on each other. Maybe there is no traitor. All in all, don't think about that subject, as other problems will arise from that suspicion."

"Funny," Gunter walked up. "Especially coming from you."

Jojo held a sullen expression. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ever since I met you, Justin, something didn't' seem right." Gunter said.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Justin asked a little bit annoyed. "You're just raising suspicion to others and doing everything I just said."

"It seems like he's always right too…" A voice was heard.

"Hey, wait-"

"It's almost like he knows when something is about to happen…"

"Listen, that's just- Gah!" Justin was frustrated by the scene. He stood there dumbfounded at the accusations against him. "Hey, Corrin, help me out here." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"It doesn't help that we nothing about you," Corrin added. "It's all so… bizarre…"

"Hey, come on! Look, let's all just calm down and stop with all this preposterous talk." Jojo snapped his fingers to get attention. "Again, we have more important things to do. We have a dragon to kill, for God's sake. We have to keep moving."

Corrin chuckled and smiled wryly. "Heh, when were you the leader of this army?"

"What?" Justin made a disgusted face

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did, Corrin." Justin shook his head. "I was never appointed leader. You're the ones who are distracted. I just want to hurry up."

"You really want to kill Anankos…" Corrin jeered at Jojo.

"What do you mean?" Jojo asked.

"I mean, you seem eager to kill."

"Well, of course. He dies, there's peace."

"What if you killed Scarlet?" Corrin murmured.

"What?" Jojo turned around. "What did you say?"

"If Anankos can send people to our realm, he could have sent you."

"It all seems a bit bizarre with him…" someone added.

Corrin eyed his tactician with suspicion. "Come on, let's keep moving."

In a deadpan manner, Jojo eyed Corrin. "Alright then." Justin began walking ahead of the group, but didn't notice that Corrin lagged behind.

"Hmm? Hey, heh heh, whatcha doin' back there?" Jojo turned around and finally asked.

"Justin." Corrin put his hand on the Yato. "Tell us, please, where are you from?"

Jojo laughed. "Very funny, guys." He ignored the question and instead turned around to leave. "Come on, we're wasting too much time."

"No! You tell us now!" Corrin yelled.

Silence broke out…

"My my…" Justin said, his back still turned from Corrin. "Isn't that sword a little too close to my back?"

Corrin held his ground. "Justin, I'm sorry, but you have to tell me now. I won't ask again."

"Corrin, as your tactician, I have to tell you this: I am not your enemy. I have no connection to Anankos, and I actually have the most reason to kill him." He sighed. "So put the sword away and let's go."

"You know we don't believe you." someone said.

This time, Corrin laughed. "Oh, Justin… I've said this before, but you really, truly, honestly make me laugh. First of all, you have no way of proving your story, my friend."

"Hold on, whoever said we were friends?" Justin turned around and saw he was right. The Yato was inches away from his abdomen.

"Second of all, with that sense of humour and fashion choice, I wonder? Are you actually Nohrian?"

"What?" Justin was taken aback. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I bet you are Nohrian." Corrin said with a smirk. "You seem like you come from a dirt poor family, like a peasant." Corrin sheathed Yato. "For a traitor, you sure are idiotic."

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Justin was extremely confused. "I have no idea what's going on."

"What kind of traitor tries to lead an entire army, hmm? Only to try to kill them all? Please, that's ridiculous." Corrin grinned. "I saw the person kill Scarlet with a magical spell, yet they held no tome." Corrin said. "There is only one person I've seen use magic without a tome!" Corrin pointed at Jojo. "Which is you!"

Jojo was befuddled at this shift. He had no idea what to do. "What?" Jojo stood there with a glowering and bewildered expression.

"You've also shifted your personality, taken more control of my army, argh! You've caused a majority of our problems!"

"Hang on a moment-" Jojo noticed the irony in Corrin.

"No! Shut up and listen to ME!" Corrin pointed to himself. "I'm talking right now. ME!"

Justin stayed silent but noticed the army watch the sight.

"You've been the source of our problems! Here is probably the reason you're in the war! You're such a problem child, that your parents didn't want you near them! They probably hate you! Heh, you probably miss them now! Too bad! Your parents are worth nothing! They're disgusting, horrible, and-" Corrin never got to finish his sentence. All he felt was his head slam against the stone pavement.

"What the HELL did you just say about my parents?!" Justin's eyes had a new look to them. A glare that no one had ever seen before. His pitch black irises pierced everyone around him.

 ** _*Duel of Fates by John Williams*_**

Corrin staggered to get up.

"I HATE, no, I DESPISE my parents, but you-!" Justin had an energetic aura surrounding him. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Justin slammed Corrin down again.

 _Let me out..._

"Gah!" Corrin yelped as he was thrown.

"Every time, every damn time you think you can put your trust into someone, *BAM!*, they think you're someone who can be walked all over!" Justin's words grew with hate as his hair seemed to flash.

"What is wrong with-?"

"Ugh…" Corrin shook the pain off and held his Dragonstone.

Jojo continued. "But not me! Not me, asshat. You're too damn weak to be at my level."

"Oh yeah." Corrin taunted. "I doubt you can say that to my dragon form!"

Jojo chuckled. "You think that will make a difference?" Justin taunted his commander. "Come on then, Corrin! Let's see what my 'leader' has to offer!"

"A rusted blade like that is useless against me!" Corrin charged at Justin as his Dragonstone glowed.

...But time seemingly seemed to slow down for Corrin. As Justin neared, Corrin slowed. Yes, there was a clear difference in speed, but it wasn't normal…

"Get ready, asshat." Justin whispered as he gripped onto Corrin's horns and slam him once again on the ground.

Corrin didn't know what hit him. "Ugh…" Corrin slowly reverted to his human form.

"Come at me again, and I'll be glad to back throw you." Justin said with a face of disappointment.

Corrin used the Yato to pick himself up.

"I have many secrets, Corrin." Justin pulled out EXCaliBurn from its scabbard. "Do you know how hard it is living every day that, based on your selfish actions, your parents are going to die?"

"Do you know how hard it is to watch your mother die in front of you? Because I saw mine die in front of me." Corrin held Yato in his hands.

"Why aren't we stopping them?" Ryoma asked.

"This is their fight." Xander replied. "Besides, Pendragon is the traitor. This confirms it."

"Well, do you know how it is knowing it's all your fault?! Knowing that every step, every action, every second you take as your own, you are doing it for your own selfish gain?!"

Corrin stayed silent.

"NO! You know why? Because you have friends and family that care! YOU are accepted. YOU aren't labeled as an outcast!" Justin shouted. "YOU aren't treated like a foreign being everywhere you go, everywhere you see, everywhere you breathe!" Jojo was breathing rapidly now. "And now you are standing in my only way to my goal. A 'friend' stands in my way once more. And I can't allow that to happen again." Jojo rushed at Corrin. The prince tried his best to parry the blows.

"Really now?" Corrin scoffed. "I've suffered worse."

"Don't bring that shit up, because I've been through the same shit too!"

Justin clashed. "Isolation from the world! Hell, torture methods you've never experienced!"

The others watched as Justin's expression turned sourer.

He let out a flurry of attacks before knocking Corrin back.

"Ack!" Corrin tripped back.

"How does it feel? To finally know defeat, huh?" Justin huffed as he pointed his sword at Corrin's neck. "It's always me that saves your ass! ME!" Justin breathed in and the sword cackled with Hamon. He took a couple more deep breaths as Corrin cowered back, eyes filled with fear. Eyes of a child who didn't know better… Eyes of Lucas… Justin snapped back to reality. "Wh… What am I…?" He saw Corrin's neck being inches away from death. "N-No… I…"

"Ju-Justin…?" Corrin asked.

"N-NO!" Justin went back and saw the looks of those around him. Filled with fear of him. Disgust. Knowing that he was in the wrong. It was always like this, no? It's nothing new. But why did it hurt this time? Justin's own face was filled with fear of himself. He looked at the army one more time and ran…

"J-Justin!" Corrin got up and yelled.

"No, Corrin! He's a monster!" Ryoma restricted him.

"JUSTIN!" Corrin began to yell out. "COME BACK!"

Justin couldn't do anything. He made a mistake. A mistake he couldn't pardon. He had tears in his eyes. Tears, for the first time in eight years...

"Pendragon…" Corrin cried out weakly.

Everyone watched as the boy ran off, quickly picking up speed to escape.

"N-No…"

"You were right." Xander shook his head. "He was the traitor."

"I'll kill him if he shows up again." Ryoma said,

"I'll kill him for hurting MY Corrin." Camilla said. "I told you he was never good to begin with!"

Corrin looked at his own hands. _'What was that?! A voice… No…'_

"H-Hello?!" a meek voice was heard. "Is he gone?"

"Who?" Hinoka asked naginata at the ready.

"Justin Pendragon." the voice responded.

The army turned to find a child.

"You! Are you with Anankos and Pendragon too?" Leo charged his tome.

"N-No!" the boy yelled and cowered in fear. "I-I'm against King Anankos." He shivered as he braced himself for the attack.

Corrin watched the boy's fear and cowardice and finally spoke to his army. "I'm going to see if he has any information we can use. It might be useful."

"Easy now, Corrin." Takumi warned.

"Y-Yeah… I know." Corrin was frightened of himself as he saw the boy.

'Eep!" The boy hid. "You're part of Anankos' secret army, right?"

"N-No." Corrin was puzzled. Wasn't he suspected to be working with the enemy just a few moments ago? "We're actually here to stop him."

"Are you certain?" The boy looked at the army. "You might be lying to me."

"I'm not." Corrin showed the kid his sword. "I'm the wielder of the Yato."

"You brought it here?!' The boy suddenly got up. "Then you're the chosen one?"

"Chosen one?" Corrin shook his head 'no'. "N-No-"

"But the Yato chose you." The boy said. "It must be 'Fate'."

"I-I guess you have a point…" Corrin said.

"Oh!" The boy quickly shrugged off getting executed by an army. "My mistake, it's just that I saw you were talking with Pendragon." The boy shivered as he said those words. "He's one of the most feared soldiers in Valla's army."

Corrin's mouth was open agape. "So he was a traitor."

"Anankos likes him a lot." the boy said. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Anthony." Anthony brushed his hair away. "I used to work for Anankos as a slave."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, I tried to escape before, but he…" Anthony turned away. "It doesn't really matter. I'm alone in this world now, but I had to escape. Being a commoner wasn't helping me."

"I see…" Corrin pondered this fact. "I'm going to talk to my friends for a bit, give me a second."

Corrin stared at the ground and thought about this whole situation. He was still shaken up from his fight, but having a potential ally would be helpful too.

"Who is he, Corrin?" Camilla's question broke Corrin's thought process.

"Wha?" Corrin shook his head to He used to work for Anankos in his castle."

"So?" Hinoka asked. "He could be a servant."

"I know, but I trust him." Corrin said. "He feels… helpful."

Ryoma shook his head. "I don't understand it, but you are our leader. Ultimately, it's your choice."

"I feel like I should trust him. He's a child after all." Corrin said. Corrin looked at the soon-to-be traitor. "What harm could he do?"


	23. Cahperdh?

CH.? PROPHECY:

「 **AWAKEN** 」

 _Reflex,_ vault..

MYth

 **Atryth .4 0 4**

high and faith

WHATAMITRULY PHASE(SOFT) NO, ABSOLUTE[PHASE]

 **E O N S- N**

 _Under pressure…_

Serifsystem overload MOLECULES REPROGRAMMED

 _An A._ transcending TO _AWAKEN_ **!**

Intel, _digital_.

An A-n-g-e-l.

Flow to initiate synapses.

 **Aristotle** is eternal.

「 _BReaK_ **LimITS**.」

ABSOLUTE.

AWAKEN.

BREAK.

REFLEX.

Vault Myth

 _ **[...The Utopia is Awakening...]**_

* * *

"What could those words mean?" Anankos asked himself as he Awakened from his slumber. He looked outside the castle's windows. "Pendragon has something to do with that."

* * *

Gawain breathed heavily as he Awakened from his nap. "W-What? This isn't... normal." He looked out his window to see what the night had to offer. "He knows about it..."

* * *

Corrin gasped for air as his rest was disturbed and Awakened. "Jo-Jojo..." Corrin grabbed his blanket and listened to the air outside his tent. Not a sound was heard except for the bellowing wind.

 **ICANSEEALLHELPMEGOD**


	24. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27 Puppet Strings:**

How many days has it been since Pendragon left? Days? Weeks? Corrin didn't know. He just went with however the waves flowed. It was almost like he wasn't in control in his case. It didn't matter, he had to get his sentiments straight. Hell, they were already in a forest. A foreboding one at that. Well, it didn't matter. The journey was almost finished.

"Amazing…" Xander looked at the statue they passed. "That looked a bit familiar, actually."

"Isn't that the one Father worships?" Leo looked back.

"King Garon?" Azura looked at the statue. "No, no. This is a statue of King Anankos. There are multiple nations with their respective dragons. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon. Nohr has the Dusk Dragon. Valla has the Rainbow Dragon and Anankos."

"Then why would Father worship such a dastardly dragon?" Camilla asked.

"Well…" Azura was reminded of their tactician. "Anankos has the ability of unlimited knowledge and foresight. Aside from that, he can also possess people and control the dead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I don't believe King Garon is alive anymore."

"N-No, Father is still..." Camilla trailed off.

"I personally saw how Father acted, Camilla." Xander glared at his sister. "He is a no more a man."

Azura nodded. "I agree. Anankos probably is keeping Garon alive for a more powerful reason. He was trying to destroy your nations, so Anankos…" Azura shook her head. "It still makes little sense. We will find out when we arrive, I suppose."

"Maybe he wants Nohr and Hoshido to be completely destroyed in order to properly conquer them." Corrin said.

"It would make sense. He does want more power," Anthony confirmed. "His power grows stronger every day."

"You're so insightful, Anthony." Corrin said. "Without you, we could have never made it out of that bridge alive."

"Th-Thanks, but we're not done yet." The group looked at the tall and brooding castle. "We still have to go through that."

"I know, but we're close, no?" Leo eyed Anthony.

"That we are, but…" Anthony looked around. "Corrin, a word?"

"Of course," Corrin waved his hand to speak with Anthony in private.

"Listen, Corrin, your people are awfully wary of me… I think it's best if I just open the back door and let you all in."

"Alone?!" Corrin's face was distraught. "That's crazy!"

"Yes, but I feel like that's the only way to get everyone to trust me."

"I trust you, Anthony. You're not like Pendragon."

Anthony stood silent. "Th-Thank you."

"But, I want to come with you."

"Eh? Why?"

"To make sure you're safe." Corrin got up. "Come on then."

"A-All right…" Anthony said.

"Here we are." Anthony pointed to the door.

"Phew!" Corrin wiped his brow. "That was a nice jog. Reminded me of-" Corrin stopped himself. It wasn't right to speak of traitors, **no matter how much Corrin contradicts himself...** "Huh, well this is pretty convenient

Anthony approached the door. "...Corrin?"

"Hm? Yes?"

Anthony grinned. "I just really want to thank you for believing in me. Really."

"Oh. Well, I'm just quick to trust others. I like to see the good in everyone."

"Interesting. You're the opposite of him." Anthony muttered.

"Hm?" Corrin looked at the child.

"N-Nothing." Anthony said. "It's certainly helpful in any case. It makes you an excellent leader." Anthony continued to walk. "I think you would be a fine ruler, maybe even better than Anankos…"

"Really?"

"Yes, it makes this much more tragic." Anthony stopped his tracks. "All those people are happy to follow you, but you'll die here all alone."

"A-Anthony?"

Anthony had a dagger in his hand and lunged at Corrin.

"Argh!" The blade scrapped Corrin's oblique.

Anthony cackled. "I will thank you for trusting me more than that tactician, but you should have listened to him!"

"J-Justin?! What!?"

"He doesn't work for Anankos, Corrin." Anthony chuckled. "You threw away your strongest ally. He would have followed me if he was here. He knows much more than you would think."

"N-No…" Corrin held his side as more Vallite soldiers arrived. "I-I should have trusted Jojo…"

"Should have." Anthony said. "But now that he's gone, Anankos has nothing to worry about. I have defeated you, so I will be praised. Praised! I WILL BECOME A G-GACK!?" An arrow whizzed into Anthony's throat.

"I think that's enough of that." Corrin heard.

"P-Pen…?"

"Nope, it's your brother." Takumi said. "Honestly, did you think we would have trusted him ever since the Pendragon incident?"

"Everyone! You came."

"Rest, Corrin." Xander spoke. "We'll dispatch everyone quickly."

"Thank you…" Corrin passed out.

* * *

"Co… rin…" A voice was heard.

"Corrin!"

"Wha?" Corrin looked up and saw Azura holding his head in her lap.

"Oh, thank the Gods you're alright!" Azura smiled. "I was worried."

"What happened?"

"Anthony's dagger had a poison surrounding it." Kaze held the weapon up. "Thanks to Flora though, we were able to figure out how to counteract it."

"Really? Thank you then, Flora." Corrin got up. "Ow… What happened to the Vallite soldiers?"

"We took care of them rather easily." Camilla said.

"I see…" he groaned as he got up.

Corrin was reminded of what Anthony had said to him, and the guilt Corrin held increased. "Everyone, I would, uh, like to make an announcement."

The platoon looked at Corrin, awaiting to hear what things Corrin had to say.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh… apparently I..." Corrin bit his lip. "We made an error…"

"What?"

"How so?"

"When?"

Chatter was spread out.

"According to Anthony, prior to death, Justin wasn't working with Anankos at all." Corrin looked at the ground. "He was truly an ally."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes… He was trying his best to help us."

"That doesn't explain his powers," Ryoma said. "They seemed not of mortals."

"They were very bizarre, but to think he wasn't a foe…" Leo shook his head.

"We messed up," Corrin said. "I accused him of a crime he didn't commit."

"We don't know that for sure, Lord Corrin." Gunter said. "What if Anthony wanted us to make us think Pendragon was an ally and make us regret his leave?"

"Gunter has a point," Azura said. "We're not certain... yet..." Azura looked at the doors towards the next room. "There are still more mysteries and more rooms to explore before we reach Anankos. Pendragon might be a minion, but we won't know unless we see it ourselves."

"Azura's right," Takumi nodded. "We have to think of the possibilities."

"I know, but my gut says…" Corrin muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh." Corrin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It was nothing, we should just continue on. Anankos is nearby, I can… feel it…"

* * *

"SIR! Major problems arise!"

"What happened?" God looked at the scene.

The command center of Heaven's army was in frantic ruin.

"Oh, no…" God looked at the screen depicting a battle between tactician and commander.

"Father?" Jesus entered the center and watched as soldiers shouted at each other for answers.

"Where's Pendragon?" asked God.

"We don't know."

"WHERE'S PENDRAGON?!" God repeated.

"We don't know, Sir."

"Damn it all to Hell!" God slammed the control unit. "Find him. I'll speed up time in this universe but keep mind of any drastic changes. We'll smoke him out like this."

"Father, his energy is nonexistent." Jesus felt around the universe. "There's nothing."

 _'He suppressed his energy? He really does not want to be found….'_

"I have an idea, though." Jesus looked at his father with a serious expression.

"What is it, my son?"

"I go on foot and find him. He couldn't have completely have suppressed all his energy. I can feel it if I tried."

God sighed. "I don't know... " He looked at the screen showing the progress. "Ugh... Fine, do it. I sped up time long enough anyways. I'll analyze the data and see exactly what drove him to leave in that manner."

"I promise to report soon, Father." Jesus grabbed his father's notes and left for Jojo.

"That you will." He stared at the projection of Jojo's face. "We were so close too!"

* * *

The group had finally arrived at the throne room. It was a long and exhausting journey, but they made it at last.

"Beyond these doors lays Anankos." Corrin touched the duel doors. "I want to let everyone know that I trust you all. Should anyone fall, I shall see to it that you get properly honored."

The group nodded.

Corrin sighed. "I should go inside first."

"What?!" Xander shook his head. "No, Corrin. That's crazy. This is the King of Valla that we are talking about. If everyone wasn't scared of him, then he would be weak. He must be stronger than anything we have ever seen."

Corrin gripped the Yato. "I know that, but the Rainbow Sage said that only the Seal of Flames would be able to defeat Anankos." He looked at his army. "If I don't open up from a blow with it, then you might not even be able to harm him."

Ryoma nodded, despite him seeing Corrin contradict himself. "I see…" He looked around the army. "But that doesn't mean we will let you fall. Look at amount of people by your side. It's only because we've become one that we can do this together!"

"We're allies now." Leo said. "With power in numbers, we can defeat Anankos or any damned thing that comes our way."

The army cheered, which caused Corrin to smile. They truly were supporting him.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm really glad we're all here together." Corrin turned grim. _'Except for…'_

Corrin came back to his senses. "Alright. Here we go!"

Corrin burst into the room yelling, "Anankos! Your time is up!"

...But no one was there…

"What the-?!" Corrin was appalled. "Where is he?!"

"This is odd…" Azura looked around. "He is supposed to be here!"

"Be on your guard!" Takumi warned, but it was for naught.

A blaze of fire was launched from the sky, hitting everyone in the army. A figure was floating up in the sky.

"Gah!"

"What was that?!" Takumi asked.

"Interesting…" A deep voice was heard. "To think you four would abandon their own father to rule both Nohr and Hoshido alone."

"King Garon?!" The cast yelled.

"Aye, the very one." The floating king gloated.

"He's flying…" Camilla said. "Like…"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Xander said to moving figure.

"I gave up my soul for this power." Garon said. "You know of my master, I take it?"

"He was under Anankos' control this whole time!" Azura said. "I knew it!"

"Of course I would accept to be granted such abilities by him. I was promised many wondrous luxuries, so I cannot allow you to live another moment."

"If you're blocking our path, we'll have to take you out!" Leo said.

"You fool! I am Anankos!" Garon spat. "Those fused with his blood become a part of him in due time. You kill me you only kill a part of him. You kill him and he still lives!"

Gunter squinted. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Gunter." Garon smirked. "You're the traitor, Gunter. You killed Scarlet."

"Wh-What?!"

Gunter smiled as he walked to the throne. "King Garon. I was going to kill them slowly by stabbing them all in the back. Surely you knew that?"

"Of course I did."

"Why, oh why, would you do that to me then?"

"Heh. I want to praise our king more."

"I'll kill them all one by one." Gunter smiled as he walked up to the king. "He would give me a throne like this one." Gunter sighed as he made himself comfortable sitting on Valla's throne.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice echoed from the southern side of the room.

Gunter froze solid and Garon quickly fell to the ground and bowed.

"My lord, it's not what you think!" Garon didn't know where _He_ was, but he didn't dare raise his head to find out.

"I think..." The voice came from the northern side now. "I think it's exactly what I think."

"What's going on?" Corrin asked.

"I don't know," Azura said. "But we should prepare for the worst."

"And what do I think?" the voice asked. "That I need to punish you both." The voice zipped around and sprouted from the earth.

"Milord? Where are you?" Garon asked.

A voice whispered, "Behind you."

"Eep!" Garon turned to face a caped man who soon drained him of his power. "N-NOOOOOOOooooo…" The former king evaporated into nothing. A bare puddle was left.

"Hmph!" Anankos pulled his hood down to stroke his blue hair. "Wasn't he annoying? I certainly think so." He looked at Gunter. "What were you doing sitting in MY throne, slave?"

"I, uh, um…"

"Oh? You have no words?"

"Ack!" Gunter's tongue was dragged out and floated in the air. "Peas!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Anankos raised his hand. "I couldn't hear you."

"Peas, Thyer!"

"Oops!" Anankos put his hand down and Gunter was slammed into the ground. Anankos slowly walked to his throne. "Ahh~ Much better, wouldn't you say, Corrin?"

The army was surprised at the brutalness of the king.

"When a king speaks, you answer, Corrin."

Corrin shook his head and focused once more. "Anankos, you do not scare me."

"Oh?" Anankos shrugged. "I wasn't trying to. That's just how subjects are treated when they don't bow to royalty."

Gunter got up. "Sire, please. Give me a chance! I can dispatch of them!"

"No, you've done enough." Anankos glared at the knight. "I have to clean up the mess you've created."

"Tch! That's the problem with you royals! We commoners are mere pawns for your schemes! We never get a voice! We're weeds waiting to be killed on a whim! King Garon murdered my family, my village, everything!"

"Is that how people view royalty?" Xander spoke.

"Yes! Our armies never wanted to go to war, but what a commoner do? Refuse his king? NO!" Gunter spat. "I wanted revenge against that insufferable man, but even with this power, I'm weak!"

"Of course you are." Anankos said. "Because that's all humans are. Their lives are disposable."

"What?!" Corrin said.

"And you're right." Anankos agreed. "You are very weak, but I am going to need the remainder of my power left."

"Wh-What?!" Gunter began to back away. "N-No!"

"I'm sorry, Gunter. Though you were useful in bringing Corrin here..." Anankos shrugged. "You just aren't a good subordinate."

"No!" Gunter shrieked in horror as Anankos pulled him closer.

"It was mine to begin with." Anankos said. "As your king, I command you to."

"Please! Someone! Save me!" Gunter looked at the shocked group. "Please!"

"Surely you aren't asking those you betrayed for help?" Anankos said as he touched Gunter's back. "You caused too much harm to them."

Corrin began breathing hard. _'NO! I can't stand here and watch!'_

"Argh!" Corrin ran towards Anankos and stopped him from completely draining Gunter's life.

"Corrin!"

"What?" Anankos blocked the attack with his hands. "You still will save him?"

"Even if he did something wrong, he still deserves a chance to live."

"Why?" Anankos asked. "WHY?!"

"Because it's human to make mistakes."

"OH! I see!" Anankos' aura and grin grew. "Interesting..." Anankos snapped his fingers.

"Get ready everyone." Azura ordered. "Corrin started attacking!"

"Alright!" The army provided support to the prince.

Corrin and Anankos began to duel, but it seemed one-sided...

"We as humans make mistakes, but that's why we learn and pardon them!" Corrin slashed again.

"Hmph! You can turn into a dragon and still consider yourself a human?" Anankos slashed at Corrin's legs.

"I was born with a gift. I plan to use it to help my friends." Corrin parried a blow. "Because without them, I couldn't have made it this far."

"Everyone attack!" A wave of damage was aimed at the dragon.

"Argh!" Anankos yelped in pain. "You dare harm me?!"

"I have to." Corrin looked at those around him. "Because with friendship, nothing is impossible!" Corrin stabbed Anankos as a flash of light burst from within him.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Anankos cried out as he body ruptured to emit light waves.

The army watched as Corrin fell to the ground and dropped the Yato.

"D-Did... Did we do it?" Sakura asked.

"I think we did." Elise said.

A moment of silence pass throughout the castle, as not a sound was heard anywhere...

"We… We did it!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, my Gods…" Corrin looked around. "We actually did it." He grinned as he admired the scene.

Everyone was in utter glee, enjoying the fruit of their work. Camilla and Hinoka were hugging. Sakura and Elise were giggling. Xander and Ryoma shook hands. Leo and Takumi nodded in agreement. The ninja were actually smiling for once. The retainers were mostly enjoying themselves. Everyone was happy to bring it together to a close.

 _'Everyone except…'_ Corrin saddened. His tactician wasn't there. He left in a mixture of anger and sadness. But… Perhaps it wasn't all bad. If it wasn't for Justin Pendragon, they would have never acquired these allies… Is this respite? Could this be the feeling of regret that Corrin knew he would cause?

"Jojo…" The word fell out of his mouth.

"Are you saddened by his absence too?" Azura patted Corrin's back.

"I lost my best friend." Corrin laughed weakly. "I thought this would've made me feel better, but… I miss him."

"I know, I miss him too." Azura said. "But I think he wouldn't want you to be sad. He would probably say something like, ' _Hey, cheer up Bucko! Otherwise, I'll kick your ass!'_ "

Corrin laughed. "Yeah, then he would say, _'Hey! Why isn't it in APA Format?! Do you want to get sued?'_ "

Azura laughed. "I still have no idea what any of that means."

"Yeah, me neither." Corrin said and sighed.

"Hey, I don't mean to be a downer, but has anyone seen Gunter's body?" Takumi asked.

"What?" Corrin looked around. "It was right there a second ago!"

"Yes, I healed him!" Sakura said.

"Which means I still live." A voice was heard.

"Everyone! We're not done yet! Our final battle awaits!" Corrin picked up Yato. "Where are you?!"

"I'm outside, Corrin!" Anankos' roared.

The castle shook as ripples began to erupt from the walls. A large blast was shot at the throne room, revealing a large rift of space pulling everything towards it.

"What is this?!" Xander asked.

"It's Anankos' ultimate power! The ability to manipulate space and time!" Gunter crawled towards the army.

"Gunter?!" Corrin ran towards the sagging body.

"I don't have much time, Corrin, but listen to me!" The dying man said. "You have the Yato, so end it quickly! If Anankos transforms into his dragon form, you're not going to make it! His human shell is weak, so hurry and kill him!"

"I can't just leave you here!" Corrin had tears in his eyes. "I've seen too much death!"

"You must! He already- Argh! He already doomed me…" Gunter said. "His poison…"

"Gunter!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Corrin, but save me and others will die. Save the others instead..." Gunter smiled. "I wished I could have made it up to… you…" Gunter slowly closed his eyes.

A tear began to form. "N-No!" Corrin got up. "We can't give up now!" He raised the Yato. "Gunter has a point. Anankos can't control our destinies! I CONTROL MY OWN FATE!"

Azura gripped her pendant. "I have a final gambit that could work." She ripped the pendant from her neck. "This pendant will infuse magical power into my song and weaken Anankos."

"We must strike now then!" Ryoma said. "For Hoshido!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Xander said. "For the glory of Nohr!"

"Alright." Corrin eyed Anankos as he floated in the air. "Let's go! ONWARD!"


	25. Ch 28

**Ch. 28 The Man Who Changed Fate:**

"I will begin singing to weaken him, Corrin," Azura said. "Just tell me when."

"Do it when you must." Corrin's stern expression plucked Azura's heartstrings. "You don't need to relay on me."

"We've gone too far together." Azura said. "We can't lose hope here, so I trust you with my life."

 ***Start End of All (Below)***

"Alright, this is the end. For real now."

"We know, and we all support you." Ryoma said

"For everyone we know and love, for our freedom, for our kingdoms!" Xander assured.

"March on!" Leo said.

Anankos' was still suspended in mid-air, eyeing his foes with distraught. "Tch, did you fools actually think you can win?"

"I know I can!" Corrin yelled. "Especially with everyone here supporting me!"

"Then perish!" Anankos dove towards Corrin.

Corrin blocked the attack with Yato.

Anankos shot balls of draconic energy at Corrin. "Not everyone, you fool! Think of everyone you've lost until this point! I killed them!"

Corrin walked towards the king. "Being in Valla helped me realize that even if they are dead, they can still help."

Anankos jumped back. "Hmph, you still don't get it, do you?"

"Of course I wouldn't understand the words of a mad king; a mad king is mad!"

"Ah, but if I'm mad, then you must be too. Like Father, like son, as they say." Anankos smirked.

Corrin paused."W-What?"

"Now then, let this game begin." Anankos spread his arms out, almost as if to call out for someone.

Corrin didn't see the attacks that came from behind him. "Gah!" Corrin felt the sensation burn him as he gripped Yato tighter.

"That blade was created by my brother… His horrid craftsmanship shows." Anankos pulled out a twisted blade that sparked. "Now this. This is a true blade!"

"Where did you...?"

"A Levin Sword has range! Power! It's a sword of great genius!" Anankos took pride in showing the blade.

"Hold on, I've seen that design before." Corrin said. "We had one of those, but we gave it to someone…"

"Heh, perhaps you realize who isn't supporting you now." Anankos peered from his hood.

Corrin glared as he pointed Yato at Anankos. "What? What is it you know?"

"A father must know, and I am a father of all, but to you…"

"N-No…" Corrin lowered his blade.

"Interesting, isn't it? A dragon can birth a human child."

"NO!" Corrin stopped fighting.

"YES!" Anankos swung, but the Yato acted on its own and parried the blow. "Tch, this is getting annoying!" As the two were interlocked, Anankos gripped the blade and broke the sword with his hand. "Ooo, it barely stung."

Corrin with these new revelations in mind fell to the ground. "Y-You're…"

"I am your father, Corrin." Anankos smiled.

"NO!" Corrin yelled. "Y-You're wrong!"

"Oh? How is it that only you and I can turn into dragons? How come your own mother never told you your true father's name? How come you are the one who wields Yato? A blade that your uncle created to defeat his brother?" Anankos turned his back and paced away from Corrin. "You think this was all about Fate? Fate is nothing here, not in my reality. I am a GOD! This is my world now. Nothing can kill me now. I have newfound power thanks you to you, my son. If Yato can't touch me, NOTHING can. I can control you! What do you think caused these strange feelings? I began controlling you when you were infused with that flame! You're weak! That flame went out because you couldn't handle the power! It had to leave because the seal was incomplete!"

"..." Corrin was still. "Yes, I am weak..." Corrin glared at his father. "But when I am together with my friends, I am strong!"

"Do you still have some fight in you? Even when I have broken the Yato? Even when beaten down?" Anankos shook his head. "Pathetic!"

"Someone has to!" Corrin shouted.

Anankos sighed. "I wished my son would join me, but I've seen your personality. That Joestar child would have been better."

"...Huh…?" Corrin's mind processed this. "What are you...?"

"This will hurt." Anankos gripped Corrin's collar and rapidly slashed him with the Levin Sword.

"GAHHHH!"

"Tch, you should have trusted him."

"Jo...jo…"

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME?!" Anankos threw Corrin up into the air. "DIE!" Corrin was momentarily stopped in the air and the punishment continued quickly before being thrown towards the ground. "That should finish it." Anankos grinned. "But I need to make sure." He flew after Corrin.

 _'N-no! This isn't right… I-I should be able to defeat him. H-He's a villain! Villains always fall…'_

The laughter of the Mad King echoed.

 _'Jo… Jojo tried to protect me… He was a true friend… I should have never…'_

"Here's a God's true strength!"

 _'I'm sorry, Mother, Father, everyone… I failed in killing Anankos.'_

"YOUR HERO'S NOW DEAD! THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE!"

 _'There's no hope left Yato's been broken and I'm dying, no one else can defeat him.'_

 _"Don't give up, my child!"_

 _"My children rely on you."_

 _"Come on, the party just started! You can't go now!"_

 _"My king was lied to, get revenge for Nohr!"_

 _"Hmph, you grew well, Corrin."_

 _'Everyone! You all believe in me?'_

 _"Of course we do, Corrin. Even though we are dead, we support you, and those that stand with you support you too."_

 **Corrin seemingly forgot that he managed to contradict himself again throughout this battle...**

' _Then I cannot give in.'_ Corrin tried getting up.

Anankos sent an attack as Corrin tried to get up. "Hm? You were having those thoughts, no? You saw those who tried giving you the courage to go on, and you believed them. Unfortunately, it wouldn't have worked. What, did you expect Yato to 'magically' reform again? I heard that you humans get a burst of energy with the amount of determination you gain. Ha! You humans don't get stronger, in fact, I think you get weaker. Those who tried to give you strength lied. I'll make sure they die over and over."

"T-T-Then-"

"-It's truly all over for you." Anankos grinned as he finished Corrin's sentence.

 _'I'm sorry... It's all useless...'_

Corrin laid on the ground and accepted his fate. What else was there to do? Might as well give up now. Everyone will die, but at least Corrin tried. He tried, so maybe the Gods will take him to a better place. A place where peace and love coexist without the fear of darkness raining over… Alas, this is the end. A finale to Coro-Coro's Bizarre Awakening. An ending that symbolizes what? Why? Why is it always useless in the end?

Suddenly, three spears of light burst from the heavens. The objects skewed just before Anankos reached Corrin, which allowed the Mad King to retreat.

"What the?!" Anankos looked for the source...

The spears crackled with fury and strength as the area drew silent. Corrin tried to locate the origin of those weapons, but then the two heard the chords of a guitar. ***Begin Roundabout by Yes*** A hooded figure was floating in the air.

"Yare yare yare yare yare yare yare YARE!" the figure spoke in an annoyed tone as it strummed on the instrument some more. The figure sighed in relief. "God damn it… I can't believe I have to save your ass again, Corrin."

Everyone on the battlefield stopped and stared at the commotion.

"N-no. It can't be…"

The figure threw the guitar, but the music still played out. "Hmph, guess I don't need this anymore." The figure removed his purple cloak and revealed an emerald green outfit. The armour was light but seemed efficient. The man turned around to look at Corrin. "But we knew didn't we?"

"Pendragon!" The army cheered out.

Anankos watched Justin intensely. _'Why is...?'_

"Ooo, that's a pretty bad wound, might as well sit this one out, Corrin." the sixteen-year-old looked at Corrin. "Hmph, no matter. You did good either way, buddy." He patted Corrin's head.

 _'J-Justin…'_

"Now then," He faced Anankos. He breathed in and said, "Boi! You can't just get away with that. It's time to stop! Time to stop you and this stupid plan, you dumb motherfu-"

To Be Continued...-}


	26. Chapter 29

_ch. 29 u know what i mean..:_

"Is this the place?" Jesus looked at the tiny shop in front of him, its wavering sign promoting its fantastic new drink 'The Bloody Mary'. "I'm sure I can feel his energy, but this seems… A little too outlandish." He shook his head. "No, it's a bar, for my sake. He cannot be legally allowed in there. Eh, oh well. I have to make sure anyway."

"Hello there!" The barkeep said as Jesus entered. "I'm the owner, Anna. Tell me anything you might need." The girl winked. "I'll make sure to charge you accordingly."

"Uh, no, thank you. I'll just have a water." Jesus said. "I'm looking for someone actually. A child."

Anna's face fell. "Oh. You're here for _'him_ '?"

A shiver went down his spine. "He is here then," Jesus sighed. "I thought as much."

"He's over there." Anna muttered. "His tab's expensive, so be prepared to pay for it."

"W-What?"

"Don't worry about it." Anna said. "We'll sort it out later with the _'Big Fella'._ "

Jesus nodded. "O-Okay then… Where's the child?"

"In that corner." She pointed to the depressed kid with a flask in his hand. "He's sad, apparently." Anna shrugged. "Good luck."

Jesus shook it off and instead walked up to the depressed child.

"...Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow." Justin said half drunkenly. He was staring at the wall, away from everyone. His back was slumped over the table.

"...Are you drunk?" Jesus asked.

Jojo sighed. "No, I'm not; The Writer is lying." Putting the flask away, Jojo said, "Plus, you know how I feel about drunks." He shifted his head to look at Jesus. "What do you want?"

"A 'Hello!' would have worked just as well, Pendragon."

"Tch!" Jojo shook his head on the table. "I don't care. All people want is respect without giving it back to others. They put you down…" Jojo gripped a cup filled with brown liquid. "Argh!" He broke the cup with his hand.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Anna yelled.

"I don't care!" Jojo yelled back.

"You're grieving over a mistake?" A new voice said. "I thought you never cared about your feelings?"

"Father!" Jesus bowed in _His_ presence.

"Sure, but that was a mistake **_I_** made." Jojo groaned. He looked at his boss. "I can't forgive myself."

"Hello to you too, Pendragon." God crossed his arms.

"Oh, are you nagging me for making another mistake?" Jojo scoffed. "It seems like I just keep on making them."

"Well... sure, you made a mistake, but then so what? You are human." God said. "Humans always make mistakes; they are not supposed to be perfect all the time."

"It's not like that." Jojo sneered. "I can do whatever I want perfectly."

God grew mad. "So that's it?! A little blemish and you give up?"

"Yeah?" The boy quickly stood up. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!" God said. "You were so close to the end!"

"I'm a coward, okay?! I can't handle failure, alright?!" Jojo's face was red as he yelled. "I'm nothing without being perfect! My parents always say that! So, yeah! I give up! I don't give a damn anymore!" Jojo balled his fists as to hit something but he released them. "They are never going to trust me in I go back, but it's not like I ever trusted them in the first place. I did my best to warm up to them, but it ended the same. I was right to have never trusted them."

"That's exactly your problem!" God yelled. "YOU never trusted anyone! YOU didn't learn from that mistake!"

Jojo's eyes flared up. "It was a mistake to trust them!"

"No, it wasn't!" God was visibly mad. "You always make mistakes! Your fake persona? A MISTAKE! You NEVER do ANYTHING to fix them!"

"SO?! I never gave a f*** about this! Do YOU think I wanted to die?! Do YOU think I wanted this?!" Jojo was shouting now.

"..." The fuming God huffed.

"..." Jojo took in a deep breath.

"...Is this a bad time, or…?" Anna asked. "Because you're making a lot of noise. Like, I know that you three are the ones in the bar, but still."

"I apologize, Anna." God said as he turned away in disgust from Justin. "But I think I will take my leave." God's face was filled with disgust. "Tch. He says that he has given up on himself, so I have given up with him entirely."

Justin looked down in sorrow. "I'm..."

God turned back. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Jojo glared at his god. "No, Sir."

"Heh, but that's wrong." God walked up to the boy. "Dic you know that you technically have been lying and deceiving me? Which happens to be a sin."

Justin's eyes went wide. "Wh-Wha?"

"You don't want to repent then. You refused to use the strategies you learned to help you on this mission." God grin slowly grew as he began to remind the boy of his contract.

"They need a hero," God said. "They need you. Do it your way, and fix your mistake." God shrugged. "Heh, doesn't matter anyway, you _have_ to do it or I'll send you to Hell right now."

"I… I can't, can't YOU see? They'll never trust me. They're scared of me. They always will be scared of who I am."

"That's because you let your emotions take over. What did I say about that?"

"To kill them."

"You used them to hurt your friends instead of using your emotions to help them. That was your mistake."

"No. No one would ever forgive me for that. It's not logical. Not them, not you, hell, I wouldn't even forgive myself." Jojo's inflamed eyes flickered. "Your threats prove my point..."

"I will forgive you," God said. "I promise."

Jojo stayed silent.

"Listen to me," God said. "Remember what you said you fight for?" God put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please, at least do it for yourself. Do it to forgive yourself. Fix your mistake by being selfish. Be selfish to maintain justice." God smiled. "And if you happened to help them along the way, you know that you came to their aid one last time."

The boy remained silent with his face dark.

"How many times are you going to run from those you love? How many times are you willing to let those you love prevent you from keeping justice?"

"I'll do it…" Jojo looked up. "For my own selfish gain! I'll do it because I don't fight to make allies. I fight for justice!" Jojo's face held a glare. "You still will keep your promise, right?"

"Of course." God smiled. "Corrin isn't dead _yet_."

"Yeah." Jojo said. "Yeah!" yelled the boy as he chugged the last of his drink.

"Is that alcohol?"

"What?! No!" Jojo frowned. "Again, you guys know how much I despise drunks. It's Dr. Pepper." Jojo looked at the camera. "#notsponsored."

"I see…" God said awkwardly. "Where was I? Oh yeah. If no one will believe in you, then who will?"

"You would, sir."

"No, no. What about when even I believe in you?"

"I… I don't know."

"In the end, who's always on your side?"

"No one."

"Argh! Do you not get it? You have to trust and believe in yourself."

Jojo lit up. "Yeah. YEAH!"

"You need to have some faith yourself."

"Yeah, screw what everyone else thinks!" Jojo hyped himself up.

"Come on then! Save yourself and have faith! Have Cosmic Eternity!"

"Hell yeah! Energy, Baby!" Jojo said.

"Uh, 'Super Warrior'?" the tavern Anna asked.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"You still need to pay for the drinks I served…" Anna tallied up the total. "And the glass you broke."

"Oh, shit..." Pendragon rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Jojo reached into his wallet.

"No, Pendragon, I will pay for it." God said.

"What, really?"

"Yes, I am God after all. This is nothing." God gave the boy a thumbs up. "Just hurry up and go."

"Fine. But first, a soliloquy." Jojo cleared his throat. "It just comes again-"

"Ahem, you have multiple worlds to save, including your own." Jesus reminded. "And you don't have a lot of time. You're at the edge of Nohr, for my sake!"

"Oh yeah…" Jojo stretched. "I'll be there in a flash."

"You need to go faster than that. Corrin's on Ch. 25 right now." Jesus reported. "You need to cause a Sonic Boom."

"Okay, you know I can't go that fast. I can barely reach the speed of sound the last time I checked."

"When was that?"

"...Like. Oh, damn, that was at the start of this fanfic."

"Will you just pay and leave already?" Anna asked.

"Hey, the 'Big Fella' said he'll pay for my crap." Jojo grinned. "I'll be leaving now~"

"Good luck, Pendragon. We will watch you from the sky."

"Good." Jojo smiled as he left the bar.

* * *

 **Peace Sign:**

 _It just comes again._

 _But where to begin?_

 _When I've seen and Awakened it?_

 _The energy I seal inside_

 _Ravages me my friend._

 _So I'll just spread my wings out and fly._

 _I can feel it hurt._

 _I can feel it burn._

 _Burning behind my Awakened eyes._

 _It's all apart of me, something that made_ me... me _._

 _Eyes that gleam bright like the sky._

 _These faces, I hate them._

 _But in_ end _, I'll save them all._

 _They can't be proud of me._

 _A brand new entity._

 _Something that's not made equally._

 _It's an issue._

 _I know that's true._

 _It's something sad, I won't lie._

 _They must all be scared of me._

 _Of the power... of something stronger._

 _Now I accept that fate isn't on my side._

 _It shouldn't take up_ _the_ _space in my mind._

 _I don't care if I am the hero anymore._

 _I fight to protect, to always serve the justice. Why else was I named Justin? I won't let them take over my mind!_

 _I'll maintain my own Peace Sign._

 _I don't care if you all judge me!_

* * *

"Ahh~" Jojo breathed in the fresh, not really, Nohrian air. "Smells horrible. God."

The bones of his body cracked as he stretched one last time. "Ascend!" Jojo said as he felt the energy draw inside his body. "Oh,baby… I missed the full capacity of this!" Jojo began his departure with a bang. Literally. Kicking the ground in order to give some space between the ground and himself, he began flying. "It's more like an accelerated levitate, but sure." Jojo whirred past the dark clouds. "I mean, I'm using my PSI to stay in the air and to accelerate. So it's a levitation, but technically flying." Jojo explained. "The reason I can go fast is due to the nature of my PSI. I can manipulate it such that I have more strength in my body. Not only that, I use that to produce an immense force in my legs." **What about inertia?** "Ah, that. Well, luckily that is a force. Long story short, I can take the inertia and transfer it into an attack in a single focused point." Jojo passed the Dragon's Gate. "It works when I land too, as I focus it on the landing and smash the ground." **Well, what if you stop midair?** "Easy, I take the inertia. Like a man."

Jojo looked around and found his bearings...

 **Wait… How?** "Look, if I could be able to take the inertia without problems, no one could be able to float. We angels have to be able to handle it. Plus, since we're technically dead, we can handle most pain no sweat. Plus, I can harness that force and harness it into one focal point, which can be applied as an attack." Jojo entered into the Bottomless Canyon. "Ahh~. Diving straight down into the abyss in welcoming, no?" Jojo grinned as he arrived into the new world. "Super!" Jojo said as he landed.

The country smelled excellent. No sign of pollution. No problems. "Yep. I'll make sure it stays that way." Jojo looked at the sky. "Well, since I can 'fly', don't ya think it would be easier to head straight towards the castle?" asked the boy to no one. "I certainly think so." Jojo breathed in the air one last time and ran. "Here I come! Sonic Boom!"

 ***Sonic Boom Crush 40 vs Cash Cash Ver.***

"Oh, that's the stuff!" Jojo said as he jumped over a ledge. "I thought, 'maybe he'll play the original.', but you have surpassed my expectations." Jojo ran up a hill. "Because this pumps me up!" Jojo peered ahead and saw a lake. "Heh." Jojo kept running towards the lake. As the archangel ran, he breathed in a deep breath of air. What an experience to actually walk on water. The cool liquid was sloshing as he ran. "Woah, this is surreal." It was even more surreal as the water jumped up and made rainbows spring up. "Hey, this is pretty fun." Jojo walked out of the lake and saw the splendor behind him. "Welp, what's left?" The only thing was the reason for his existence. "Oh yeah," Jojo looked behind him towards the castle. "Anankos." Jojo took a deep breath. "Ahh~. This is gonna be fun." Jojo's grin grew wider than before.

* * *

A knock was heard at the front of the castle. "What the-?" a guard looked at the door.

More knocking…

"Uh, who is it?" the guard asked.

"Girl Scouts."

"What? What the hell's a gi- GAH!" the guard opened the door only to be surprised by a blast of energy.

"Chick-Chick-Boom!" Jojo said as he pumped his arm to reload his SPAZ-12 of a hand. "Surprise, dumbass!"

"It's Pendragon!" another guard yelled out before dying.

"It's funny because they're actually dead." Jojo said as he slowly walked inside the castle whistling a tune.

 ***Another One Bites The Dust by Queen***

"Ahh." Jojo slashed as he was charged quickly by another Vallite soldier. "They don't count, mate, for my death count. Another Vallite soldier..." Jojo said as another bit the dust.

"He's too strong!" another yelled.

"Nah, you're all too weak." Jojo blasted that bastard.

"We need Anankos' help!"

"We have said help!"

"No, you don't." Jojo glared at the hall. "PK FIRE!" A large blaze erupted from the boy and burned everyone into a crisp. "No one will remain." Jojo grinned. "Now, the fun starts."

* * *

 **FINALLY! I'M BACK, BABY! Christ, I dunno what Pendragon did while I was out, but damn... Well, it's time. From now on, this fic will need to be M for mature. Jojo's getting much, MUCH more violent. This is going A.W.O.L from T. For now...**


	27. Chapter 30

**Ch.30 Infinite Power in Order to Acsend to the True Mans World:**

"So far so good," Jojo recalled.

 ***Dark Pit Theme from SSB4***

Though, in the distance, a faint guitar was heard.

"Hey, I know that tune..." Jojo said.

Up in the meadow, he saw the outline of a man on a tree stump. An older man with red hair that grew even darker as Jojo wandered closer.

"There's a lady," said the man, back turned. "And she's sure all that glitters is gold..."

"But she'll be dissatisfied with what she'll find." Jojo interrupted.

"Oh?" The man turned his head towards Justin's direction. "You have heard of a saying like that?"

"Yes, something like that." Jojo rolled his eyes.

"Hm... it makes me wonder to what you really are."

"Really? God, that makes it hard for me to kill you then." Jojo said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha, you're quite funny, Justin Pendragon. I can see why Corrin liked you so much." The man strummed the guitar. "Do hear that?"

Jojo looked around in confusion. "What, are you talking about the bellowing wind?"

"Precisely, that is exactly it." Gawain replied. "That's the last sound you will ever hear."

"How quaint." Jojo replied as he breathed in and stabbed a couple of Vallian soldiers trying to sneak behind him with EXCaliBurn. "But you're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!"

"I have an army at my disposal, archangel." Gawain continued the song. "There are two paths you can by, but yours is the one for weaklings."

"Ha!" Jojo parried the blades of the multiple soldiers. One by one, two by two. Anything Gawain ordered, Jojo thwarted. The more soldiers killed, the more were sent out.

"Gah, can't you just die already?"

"Leo and Takumi said that already, and, look, I'm still going." Jojo said with a smirk as he filled another person with Hamon. "No matter what you throw at me, I'll come out on top." Jojo maintained eye contact with Gawain as he dodged the fodder. "No illusion, no grunt, no weakling like yourself can even dream of going against me!" Jojo grinned.

"ENOUGH!" Gawain shouted and grit his teeth. "Fine! I'll take you on then!"

"Really?" Justin laughed. "I don't even know anything about you, not even your name, but even **_I_ ** know you can't possibly be strong than me."

"Hmph! You are too prideful."

Jojo grinned. "Guess you can say that."

Gawain brushed his hair back. "Very well, I will give you the honor of knowing my name. My name is... Gawain."

 _'Woah, he sooo dramatic.'_

"Ha! I see." Jojo smirked. "But only one will stand after this."

"And surely, it has to be me." Gawain strummed. "I am the sharpest of blades, you'll be a puddle of mush in a matter of seconds. Don't you even dare to stand in my way, I WILL be the last one standing."

"I'm never ending, Gawain." Jojo taunted with his arms spread wide. "I wonder how you'll hold up if these soldiers can barely tire me out."

"If you think that you possess power that rivals a God, you are sadly mistaken." Gawain strummed the guitar once more. "But first, I shall tell you about my story. I will give you that honor as well." Gawain monologued.

"Oh great," Jojo said with sarcasm. "Another exciting story." Jojo struck EXCaliBurn into the ground and leaned on it. "Go on then."

"Indeed I will." Gawain nodded. "I will tell you, as it began." Gawain strummed. "I was but a wee child when I began my training for Garon."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"It was then when I met her." Gawain continued. "When I first met her, she was so sad. You could see it in her eyes. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted her to notice me, to rely on me." Gawain recalled. "But alas, it was all for naught." Gawain clutched his hand as he remembered his past. "I spent all my free time to go out and see her, but I, a lowly peasant from nowhere with no family could do nothing."

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." Jojo rolled his eyes as Gawain played the guitar.

"Until her accident..."

"Hm?"

"On a night, one such like this one, I walked to her home." Gawain looked at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. "I called out her name, but my princess, no, my queen never did appear. She didn't stir at all. Usually, I would hear her footsteps as she approached the window to see me. Gods, how I loved to hear that sound."

"Ugh... Go on." Jojo shook his head, clearly not interested.

"Ahem, so I decided to enter her home, no matter what. True love forced me too."

"Sure. 'True love'." Jojo' vitriolic gaze was unbroken.

"B-but when I entered her room. I-I-I was shocked to see her in so much pain." Gawain moved his hand for emphasis. "My goddess laid on the ground, it ached my heart to see her like this. She was wounded. So sad was it."

"She was assaulted?"

"She was deflowered," Gawain said with malicious intent. "My flower was denuded and deflowered."

"O-Oh..." Jojo pierced his lips.

"I couldn't... No, WE couldn't have that." Gawain said. "So now you hear my darkest fear. My rage grew, and I had her tell me what happened." Gawain spat. "I had to know for myself, for her, and for our future! Reluctantly, she told me." Gawain unsheathed a blade and looked at it. "I'm glad to say with great pride that, thanks to Garon's training, I found the culprit and, well, put an end to him. I made him suffer for what he did to her, what he did to me!" Gawain slashed the ground. "That was justice." Gawain stroked the blade. "I am for justice, but you-" Gawain licked the blade.

"Don't say it." Jojo warned.

"YOU!" Gawain pointed the blade towards the boy.

"No, please don't do that." Jojo whined.

"-You are not."

"Oh, come on!" Jojo stomped. "You're literally more in the wrong than I am!"

"I'll send you back to your heaven while keeping mine! My stairway stands with her!" Gawain motioned for the boy to come closer.

 _'Sigh... I guess this is it.'_ Jojo thought. Oh well, no?

"Come on then, prick." Jojo taunted.

"Hahahaha! When I win, I'll be in ecstasy!"

"Pretty sure you already are..." Jojo whispered to himself. "But then tell me, how so? Killin' gives ya an orgasm or somethin'?" Jojo stretched his neck.

"No, you idiot! Lord Anankos promised me many things; oh, yes, he did. Using his godly powers, he'll grant me whatever I desire. Wealth, power, strength! Anything I want." Gawain swung his blade around. "And dispatching you will be easier. I've been up against better."

"Ya believe someone who thinks he's a god? What a load of bull."

"All I have to do is complete my mission. One simple mission."

"And with one mission, boom, whatever you want? Ha! I would never believe someone that says that to me. It's too ridiculous."

"I had no other choice, he said I was the only one worthy... It's my destiny... Now die!"

"Ha! I'll never lose to a stuck up piece of s***." Jojo grinned as EXCaliBurn clashed with Gawain's sword.

"Stuck up?!" Gawain said as he moved back from Jojo. "I was trained to be higher than that!" Gawain thrusted towards Justin. "I was made to be a torrent of terror, a dangerous weapon of Nohr!" Gawain gritted his teeth. "But just like Gunter, I work for Anankos now. Don't you dare try to stand in my way of happiness!" Gawain slashed Jojo. "Only stars will remain through it all!"

"Too bad I don't listen to adults!" Jojo said as his blade dug into Gawain's abdomen.

"Gah!" He held his side "I've lived through worse pain, it only hurts if I dared to touch it. This won't stop me. I won't stop until everyone fears my name!"

"Come on, you gotta have more, no? Where's your God now?" Jojo stood his ground. "What's wrong? Can't answer? Well, I'll just end ya then!"

"If you think you I can't handle this, you can forget it!" Gawain said while still holding his side.

"Oh? You want some more? 'Cause I'll be glad to oblige." Jojo snickered.

"AWAKEN!" Gawain yelled as his hair grew from crimson to magenta.

Jojo stopped midway and said, "Woah... that's actually kinda cool." Jojo said. Gawain charged at him. "Ah crap!"

"I'll take what's mine, no matter the cost!" Gawain said as he punched Jojo repeatedly. "So what if I have to kill everyone? I started this war and I'll end it!" Gawain continued the attack as Jojo just endured the blows. "This power is the beginning of my conquest! That's what makes me superior to you!"

"Yawn, you done yet with your flashy show?" Jojo said as Gawain pummeled his stomach.

"W-what?!" Gawain stopped.

"Look, Gawain. I like what you did with the hair, real stylish, but it whatever it was, it barely increased your power." Jojo said, a slight grin formed. "But here's my power." Jojo put minor strength into one blow.

"Uff!" Gawain felt the pain surge into him as the Hamon mixed with him.

Jojo yawned. "In this world, HIS world. My boss is the uncrushed, a burning flame. He can see all and feel all without using any of his senses. His world was made to be strong and filled with life. He doesn't want me to make compromises, but he keeps on telling me not to enjoy doing this as much as I used to. It's extremely hard to do that when I NEED to show someone their place. Especially when they're like you."

"PK Thunder!" Jojo grinned as his body spazzed out of control in front of him. "Ha ha ha!"

"Ugh..." Gawain felt the might of the child.

"You see, Gawain." Jojo walked up to him. "Love is admirable, but to me? It's worthless." Jojo laughed evilly. "You are living a lie that you know is true." Jojo tilted his head. "Oxymoronic, isn't it? Or is it Ironic? Eh, I don't care. I despise people that trust that emotion. Love isn't real. You idiotic humans put too much faith in that. Love is nothing more than an illusion. A sad joke. You can't rely on others when you're better than everyone else."

Gawain tried to scamper away, but Jojo doesn't want that. "Oh no, you don't. My PSI is too strong for that to happen." Jojo gripped Gawain's hair, which went back to crimson. "Your time's up, old sport. It's just me and you, but I have a lot of power pent up and you don't." Jojo released Gawain from his grasp. "That is the difference between you and me. I have the power to tower over you time and time again." Jojo put EXCaliBurn on Gawain's back. "So who's going to save you now? No one! So sad it ends just as it began. Poetic, almost." Jojo cackled and put his boot on Gawain's back. "You're at your peak. Your highest strength, but I've just started to grow this strength. I'm still rising exponentially. It's only me and you, who is left to save you now? Anankos? Nah, he's preparing for Corrin's arrival."

"N-No! P-please!" Gawain pled. "At least let me go to my lover!"

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Begging for mercy now? What happened to being macho?"

"I-I know when I've lost, so, please… I just wanted the best for her and me."

"It's 'me and her', but fine." Jojo dropped the man.

"Oh th-thank you!" Gawain said.

"Hang on, I never said you can go." Jojo sighed. "Hmph, so be it. I'll just hunt you down later then."

"What?!"

"Maybe, who knows? If you don't cause trouble, I might not even search."

"I-I promise, just, please... let me have my happiness once more." Gawain pled.

Jojo smiled. "Ah, I remember when I was stupid like you but fine." Jojo sheathed his blade. "Go now! Go and never come to Valla again!"

"T-Thank you!" Gawain ran away from Jojo.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jojo laughed to himself. "Oh, yes, I am. But first, Anankos." Jojo began his ascent.

"Ha! You made your mistake, Jojo!" Gawain cried from behind.

Jojo turned around and punched Gawain straight from the air and into the ground.

"Gahhh!" Gawain felt the ground shatter around him.

"Back for more so soon? Wait a minute, didn't I give you a chance to leave?" Jojo grinned. "Oh well, now it's too late!"

"Wait," Gawain branded a smile of his own. "I was merely placed here as a distraction. You fell for Anankos' trap."

Jojo's smiled dropped. "What do you mean?"

It was Gawain's time to laugh. "Lord Anankos placed me here to stop you from reaching Corrin and Azura in time. They're dying as we speak! The one reason I'm here was to lure them to their deaths!"

Jojo's face turned violent.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve?" Gawain laughed. "That woman is probably using her song to stop Anankos, but it's futile. FUTIL-"

Jojo punched Gawain face so hard he stopped breathing. "Shut up." Jojo said with malice. "I gotta go... Now!" Jojo flew from the battlefield, leaving Gawain to rot.


	28. For Real? (Interlude)

**For Real? (Interlude...):**

It's been awhile since I written an author's note. Well, I need something to confess real quick... I've been kinda blocked out by Pendragon, but that's beside the point. The point is that I have control again (at least for now...) and will have to warn you that the next chapter will be graphic. If you've read chapter 28 you would've known that Pendragon arrived at Anankos' castle. (If you didn't, I dunno what to say. I literally said that he was there in that chapter…) The MuseCue (Patent still pending.) was used effectively to have some emphasis on the chapter.

That being said, Chapter 31 has a lot of importance to both me and the story. You see, when I began this series, I didn't really know how to start. I was just bombarded with new ideas left and right. I basically was thinking about the situations and how comical it would be if Corrin actually used their brain in the Fates' universe. Then I thought what I would do. Later on, I made an original concept with a serious character in a serious setting, but that was too damn edgy and cringy on the fact that I was trying to fix the plot in an extremely serious way. Nah, bro. Make it comical.

After a while, I came up with the idea of Pendragon. He didn't have a first name yet, so I used mine as a placeholder, but then I came across Jojo… (For those who don't know about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, well, what are you doing here? I'm kidding, of course. :p) Thanks to that, I began to cultivate a solid foundation on how I was going to make Justin Pendragon.

I am proud to have created this, and hopefully, you will continue to enjoy my series.

Well then, I'm stalling...

I will have the next chapter ready by Father's Day and will release it that Tuesday. This should be the longest and most worked on chapter of this part and hopefully you don't mind it's more mature nature.

Until then, have a damn good one, mate.

Edit: I'm writing this after seeing E3. All I can say right now is this: 'FUCK!!!'.

Smash, lit.

Fortnite yesboiomaigawdbestshitever xxxDdd (kill me.)

But Fire Emblem Three Houses... All I can say is that I'm excited and mad at the same time. I'm mad for a petty reason, but that reason will make sense later...


	29. Sing About Me

**Chapter. 31 The Man Who Controls Fate:**

 _An odd future to think of. Where life can end, destruction can start._

 _Who's to judge those who choose their own path?_

 _Mold your own way, and find your path..._

Jojo stood in front of Corrin, arms crossed.

Corrin laid on the ground in awe of his friend.

"Stay down, Corrin." Jojo finally spoke.

Anankos didn't seem surprised by the boy's appearance. "Hahaha! So, you're going to be my opponent now? A child?"

Jojo ignored Anankos and went up to the Yato.

Anankos, annoyed with being ignored, shouted out, "Hey! I'm speaking to you!"

Pendragon looked at the sacred blade.

"Are you listening?" Anankos asked. "I don't even know anything about you!"

"Shut up, you know exactly who I am." Jojo said as he picked up the sword's pieces. "Damn, don't you find acting annoying?"

 _'Damn… Well, I guess there's no point in keeping this facade now, is there?'_ Anankos thought.

"Bah! You are exactly what I thought you were going to be…" Anankos muttered out.

Jojo examined the blade and chose not to face Anankos. "Hmm, it's like it's just split."

"Pendragon, that blade is completely destroyed! It's useless!" Xander called out. Again, he ignored it.

Jojo kept looking at the blade at different angles. "Well, what if...?" He laid the blade on the ground. "Oh...?" Pendragon kept trailing off as if he was talking to himself. "Maybe, it does check out." He lifted the blade with ESP in the air. EXCaliBurn followed suit."

"What is he-?" Anankos just stood with his arms crossed. Might as well be patient, no? He did wait for this moment; might as well wait a bit longer. Besides… It was all futile.

A small bubble formed around the two blades, like two laboratory flasks. Jojo put his hands on both of them and shouted, "Overdrive!" as he let the Hamon flow into the two blades. Electricity sparked everywhere, as in between the two blades a concentrated energy arose. Jojo kept the Hamon flowing until the Yato began to merge together and fix itself, while EX acted as a conductor of divine energy.

Everyone stood in awe as the blade came back together.

The Yato was functioning once more!

 ***Engage the Enemy from Xenoblade Chronicles***

"Wow, you fixed the Yato." Anankos scoffed. "How quaint."

Jojo took the blade in his hand. "Hmm." He swung it around. "All better, but…" He made a face. "Huh, it didn't work. No transformations yet..." He gave the regular Yato back to Corrin. "Here, I think this belongs to you."

"U-Uh, thanks..." Corrin, still on the ground gripped the hand held out for him.

Jojo lifted Corrin up. "Rest, okay?"

"I will, but what now?" Corrin asked. "Even if I have the Yato ready, Anankos can't take damage and you can't use it."

"Heh, you worry too much." Justin responded. "It's all going to be alright because I am here!" Jojo turned around to see Anankos. "And I can kill him."

Just what the cue Anankos needed.

The two watched as Anankos cracked a smile. "Well then, are you done fooling around?"

"ONE FUCKING SECOND; GODDAMN!" Jojo shouted.

"Alright." Anankos popped his neck.

"Just stay back, alright?" Jojo smiled and patted his weary friend's back. "I will protect you all now."

"Ha! You know I can hear you, right?" Anankos laughed. "My own child couldn't beat me with a sacred blade. What makes you think YOU can win?"

Jojo just looked back at his friends and smiled. _'An annoyance can be best defined as this fucking chapter.'_

"You're a child with a rusted blade; it's just not worth it." Anankos shrugged. "But I really don't care. Come at me, if you dare!"

Jojo stepped forward. "Ooo, that rhymed. And I do dare since I can't kick your ass if I don't."

"Heh, I know for a fact that you could, in this state, at most." Anankos gathered up energy and began to turn into a dragon. The process took about a minute, but Pendragon just watched. Watched as the foul head transformed into an enormous mouth filled with eyes. The grueling roar that was emitted was ear piercing. The wingspan of this monster was unfathomable. It just stretched on forever...

"How do you think you fare against this?" Dragon form Grima, er, Anankos asked.

"That's the very thing Gunter warned us about!" Xander said, mouth agape.

Jojo looked up at the dragon. "A biolizard like you? Heh, I think I fare better than you."

Anankos roared a mighty roar. "You fool! I'm a dragon, I'm a God, I'm an immort-! GAH!" Seconds later, Anankos was launched with a fist filled with Hamon.

"Well, don't you talk a little too much?" Jojo stated as he brushed off his hand. "Good grief…" He looked back at his friends. "Don't you just hate it when people transform? They're wide open with a monologue, but noooo, they don't think about what the enemy can do! You gotta give them a chance to win!" Jojo breathed in and looked at the dust. "3...2...1…"

The dragon emerged from the rubble at an accelerated speed. "WHAT THE HEL-?!" Anankos tried to yell but Jojo filled him with Hamon once more. Anankos felt the pain chip his scales away ever so slightly as he flew back into the dust.

"Seriously, dude?" Jojo shook his index finger. "Learn to not to do that next time." Jojo blew on his knuckles. "Oh, baby! What's my opponent gonna do next, hm?" Jojo smirked as he asked the dust a snide question.

Anankos shattered and landed on his back. "Gah… I knew he was strong, but not THAT strong…" Anankos muttered as he dusted himself off. "Maybe I'll have to use THAT to kill him…"

"Come on, ya stupid Drag." Jojo looked around as he searched for the so-called god in the rubble.

 _'That fool thinks he can taunt me? ME?! Oh, I'll show him what a dragon can do!'_ Anankos transformed again and roared.

"There you are…" Jojo smirked.

Anankos flew towards Jojo, but the boy barely dodged the attack and led the dragon into the ground.

Anankos let out a grunt as his face, (or eye? Whatever that thing is...) molded into the ground. Horn and all.

"You know, I learned this way back during the 64-bit era!" Jojo approached the recovering Anankos and gripped on the rough surface that was his tail. Like a final boss, he began to increase his centripetal acceleration as he spun around. "Come on!" Jojo hyped himself up as his velocity rose.

Using the gained force, Pendragon threw Anankos into another wall, but not before slicing a bit of dragon's hide and swiping it.

The dragon roared a mighty roar as his behind was missing a hefty chunk of flesh.

"Woah! You didn't have to transform for me to be *Dragon* your ass around. Thanks anyway for a bit of of your *ahem*. Yeah, I got some nice action today." chuckled the archangel.

"Th-that… th-that absolutely insufferable child!" Anankos screamed as his body reverted back to normal. "I'll kill you!"

"Bet." Jojo taunted.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Anankos rushed up to the air, and Pendragon followed.

Leo was the first the talk. "I see… soooooo what is he exactly?"

"Don't ask me; I don't know!" Takumi said.

"He's amazing~" multiple women swooned.

"What is that power? To go against a dragon and win?!" Ryoma shook his head. "This must be a dream."

"Hopes and Dreams, motherfu-" Jojo shouted at Ryoma, but Anankos slugged him. "Ha! Best ya got?"

"He's absolutely insane, but that's the type that would win in this situation." Xander said. "So we must cheer him on!"

Corrin, still on the ground, stared in awe at his friend. This wasn't his fight, yet there he was. He said he didn't trust them, yet there he was. He said he would never come back, yet there he was. He seemed to always come back. "Jojo…" Corrin looked at the Yato and smiled. He should have expected something bizarre like this to happen... "Go, Jojo!" Corrin shouted.

"Wait, hol up." Jojo stopped beating Anankos with PK Thunder. "Did he just call me, Jojo?"

Anankos huffed and puffed. "You fool!" Anankos made sure to keep his distance now. "You cocky bastard, I'll show you the true power of a g-gah!" Anankos felt the PSI hit him harder.

"Ah, this is like training. You don't wanna know how long I've been holding it in. It's been months since I let it spurt out of me." Jojo kicked Anankos' stomach and launched him straight on the ground. "Thought I'd change things a little up." Jojo said. "Felt like you'd get a real *Kick* outta that one."

"Gah," Anankos staggered but stood firm. "This world is in my hands, not yours." Anankos cracked his neck. "Awww, come on…" Jojo whined. "Change isn't what I need from you now. Being consistent is key, mate. It's the only way to get results."

Gritting and clutching his fist from this comment Anankos said, "Oh, you best be prepared to face a dragon's might."

"Heh, let's see if you're telling the truth." Jojo grinned. "I like it when they lie."

Anankos raised an eyebrow. "You don't fear me?"

"Eh, I dunno." Jojo shrugged. "What's a Dragon to a Man?"

Anankos stomped into the ground. "What's a Man to a GOD you mean?!"

"No, what's a Dragon to an Angel!?" Jojo slashed Anankos. "When said angel is stronger than you?"

"GAHHHH!" Anankos couldn't keep up.

"Goodbye." Jojo punted Anankos down to the ground with EXCaliBurn.

This was a familiar feeling to Anankos, but that increased his rage to his absolute limit.

Jojo just watched Anankos turn into an idiotic manchild.

"You good?" he asked. "You're lookin' a little blue."

Anankos was just grunting and stomping. "DO I LOOK 'GOOD?!'"

Jojo blinked. "Uh." Rubbing his chin, he said, "No?"

"I'M FILLED WITH RAGE!" Anankos shouted as he looked at Pendragon.

The comical child and the mad dragon looked at the tension between them. This bizarre juxtaposition confused Anankos. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"This is ridiculous…" Anankos muttered.

"You're telling me." Jojo grinned as he unsheathed EXCaliBurn. "This was super easy."

Anankos fell to his knees as Jojo used his PSI to choke the dragon.

"I'm glad this was an easy job." Jojo walked up towards his prey. "I can live in peace."

But then blood spurted from Corrin's mouth...

All Jojo heard was a shocking "Gack!" and saw a tendril retract from an enemy soldier. The remaining Vallite soldier disintegrated as the group looked in horror to the fallen ally.

"CORRIN!" Xander and Ryoma yelled.

The Yato twitched.

In shock, Jojo's voice cracked with, "W-What?" Jojo turned to see his bleeding friend on the ground.

"HAHAHAH!" Anankos laughed. "YOU FOOL! YOU GOT DISTRACTED AND GAVE ME AN OPENING TO KILL CORRIN! THAT was my original plan! You failed!"

"N-N-No. No no no! NO!" Jojo started to shake as he saw the decreased body lay on the ground.

"Die!" Anankos took the distraction to beat the boy. "You deserve more than this! You weren't part of the picture!"

"Ack!" The blows received pushed Pendragon towards the skyline. It hurt Jojo on the outside, but he was busy thinking inside the abyss that was his mind.

"I'll have your head!" he heard.

 _'No! T-this can't be!'_

Anankos said, "What? Did you lose your will to fight? What happened to the cocky archangel?"

The Yato twitched faster.

 _'C-Corrin's de-'_ His shock was interrupted.

"Gack!" A piece of sharp steel entered Jojo's body. Jojo's eyes went wide. "Wha-?"

"Mmm… Don't you love the way a blade enter the human body? I certainly do."

 _'N-No… Mother… Father…'_

 _Let me out..._

"Foolish boy." Anankos threw Jojo on the ground. "Almost as pathetic as my own son."

 _'Lucas… Lucas!'_ He thought. _'No! He's going to be alone! I can't have that!'_

 _Let me out…_

Anankos began to fly after the boy slowly.

'Everything I've done was for nothing! All that training! All that work! NO!' Jojo looked up and saw Anankos. 'No! Everyone else will die!'

 _Let me out._

"No. No. No!" The boy got up.

"What? He still stands?"

Bloodied and beaten, Jojo got up. Blood was apparent on his body. "NO!"

 **LET ME OUT! AWAKEN!**

 ***C-RO-W-N-E-D from Kirby and The Rainbow Curse***

" ** _AWAKEN_**!" Jojo yelled as he let his rage finally control him.

LET THAT RAGE FUEL YOUR AMBITION!

"What?!" Anankos stopped and watched.

The boy's black hair flared to life with vivid color. His dark eyes shone like a fire with that magenta coloring.

"N-No… You're human! You can't-!"

"AWAKEN!" was the only thing Ananos heard before he felt a blow.

"PSI Heal!" Jojo used that to heal himself and another. "YOU'RE GOING TO PERISH YOU DESPICABLE CUNT!" Jojo barraged Anankos with EXCaliBurn.

"No!" Anankos stopped it. "What are you? How could you unlock the-"

Jojo ignored Anankos words and punched his face. His actions weren't his. His body moved on his own. His thoughts were jumbled. 'Everything is lost inside… What am I doing…? Is this me…? Who's there…? No more laughter… I'm dying… I'm drowning faster…' Help me.

"YOU WILL NOT FAZE ME!" Jojo shouted. Who said that? "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOU MURDERED EVERYONE!" Jojo pulled around his head.

Anankos was on the ground. Why was there here? "You're not… Stronger than me… That power… It's corrupting you… It's unstable…" Anankos was beaten.

"I'LL END YOU!" Jojo shouted. His moves were sloppier now.

"That's your weakness! You're lost control!" Anankos parried his blows. "Awaken!" Anankos' own hair and eyes turned magenta. "Tch. Never imagined I'd have to use this form." Anankos punched Jojo's head and launched him back.

"Gack!" The blow shattered something in Jojo's mind. 'What's happening?' Jojo looked at his hands. 'Regain control, Justin. Let the emotion control you, but be consistent. Feel the anger transfer to strength!' Were these his thoughts or not?

"I… I have to stop you… For the sake of everything in this universe… I can't allow you to destroy anything else… Sure, my family is already forsaken. I already failed my mission. Corrin's dead, My parents are dead, I'm dead…" Jojo looked at the sky. "But nobody else has to die. If I can stop you from making others suffer the way I did." Jojo swallowed hard. "Then I succeeded in the end. I will make you suffer."

"You don't know what you're doing. You're letting this power control you. I know because humans can't handle it. Dragons can barely handle it, so what makes you think you can control this power?

Jojo breathed in and allowed the Hamon to course through him. "I have… complete… ConTROL!" Jojo grunted as he held his wits. "I can suppress my rage… I've been able to do that since I was a…" Jojo began growling. "Since I was a child…"

"Hmph." Anankos' hair showed the same color. "The one with more control and experience will win." Anankos flaunted his new strength. "In this case, I am the one better than you."

Jojo looked at the man and prepared himself.

"Shall we see who truly will win?" Anankos prepared himself.

"We shall." Jojo breathed in and let his Hamon flourish.

 ** _*It Had To Be This Way from Metal Gear Rising Revengence*_**

"Who makes the first move?" Anankos raised an eyebrow.

Pendragon wasted no time on his enemy. He rushed at Anankos with vigor and madness, but his movements were sloppier.

"Got you now," Anankos smirked and followed with a blow to Jojo's chest.

"You fell for my bait." Jojo said as quickly grabbed onto the dragon's hand and twisted it. "I told you, I won't lose."

"Wha?" Anankos felt his footing wobble and then Jojo slammed him, once more, into the ground.

"This is getting tiresome," Pendragon said as he stroked his flaming hair. "Are you ready to die, beast?"

Anankos jumped up. "You also fell for my bait!"

Jojo looked around and saw balls of space-time suddenly grasp him.

"ARGH!" Jojo said as the balls enveloped him.

"I have my own tricks, Pendragon." Anankos dusted himself off.v"You see, you and I are quite similar, wouldn't say?"

"I don't kill innocents." Jojo growled in pain.

"Ah, but you have killed before." Anankos perked up. "No?"

Jojo stayed silent and struggled through pain.

"I knew it." Anankos sighed. "You know how it is, do you not?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Heh." Anankos winked. "You are just like me. You know pain. True pain."

Jojo looked up.

"Oh?" Anankos paced around. "Seems I caught your interest."

"You have…" grunted Pendragon. "Do go on."

"You see, nothing last forever, so…

「EVERYONE WANT TO RULE THE WORLD」!"

Anankos raised his arms up in excitement.

Jojo merely watched as Anankos huffed to catch his breath. He let out a small smile as he said, "You have a point, I am like you. I personally don't think everyone desires that, but I am just as fucked up in the mind as you are." Jojo looked behind Anankos and saw the Yato speeding towards his enemy's back.

"ARGGHHHH!" Anankos felt the blade pierce his back as the oozing blood stained his cloak.

"There we go," Jojo grinned as Anankos' knees buckled.

"D-DAMN IT!" Anankos slammed his fist on the ground due to the absolute torture the blade caused.

Jojo pulled the blade out and said, "Thank you for this."

"Th-That blade…" Anankos growled. "What… What did you do?"

Jojo stared at the blade as he felt his energy fill the blade. Light filled the sword's body, enveloping it in a familiar warmth that both men knew.

"Y-You made that sword transform?!" Anankos felt a surge of rage and agony as he tried to pick himself up. 'Damn it!' Anankos thought. 'This child… He's…'

Jojo breathed in and sighed. "Look into my eyes, tell me what you see."

Anankos looked into the boy's sinister eyes before Pendragon unsheathed his own blade and walked towards the dragon in continuum with both blades.

Anankos felt the wound on his back sting as he managed to stand. His weight buckled his knees as he tried to steady his shaky breaths.

"Ah~ You know what I see?" Jojo asked. "I think this form ascended my abilities to pass through the light," He grinned as he asked, "Wouldn't you say the same?" to Anankos.

"You fool… this form ascends you into… d-darkness," Anankos' enraged eyes glared at Pendragon as he said, "So I see mercy in your… forsaken eyes."

"Heh, well then." Jojo smiled. "You've tried my patience long enough."

"You, *gack, wouldn't…" Anankos huffed.

"You say the dark is at work, no? Let's see what it says." Jojo said as EXCaliBurn pierced one of Anankos's leg. Blood spurted out of his body onto the ground.

The dragon's roar echoed through the sky.

"Anankos, everything was fine, but you! You awakened something in me. I ascended, but so another will die!" Jojo cackled. "Don't worry, you have to die if you want to truly live freely." Jojo stabbed the other leg with Yato as Anankos was rendered motionless. "It's poetic justice, Anankos. Your own actions caused this to happen. It caused you to die by my angelic hands."

"I can al… already see the pain… and fear in your eyes… I was right… It's in your DNA..." Anankos managed to spill out. "Even an angel..."

Jojo listened but didn't pay any mind to the dragon's words. "Heh, that's funny." The Awakened Angel said. "I'm no angel. I'm merely human." Jojo pierced Omega Yato's ribbed edge into Anankos' spinal cord. The pool of red grew and grew. "And because of that, I make mistakes, but listen here: Some mistakes are worth making! Mistakes are needed to grow, and this is how I'll grow!"

Justin breathed in. "Hamon Overdrive!" Jojo gored EX into Anankos' head as the sparks conjured by the Hamon were using the blades as conductors and generated its strength into Anankos.

 _King's dead…. ***stop music...***_

Corrin gasped as he woke up. "Wha? Who?" He looked around quickly.

"Corrin, Corrin, calm down." Azura said. "You're alright."

"Wh-What?" He was still dazed from the wound.

"You were at the brink of death, but we couldn't save you with our staves." Camilla said. "I was so very worried when Elise and Sakura couldn't do a thing." Camilla lunged at Corrin and stroked his hair. "Luckily a flash of light enveloped you and just like that, you were healed!"

Corrin jumped up. "Healed? Where's Jojo?"

"He left with Anankos behind those hills, but we haven't heard any noise made since a couple of minutes ago."

"L-Look!" Sakura pointed towards the night.

"H-He's alive!"

"Then that means…"

Jojo's wounded body limped towards the army. Yato was being used as a walking stick. He looked up through his blood-stained eye. "Y-Yo…"

"J-Jojo!" Corrin ran towards his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Heh…" Jojo grinned weakly. "Well, I guess I came back, no?" Justin Pendragon saw the worried face of his friends. "Ahh…" was the last thing he said as he passed the fuck out.

"Justin? Justin?!" Corrin quickly picked his friend up. "Sakura! Help me heal him!"


	30. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32 An Heir-o to the Throne:**

"AGH!" Jojo woke up with a start and gasped for air. "What the hell? Where-?" Where was he?

"U-Uh…" a soft gasp was heard.

"Huh?" Jojo looked at the girl that was tending his wounds.

Elise was grinning wide with a bandage in her hands.

"Ahh…" Jojo got red. She was trying to bandage his body. "So…"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Elise lunged at him. "Yay! Corrin's gonna be so happy!"

"Uh…" In utter confusion, Jojo asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Corrin got really sad when you left, but you came back so it's all good now." Elise explained.

"I… see."

 **That really didn't explain anything…**

Jojo looked around. "Just tell me, how long have I've been here?"

"Oh, that? You've been here for 5 days!" Elise hummed as she folded a sheet.

"What?!" Jojo shot up. "Oh no!" He grabbed his robe and jumped out of the bed.

"Hey, wait! You're still hurt!"

"Don't really give a shit, Elise."

"Hey, that's mean!" Elise cried out.

The boy ignored Elise though and began running out of the room into the castle. "The hell? Are we in still Valla? WHY?!" Jojo looked around the broken halls. "Christ, I screwed everything up absolutely nicely." Jojo looked at the ruined banners, destroyed statues, burned walls. "Where the hell could he be?" Jojo looked inside the kitchen. Not a soul in sight. "Crap." Jojo took an apple and ran towards the bedrooms.

"In here?" The boy asked as he peeked inside and found nothing.

Time for the next one! "How 'bout here?" Nope… "Damn it!" Jojo stomped on the ground. "I got it!" The next stop was the master bedroom

* * *

"Here you are, Corrin." Camilla gave her "baby" a nice warm bowl of gruel.

"I'm, uh, fine, Camilla." Corrin lightly chuckled. "Thanks anyway."

"CORRIN!" Justin burst into the room.

The two made eye contact and stared deeply into each other's-

 _'No, don't take that out of context.'_ Jojo thought. _'We ain't EVER doing that…'_

"J-Justin…" Corrin cleared his throat. "You're, uh, awake."

"Yeah… I am…" Justin looked at the floor.

Camilla felt the awkward silence arise. "Pendragon... It's nice to see you." She finally spoke.

"As it is to see you, Princess Camilla." Justin's face flushed as the silence rose again.

"...Are you two not speaking for a particular reason?" Camilla asked.

"N-No." Corrin waved his hands in defense. "I just…"

"I can't come up with anything to converse about." Pendragon spoke.

"Yeah, that's it." Corrin rubbed his neck.

"Uh, so... I killed your father." Jojo brought up.

"Yes, you did." Corrin said.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Corrin shrugged. "He was a jerk."

"CORRIN!" The door burst open and multiple royals flooded the room. "I HEARD JUSTI-" The royals saw Justin Pendragon alive and well.

Ryoma and Xander bowed.

"Eh?" Jojo blinked,

"Justin Pendragon, we both thank yo-"

WOAH TALK ABOUT FAST!

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there." Jojo said. "Look, I really don't care. I just woke up from a coma, so this is all coming onto me too quick. All I did was kill a dragon. Big deal."

Takumi entered. "We're trying to thank you, idiot!"

"I know, and I don't need it." Jojo glared. "I had done it for myself. All of it was for me. Everything you know about me is a lie. Hell, even this persona is a lie. I did it all for a reason. MY own reason."

"Even then…" Corrin spoke up. "You did save our kingdoms. You saved lives… so I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Jojo looked at the bedridden Corrin. "What? No! I'm should say that. I'm sorry for getting mad. It was immature."

"No, no. I'm the one who lost it." Corrin said.

"No, Corrin, that was all me." Justin blinked rapidly.

"Please, Justin. I know it was me." Corrin wiped his eyes.

"Dude, you better not cry, otherwise-"

"Accept my apology then!" Corrin shouted as he wiped his tear.

"Goddamnit, Corrin." Jojo wiped a tear. "I really fucking sorry!"

"Me too!" Corrin cried out.

Jojo hopped in the bed, shocking Camilla, to hug his forgiven friend.

ICANJUSTFEELTHEBL!  
 _'I should really get you fired, mate.'_ Jojo thought.

"God damn it! I love ya, mate." Jojo hugged his friend. "No homo tho."

"I missed you, old friend." Corrin hugged Jojo back.

Jojo laughed. "Friend, huh? I never really had one of those before." Jojo grinned. "Sounds nice to finally be called that."

Ryoma, Xander, Takumi, Leo, Hinoka, Camilla, Elise and Sakura just stared at the two bros hugging it out.

"Should we…?" Ryoma trailed off.

"No." Xander replied. "They're acting like a couple of friends who are making up for their mistakes. I think it's normal. ...Probably."

Ryoma looked at Xander and said, "I see…" Ryoma stretched out his arms. "Well, in that case, should we do the same, Prince Xander?"

"HUH?!" Takumi yelled out. "Brother, what are you suggesting?"

"Sure," the Nohrian prince said. "Why not? We should become allies, after all."

"Xander, that's preposterous!" Leo shouted.

"Yay! Gimme a hug, Sakura!" Elise lunged at Sakura, skill was given to her by class change of course, and the Hoshidan princess yelped in surprise.

 **I thought they didn't have any Master Seals nor Second Seals...**

 _I wouldn't question the plot. It made too much sense up until this point._

Camilla already took the initiative and hugged her opposite, to which the 'plot important' character obliged.

"Princess Camilla and Hinoka too?!" Takumi yelled out. "What the hell is wrong with you all?!"

"Actually, you and Leo are the only two who haven't given a hug." Jojo said. "Come on, Taco Meat, do it for us."

"I told you not to call me that!" Takumi stomped at the ground.

"I'm not hugging Prince Takumi." Leo growled.

"One of us." Jojo began to chant. "One of us. ONE OF US! ONE OF US!"

"No!" Takumi and Leo shouted.

"Well then," Jojo looked at everyone else. "Why don't we bring the hug to you?"

Takumi and Leo blinked. "Eh?"

"GROUP HUG!" Everyone shouted and crushed Takumi and Leo with the power of friendship.

"I… can't… breathe!" Takumi squirmed.

"WHY WOULD YOU…?" Leo was forced into Takumi and embraced his friend. "They're… all… idiots!"

"Damn… right!" the other agreed.

"Uh, should we stop the group hug?" Elise asked. "Takumi and Leo are turning red."

"They're just mad." Jojo grinned. "Not a huge problem."

The group of royals stayed in this formation until they heard someone clear their throat at Corrin's doorway.

"I'm not going to ask what happened here," Azura stated. "But I will say that I'm glad that everyone is getting along now."

Everyone broke from the hug and stood awkwardly in front of Azura.

"Oh, uh, hey, Azura…" Corrin mumbled nervously. "Well, uh, Justin's awake."

"I can see that." Azura commented. "Hello again, Justin."

"Morning, Azura." Jojo bowed.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright." Azura held her pendant. "It makes me quite glad."

"Thank you, Azura," Jojo looked back. "But I really don't want praise."

"Oh, but you do." Azura's dead-pan look remained as she said, "Because you are now king of Valla."

Justin Pendragon blinked. "I'm sorry…. WHAT?!"

* * *

The next morning couldn't come any sooner. Just like that, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Corrin was announced king to a new country many had never heard of, and both Nohr and Hoshido were writing a peace treaty to make amends for the awful war that was created by a horrid tyrant.

Yep, everything was back to Nohrmal…

"Why did you reject the crown?" King Corrin adjusted his recently put on crown as he asked his tactician.

"Look, Corrin, I am not one to be involved in politics like this." Justin sighed. "I did not even know about Yato choosing me as it's wielder. I just was sent to eliminate Anankos for his crimes." Justin looked up at the sky. "I am simply a hero of justice. I do not want ruin to come to any land. Despite the blood we have shed, we can rebuild this land, no? I don't have the slightest idea on how to do that." Jojo then grinned. "Besides, I'm too young; I'm 16 remember?"

Corrin shook his head. "I see." He patted Jojo's back. "I understand, but still, allow me to aid you in some way. A payment, at least."

"Nah." Justin looked at the sky. "I already asked for too much…"

"Thus, our new King will be honored with a banquet!"

Jojo read the paper that was given to him that morning. "A party. Huh…" He drank from his flask. (It has Doc P, so don't worry about it.)

Corrin was literally crowned 2 days ago, but to have a banquet right now seemed…

"Insulting, in a way." Jojo muttered.

Exactly.

"Damn," Jojo looked at the room he was given. "I need something to wear, huh?"

Finding something to wear should be on Pendragon's list when attending a party. Hell, it should be on everyone's.

"I know, I know. I've never been to a royal banquet before. Hell, not even to another child's birthday, for that matter." Jojo pulled out an outfit. "I think this is what I'll wear." He straightened out the green colored clothing and hung it. "Wooo! It still looks new."

He inspected his tunic, but a soft knock interrupted Pendragon's monologue.

"Justin?" A voice was heard. "May I enter?"

"I don't care," Justin said. "I'm just a guest here."

Azura entered the boy's room with a warm smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you are accustomed to the environment."

Jojo grinned. "Yeah, well, thankfully, I can help out. I fixed that broken wall near the throne room yesterday, ya know."

"Yes," Azura looked out and saw the gardens. "Without you, we wouldn't be able to have cleaned up this place as quickly as possible." Azura sighed. "Still, I wish you would accept more praise. Corrin cares for you, after all."

"I think that's praise enough, no?" Jojo said. "Besides, I get to eat at the banquet, no? Food is a great reward."

"That it is." Azura perked up. "Wait, then you are attending the banquet tonight?"

"Sure am."

"I see…" Azura pondered. "Corrin didn't expect that you know."

Jojo smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I don't usually do social events, but I'll go for Corrin. Gotta show some respect to the king."

Azura smiled. "You are extremely important to Corrin. It's odd to think how far we have come."

"It is, ain't it?"

Azura looked around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was taking up your time, wasn't I?"

"Not really, Azura." Jojo said. "I was literally getting ready."

"Well, in any case, I should leave. Corrin has been asking me to help him."

"Well, he does need all the help he could get. He's a new king after all."

Azura said dreamily. "He will make a good king. I know that he will."

Jojo chuckled. "I sure hope he does."

* * *

 **Well... We're here. I haven't done an author's note in awhile, so it seems strange but good just the same. If you made it this far, well then I created something interesting, huh? I mean, I introduced the entire reason it's called Jojo's Bizarre Awakening. Things you can question. Things that you'll forget, perhaps. Thank god I'm on vacation, or else I wouldn't have time to finish some of these chapters. I'm glad with the ending of Part 1. I can't wait what's in store later on.**


	31. Ch 33

**Ch. 33 This Ain't No Place For No Hero To Call Home…:**

"And now, it's over..." Corrin leaned against his castle's porch.

Sure, the party behind him was going in gull swing, but Corrin didn't have the time to reflect and say what he thought about everything.

"Yes," his faithful friend stood behind him and watched the sunset. "We can finally rest. So many people died for this cause. So many people died in Anankos' name, crossing generations and generations of royals and commoners. Many people who can't be revived…"

Corrin looked up and managed a smile before shouting, "We did it! Mother, Scarlet, Izuma, King Sumagami, Gawain, Gunter. Heck, even King Garon. We finally did it!" Corrin counted his fingers. "Yup, that's everyone."

Jojo shivered as 'Gawain' echoed far into the trees. His thoughts wandered to part of the clean up process but Pendragon just couldn't find any of the possessed bodies. The difference here was that Gawain's felt… human. It wasn't like he wasn't possessed, it was obvious that he was, but the oddity that was Gunter's rotting body was found a few days later added confusion to the boy's mind.

Corrin noticed this discomfort and asked, "Is something wrong, Justin?"

"Huh?" Jojo put away his thoughts for now. Corrin finding the sad truth would be harmful. "U-Uh, no... D-Don't worry about it." Jojo said while blushing. He looked down.

 _'He was what he was to Corrin. A great man, great person, a great friend. That's how he will be remembered. Nothing could or will ruin that.'_ Jojo sighed. He's too secretive. As the two watch the setting sun, Jojo asked, "Hey bud, you think the sunsets because the moon never gets the spotlight?"

"I don't get that joke."

"It's not supposed to be a joke, not exactly anyway. It's more of a metaphor."

"For what?"

"I don't know, its meaning might be different from you to my point of view."

"That may be, Justin Pendragon." Corrin looked back at the sunset and sighed. "That may be."

Jojo breathed a quick sigh of relief, glad that sounding smart changed the subject.

"Are you heading back to your party?" Jojo inquired. "You are the host."

"I suppose I have to, no? I am the host, like you said." Corrin held a goblet in his hand and stared at the dark liquid inside. "It's a bit overwhelming, I must admit."

"You don't have to admit anything, just do your best."Jojo smiled.

Corrin sighed and patted his friend's back "Try to have some fun as well, alright?"

"Thanks." Jojo chuckled. "I promise I will."

The footsteps of his friend left as Justin began to sip from a flask. "Doc P." Jojo grinned. "My favorite."

"What is this 'Doc P' you speak of?" A feminine voice was heard.

Odd, he didn't hear any footsteps, much less those of heels.

"Now explain this: How did you manage to get up here without me hearing your boots, Camilla?" Jojo asked as he continued looking out from the balcony.

"I was here long before you two arrived." Camilla explained.

"Huh." Jojo said in a monotonous voice. "Interesting."

"What, do you not believe me?"

"No, I do, unfortunately."

Jojo turned around and saw what he had smelled earlier.

"Oh, so you drink, Camilla?" Jojo sighed. "Interesting."

Camilla frowned. "Yes. I drink wine occasionally, Pendragon."

"Hmph." Jojo sighed again. "Ya know, I have a thing against drunks. More like a vendetta, if I'm being honest."

Camilla was taken aback. "What?! I'm not a quote on quote 'drunk'. I only drink during special occasions. You make it sound like I drink ale at a tavern for hours on end."

Jojo raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Yeah, sure." Jojo sipped his flask. "So what brings you here, Princess? Don't you wish to socialize with Corrin's new court?"

Camilla blushed slightly. "I, uh, didn't want him to…"

Jojo looked back. "What, see you drink?"

Camilla sighed. "Yes… I do admit I might get a little overboard with it if I'm not careful."

"So I was right then?" Jojo smirked. "Interesting."

Camilla scowled. "I meant I will go overboard in a different way." Camilla's face scrunched with disgust. "You do realize I still don't trust you, right? You have the power to destroy dragons, that makes you a threat. Going to such lengths as to call me a drunk doesn't help your case."

"Calm down, Princess Camilla." Jojo sighed. "My mission is complete. I don't plan on staying much longer anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" Justin said. "I don't belong here." Justin looked at Corrin in the back talking to some members if his newly established court. "So don't worry about anything concerning your perfect life. I'll leave you and your 'precious brother' alone." Jojo shook his head. "Speaking of which, I feel a bit strange asking you if you already know that Azura and Corrin have obvious feelings for each other, but I'm sure I know the answer, no?"

Camilla pursed her lips. "...Of course I know." Camilla walked up to the balcony rail and drank from her cup. "Maybe that's also why I left. I suppose I didn't want to see them together. ...Happy."

Jojo shook his head. "So hard pressed on having Corrin for yourself, huh? That's not healthy. Where I'm from, you'd be thrown into a mental home, and probably have more than one restraining order."

"What's a 'restraining order'?"

"Uh… Don't worry about it." but then he whispered under his breath, "At least not yet."

"I don't know, Pendragon." Camilla drank once more. "What would you do in my situation?"

Justin blinked and said nothing. Odd, he was rendered speechless. "Huh… You know what? I don't know. I've never been in love before…."

"Is that so?" Camilla continued to drink until she finished her glass. "Now I have the chance to say, that is interesting."

The boy watched the woman finish. "You finished that quickly." Jojo commented.

"Yes, I did." Camilla sighed. "But now I have to ask, is it odd that I want to win? That I want my Corrin to see me as a woman?"

Camilla knew how to make the peaceful air very awkward.

"From my perspective, and I'm sure everyone else's, yes. It is extremely weird." Jojo said.

"Then what about love in general? Is loving something so much that you would give up your life in an instant really that strange?"

"I'm not the one to ask that question, Camilla. I'm biased." Jojo frowned. "Apart from never knowing love, I made a pact to never love. I'm celibate." Jojo said.

"A celewhat?"

" **Celibate**. I guess it hasn't been made into a word yet."

Camilla shook her head. "I doubt even Leo has heard of that word."

Jojo sighed. "Well, since you are obviously confused, do you wish to know of my endeavor?"

Camilla's eyes squinted. "I don't know what the word means, so I can't possibly know why you made a pact to never love anyone."

"Heh, fair enough, Princess." Justin had a slight smirk on his face. "It means that I have rejected love as an option in my life. I have chosen to prevent marriage or any type of sexual activity from occurring to me. So, by default, I don't know if loving like that is so wrong. It's due to my innocence to love."

"Innocence, or arrogance?" Camilla asked. "It sounds to me like you don't want to love, or that you might even be afraid to love."

"I guess that's one way if looking at it, Camilla." Jojo looked at the forest.

"No," Camilla uttered. "Because what you did was give up on love."

"To be blunt, yes. Again, I suppose that is a valid way to look at it." Jojo looked at the Princess with a slight glare. "Why do you care so much, huh? Does the fact that I chose never to love while you are stuck in a fantasy offend you?"

Camilla shook her head in defense. "No, it saddens me actually. It just proves to me that I can't trust you. How can I expect you to protect Corrin if you can never love him?"

"That's a different thing, Camilla. I respect Corrin, but I wouldn't be ridiculous to be like that. It's childish to think like that."

"And to me, it sounds like you are quite childish." Camilla crossed her arms and chuckled slightly. "You say this even though you get along quite nicely with Princess Sakura."

"And there's another place I will have to disagree with you." Justin chuckled in response. "That entire thing was an act caused by my false persona."

"All the more reasons as to why I can't trust you."

Justin looked out on the balcony and spoke with grief. "Let me clarify for you: I will never love and no one will love me for my truly pessimistic personality. It's practically fate."

Camilla scoffed, "How sad."

"But not as sad as being rejected for someone else." Jojo kept his rebuttal. "Come on, how is trying to keep Corrin to yourself not sad?"

Camilla kept quiet for that remark.

"Exactly." Jojo smirked. "Life is unfair, so why is it strange for someone to choose an anti-love lifestyle?"

Camilla looked down at the forest below. "...I do see your point, but I guess I do have to accept the truth." Camilla just stared at the treetops. "One more question then. What if Princess Sakura happened to fall to your normal personality?"

Jojo raised an eyebrow. Camilla's rant was too damn long, but everyone needs to vent every once in a while, right? "Okay, I'll humour you." Laying on his arm, Jojo asked, "What if? Jojo shrugged. "I don't know. Again, because I don't know, I can't say. But I am able to say this: If such a wonderful, beautiful, perfect woman should fall for me, it wouldn't last long. I say this because I doubt I'll stay at any one place for the amount of time needed for love to form. Not to mention that my toxic personality will leave a sour first impression."

Camilla stayed silent as she processed these words. This was the mindset of the boy who traveled with Corrin. No, the mindset of the man who killed Anankos. The thought of it made a shiver crawl down her spine. This cold and hard personality was akin to a murde-

"So, uh, are you going to do anything else, or are you gonna stay out here?" Jojo interrupted. "You've been quiet for, like, 10 mins."

 _'Was I really?'_ Camilla sighed. "No, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while longer." Well, it certainly was an interesting conversation.

"Certainly was." Jojo dusted himself off for no reason and said, "Welp, I gotta go."

Camilla leered at Jojo. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a small walk into the woods." Jojo pointed to the nearby wood. "Just gonna get some fresh air."

"There's plenty of air here." Camilla motioned at the absurdly large balcony.

"Yeah, but…" Jojo pointed to the loud party going on. "See what I mean?"

"Ah." Camilla looked at the setting sun. "You do have a point."

"I somehow always do." Jojo climbed the rail and jumped off.

"Hey! What are you-?!" She stared at the floating boy. "Oh."

Jojo stared at the princess. "I can 'fly' remember?"

"I, uh, forgot about that." Camilla admitted.

"Good grief." Jojo shook his head. "It's probably the alcohol then; if it is, then I'd judge you even more." Jojo flew towards the woods. "Hey! Don't tell Corrin that I left, and nobody should be looking for me!" He shouted after Camilla.

Camilla blinked and thought, _'Why would he say that to me?'_ Camilla's eyes grew wide. "I think I should tell Corrin."

* * *

"Hello?" Jojo walked closer into the forest. "Yo! I know y'all can hear me!"

Jojo listened for any movements or sounds made, but he heard nothing. Only a light breeze blew that shuffled the tree tops around like it did back home.

"God damn it…" Jojo muttered.

"Why would you say that about my father?" Jesus asked.

"Jesus Christ!" Jojo grinned. "Thank your father for that!"

"Yes, but unfortunately he isn't able to join us today…" Jesus said.

Jojo blinked. "Eh? What?" Jojo frowned. "Hey, I finished the mission, right? I mean, I know I didn't contact you guys earlier, but that was due to feeling bad about leaving without cleaning up first and tying up loose ends. Either way, he should be here to take me home, no? That was our deal."

"Well…" Jesus looked back. "There is a slight problem with everything."

Jojo's grinned was wiped away. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that defeating Anankos was problematic." Jesus was nervous about this fact. "My father had to personally go down to Hell to try to contain Anankos in his prison."

"Alright, I won't question that." Jojo's smile returned. "But he's God, so wouldn't he be able to finish the job quickly?"

Jesus shook his head. "No, and that's where our problem arises. He has to stay there for a period of time."

"Is that all?" Jojo's optimistic demeanor shone. "I can wait a while longer."

"Uhhh…"

"What the Hell's going on? You keep getting my hopes up then you knock me down, just be blunt."

"My father needs 2 earth years to fully contain Anankos and drain his power."

"..." Jojo now dour expression was being contained by rage. "...What?"

"I told you. You are going to be stuck in this universe for 2 more years."

"WHAT?!" Jojo's hair began to rise up. "I don't want to be stuck in this universe anymore! I want to go back home! This is entrapment, in a completely literal sense, and illegal!" Jojo cried out.

"It was actually in the contract you signed." Jesus pulled out a piece of paper. "It's right here: _'As an angel, you give your soul to the Lord and submit to your orders.'_ "

"Sounds like a devil contract…" Jojo grumbled. "Yeah, I did sign that, but that's not the point!" Jojo stomped twice. "I NEED to leave as soon as possible. Hell, that's why I left the damned party!"

"Well, you already know the other way you could come back, but…"

Jojo was peeved by the other option as he unsheathed EXCaliBurn. "Fine. I don't care about the consequences. I happen to be dead anyway." Jojo aimed the blade at his abdomen.

"NOOOOOO!" He heard Corrin yelled out.

"Wh-What?!" Jojo turned around to see his royal allies staring at the child and the glowing figure. "C-Corrin?! The Hell are you guys doing here?!"

"I'm going to ask you the same question, Pendragon." Xander said.

"I'm busy, Xander!" Jojo barked, still in the **_seppuku_** position.

"Trying to kill yourself?!" Ryoma asked.

"Look, I know it looks like that, but you don't understand." Jojo said.

"I just think it's ironic that you stopped Corrin from doing this while you are trying to come up with excuses to kill yourself." Takumi muttered. "That's all were saying."

"Yeah? Well, Corrin needed to live to fulfill his prophecy!" Jojo shouted as he sheathed his blade. "I have my reasons!"

"Does it have to do with that?" Hinkoa pointed at the glowing figure.

"Hey!" Jojo scolded Hinoka. "That's my boss. I would like it if you didn't point and insult him like that!"

Jesus' slack-jawed face stared at Justin. "You insult my father and I all the time, you hypocrite."

"Don't worry about that." Jojo said.

"..." The group just stared at the glowing ball.

"IT CAN TALK?!"

"Alright," Azura raised her hands to calm everyone up. "We all have secrets, that's nothing new, right?" Azura glared at Justin. "But we need to clarify everything right now, Pendragon."

Jojo sighed. "Christ…" He looked at Jesus and asked, "Can I tell them about who I really am?"

Jesus smiled. "I don't know, CAN you?"

Jojo sneered. "Ya know, you can be as much as a dick as I am." He shook his head in disappointment. "I'll just take that as a 'yes' then."

He took a seat next to Jesus in light-ball form.

"You all might want to take a seat." Jojo rested his arms on his knees and laid his head on his intertwined hands. "Allow me to give you the honor of knowing who I truly am and why I am here."

"Good." Corrin said. "No more secrets."

Justin smiled. "I promise."

"You can say most things, Pendragon." Jesus smiled. "Father doesn't mind."

Justin smiled once more. "Well, let's see then… I guess I can say that it all started on a summer day. You see, I'm from a separate universe where we are much more technologically advanced than this universe. We don't fight wars with simpleton weapons such as swords and the like." Jojo began telling them about his death and the training he had to undergo in Heaven. Explanations of how they are apart of a thing called a 'video game' were necessary to explain how he already knew how everything was suppose to happen. His transformation to become an angel in his own class was necessary for him to be thrown in multiple scenarios as the guinea pig for these 'guardian angel' missions. "I'm a special force now for my God's army. In fact, I'm the first angel in a long time to be sent out with mortal beings to make sure that everything went as intended. I am Corrin's guardian angel in a way." Justin smiled. "Which is why I had to come back. When I got mad during our fight, I had failed my god. I failed my mission. I had failed my brother. My god showed me that I could still fix my mistake, and I decided to give it one more try. This time, I would give it my all, but for me. I had to be selfish in order to kill Anankos." Justin watched his engrossed audience. "I had to do the thing I was most familiar with. I had to trust myself and only myself." Justin cleared his throat. "Which is why I created that false persona. The Justin you know as 'Jojo' is a sarcastic, optimistic, funny and annoying. A child. I truly am not like that. I am easily angered, annoyed, and depressive. I am the exact opposite of whom you knew." Justin looked at his friends. "Which is why I have to go back. I don't belong anywhere except back home. I can feel at ease there. I can go back to being normal."

"You're not going anywhere." Corrin got up and spoke. "I'll tell you why. You are my friend. Throughout this journey, you did your best to protect me, even when you didn't want to. You say that is a fake personality, but you controlled it with relative ease. We all believed in it."

Justin chuckled. "Heh, well that's what happens when you train that personality for 1000 years. I had time to learn everything I know."

"That's not the point," Azura walked up to Corrin. "The point is that we care for you, even if you faked it. We trust you, because you still saved our lives. If you didn't show up, we wouldn't be your dishonesty, you still managed to tell us the truth, something that proves you trust us."

Elise got up. "Yeah, you're my friend."

Ryoma nodded. "Aye, you showed me to believe in Corrin's cause."

"Despite you putting everything in peril, you managed to challenge us into duelling you to win us over." Xander smiled. "That was pretty incredible."

"It really wasn't." Jojo had a hint of a smile. "It was incredibly stupid though. I will give that chapter that."

"You fought me to prove Corrin wasn't a traitor." Camilla managed to speak. "You spared me even when I told you to end me. Even though I'm still wary of your motives, I can admit that you are selfless to a degree."

Jojo jokingly sneered as he knew Camilla sold him out.

Hinoka added by saying, "You managed to win me over by knowing my pegasus was under stress."

"Courtesy of my studies." Pendragon stated.

"Yeah, well it still was noble of you to try to calm him down instead of fighting me."

Sakura got up. "Y-You showed m-me that everyone is u-useful no matter what!"

"I had nothing to do with that." Jojo said. "Literally anyone else could have done that to you; I've read your support convos."

 _'But it was even more special with you…'_

"The point is that we trust you, alright?" Takumi said. "Don't sell yourself short, geez!"

"You are quite the intellectual for following through with a plan like this," Leo said. "Very admirable, if I do say so myself."

"You see?" Corrin smiled. "You are the man who controlled our fate. If it weren't for you, we would have never gotten this far."

Jesus looked at Justin Pendragon.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you going to leave your friends behind just like that?"

Justin's face was aimed at the ground. "..." He said nothing.

"Pendragon?" Jesus asked.

"Yup, I'm still comin'." Jojo unsheathed EX and stabbed his chest.

Everyone watched Jojo as his knees buckled forward.

"Justin!" Corrin moved towards his friend.

Jojo was wide eyed as he saw everyone one last time. His vision faded slowly…

before saying, "I'm just kidding!" Jojo took the sword away from under his arm. "See? It was a joke!"

No one laughed.

Corrin's fist was trembling. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, DAMNIT?!"

"Woah, did Corrin learn that new ability too?" Jojo grinned.

Corrin's face filled with raw anger said, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Jojo laughed out loud and lunged to give his friend a noogie. "I love ya, mate."

"Urk!" Corrin felt his head rupture with pain. "OW! What was that?!"

"A noogie. Don't worry, I'll teach you all the werid customs my universe has." Jojo smiled and looked back at Jesus. "So I'm stuck for 2 years then."

"That is correct." Jesus' human form slightly showed him bowing forward.

Jojo sighed. "Good grief…" He looked at his friend group. "Hey, do you guys think you'll get annoyed with me?" he asked.

Takumi shouted, "With you around, everything will be bizarre! Of course it'll be annoying!"

Jojo grinned. "That's what daddy likes to hear! I'm staying!" Jojo pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

 **Annnnd that's another one done. Geez, I'm still a bit sad I missed Pendragon's birthday.**

That wasn't my birth date, mate.

 **But** **all that's due to my internet.**

You've been using a McDonalds as a hot stop for years now. What the hell happened with that?

 **I'M FUCKING BANNED FROM 50 MCDONALDS OM BOTH THE EAST AND WEST COAST YOU PRUNE!**

Oh. Yeah, I forgot about the whole Burgalar incident.

 **AND WE SHALL NEVER SPEAK OF IT!**

 **Ahem. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Pendragon's officially 2 years old!**

Confetti and shit.*

You want me to blow something up?

 **No, I just want to reflect on this milestone. I honestly can't believe I finished this thing. Well, almost. I got 2 more chapters left or so. But still. I'm surprised with the little time I have that I managed to finish this. It's been a weird ride.**

It really has, no? We still got a lot of stuff to explain.

 **And hopefully, I write a "Part 2" to add another arc to the "Awakened" multi-verse.**

Yeah, we do universe hop. But wait, hasn't it only been one year tho...?

 **...FUCK.**

 ** _Well, anyways, I'll upload the final chapters when I actually get my internet fixed. See y'all next time and have yourselves a damn good one. Peace._**


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 All's Well That Ends:**

Jojo woke up with a start. Checking his calendar, he said, "Woah, today's the day, huh?" He looked at his newly built shack. The dainty little thing looked identical to the one that was in the Dragon's Realm, but now he seemingly moved it straight out of there. Obviously, he hadn't though. Everyone decided that it was best that the buildings would remain.

It's been two months since Valla was liberated from Anankos' tyranny, and Pendragon couldn't be happier. He thought of all the things he had experienced when he first decided to stay here. His aid in rebuilding this forgotten land was an immense boon to Corrin. Corrin's upbringing could have never provided the knowledge necessary to establish a thriving government. Of course, with Pendragon's wisdom, life was easier for the young ruler, though Jojo was technically dead...

The young boy grinned as he got up. "Oh, don't worry about that. I specifically asked him to never mention me in the books, because I'm not supposed to be here." Jojo said as he put on his tunic. "Besides, all I did was tell him to do basic and obvious things. Like how the economy should be structured, what rights his people should have, etc. You get the point."

Pendragon, of course, was just being bashful. He made sure Corrin's economic start was efficient by starting a hefty tourism business for the citizens of Valla. "Well, that's because Valla's very pretty."

He also asked God to combine the pieces of Valla into a coherent continent and make sure that it was safe for citizens. "Hey, look. If Corrin was left to rule a dysfunctional land mass in the sky, he wouldn't be able to solve anything. Anankos' space-time abilities messed this continent up, so the least I could do make sure this place was completely fixed. Dragon Veins weren't gonna solve everything." Jojo said as he put on his boots.

"Hey, Pendragon!" A voice was heard outside his shack.

"Well," Jojo started. As quick as a flash he opened his door. "If it isn't my fabled friend."

"We heard the news," Jesus started. "I find it very interesting that you chose this path."

"Hey!" Jojo pouted. "I don't question the damn plot anymore. It made too much sense up until this point anyways."

He had a point. At least said plot hopefully helped in making Fates' a bit more interesting and funny.

"It certainly was interesting to have an angel work with a human. It was a very informative experiment." Jesus said. "Though, we will have to study this new… 'transformation' you discovered." Jesus' spirit form helped to keep the door open.

"It's… odd to say the least. Like your ability to break the fourth wall breaks. Its introduction was plot convenient, like a future sight."

Jojo shielded his eyes from the shining sun, as the door closed behind him. The spirit of Jesus Christ followed Jojo to his final destination. "Again, my fourth wall breaks don't work like that. The only thing I know is whatever the writer puts in my mouth. If he puts backstory in me, then I'll know about it." Jojo made his way inside the castle and saw as other knights bowed in front of him. "At ease, soldiers." he commanded. "Like, if the writer wanted me to know how Corrin married Azura, then I'd know about it, but he didn't do that to me, so I don't know anything about that. I don't know when exactly they'll get married, but I know they will be, because the writer clearly intends to." Jojo waved to Felica as he prepared a cake with her sister.

"Hi, Jojo!" Felicia waved back.

"Sister!" Flora gasped as she saw Felicia's shaky hand. "Be careful!"

Jojo walked past the kitchen and winced from a loud crash. Yelling and scolding was heard from the kitchen's interior.

"Does that make sense?" Jojo asked.

Sounds a lot like plot convenience and poor writing to me…

' _I have to agree with the writer._ ' Jesus said.

"That's because it is." Jojo sighed as he knocked on the throne room doors.

"Come on in, Mister Pendragon!" Jojo heard a loud voice from inside.

Jojo stopped. "Nani? A visitor?"

' _I'm going to kill the writer for the weeb…_ ' Jojo thought as he opened the double doors to reveal two new figures in front of his friend.

They turned around as Jojo entered the hall.

"Ah," The older one smiled warmly and had a very bushy mustache. "You must be the lucky boy taking a leave from King Corrin's court, correct?"

"Yeah, I am," Jojo replied and put out his hand to shake. "And you are?"

"I am King Polonius from Pinia." The King said as he gripped Jojo's hand. "Pleasure is entirely yours."

' _A king? What?_ ' Jojo was shocked. New characters? New Continent? More content? ' _By God, is this a completely new realm?_ '

"Thank you, King Polonius." Jojo laughed.

"He doesn't look like much." The other man said. "He's but a child!"

Jojo turned to face the other man. He was much younger but looked like the king. A small problem, and we mean that literally, is that he was short. "Oh? You are?"

"I am Prince Comfort." The other man said as he smirked. "I know. It's obvious that my appearance can be a bit overwhelming to the layman."

Jojo stared blankly at Comfort. "Not… really."

Comfort frowned. "Eh? Have you no shame? I am a prince!"

Jojo's absent expression shocked the prince.

"I… see..." Jojo muttered. "Pleasure to meet you." Jojo brought out his hand.

"Ew!" Comfort slapped Jojo's hand away. "Peasants shouldn't be able to shake hands with royalty!" And with that comment, Comfort and his father went back to heed the words of King Corrin.

' _W-What?!_ ' Jojo looked at his hand. The only thing he could mutter was, "Whatthefuck…?"

"Pendragon. Good morning to you!" Corrin shouted at his friend.

Clearing his throat, Jojo responded with a "Good morning, my liege." A bow was shortly followed in appreciation to the king.

"Hmph!" Jojo heard Comfort grunt.

"Did you rest well?" Second-in-Command Azura asked.

"I did, my adversary." Jojo grinned.

"She's not yours…" Comfort muttered.

"Good." Corrin smiled. "Now then, I assume you are ready for your trip, is that correct?"

"Yes." Justin smiled at his friend. "Well, only if you wish for me to leave."

"Ah, but I do not," Corrin shook his head. "My faithful friend, you are quite dear to me, but I cannot control you. This trip is your decision, you know."

Justin laughed. "I know, my lord. I thank you."

Corrin laughed. "Old friend, I will miss you."

"As will I, Justin Pendragon." Azura said. "You have been quite helpful to us."

"What kind of name is 'Justin Pendragon'? It sounds foreign…" Comfort muttered.

' _I want to kick this kid's ass._ '

"When do you leave?" Corrin asked. "Immediately or after lunch?"

"If I could join you for lunch, then it would be my pleasure to stay."

"Excellent!" Corrin got up from his throne and snapped his fingers. "I shall ask Felicia and Flora to add one more plate to our feast." Corrin turned to King Polonius and Comfort. "Will you join us, King Polonius? King Ryoma and King Xander will join us as well."

Comfort perked up. "Will the princess' of Nohr and Hoshido be there as well?"

Jojo was taken aback. ' _Um... What?'_

"Uh, yes, they, uh, will be there." Corrin couldn't keep up his kingly persona up.

"Excellent!" Comfort smiled confidently. "We should stay, Father."

"Then we shall join the new King of Valla and his allies if he allows us."

Corrin quickly shook the question off. "I would be delighted to have you."

"Thank you, King Corrin." Polonius and Comfort bowed. "We shall wait in our carriage."

Comfort smiled warmly at Corrin and Azura, but then glared at Pendragon.

' _WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!_ ' Jojo thought.

The three watched as the King of Pinia left with his son. No one said a word until they were sure they left.

Finally, Corrin sighed in relief. "Jojo, how do you manage to keep a fake personality like that?" Corrin slumped into his chair. "I almost broke when Prince Comfort asked me that stupid question."

"I dunno, I just kinda do." Jojo said. "Speaking of which, what the hell are those two dudes doing here?"

Corrin held his head and scratched his head. "They heard that Valla was liberated and wanted to meet the new king. AKA, me. You know, typical king stuff."

"Huh." Jojo looked back at the double doors.

"Comfort's also looking for a bride, so he thought there would be some sort of royal maiden in this newly establish court." Corrin grumbled.

"I know, right? What kind of question was that?!"

Corrin then grumbled, "I know suitors weren't plentiful in Nohr, but if they all act like that…"

"Ah, that makes sense then." Jojo shivered. "Except that it doesn't make any sense at all! First, why here? I literally just put this country back in the ocean! Secondly, what the hell is that guy's problem? He seems to not like me at all, and I haven't done anything!"

"I'd ignore him." Corrin said. "Besides, you're leaving today. I couldn't let one of my best friends leave on a yearly trip mad." Corrin then laughed. "And I couldn't let him leave without a feast either."

"Heh. You know me so well, Corrin."

"Well, when one almost kills you, you tend to know him better." Corrin chuckled.

Jojo's face dropped. "Corrin, that's not funny."

Corrin blinked. "Oh! I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm kidding!" Jojo smiled from ear to ear. "We forgave each other long ago, remember? It's fine."

"I sure hope you two have gotten along." Azura smiled blissfully. "You two are the closest of friends I have ever seen." Azura then giggled. "Well, apart from Leo and Takumi of course."

Jojo then added, "Don't say that, otherwise they'll get over defensive."

"Yes," Corrin chuckled. "Even if they don't want to admit it."

Jojo looked around cautiously before adding, "Though if Silas finds out how chummy we are, he might get jealous."

"Silas is my faithful friend and the. Of my army, he'll be fine."

"With everything that's been said," Azura turned Justin. "How do you feel about leaving?" She asked.

"Ahh… I can't wait to leave." Jojo stretched out his arms. "A year checking out the sights is exactly what I need after all this crap."

"You have been through a lot." Corrin agreed. "But wasn't some of it good."

"Yeah, but we're talkin' years of stuff, not just Valla." Jojo muttered. "Relaxation is a virtue I am beginning to learn."

"A virtue that you will learn to love." Corrin patted his friend's back. "Come on, one last meal before we say 'good-bye'."


	33. Chapter 35

**A Bizarre Epilogue to a Bizarre Adventure: When Can I See You again?:**

 _'So that's it?'_ Jojo thought.

 **Yeah.**

 _'Okay, but are we going to ignore that last chapter?'_

 **Yeah.**

 _'You left us hanging there, dude. What about all these loose ends? What about everything **I** suffered?'_

 **Simple, dude. I just have one word: Tough.**

"God, damn it!" Jojo then thought. _'Well, what are ya gonna do then?'_

 **Will you just wait? Goodness, you kids have no patience these days…**

' _Hang on, if you can't answer these questions yourself, what does that say about you?_ '

 **Uhh… I can't explain stuff well? I don't know, dude.**

' _If you can't explain and describe, then that's an example of bad writing, which makes you a bad writer, right?_ '

 **...**

' _That's a yes, I take it?_ '

 **Shut up.**

' _Fine, but I'm not the one who's lazy, now, am I?_ ' Jojo held these thoughts while he stood in front of the castle's gates.

He felt the stone that has stood in silence for years, yet evidence of moss was not found. The fact that this castle was an oddity in itself was undisputed. How trading would be enabled now would be surprising, if not mysterious.

Jojo, instead, chose to sigh and look back at his friends. Politics was a subject never made for him. No amount of knowledge in the world can solve a complex problem as human relations. Not here, not back home. Heaven was the best thing, well, at least as to what we've seen.

"Yare yare. Damnit…" Jojo muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna miss these guys, ain't I?"

Perhaps it was the new discovery of what the Divinity can do, but this 'Awakening' is certainly interesting. Who knows what else can be discovered about it…

With a grin, Pendragon belted out. "HEY, YOU IDIOTS BETTER NOT DIE ANYTIME SOON!"

"Don't worry, we won't." He heard them all say. He didn't want to see their tear-stricken faces...

Jojo grinned. The years spent in this universe were remarkable, for sure. Hopefully they won't fade away...

"Heh." Jojo felt the divine energy start to project into the universe. The final bell before he left. "I LOVE YA GUYS! SEE YA LATER!" Jojo waved as the portal made for him drew in and took him out of this mythical realm.

* * *

"And thus, ends the journey that both Jojo and Corrin experienced." Corrin said as he closed his book.

"Aw, Papa." A smol girl pouted. "Is that really it?"

"Yep. That's the end."

"You said it was a true story, but it sounds so bizarre to be true."

"Heh heh heh. Well then, go on. Ask your mother." Corrin looked at his wondrous wife.

"Mama! Did I really have an uncle named Jojo that defeated Grandpa?" Kana asked.

Azura giggled a bit. "Well, yes. In a sense, I would say." Azura remembered it like it was yesterday. "I saw it."

"What are you telling my Granddaughter now?" Anankos asked.

"Oh, Father." Corrin stood up. "I was just-"

Anankos sighed. "No need. I heard everything. You're talking about Pendragon, are you not?"

Corrin looked down and thought back to his younger years. "Y-Yes…"

Anankos looked up at the sky and sighed. "You know why he left, Corrin, yet somehow I feel like this universe was his proper home." Anankos shrugged. "Eh, but what do I know? I'm not a god."

"Father," Corrin looked up. "That's not funny."

Anankos chuckled. "It kinda is. Especially considering how everything with the 'Awakened' state went according to plan."

* * *

"It's been a few months…" The mother said as she looked at the grave.

"Say something, dammit." She poked her elbow into her husband's stomach.

"Oof, sheesh." He rubbed his stomach. "Fine, maybe I will."

"Papa, why are we here?" The child asked.

"In a minute, Lucas. I have to do this first." the father's lip quivered as rain began to sprinkle down…

"Uh, mijho, it's been a while since we've seen you." The father pondered what to say next. "Lucas has been fine without you, but your mother and I… Well, we miss you. I know that you weren't always the best parents to you, but we were proud of you." The father looked up and saw the rainfall a bit harder. "

"What he means to say…" The woman's voice cracked. "Is that no matter wherever you are, we miss you and we're sorry." Water streaked from the woman's face. "I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you."

"I'm sorry I never said I was proud of you." The father added.

"We're very sorry for treating you badly." The mother continued.

"And we're sorry from constraining you." The father finished.

"We're sorry for ignoring you!" The two shouted together in the rain.

"Damn child..." Roberta muttered with tears in her eyes. "A child shouldn't die before his parents."

"Roberta, it's not our fault."

"It is, Richie. You know it is."

The father couldn't handle it anymore. "You're right." He sobbed. "Dammit all! If only I was a better father."

"We should have done the best we could." Roberta said through tears.

The family cried, but soon stopped as the felt… something. A warmth surrounded their sorrow.

 _'Dry your tears'_ was the feeling felt.

The warmth surrounded the family as a moment was taken to grab a hold on their bearings.

As the mother dried her eyes, she said, "You know, it's thanks to him that we stopped drinking."

"There's always good within the bad. It's hard without him, but we won't let it happen again. It's a miracle that we're even alive, but not even miracles can solve everything." said the father as they headed out to their car. "Let's go home. We'll put flowers on the grave after Lucas goes to his new private school, Roberta."

* * *

"I think this is a good ending." Justin said as he finished writing his fanfiction. "But just because Anankos is dead doesn't mean it's over…" He leaned back in his chair and...

"Justin! Are you writing self-insert fanfiction crap again?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, no?" Justin was startled by the sudden noise and lost his balance.

"I'm your roommate and I already know how you act, Pendragon… Are you-?"

"Yeah, I'm not naked this time, John." Justin said. "Besides, don't judge me."

"Pendragon, we've been through this. You have other stuff to worry about, and not just self-insert garbage."

"I-It's not self-insert!"

"Um… The OC shares you full legal name."

"So?! Just because I wanted to-"

"Act out your fantasies, or some crap."

"N-no!" the junior undergraduate tried to defend himself. "The character is diverse and com-"

"Complex." John sighed. "What, is this the 20th time we've 'argued' about this?"

"H-Hey, you can't assault me like that…" The English major said. "Besides, technically all OCs are self inserts as the work somewhat reflects the author of it."

"That's a damn lie and you fuckin' know it." John laughed. "You know, you're an English major. Why can't you have some more, ya know, decency?"

"Sorry." Justin rubbed his neck.

"Don't be. Come on now. We got to go."

"Oh, right! The thing with the graduating and stuff. Be right down then."

* * *

"Hey, G?" Jojo asked.

"Hm? Yes?" Jesus looked at Jojo.

"Ya sure I can do this?" Jojo looked at the screens in front of him. He remembered how he easily invented them. "It seems like stalking, but, like, much worse."

"How so?"

"Well, I just saw an alternate universe me live where this story is his fanfic. And I saw another universe where Anankos is alive. They also don't know about the original universe that is us." Jojo said. "It's convoluted as shit."

"Hey, you made this thing to see other universes." Jesus sighed. "You did that."

"Yeah," Jojo looked back at the screens. "Guess you're right." He thought hard. "Hmm, no idea on how to get there though. That would be cool." Jojo pulled out a notepad and wrote in it. "I'll figure out a way to dimension hop."

"I think only Gods can do that," Jesus thought about this. " And people with the natural born talent to learn that."

Jojo laughed. "You right, you right. Either way, I'm probably too lazy to figure it out."

A vibration rang in Jojo's pocket. "G, we gotta go. The boss wants to talk. Somethin' bout death."

Jesus sighed. "Father spoils you, I swear."

"You can't swear, you're holy."

Jesus grit his teeth. "Your puns are always helpful."

Jojo laughed. "Heh. Things never change do they?" He put his arms around the Son of God. "I swear, the original universe better not change. Hell, I just got here." Jojo sighed. "Yare yare, I can't believe I killed a dragon about a week ago."

"...That was 2 years ago…" Jesus said. "Even if you're talking about when that chapter was published, then that was a couple of months ago."

"Yeah, I know." Jojo grabbed his blade and took one last look at his room.

...And Jojo sheathed EXCaliBurn and put it on his back.

 _ **Jojo's Bizarre Awakening Part 1: Dragon Blood.**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **So, what's next?** **Honestly, I don't know, mate.** **I mean, I already have ideas here and there on what exactly I want to do, but I still need to slow my roll there. Will a part 2 come out?** **Yeah, definitely. I just don't know where to go next. Give it a couple of months; I'm bound to have an idea come Spring Break next year anyways. Besides, I still have to tell what Pendragon did in between those 2 years. And what is Divinity? Why did Corrin marry his cousin? So many questions that we may or may not want answered! So u** **ntil then, this has been LeJojoFanSansLeStand, but we'll see where the "Awakened Maverick" takes us.**

 **Have a damn good one, guys.**


End file.
